25 preguntas ¿de amor?
by ylc
Summary: Conquistar a Seto Kaiba puede ser una tarea dificil. Bakura esta a punto de averiguarlo. Nuevo titulo, nuevo summary! anteriormente "sin titulo por el momento" ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, SK*YB, SK*RB
1. ¿Terapia?

Bueno, este es mi primer intento de yaoi… con intención. Jaja, quiero decir que, en mi otro fic, "¿Romeo y Julieta?" técnicamente solo estaban "actuando", así que he decidido no contarlo como yaoi… jeje.

En fin, esta pareja me gusta mucho, mucho, así que espero no arruinarla. Ojala les guste.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Aclaración rápida, cuando Bakura y YB están hablando entre ellos ""lo que esta entre comillas es lo que dice Bakura y lo que _esta en cursiva_ es lo que dice YB

* * *

Capitulo 1

¿Terapia?

Si alguien, alguna vez, le hubiera dicho a Seto Kaiba que se encontraría en esa situación, probablemente se habría reído. O quizás le hubiera lanzado una mirada asesina. O tal vez, simplemente lo habría ignorado.

Pero lo cierto era que jamás se hubiera imaginado estar ahí. El joven clavo su vista en el techo, de color azul y decidió ponerse a contar manchas. Después de unos minutos, miro en reloj. Genial, ya había desperdiciado media hora de su día y aun faltaba hora y media más.

El silencio era muy denso y solo era roto por el ocasional golpeteo de una pluma contra el escritorio. Kaiba volteo los ojos. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Pero¿qué hacer…?

-Podemos seguir así toda la vida, Seto-chan. O, podemos comenzar con la terapia. Realmente no me importa. A mi me pagan lo mismo si hablas o no.

Kaiba se levanto y miro a la chica. ¿Seto-chan¿Quién demonios le había dicho que podía dirigirse a él de esa manera?

-No te pongas agresivo, Seto-chan- continúo ella, sonriéndole- o todo irá a dar a tu reporte. Y no queremos eso¿verdad?

Kaiba suspiro y volvió a recostarse. Un día de estos cobraría venganza, pero por el momento, era mejor seguir la corriente.

-Buen chico, Seto-chan. Ahora¿en que estábamos?

-Solo deja de llamarme "Seto-chan"¿de acuerdo?- murmuro el CEO, apenas despegando los labios.

-Umm… lo pensare- anuncio la sicóloga. Kaiba volvió a suspirar. Le esperaba una larga tarde…

* * *

A las 5 de la tarde, Kaiba finalmente abandonaba "la sala del terror", como había decidió llamar al consultorio de su terapeuta.

-¡Cuídate mucho, Seto-chan!- se despidió la muchacha, besándolo en la mejilla, como si se conocieran de toda la vida- ¡se un buen niño y te vera la próxima semana!- continuo, pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Esta loca…- murmuro Kaiba, para si, mientras esperaba a que llegara el elevador- alguien debería haberle examinado el cerebro antes de dejarla trabajar aquí….

-Buenas tardes, Kaiba-kun- lo saludo una educada dama, en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Buenas tardes, Haru-san- contesto él, olvidándose por un segundo de la sicóloga y subiendo al elevador en el mayor silencio posible.

-¿Qué tal van sus terapias?- pregunto la mujer, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

-Hmph- fue toda la contestación del joven.

-Tan mal¿eh?- murmuro ella, suprimiendo una carcajada- tenga paciencia. La señorita Hoshi es muy joven aun… no tiene idea de cómo tratar a los pacientes…

-Es demasiado "igualada", para mi gusto- comento Kaiba, sin poder contenerse- además, sigo sin ver la utilidad de todas estas tonterías…

-Usted no quiere perder la tutoría de su hermano menor¿o si, joven Kaiba?

-No…

-Entonces entenderá que debe cumplir con los requisitos que le exija la ley. No podemos dejar a un menor de edad al cuidado de otro menor de edad a menos de que nos aseguremos que es lo suficientemente responsable y sin problemas de salud mental…

-Lo se- murmuro Kaiba, de mala gana- es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y esto solo me quita el tiempo.

-Ya vera que con el tiempo, incluso usted se sentirá mejor que antes. Siempre funciona.

Kaiba no contesto, pues temía decir algo inapropiado que complicara aun mas las cosas. Después de todo, era su "mal temperamento" lo que lo había puesto en esa situación.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kaiba se apresuro a bajar. Después, salio del edificio y se dirigió a su auto a toda velocidad. Mientras mas distancia pusiera entre él y aquel "edificio de la tortura", mucho mejor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryou Bakura se recargo contra la puerta de una tienda, que ahora estaba cerrada. Pero en realidad, la única intención del muchacho era protegerse de la lluvia. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío y había olvidado llevar consigo una chamarra o un paraguas.

_Baka hikari…- _murmuro Yami Bakura (YB) a través de su conexión mental- _ahora moriremos de neumonía y será tu culpa._

"Me sorprendes, yami"- le contesto el hikari- "¿Dónde has aprendido tantas palabras nuevas?"

_No te pases de listo conmigo, pequeño-_mascullo YB, en un tono muy amenazador-_un día podrías despertarte y descubrir que tu diario paso a ser propiedad publica de la preparatoria de Domino…_

"No te atreverías"- sentencio el chico.

_Oh… ¿quieres apostar?_

"Nooo…" -murmuro un muy aterrado Bakura, mientras su yami lanzaba una carcajada.

_Bien, deja de quejarte niño y __vámonos de aquí_- alego YB, sin dejar de reír

"Pero yami… esta lloviendo y…"

_Eres tan __melodramático-_ se quejo el yami, antes de tomar posesión del cuerpo de su hikari.

"¡Espera¿Qué crees que haces!"

_Nos llevo a casa-_ anuncio YB, antes de iniciar su camino, sin importarle la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la ciudad, empapándolo.

"Definitivamente, moriremos de hipotermia…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El semáforo cambio a rojo, lo que forzó a Kaiba a frenar bruscamente. La lluvia caía con fuerza, así que realmente no había nadie en la calle, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Si lo multaban en ese momento… bueno, no quería que esos sicópatas de trabajo social quisieran quitarle la custodia de Mokuba…

Algo llamo de pronto su atención. Por la acera, corría un chico de cabello blanco. Su ropa estaba empapada, pero no intentaba protegerse de la lluvia.

"¿No es ese uno de los amigos de Yugi?" pensó Kaiba, para si "Umm… si, Bakura, me parece..."

Y así, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, en cuanto el semáforo cambio a verde, Kaiba se adelanto un poco, acercándose a la banqueta y esperando a que Bakura llegara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hey… ¿no ese Kaiba?_- pregunto YB, al ver un auto deportivo que se estacionaba a unos pocos metros de él.

"Sigue corriendo¿quieres? Nos enfermaremos"

_¡Pero hikari! __¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad para "conocerlo mejor"!_

"¿Eh?"

_¿No era eso lo que __escribías ayer en tu diario? Si, decía algo así: "querido diario, me gustaría conocer mejor a Kaiba-kun, me parece que es un chico adorable y guapo y…"_

"¡YO NO ESCRIBI ESO!"

_¿Entonces fui yo? Umm… no recuerdo… padezco de lagunas mentales… En fin¡vamos a saludar¿Qué dices?_

"¿ESTAS LOCO!" pero YB ya no escuchaba, al contrario, en ese momento corría a encontrarse con Kaiba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Kaiba!- saludo YB, abriendo la puerta del auto, del lado del pasajero- ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-Hmph- fue la contestación del CEO, que comenzaba a cuestionarse que lo había motivado a esperar al chico.

-¡Oh, claro, debí suponerlo!- exclamo YB, sarcásticamente- ¿me das un aventón a mi casa?

-¿Por qué crees que detuve el auto?- pregunto Kaiba, de mala gana.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- pregunto YB, subiendo y encogiéndose de hombros- quizás tienes problemas mentales…

Kaiba le lanzo una mirada asesina. No necesitaba que le recordaran aquella "sala del horror".

-¡Woa¡Alguien esta muy susceptible hoy!- exclamo YB, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kaiba, decidido a terminar con esa situación lo antes posible.

-Sigue derecho, yo te aviso en donde damos vuelta.

El CEO volteo los ojos, pero obedeció. Después de todo, también ese era el camino a su casa…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"¡ Va a matarnos, yami¡puedo sentirlo!"

_No dramatices, hikari. __Además, todo esto es tu culpa._

" ¿Mi culpa¿de donde sacas eso?"

_Bueno, si tu no hubieras olvidado traer un paraguas… _

" ¡Oh¿en serio¡de cualquier manera hubieras subido al coche de Kaiba¡estas completamente loco por él!

_¿Yo! No te proyectes en __mí, Ryou-chan…_

" ¡No me llames así! Y no me proyecto¿Por qué no lo admites? No es como si no compartiéramos mente…"

_Umm… pero debes admitir, que tengo excelente gusto, hikari._

" ¡Claro, salvo por el delicado hecho de que a Kaiba le gustan las chicas, creo que has hecho una excelente elección…"

_¿Y tu como sabes eso?_

"Bueno… lo supongo, pero…"

_Deja todo en mis manos, querido hikari. Yo __haré que Kaiba caiga rendido a nuestros pies… o prometo que dejare de intentar matar al faraón._

"No puede creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación…"

_¡Yo tampoco! __Deberíamos estar usando nuestro "encanto natural" para conquistar a Kaiba…_

"¡No me refería a eso!"

_Silencio, niño. Deja que los grandes hablen¿de acuerdo?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba había pasado los últimos minutos arrepintiéndose de haberse ofrecido a llevar a Bakura a casa. El chico era extraño, definitivamente y sin duda, podría serle de gran utilidad una sesión terapéutica. ¿Siempre parecía estar en otro mundo? Kaiba nunca le había puesto mucha atención…

-Así que, Kaiba-kun¿que hacías en la calle a estas horas de la tarde¿No deberías haber estado trabajando?

-Tenía un asunto que resolver.

-¡Oh¿Qué asunto podría requerir de la presencia del gran Seto Kaiba?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Pero quiero saber!- se quejo YB, con mirada de "borreguito a medio morir"

-No- contesto el otro joven, concentrándose en el camino y tratando de ignorar la adorable mirada que le dirigía "Bakura"

-¿Por favor?

-No

-¿Porfis?

-No

-¡Porfitas?

-No

-Anda¿si?

-No

-¡Dime!

-No

-¡Si!

-No

-¡Si!

"¡VA A MATARNOS!"

_Tranquilo, hikari, tengo todo bajo control._

-¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-Tenía que ir al psicólogo¿de acuerdo?

El silencio que cayo dentro del auto era espectral. De todas las respuestas posibles, esa era la que menos esperaban Bakura o YB. Bakura hubiera guardado un educado silencio y se hubiera disculpado por insistir en saber, para luego mostrarse empatico. Pero, para su desgracia, YB era quien tenía el control de su cuerpo. Y su reacción no fue una muy…umm… positiva.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡TU¿AL SICOLOGO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿POR QUE!

-Resulta que es un requerimiento legal, si quiero conservar la custodia de Mokuba- murmuro Kaiba, en voz muy baja. Estaba tan concentrado en sus problemas, que ni siquiera estaba mirando con odio al yami.

-Lo siento mucho, Kaiba-kun- murmuro Bakura, retomando control de su cuerpo- no era mi intención…

-No importa. Pero pase lo que pase, mas te vale no decirle nada a nadie¿entendido?

-Claro, yo jamás… ¡espera¡da vuelta a la derecha!

Kaiba dio un violento volantazo, para no equivocarse de calle. Sin embargo, el concreto mojado provoco que el auto derrapara… para después estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo un muy molesto Kaiba, bajando del auto, para examinar el daño- ¡justo lo que me faltaba!

-¡Lo siento muchísimo, Kaiba!- exclamo Bakura, bajando del auto, sumamente sonrojado. Definitivamente, Kaiba iba a matarlo en cualquier segundo.

-Llamare al seguro- anuncio Kaiba, volviendo al auto y buscando su celular- ¡Oh, dios¿Por qué me odias!- continuo, mientras buscaba en su portafolio, sin éxito. Al parecer, lo había olvidado.

-Puedes llamar desde mi casa- ofreció Bakura, sintiéndose apenado- esta muy cerca de aquí…

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza, derrotado. Bakura le sonrió levemente, tratando de darle ánimos, mientras iniciaban el camino rumbo a su casa.

_¡Oh, hikari¡Nos ganamos la lotería¡Llevamos el premio gordo a casa!_

"Ahora no, yami. No es un buen momento para bromear…"

_Pero no estaba bromeando…_- murmuro YB, mas para si mismo que para su hikari- _realmente creo que llevamos un progreso…_

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué tal¿Horrible¿no sirvo para esto¿Qué opinan? Personalmente, me gusto el capitulo. Aunque es largo, siento que no es pesado de leer y creo que logre poner una buena "atmósfera romántica" Jaja, respecto a la idea de mandar a Kaiba al psicólogo… bueno, no se, últimamente me dio obsesión con los sicólogos y me pareció divertido…

Jaja¡espero que les haya gustado, déjenme saber si creen que debo continuarlo o abandonar mi intento de escribir yaoi por la paz.

Ciao!


	2. ¿Música?

¡Aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Creo que el primero tuvo una buena respuesta (recibí 2 reviews en ese mismo día: felicidad!!!!) jaja, en fin, aquí les traigo la continuación y ojala también les guste.

Oh, y por cierto, creo que los personajes estan un poco OOC pero… según yo, no es tan grave. jaja

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 2

¿Música?

El techo estaba pintado de azul y ese solo motivo hacia que todo el lugar le desagradara a Kaiba, porque le recordaba la "sala de la tortura". Sin embargo, se había resignado a permanecer ahí por un largo rato, en vista de que no podía recordar el numero del seguro.

_Baka Kaiba- kun-_ murmuro YB, divertido ante la situación, mientras el CEO se desesperaba- _¡es tan lindo cuando esta desesperado!_

"Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo, yami" pensó el hikari, al tiempo que secaba su cabello con una toalla.

_¡Claro¿lo besamos?_

"¡¿Perdón?!"

_¿__No has oido la expresión: "kiss it better?" _(lo siento, no se como traducir eso)

"¡Yami!"

_¡¿Qué¿Por qué estas tan amargoso el día de hoy?_

"¡Tu estas mas sicótico el día de hoy!"

_Muy bien, estaba pensando en ser "amable" contigo, pero en vista de que mis atenciones no son bien recibidas… ¡Hazte a un lado, es hora de que tome este asunto en mis manos!_

"¡Jamás¡nos meterás en problemas!"

-Voy a llamar a Mokuba- anuncio Kaiba, dándose por vencido en su intento de recordar el numero de la aseguradora.

-Oh… claro- murmuro Bakura, sonrojándose.

Kaiba comenzó a marcar un numero, pero al parecer, también tenía problemas para recordarlo.

_¿Quién diría que el genio de Seto Kaiba tendría problemas para recordar teléfonos? _

"Yami…"

_¡¿Qué¿ves como si eres amargoso? Espera un segundo… se me ocurre algo…_

"¿Qué?"

_Te das cuenta que, cuando llegue el recibo de teléfono… ¿tendremos registrado el teléfono de su casa? _

"Oh, yami… eres un caso perdido…"

-¿Mokuba¡Oh, gracias a dios que recordé el numero!... Estoy bien… No, es solo que choque el auto… si, si… oye¿tienes el numero de la aseguradora?... Claro… Llegare tan pronto pase la tormenta… no, no te preocupes… estoy en casa de Bakura… ¡NO! Es solo que… aja, claro, esta bien. Te veo mas tarde… Adiós.

Bakura guardo silencio, inseguro de que debía decir

-Eh...

-¡Achu!

-¡Salud! Este… creo que deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada, Kaiba-kun.

_¡Hikari¡Pero que atrevido¡Yo no tomaría la iniciativa tan rápido!_

"¡Yami!" pensó el chico, escandalizado, al tiempo que se sonrojaba, adquiriendo un color de jitomate.

-Estoy bien…- comenzó el otro muchacho- solo que… ¡ACHU!

-¡Salud!- se apresuro a decir Bakura, ofreciéndole la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello unos minutos atrás.

-Gracias…- murmuro Kaiba, tomándola y pasándola por su cabello.

Bakura sonrió. ¡Kaiba se veía tan adorable!

-Espera aquí- le indico- iré a buscarte algo de ropa para que te cambies.

Y así, el pequeño hikari corrió a su habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba suspiro. Ciertamente, estaba completamente empapado y comenzaba a sentir mucho frío. Pero si Bakura no lo hubiera notado, él no habrá dicho nada. De cualquier manera, lo mas probable es que se enfermara.

"Lo cual no sería tan malo…" pensó para si "después de todo, hay exámenes esta semana…"

-Toma- murmuro Bakura, reapareciendo delante de él y ofreciéndole unos jeans y un sweater- son de mi padre, así que creo que podrían quedarte… quizás no es tan alto como tu pero…

-Gracias- fue la automática contestación de Kaiba- ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

_¡Aquí mismo¡Anda, comienza de una vez!_

Bakura se sonrojo ante los pensamientos de su yami, y sonriendo muy tímidamente, contesto:

-Puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto. Es la primera habitación a la derecha- Kaiba asintió con la cabeza- voy a preparar algo de cenar¿quieres…?

-No quisiera molestarte…

-¡No hay ningún problema!

-Bien- acepto Kaiba. Y entonces, embozo una brevísima sonrisa. No pudo haber durado mas de medio segundo, pero hizo que Bakura sintiera como que flotaba.

Así, el CEO se dirigió a cambiarse, mientras Bakura preparaba la cena.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Propongo que le pongamos toloache en su comida._

"Yami…"

_¡¿Qué¡es un plan brillante!_

"No hay forma de que Kaiba se fije en nosotros y lo sabes"

_¿Por qué no¡Somos jóvenes, guapos e increíblemente sexies¿qué mas puedes pedir?_

"Sigo pensando…"

_¡No pienses, hikari¡déjame eso a mi!_

"¡¿Qué insinúas?!"

_¡Nada! Solo creo…_

-¿Qué preparas?

Bakura pego un brinco, sobresaltado. Kaiba lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero además, lo que mas lo había…eh… "asustado" de la situación, era lo cerca que estaba de él.

_¡Deben ser unos 20 centímetros, hikari¡Si das un solo paso hacia atrás…!_

Sin embargo, la mente de Bakura se había fugado. O mas bien, había caído en un dulce éxtasis. Seto Kaiba estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

_¡Oh, hikari¡Vamos, da un paso hacia atrás¡Solo será un segundo que nos recargaremos contra él¡Anda¿siiiiii?!_

Bakura seguía sin reaccionar. Era como si su cerebro y su cuerpo hubieran sido desconectados.

_¡Esta bien, a un lado¡Lo haré yo!_

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un consternado Kaiba, que permanecía completamente ajeno a la sensación que estaba desencadenando en el otro chico.

-Claro…- contesto YB, tomando posesión del cuerpo de su hikari- jamás me había sentido mejor…- continuo, y justo cuando se disponía a dar el paso hacia atrás, Kaiba se quito.

-Umm…- murmuro Kaiba, recargándose contra la estufa, para quedar de frente a Bakura- ¿no creerás que también te has enfermado?- continuo, colocando su mano sobre la frente de Bakura.

_¡Es mi momento!_ pensó un muy alegre yami, dispuesto a besar a Kaiba en 3…2…

-Estoy bien, Kaiba-kun- respondió el hikari, retomando posesión de su cuerpo- solo estoy un poco hambriento… toma asiento¿quieres?

_¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!!!!!_

-De acuerdo…- contesto el CEO, sentándose en el comedor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Los minutos transcurrían en silencio espectral. Y la verdad, comenzaba a hacerse muy incomodo. Pero a Bakura no se le ocurría que decir y su yami estaba pensando en muchas cosas que decir… no obstante, ninguna era particularmente decente.

-¿Tienes un radio o algo así?- pregunto de pronto Kaiba, cansado de permanecer en silencio.

-Eh… bueno, en la sala…

Kaiba no espero que el chico concluyera la frase y salio de la cocina. Bakura suspiro. Comenzaba a deprimirse. "No era esto lo que me imaginaba…"

_Desde luego que no_- alego el yami, con una sonrisa sarcástica-_ en mi imaginación…_

"¡Yami¡No quiero saber!"

_Oh¿vas a negar que paso la misma idea por tu cabeza?_

"¡Claro que si!, realmente no lo conocemos lo suficiente y…"

_Oh, por favor no me digas que vamos a esperar a casarnos…_

"¡YAMI!"

_Hikari, tu y yo sabemos que no eres tan inocente como aparentas…_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA I'M GONNA GETCHA WHILE I GOTCHA IN SIGHT**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT**_

_**YEAH, YOU CAN BETCHA**_

_**YOU CAN BETCHA BY THE TIME I SAY "GO," YOU'LL NEVER SAY "NO"**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA, IT'S A MATTER OF FACT**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA**_

_**I'M GONNA GETCHA, DON'TCHA WORRY 'BOUT THAT**_

_**YEAH, YOU CAN BETCHA**_

_**YOU CAN BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR, IN TIME YOU'RE GONNA BE MINE**_

_**JUST LIKE I SHOULD - I'LL GETCHA GOOD**_

_¡Dios¡¿que sucede?!_

"Parece que Kaiba-kun encontró el ipod de Ari-chan… y puso las bocinas a todo volumen…"

_Oh, genial. Ahora pensara que NOSOTROS escuchamos esa música…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba se había quedado congelado sobre el sofá. El sonido de las bocinas realmente era muy alto. Pero lo que lo tenía aterrado era la música. ¿Shania Twain¿Cuántos hombres escuchan a Shania Twain por gusto? Y peor aun… ¿esa canción¿Qué seguía, "Man! I feel like a woman!"?

"Y además es un ipod rosa…"- pensó Kaiba para si- "desde ahí debí sospechar algo…"

-¡Baja el maldito volumen!- grito YB, desde la cocina.

"Uy, que femenino…"- murmuro Kaiba, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras bajaba el volumen.

-Interesante selección musical, Bakura-kun- dijo Kaiba, entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-¡No es mío! –alego un muy sonrojado Bakura- es el ipod de Ari y…

-¿Quién es Ari?- pregunto Kaiba, sentándose de nuevo.

-Oh… mi prima. Está de visita en la ciudad.

-Ah…- fue la contestación de Kaiba, mientras trataba de pensar en un tema de conversación.

-Podemos cambiar la música, si quieres- ofreció Bakura- mi ipod esta en mi cuarto…

-Oh, claro- respondió Kaiba, poniéndose de pie- si quieres ve a buscarlo, yo me encargo de no quemar la comida.

Bakura se sonrojo, de nuevo. Kaiba otra vez estaba detrás de él, a unos pocos centímetros. Oh, que dulce sensación…

_Hikari… dejémonos de rodeos y besémoslo¿si?_Dijo YB, con un hilo de voz, que demostraba que él también se estaba derritiendo por la cercanía del otro muchacho.

"No…" pensó el hikari, pero la verdad es que estaba muy tentado a seguir la idea de su yami. Generalmente no coincidían en nada, pero cuando se trataba de Seto Kaiba…

-Eh… ¿sigues aquí, Bakura-kun?- pregunto el CEO, preocupado por el largo silencio del muchacho. Definitivamente, se le "iban a las cabras" muy seguido…

-¡Claro!- anuncio Bakura, casi gritando- ¡ya vuelvo!

Y con eso, salio corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Umm… Bakura ya tardo mucho…" pensó Kaiba, mientras trataba de servir la comida "viéndolo bien, la música no esta tan mal… por lo menos, es muy pegajosa…"

Efectivamente, Kaiba tenía razón cuando había predicho que la siguiente canción era "Man! I feel like a woman!" pero ciertamente la canción tenía mucho ritmo.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget i´m a lady/ men´s shirts-short skirts/ oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin´ it in style/ oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction/ color my hair-do what i dare/ oh, oh, oh, i wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way i feel/ man! i feel like a woman!_" Tarareo Kaiba, en su mente "estoy volviendome loco" continuo pensando "quizás si necesito ir la psicólogo, después de todo…"

-No puedo encontrarlo, Kaiba-kun- murmuro Bakura, reapareciendo en la cocina- no se donde deje mi ipod…

-Oh, no te preocupes- contesto Kaiba, sobresaltado. No había escuchado cuando el muchacho se había acercado a él- la comida ya esta lista- continuo, ofreciéndole un plato.

-Gracias- murmuro Bakura, tomando el plato y sentándose. Segundos después, Kaiba lo imito.

Y así, ambos comieron en silencio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Vamos, Kaiba, di algo" murmuro una vocecita en la cabeza del CEO "¡inicia una conversación!"

-Eh…

_Hikari, déjame hablar a mi¿si?_

"¡No, dirás alguna tontería!"

_Hikari¡me ofendes!_

-Parece que la tormenta ya acabo- murmuro Kaiba, observando por la ventana- supongo que debo irme.

-Pero… ¿en que te iras?

-Supongo que tomare un taxi…

Un violento portazo hizo que ambos saltaran. ¿Quién hacia tanto escándalo?

-¡RYOU-CHAN¡YA LLEGUE!

-Bienvenida a casa, Ari-chan- saludo Bakura, a la chica que ahora estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina.

Kaiba se congelo. Ahí, de pie frente a él, estaba su torturadora semanal. La joven aun llevaba su bata blanca, y sonreía como siempre. "¿Pero que…?" pensó el CEO "¿es la prima de Bakura?"

-Oh, Ryou-chan¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- pregunto la chica, con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro… - murmuro el otro joven- eh, él es Seto Kaiba. Kaiba-kun, ella es mi prima, Ariadna Hoshi.

-¡Mucho gusto!- saludo ella, estrechando la mano del joven con entusiasmo.

Kaiba no podía hablar. Estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué la joven fingía no conocerlo?

-Eh… ya me voy- anuncio Kaiba, en cuanto recupero la capacidad para elaborar frases coherentes- te veo mañana en la escuela, Bakura-kun. Gracias por la cena.

-Oh, claro- murmuro Bakura, un tanto decepcionado. Realmente, no quería que Kaiba se fuera.

_¡No dejes que se vaya, hikari¡O al menos, invítalo a salir mañana!_

"¡NO!, yami es una locura…"

_¡Pero hikari…¡no volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta…!_

-Si quieres te llevo a casa- dijo de pronto Ariadna, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de su primo y tomando a Kaiba del brazo.

-Yo…

-¡No es ninguna molestia!- exclamo la chica, con una enorme sonrisa y luego, prácticamente arrastro a Kaiba fuera del departamento.

Bakura observo mientras su prima se llevaba al "amor de su vida"._ ¡Hikari¡tu prima esta tratando de quitarnos a NUESTRO futuro novio!_

"¡YAMI!" exclamo un muy sonrojado Bakura, antes de exhalar un hondo suspiro "te dije que realmente no teníamos ninguna oportunidad…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El camino a su mansión jamás le había parecido a Kaiba tan largo. Viajaban en silencio, pero podía sentir la insistente mirada de la sicóloga sobre él todo el tiempo.

-¿Puede saberse a que estas jugando?- pregunto el CEO, molesto- ¿Por qué has fingido no conocerme?

-Acuerdo de confidencialidad- contesto Ariadna, sonriendo aun mas- no es asunto de mi primo saber que soy tu terapeuta.

-¿Y por que te has ofrecido a llevarme a casa?

-Y yo soy la igualada…- murmuro ella, sin dejar de sonreír- he estado pensando, Seto-chan, que quizás necesitamos cambiar de espacio para tu terapia…

-¿De que hablas?

-Te lo diré la próxima semana, en sesión. Después de todo, en este momento no soy tu sicóloga… Pero dime¿qué relación tienes con Ryou-chan?

-Somos compañeros de clase.

-Oh, si, claro…- alego la muchacha, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada. Solo creo que deberían salir.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ups¿lo dije en voz alta?

Kaiba no contesto, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y centro su atención en el camino. Desde que lo habían presentado con la sicóloga había llegado a la conclusión que ella estaba completamente loca. Pero¿insinuar que él y Bakura podían llegar a ser "algo"? eso era demasiado.

"No es una idea tan descabellada" le dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. "Claro que lo es" alego la parte racional de su cerebro "solo somos compañeros" "Estas en negación¿sabes?" discutió la vocecita. "No. Fin de la conversación" anuncio la otra parte de su cerebro.

Y así, el resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

* * *

Y… ¡listo¿Qué tal¿Bien, mal, regular? Personalmente, me gusto mas el capitulo anterior, pero creo que este no esta mal. Y prometo que se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capitulo. Ya lo he planeado en mi mente, así que lo escribiré pronto.

¡Gracias por leer!

Toloache es una… eh… ¿sustancia? Supuestamente mágica que hace que la persona que la toma se enamore de quien se la da. Es una expresión que usamos en México, no se si la usen en otros países, por eso decidí aclararlo.

Oh, y otra cosa, no me malinterpreten, adoro las canciones de Shania Twain, solo que creo que son...eh... femeninas, así que supongo que no hay muchos hombres a quienes les guste, así que… por eso los pensamientos de Kaiba¡sorry!

¡Ah! Y algo más, aun no he pensado en un titulo para el fic. ¿Sugerencias?


	3. ¿Enfermo?

Ok, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Creo que estoy actualizando con mucha rapidez, pero siempre me pasa cuando estoy inspirada. No se preocupen, ya llegara el momento en que no se me ocurra que mas escribir y tardare millones de años en actualizar… jeje.

Bueno, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 3

¿Enfermo?

_**Era de noche y hacia mucho **__**frío. El viento soplaba con fuerza, despeinándolo. Pero no se movía. Esperaba a alguien y permanecería ahí todo el tiempo necesario.**_

_**Sin embargo, muchas horas habían pasado ya, y él iba perdiendo la esperanza.**_

"_**No vendrá" murmuro una voz en su cabeza "vuelve a casa y olvídalo. Todo fue un gigantesco error. Olvídalo para siempre"**_

"_**No" se dijo a si mismo, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que aquella voz tenía razón "dijo que vendría"**_

"_**Oh¿en serio?"**_

_**No contesto. No quería pensar mas. Tenía frío y tenía miedo. Su corazón se estremecía, a sabiendas de lo sombrío de su futuro.**_

_**El alba empezaba a despuntar. Tantas horas… y ÉL no había llegado. ¿Es que acaso…realmente… solo lo había engañado¿solo lo había usado¿por qué?**_

-¡Buenos días, radioescuchas! En las noticias del día de hoy…

Kaiba abrió los ojos y se levanto bruscamente, lo que le provoco un leve mareo. Ese sueño… "de verdad que me he vuelto loco" murmuro el chico para si, mientras apagaba el radio. Solamente lo usaba para despertarse, porque realmente le molestaba mucho el anunciador. Tenía una vocecilla muy chillona.

-Hermano¿estas bien?- pregunto Mokuba, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Kaiba observo a su hermano menor y no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde el ultimo secuestro, Kaiba había decidido que lo mejor era que él y Mokuba compartieran habitación. Lo cual, no resultaba una brillante idea, desde el punto de vista del menor, ya que Kaiba siempre lo despertaba muy temprano…

-Estoy bien, Mokie. Solo que… ¡ACHU!

-¡Salud!- exclamo Mokuba, poniéndose de pie de un salto y colocando su mano sobre la frente de su hermano- ¡Seto, tienes fiebre¡Llamare al doctor!- continuo, mientras se disponía a salir corriendo del cuarto.

-Estoy bien- alego Kaiba, deteniéndolo. La verdad, se sentía fatal, pero no quería preocupar a su hermano menor.

-No lo creo, Seto- alego el niño- recuéstate e iré a llamar al doctor. No hay forma de que te deje salir de la casa en ese estado.

-Pero debo ir a la escuela…- alego el muchacho- ya tengo muchas faltas y… ¡ACHU!

-No iras- declaro el pequeño, con expresión seria. Y Kaiba comprobó que su hermano podía imitar a la perfección su mirada mas amenazante- recuéstate. Ya vuelvo.

El CEO decidió hacerle caso. Después de todo, de verdad se sentía terrible. Tenía muchísimo frío y todo le daba vueltas.

"Eso es lo que saco por querer ser amable…" murmuro para si, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_¡WOA, HIKARI¿A dónde vamos tan guapos?_

"¿No dijiste que debía poner mas empeño en mi arreglo?"

_¡Si, pero estoy sorprendido¡No__creí que pudieras igualar mi buen gusto para vestir!_

El hikari volteo los ojos, mientras se observaba en el espejo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, oscuros y entallados. Usaba también una camisa negra, que se ajustaba bastante bien a su figura. _Creo que si esta funcionando el ir al gimnasio…_ continuo el yami, sonriendo. Bakura se limito a ignorarlo y continuo peinando su cabello.

_Oye, Ryou¿que vamos a hacer con la ropa de Kaiba-kun?_

"¿Devolvérsela?" sugirió el chico, sarcástico "nos matara si no lo hacemos"

_¿Por qué crees que Kaiba es un asesino serial?_ Pregunto el yami, divertido _y no estaba sugiriendo que la conserváramos. Me refería a si se la llevaremos a la escuela o le diremos que venga o iremos a su casa o…_

"Creo que se la llevaremos a la escuela. No sería correcto hacerlo venir aquí, de nuevo"

_¡Pero hikari, aquí es nuestro territorio¡Donde estamos en control!_

"¿Qué has estado leyendo?"

_Los tratados de __psicología de Ariadna. Esta loca¡pero sus libros son divertidos!_

"Yami…"

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a pasar admirándote en el espejo, Ryou-chan¿Es que tienes una cita o algo así?

-¡NO!- exclamo Bakura, mientras se adquiría el color de un jitomate- ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano, Ari-chan?

-Tengo trabajo.

-Pero es sábado…

-Tengo reportes mensuales que entregar. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela o no?

-¡Oh, si, claro!- se apresuro a decir el muchacho, mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Te veo abajo, en diez minutos- anuncio la chica, saliendo del cuarto.

Bakura suspiro y se apresuro a buscar la ropa de Kaiba. La había dejado secándose toda la noche y ahora buscaba una bolsa para guardarla.

_¿Hueles eso, Ryou?_ Murmuro el yami, extasiado, mientras el hikari doblaba con cuidado el sweater de Kaiba _¿Vainilla?_

"Creo que si…" murmuro el chico, olfateando "no estoy seguro… ¡pero que bien huele!"

_¡Claro, es de Kaiba-kun!_

"Yami, suenas como una colegiala enamorada. O peor, como una fangirl"

_HMPH_ fue la contestación del yami, antes de decidir ignorar al otro.

Bakura sonrió, mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas de Kaiba. Era hora de ir a la escuela. Generalmente, ese hecho lo haría estar de malas. Sin embargo, ese día, se daba cuenta que jamás se había sentido tan bien en la vida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bakura llego a la escuela a las 6.30 de la mañana. Como es natural, aun no había nadie en los salones. Pero el chico lo disfrutaba mucho. Aquellos minutos de silencio y paz, antes de que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros y sus escandalosos amigos…

Permaneció unos segundos frente a la puerta del salón, indeciso de abrirla. A pesar de lo temprano que era, sabía que Kaiba siempre llegaba a la escuela antes que él. De hecho, en realidad, esa era la única razón que lo impulsaba a levantarse tan temprano en sábado.

"Bien, actúa natural, tranquilo…" se dijo el muchacho a si mismo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, como un mantra, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

_Aquí vamos. __Relájate, hikari. Y sonríe._

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, mientras exhibía su mejor sonrisa. Pero se encontró con un salón vació y oscuro.

"Pero… Kaiba-kun ya debería están aquí…" murmuro el chico, decepcionado. YB exhalo un bufido, molesto.

El hikari entro y dejo sus cosas en su acostumbrado lugar (es decir, hasta atrás, en una de las filas de en medio, que le daba una excelente vista en diagonal del CEO). Después, camino hasta el escritorio, para sentarse sobre él, tal como era su costumbre antes de que llegaran los demás alumnos.

Los minutos pasaron, pero seguía sin haber señales de Kaiba. "¿Quizás tuvo una reunión importante?" sugirió el joven, aunque no muy convencido. _El fin de semana no se trabaja en Kaiba Corp._ alego el yami, aun disgustado _tal vez solo se le hizo tarde…_

"No creerás que nosotros tenemos algo que ver en esto¿o si?"

Sin embargo, YB ya no pudo contestar, porque justo en ese segundo se abrió la puerta del salón, y varias fans de su hikari entraron. _Aun no dan las 7 y este día ya va de mal en peor…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….Bakura suspiro, mientras guardaba sus libretas en su casillero. Ya era la hora de la salida y Kaiba no había llegado, lo que lo deprimía horriblemente. Por si eso fuera poco, había pasado la mañana lidiando con sus "fans", ya que en la primera clase no iba con ninguno de sus "amigos", de modo que no podía huir de ellas "sutilmente".

_¿Iremos a casa de Kaiba-kun?_

"Bueno, había pensado en eso pero… no sabemos donde vive"

_¿Cerca de Kaiba Corp.?_

"Supongo. Aun así…"

-¡HEY ´KURA!

El chico pego un brinco, cuando "alguien" se recargo en él.

-Hola, Jonouchi-kun- saludo Bakura, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras el otro joven le sonreía efusivamente.

-Oye¿quieres ir con nosotros a Burger World?

-En realidad no puedo, Jou. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y…

-No tiene nada que ver con tu yami¿verdad¿O es que te ha prohibido hablar con nosotros?

Bakura observo a su "amigo" con preocupación. YB no se tomaba de muy buena manera los comentarios en su contra. Y además, Yugi y todos los demás, parecían estar convencidos de que el yami era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Pero en realidad, después del viaje a Egipto y todo aquello, el yami se había convertido en una especie de "mejor amigo" para Bakura.

-No, no es eso Jou. Estoy bien, en serio…

-De acuerdo. Pero si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar con nosotros¿correcto?

-Claro- respondió Bakura, con una sonrisa agradecida, que Jonouchi respondió con otra enorme sonrisa, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

_Oh¿ellos creen que soy malvado¡yo les mostrare que tan malvado puedo ser!_

Bakura solo volteo los ojos, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, por la ciudad. YB iba en control del cuerpo de su hikari, sin embargo, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras apretaba contra su pecho la bolsa en la que llevaba la ropa de Kaiba.

"Volvamos a casa, yami. Ya lo veremos el lunes…"

_Hikari… __quizás si buscamos…_

Los pensamientos de YB se vieron interrumpidos cuando una limosina se detuvo a su lado. Lentamente, el cristal de la ventana bajo, permitiendo ver a su ocupante.

-¿Mokuba?

-Hola, Bakura-kun- saludo el niño, con una enorme sonrisa- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¡Lo mismo pregunto! Es un poco tarde para que a penas vayas de regreso a casa¿no?

-Fui a casa de unos amigos- le explico Mokuba.

-Oh… en realidad, estaba tratando de llegar a tu casa. Quiero devolverle a tu hermano la ropa que dejo ayer en la mía.

El niño lo miro extrañado, mientras que embozaba una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-No sabía que mi hermano y tú fueran tan…eh… cercanos, Bakura-kun. ¿O puedo llamarte cuñado?

YB se sonrojo. Lo cual, era técnicamente imposible, ya que el yami no conocía el significado de la palabra "vergüenza". Pero, la forma en la que Mokuba había sugerido que él y Kaiba… ¡¡¡¿cuántos años tenía ese chiquillo?!!!

-¡¡¡NO ES ESO!!!- exclamo YB, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba- es que ayer estaba lloviendo y su ropa estaba mojada y pensé que podría enfermarse, así que…

La sonrisa de Mokuba se expandía cada vez mas y se hacia mas "siniestra". Luego, abrió la puerta de la limosina, invitando al otro chico a subir.

-Vamos, me explicaras en el camino a casa.

YB decidió permitir que Bakura se encargara de la situación. Él estaba demasiado apenado. Además, si Mokuba continuaba en ese plan, corría el riesgo de estrangularlo.

Bakura abrió la puerta de la habitación, con lentitud. Luego, apenas pisando el suelo, se acerco a la cama. Kaiba dormía. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y su cabello estaba completamente pegado a su rostro a causa del sudor. Llevaba una pijama azul marino, la camisa de ésta estaba desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, creando una excelente vista de su pecho.

_¡¡¡Oh dios¡ES TAN LINDO! _

"Sin duda" asintió Bakura, mientras retiraba de la cara de Kaiba un mechón de su cabello castaño "y su cabello es tan suave…"

Hikari y yami suspiraron, extasiados. Ambos parecían unas chiquillas de secundaria enamoradas por primera vez, pero realmente no les importaba, ambos sonreían, con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- le pregunto Mokuba, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Claro!- exclamo Bakura, un poco mas entusiasta de lo que había querido sonar.

-Bien. Entonces toma esto- le dijo el niño, entregándole una charola con comida, un vaso de agua y unas medicinas- voy a despertarlo.

Mokuba sacudió suavemente a su hermano, el cual abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede…?

-Ya estoy de vuelta- murmuro el niño- y es hora de que comas algo¿de acuerdo?

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza y se enderezo un poco, tallándose los ojos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto, al notar la presencia de Bakura.

-Vino a dejarte tus cosas- alego Mokuba, restándole importancia al asunto- ahora, abre la boca y come.

Kaiba obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Consideraba que podía comer solo, pero Mokuba insistía, cada vez que se enfermaba (lo cual no era muy seguido) en darle de comer en la boca, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Mokuba le daba de comer a su hermano, con infinita lentitud. Era una imagen muy linda.

_Ryou¿sabes lo que estoy pensando?_

"Si, lo se, yami. Compartimos mente¿recuerdas? Y francamente, es en momentos como este, es cuando me gustaría poder cerrar nuestra conexión"

_Oh, eres tan amargoso…_

* * *

¡Listo, fin del capitulo! Lamento que acabe aquí, de hecho en mi esquema mental era mas largo pero… creo que serían como 15 paginas… jaja, por eso tendrán que esperar a la próxima, jeje.

Espero actualizar pronto y prometo que será mejor. Además, la trama empezara a enredarse. No puedo decirles mas¡porque entonces perdería la emoción! De cualquier forma, aun necesito sugerencias para el titulo. Estoy completamente bloqueada en cuanto a eso.

En fin, gracias por leer y si dejaran sus reviews me harían muy feliz. Ciao!


	4. ¿Solo?

Y… ¡otro nuevo capitulo! Jaja, prometí que actualizaría pronto¿cierto?

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 4

¿Solo?

Era cerca de media noche y Bakura permanecía con la vista clavada en el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía extremadamente culpable de la enfermedad de Kaiba, así que había decidido ayudar a Mokuba a cuidarlo. Lo cual, lo había conducido a su situación actual. Es decir, a estar "durmiendo" junto al joven CEO.

Ahora, técnicamente, no estaba recostado a su lado, sino en la cama que, normalmente, era de Mokuba. El niño había insistido en que Bakura se quedara en ese cuarto, mientras él dormía en el suyo. Lo cual era extraño y poco practico, pero Bakura no había protestado.

Al principio, había intentado negarse a permanecer ahí por la noche, pero Mokuba se había apresurado a llamar a Ariadna y la chica le había dicho que no tenía inconveniente en que su primo no pasara la noche en el departamento.

Después, Mokuba se había ido a su cuarto, dejando a Bakura solo con Kaiba, quien después de cenar se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

_Tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez…_

"Que poético, yami"

_No molestes, contraparte. Si te molesta, no escuches mis pensamientos._

"Me gustaría poder hacer eso, pero dado que compartimos mente…"

_Creo que alguien esta teniendo una pesadilla…_

Bakura observo a Kaiba, que se agitaba en sueños. El muchacho se levanto y, tentativamente, coloco su mano sobre la frente del otro.

"La fiebre esta comenzando a bajar"

_Oh, que bien, ya puedes dejar de sentir culpabilidad._

"Técnicamente, todo es tu culpa, yami"

_¿__Mía¿Por qué?_

"Bueno, si no hubieras subido a su coche…"

_¡¿Vas a culparme a mi¡te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien lo hizo dar esa vuelta tan forzada!_

"Si, pero…"

_¡Nada de peros, hikari¡Fue tu culpa y punto final!_

Kaiba volvió a quejarse entre sueños. Definitivamente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Bakura lo observo, indeciso. Luego, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello del otro muchacho. Kaiba pareció tranquilizarse, poco a poco.

_Es la cosa má__s adorable del planeta cuando duerme…_

"También cuando esta despierto"

_Si, por lo menos hasta que abre la boca para hacer un c__omentario un tanto… eh… ¿descortés?_

"¡Sálvese quien pueda¡Se acerca el fin del mundo!"

_¿De que hablas?_

"¿Tu piensas que alguien es 'descortés'¡tu no conoces el significado de 'cortesía', yami!"

_Te estas ganando un buen golpe, Ryou Bakura._

El hikari no contesto, pero su sonrisa se expandió aun más. Kaiba dormía de nuevo apaciblemente y su respiración era muy rítmica.

_¿Cómo va esa __canción?_

"¿Eh?"

_Espera, estoy pensando_ mascullo YB, mientras trataba de recordar, luego comenzo a tararear _I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing/ Watch your smile while you are sleeping/ While you're far away dreaming I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender/ I could stay lost in this moment… forever…_

"Alguien puede llegar a ser tan cursi…"

_Y alguien esta pidiendo a gritos por un ojo morado…_

"No puedes golpearme¿recuerdas?"

_Oh, pero puedo provocar a tus queridos amigos para que ellos lo hagan¿no crees?_

"Comienza a darme sueño"

_Cambias de conversación¿eh? Es lo mas prudente, hikari._

"Como sea…" murmuro Bakura, mientras volvía a su cama "buenas noches, yami"

_Buenas noches, hikari. Que sueñes con Kaiba._

"De acuerdo…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**El viento helado calaba hasta los huesos. La oscuridad envolvía la habitación y hacia varias horas que las antorchas se habían apagado. Todas, excepto una. Brillaba como una ultima esperanza… pero era obvio que estaba condenada a morir en cualquier instante.**_

_**Siempre solo. Siempre encerrado en alguna solitaria habitación, estudiando, leyendo, pensando. Pero solo. Nadie con quien compartir sus ideas y opiniones.**_

"_**Él prometió que no me dejaría solo…" murmuro el chico para si, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos. Una tibia lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, su orgullo era demasiado.**_

"_**No importa" alego una voz en su cabeza "estamos bien solos¿no es verdad?"**_

_**Cerro los ojos. Soledad. Si, estaba bien así. Nunca le había importado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo conocido? Solo había venido a confundir su mundo…**_

_**La antorcha se apago. La oscuridad cubrió el cuarto. Y el miedo lo invadió.**_

Kaiba abrió los ojos, con el corazón encogido. La fiebre le estaba produciendo las alucinaciones más raras de la historia…

No obstante… ciertamente estaba solo¿no? No, tenía a Mokuba¿correcto? Pero su hermano menor estaba dejando atrás la infancia. De hecho, acababa de cumplir los 14¿cierto? Prácticamente era un adolescente… ya había entrado a la secundaria, pronto empezaría a salir con chicas y cosas así…

Y¿qué pasaría cuando Mokuba ya no lo necesitara¿Cuándo pudiera cuidarse solo? O, peor aun¿cuándo quisiera casarse?

"Estas pensando muy a futuro, Seto" trato de tranquilizarse a si mismo. A penas tenía 14 años… faltaba mucho tiempo para que quisiera casarse¿no? Después de todo, él tenía casi 18 y aun no había conseguido una novia…

Aun así… "quizás pueda sacarle algo de provecho a las sesiones terapéuticas" murmuro, aunque algo sarcástico "pero solo quizás…"

Y luego volvió a recostarse y a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Paso unos minutos recostado, observando el techo… antes de notar que ese no era su cuarto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó. Y luego recordó todo. Kaiba enfermo, Mokuba insistiendo en que lo ayudara a cuidarlo… Y a todo esto¿dónde estaba Kaiba?

Se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, antes de comprobar que el otro muchacho no estaba en el cuarto. Su cama aun no estaba arreglada, así que quizás no tenía mucho que se había levantado, pero ¿a dónde había ido?

"Mokuba va a matarme…"

_Deja de quejarte y ¡vamos a buscarlo!_

Bakura obedeció y salio corriendo del cuarto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba se encontraba en la cocina, preparando unos hot cakes. Se había despertado un par de horas atrás, pero no había querido levantarse. Por el contrario, había permanecido tumbado en su cama, observando dormir a Bakura.

Mokuba tenía la loca idea de que él y Bakura estaban saliendo. No sabía porque, en realidad nunca le había puesto mucha atención al chico, pero desde que Kaiba le había llamado a su hermano menor desde la casa de Bakura, después de su "accidente automovilístico", el niño le había dicho "¿así que ya están saliendo¡en hora buena, hermano!"

El CEO volteo los ojos, ante el recuerdo. A Mokuba se le ocurrían las ideas más locas…

-¡Kaiba¡¿Qué haces levantado?!- exclamo un muy agitado Bakura, que ahora estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Preparo el desayuno- contesto el otro, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¡Pero estas enfermo! Además¿no tienes servidumbre que se encargue de eso?

-No el fin de semana- aclaro el joven, concentrando de nuevo su atención en los hot cakes- esos días los tienen libres.

Bakura no contestó, se limito a buscar un nuevo argumento para forzar a Kaiba a volver a su cuarto, antes de que Mokuba se diera cuenta.

_Yo me encargo, hikari._

"Esta bien… pero no cometas locuras¿ok?"

_No tienes de que preocuparte… _contesto el yami, con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros o…?- Kaiba jamás llego a concluir su frase, pues en ese momento sintió un par de fuertes brazos que se deslizaban por su cintura, para luego cargarlo como si fuera ligero como una pluma- ¡¡¿Qué haces?!!- exclamo, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono extremadamente rojizo.

-Vas a volver a tu cuarto y no te moverás de ahí hasta que el doctor te lo autorice- sentencio YB, mientras cargaba al CEO sin ningún esfuerzo.

En otras circunstancias, Kaiba habría protestado y habría intentado zafarse. Pero aun se sentía algo enfermo y había algo… cálido… en el contacto con el otro chico que lo hacia sentir… ¿feliz?

"¡Oh, yami¡prometiste que no cometerías locuras!"

_No son locuras, hikari. Es por su propio bien._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Mokuba entro al cuarto de su hermano, había esperado encontrarlo vacío. Había supuesto que Seto se habría levantado ya y andaría vagando por la casa, con Bakura tras de él, tratando de convencerlo de volver a acostarse.

Sin embargo, se había encontrado con su hermano recostado en su cama, con expresión de pocos amigos, viendo la televisión y con una bandeja de comida en su regazo.

-¿Hermano?

-Buenos días, Mokuba. Te agradezco que me hayas dejado al cuidado de un psicópata.

El niño no pudo evitar reír. Kaiba sin duda estaba de muy mal humor, pero parecía bastante resignado a su suerte. Bakura tenía una influencia muy positiva en su hermano, al parecer.

-Buenos días, Mokuba- saludo YB, apareciendo detrás de él- el desayuno esta listo. Aunque tu hermano preparo mas de la mitad…

-Sabes que no podías levantarte, Seto- le recrimino el niño, con una sonrisa.

-Hmph- fue toda la contestación del CEO, mientras tomaba un trozo de comida y sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-Ignóralo- murmuro YB, con una sonrisa sarcástica- esta de malas desde que lo cargue de regreso a su cuarto.

"¿Lo cargó?" pensó Mokuba "¡Vaya que tiene mas fuerza de la que aparenta!". El niño sonrió y luego camino hacia la cocina, dispuesto a desayunar antes de enfrentarse a la "ira del gran Seto Kaiba"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kaiba observaba de reojo al joven de cabello blanco que en ese momento estaba recostado a su lado. Mokuba estaba acostado en su lado derecho y ahora todos veían una película en la televisión.

La cama era lo suficientemente ancha para que los 3 cupieran perfectamente. No obstante, se trataba de una película de terror, lo que había causado que Mokuba y Bakura se acercaran lo más posible al CEO. Claro, Bakura aun no se había abrazado de él, pero…

Bakura no estaba prestando atención a la película, salvo a ratos, generalmente cuando pasaba algo extremadamente espeluznante. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en el muchacho recostado a su lado.

Estaba muy cerca de Kaiba, a unos escasos 10 centímetros. Podía sentir el calor del otro chico y experimentaba un dulce éxtasis. YB, por otro lado, se encontraba tratando de controlar sus instintos más básicos que lo hacían desear lanzarse sobre Kaiba.

"Contrólate, yami, nos meterás en problemas…"

_Pero hikari… esta tan cerca… ¿un beso y ya?_

"¡¡¡NO!!!"

_Eres un aguafiestas…_

Kaiba, por su parte, miraba a Bakura, sin saber que pensar. Aunque parecía estar poniendo atención a la película, su mirada parecía perdida a ratos. ¿Qué le sucedía¿siempre era así¿Cómo es que nunca le había puesto mucha atención al chico¡Era muy guapo! "Espera¿yo pensé eso?" murmuro Kaiba para si, sorprendido "definitivamente he perdido la razón…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando Bakura se despidió de los hermanos Kaiba. El médico se había ido unos 15 minutos antes, después de revisar a Seto y anunciar que ya estaba casi completamente curado.

El chico le había dejado a Kaiba sus cuadernos, para que pudiera pasar los apuntes del sábado y hacer las tareas. Luego, se había despedido rápidamente y había emprendido el camino a casa.

Kaiba estaba de pie, frente al ventanal de su cuarto. Su mirada, sin embargo, estaba perdida. Había encendido la radio y una suave melodía sonaba.

_No one knows what it's like/ To be the bad man/ To be the sad man/ Behind blue eyes/ And no one knows/ What it's like to be hated/ To be faded to telling only lies…_

Kaiba embozo una triste sonrisa. No, nadie sabía lo que era ser él. Aunque, la verdad, era algo que no se lo deseaba a nadie mas. Ni siquiera al "insoportable" de Jonouchi. Estaba muy melancólico, pero desconocía la razón. De pronto, y sin motivo aparente, se encontró recordando el sueño que había tenido en la madrugada. Cuando Bakura se había despedido, había sentido una especie de temor. Como si la presencia del muchacho fuera la cosa más reconfortante del mundo y perderlo…

Eran tonterías, sin duda. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, con todas aquellas ideas de soledad, que se mezclaban con recuerdos vagos de… ¿una vida pasada? Si, algo así…

Pero quizás necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien. De cualquier forma, lo estaban obligando a pasar 2 horas sentado en el consultorio de Hoshi-san. ¿cierto? así que¿por qué no aprovechar ese tiempo? Tal vez eso lo ayudara a disminuir las ideas locas que últimamente había estado teniendo…

* * *

¡Fin del capitulo¿cursi? Yo diría que si. ¿Deprimente? También. ¿La razón¡No lo se! Ayer en la mañana estaba pensando en mi horrible examen de historia y de pronto "poof!" esta idea apareció en mi cabeza. Curioso¿eh?

Bueno, quiero decirles que… ¡ya se me ocurrió un titulo para el fic! Pero antes, necesito hacer una encuesta a mis lectores… ¿cómo cuantos capitulos les gustaría que durara esta historia? Se que no parece importante, pero de verdad lo necesito para mi titulo, no tiene que ser un numero exacto, pero un rango de capitulos estaría bien…

En fin, el próximo capitulo vendrá pronto… e incluirá… ¡una cita!

Jaja, mil gracias por leer, espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirlo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. ¿Una cita?

¡Nuevo capitulo¡Nótese mi inspiración¡Escribo un capitulo de esta historia casi a diario y sin embargo, tiene como mil millones de años que no puedo actualizar mis otras historias en progreso…¡ Y ya tengo un titulo para la historia¿que tal? jaja

Oh¡una aclaración, rápida! Estuve pensando que, cuando los personajes están "pensando" (valga la redundancia) sus pensamientos están "entre comillas", al igual que lo que dice Bakura cuando él y YB están hablando entre ellos. Así que, a partir de ahora, lo que Bakura diga estarásubrayado¿okie?

Como sea, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 5

¿Una cita?

La clase de educación física acababa de terminar y los alumnos volvían a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Ese día, dado que era una mañana especialmente calurosa, el profesor había decidido ponerlos a nadar en la piscina de la escuela. La idea les había encantado a los chicos; y ahora que había terminado la clase regresaban riendo y bromeando.

Bakura, sin embargo, tenía serios problemas. Problemas que involucraban a un increíblemente sexy CEO en traje de baño. La imagen de la perfección, sin duda alguna.

_Hikari, se un poco mas discreto¿quieres?_

¿Por qué no te encargas tú de esto entonces? Sin duda lo harías mejor que yo…

_Gracias por la generosa oferta, pero desde aquí puedo apreciar muy bien a Kaiba… y sin necesidad de intentar disimularlo…_

Te odio tanto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bakura observaba de reojo a Jonouchi y a YY mientras se ponía de nuevo el uniforme. Desde la mañana, ambos chicos estaban actuando muy sospechoso. Todo había empezado con la dosis matutina de insultos entre Kaiba y Jou, que había concluido con la clara victoria del CEO. No obstante, una vez que Kaiba se había marchado y Honda había empezado a tratar de convencer a Jonouchi de no seguir buscando peleas con el otro joven, Jou había sonreído misteriosamente y había jalado a Yugi, para después pedirle que lo dejara hablar con YY.

Después de eso, YY había permanecido todo el día en control del cuerpo de su hikari (a menos que un maestro le preguntara algo), hablando con Jou en voz baja y mirando a Kaiba sospechosamente.

¿Qué estarán tramando?

_No lo se. Pero__… ¿notas las miradas que le lanzan a NUESTRO Kaiba?_

Bakura volteo los ojos. Su yami podía llegar a ser tan posesivo… El hikari volteo a ver a Kaiba, que justo en ese momento terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Era una imagen muy tentadora…

¡Oh, dios mío¡Yami¡Me has contagiado tu pervertida imaginación!

El yami no contesto, solo rió malévolamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era viernes y Kaiba se encontraba guardando sus cuadernos en el casillero, antes de irse de la escuela. Tenía que ir a "su tortura semanal" a las 3 de la tarde. Si se apresuraba, le daría tiempo de pasar a comer algo.

-Hey, niño rico- saludo Jonouchi, saliendo de la nada.

-¿Qué quieres, cachorro? Tengo mejores cosas de las cuales ocuparme…

-En realidad, Seto, soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo- anuncio YY, dando acercándose al CEO.

Kaiba le lanzo una mirada sospechosa. Algo le decía que no debía confiar en la súbita cordialidad de "Yugi"

-¿Qué quieres Yugi?- pregunto, finalmente, una vez que su curiosidad le gano a su sentido común.

-Yo… me estaba preguntando si… eh… si tu…

En eso, una "oleada" de estudiantes invadió el pasillo. La verdad es que los 3 se habían salido un poco antes de que las clases terminaran, pero justo en ese momento la campana había sonado.

-Oh, olvídalo- murmuro YY, dándose por vencido- te digo mañana.

Kaiba se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la escuela.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Umm… ¿Qué opinas, yami? Hay algo muy sospechoso…

_¡Te dije que el faraón era malvado¡__Debe morir!_

Estas dramatizando. Probablemente solo quiere insistir en que sea nuestro "amigo"

_Claro, como si un __día de estos, Seto Kaiba fuera a decidir que quiere ser "best-friend-forever" de todos nosotros…_

Bakura suspiro. En cuando YY y Jou habían salido tras de Kaiba, su instinto lo había hecho seguirlos. Pero todo era muy confuso. ¿Qué se proponían Jonouchi y YY¿Por qué habían estado actuando tan extraño desde la mañana?

Aquí hay gato encerrado…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaiba giro lentamente la perilla de la puerta de la "sala del terror". Como siempre, Ariadna estaba sentada en la silla giratoria, dando vueltas alegremente. Sobre su regazo estaba la libreta en la que se suponía hiciera anotaciones acerca de Kaiba, pero que en realidad la usaba para dibujar garabatos.

-¡Buenas tardes, Seto-chan!- saludo la chica, poniéndose de pie de un salto y corriendo a recibirlo.

Kaiba le lanzo su mirada más fría y amenazante. Pero Ariadna era inmune, al parecer, pues seguía sonriendo y ahora lo forzaba a recostarse en el diván.

El silencio cubrió el consultorio, como siempre. El suave golpeteo de la pluma contra el escritorio le siguió, como era costumbre. Sin embargo…

-Estoy solo- afirmo de la nada Kaiba, rompiendo con la "tradición de los viernes"

-¿Perdón!- exclamo una muy sorprendida sicóloga, observando al chico completamente extrañada.

-No finjas que no me escuchaste.

-Bueno, si te escuche, Seto-chan- murmuro la muchacha, y Kaiba se dio cuenta de que se quitaba un audífono, con sumo disimulo. "Eso explica porque cambiaba el ritmo de los golpeteos de la pluma…" pensó el chico, para si.

-Entonces¿vas a decir algo?- pregunto el CEO, arqueando las cejas.

-Umm… desarróllame tu idea- alego la joven, inclinándose un poco hacia él, para "escucharlo" mejor.

Kaiba suspiro. Y luego, le contó sus "reflexiones" en aquellos días en los que había estado enfermo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

De pronto, Kaiba se encontró contando muchas cosas que por años había callado. Había comenzado a contarle a Ariadna sobre su hermano, sobre su infancia, sobre los maltratos de su padrastro, sobre los años posteriores al suicidio de Gozaburo, sobre los primeros días en la preparatoria publica, sobre el stress de dirigir la compañía, sobre la dificultad de mantener un buen promedio escolar y dirigir Kaiba Corp, sobre su falta de amigos, sobre lo molesto que le parecían Yugi Motou y su grupo de "porristas"

Hablo también del "Death-T", del reino de los duelistas, de los constantes secuestros de Mokuba, de ciudad batallas, de todas aquellas "tonterías" que Ishizu le había dicho acerca de su vida pasada, de la "normalidad" a la que había vuelto su vida durante lo que llevaban del ciclo escolar…

El chico se detuvo finalmente, para recuperar el aire. Tantas cosas que había dicho… ¿qué le sucedía¿por qué Ariadna no lo había detenido a la mitad de alguna idea para hacerle preguntas o algo? Se sentía tan vulnerable y, al mismo tiempo…

-Creo, Seto-chan, que hoy haz hecho un enorme progreso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el CEO. De pronto, miro su reloj. ¿Seis de la tarde¿Había pasado 3 horas contándole a esa sicótica su vida privada¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-Sabía que tarde o temprano hablarías. Por eso no había insistido demasiado- anuncio la terapeuta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- solo necesitabas un "detonante emocional"

Kaiba estaba anonadado. Y molesto. Con él mismo, con la chica, con los del trabajo social que lo había obligado a tomar terapias…

-Ahora, no te enojes, Seto-chan. Es perfectamente normal. Todos tenemos emociones y por eso a veces explotamos- trato de "consolarlo" Ariadna, mientras guardaba sus cosas- por eso no te interrumpí. Necesitaba que hablaras; en la siguiente sesión desarrollaremos algunas ideas¿te parece?

Kaiba no contesto. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salio del consultorio dando un portazo.

-Algunas personas son tan sensibles…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era muy temprano aun, pero Bakura corría hacia su salón como si fuera a llegar 5 horas tarde. Faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que iniciaran las clases, pero…

Abrió la puerta del salón de golpe. Luego la cerró y se recargo contra ella para intentar recuperar el aliento.

-Aun es temprano¿sabes?- murmuro alguien, de una manera bastante fría.

-¡Kaiba-kun!- exclamo Bakura, sintiéndose sonrojar de inmediato. Genial, acaba de ingeniárselas para cometer un "oso" delante del guapo CEO- ¡buenos días!

-Bakura- contesto Kaiba, a modo de saludo, volcando su atención de nuevo al libro que había estado leyendo.

_¡Baka hikari¡Acabas de arruinar nuestra oportunidad!_

Realmente, yami, no necesito que me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando la campana sonó, los alumnos salieron corriendo del salón de clases. Bakura se levanto lentamente, sin perder de vista ni un segundo a Kaiba, que en ese momento estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

Era una tarde calurosa, así que el CEO se había quitado el saco de la escuela… ¡y vaya que le sentaba bien el uniforme!

Kaiba salio del salón, con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Bakura lo seguía de cerca, babeando. 

_Hikari, __quizás debas dejarme a mí manejar la situación…_

Si, tienes razón se apresuro a alegar Bakura, cambiando lugar con su yami de inmediatoyo estoy demasiado nervioso.

_Bien…_ pensó YB, respirando hondo, mientras se acercaba a Kaiba, quien en ese momento estaba guardando sus cuadernos en su casillero _respira… tranquilo… muéstrate relajado._

No es tan fácil¿eh, yami?

_No molestes, pequeño. Estoy en una situación de vida o muerte._

El hikari se rió, pero no dijo nada más. YB respiro profundo. El pasillo se había vaciado ya. Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Hey, niño rico!

_¡Oh, genial¡__El cachorro tenía que interrumpir!_ Exclamo un muy frustrado ex ladrón de tumbas.

-¿Qué quieres, Jonouchi?

-Hola, Seto- saludo YY, saliendo de detrás de Jou.

-Yugi- murmuro Kaiba, inseguro. ¿Qué demonios se traían ese par?

-Eh…Seto… quería preguntarte…- comenzó YY, volteando a ver indeciso a Jou, quien le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora. YY tomo aire y, armándose de valor, continuo- quería preguntarte¿saldrías conmigo? Tú sabes, algo así como una cita…

_¿QUÉ!_

¿QUÉ!

YB y Bakura observaban al faraón, anonadados. ¿A YY le gustaba Kaiba? Pero…

_¿No estaba saliendo con Masaki?_

Creo que tuvieron una pelea la semana pasada…

_¡Aun __así¿Cómo se atreve a fijarse en NUESTRO Kaiba¡VOY A MATARLO!_

¡NO! Yami, si Kaiba quiere salir con él, no hay nada que podamos hacer…

_¡Ja¡Eso no pasara __jamás en la vida¡Kaiba-kun no saldría con…!_

-De acuerdo- contesto finalmente Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿hoy, a las 8?

-¡CLARO!- exclamo un entusiasta YY- ¡pasare por ti a tu casa!

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza y salio con toda calma de la escuela, mientras YY y Jonouchi festejaban.

Bakura y YB, por otro lado se quedaron congelados. Su corazón se había partido en cientos de pedazos.

_Hikari… me siento… muy mal… creo que…_ comenzó el yami, sintiéndose deprimido y permitiendo que Bakura retomara el control de su cuerpo.

Bakura se apresuro a abrir la puerta del primer salón y entrar en él. Recargándose en la puerta, se dejo caer contra el suelo.

_Es uno de los peores __días de mi vida…_

* * *

¡Fin¡Muahahaha¡soy tan malvada¡voy a terminar el capitulo aquí¡Muahahahahaha!

Prometí que habría una cita en este capitulo¿no? Nunca dije que serían Kaiba y Bakura los que saldrían… y ahora, si me disculpan… debo huir, porque seguro hay unos cuantos lectores que querrán matarme… jeje

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y el final es triste, lo se. Pero el siguiente es más… eh… "gracioso". Un adelanto: será sobre la cita de YY y Kaiba. Y las reacciones de Bakura y YB. ¿Matara YB al faraón¿se quedara Kaiba con YY¿Por qué Kaiba acepto salir con YY¡lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo! Jaja¡hasta la próxima!

Oh, y respecto a Death-T. Para los que no hallan leído el manga, es el "parque de diversiones" que Kaiba crea para vengarse de Yugi después de su primera derrota, en el cual casi mata a Yugi y compañía… jeje¡excelentes capítulos, por si quieren leerlos!


	6. ¿Espia?

Y, ¡otro capitulo!, ¡espero que les guste! Había tardado un poco en actualizar, pero aqui esta ya la continacion...

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 6

¿Espía?

Cuando Bakura llego a su departamento y azoto la puerta de la entrada, para luego correr a su cuarto y volver a azotar la puerta de éste, Ariadna supo que algo andaba muy mal.

La chica suspiro, y poniéndose de pie, se encamino al cuarto de su primo.

-¿Ryou-chan?- pregunto, mientras llamaba a la puerta, muy suavemente- ¿estas bien?

El chico no contesto. Ariadna sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta, muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido.

Tumbado sobre su cama, abrazando la almohada, estaba un muy desolado Bakura. El muchacho no estaba llorando, ni mucho menos (eso hubiera sido demasiado "EMO" para él) pero se le veía la tristeza a leguas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven.

-Nada- alego él, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a ignorarla.

-Ryou-chan, normalmente, cuando mis pacientes se ponen en este plan, los ignoro y espero a que ellos sean los que hablen. Pero tú eres mi primo. Así que puedo pasar toda la tarde fastidiándote hasta que me digas que te pasa o…

-¡Kaiba-kun tiene una cita con YY!

-Oh…- murmuro ella, insegura de que decir.

-¡Es tan injusto! ¡Hoy, que por fin me había armado de valor para invitarlo a salir y…!

_Tranquilo, hikari. Estas hiperventilandote._ Alego un muy preocupado yami. Había pasado la última hora en silencio, sumergido en su propia tristeza. Pero ahora le preocupaba el pequeño hikari. No estaba lidiando muy bien con la situación. Él tampoco, pero…

-Respira profundo, Ryou- murmuro la muchacha, obligándolo a sentarse, para que pudiera abrazarlo- ahora, creo, Ryou-chan, que estas exagerando. Una cita realmente no significa nada…

Bakura suspiro. Ariadna lo abrazo más fuerte. Esa iba a ser una larga tarde…

* * *

-¡¡CON YUGI?! ¡¡CÓMO QUE TIENES UNA CITA CON YUGI MOTOU?!

Era Mokuba quien gritaba, horrorizado ante la afirmación de su hermano.

-Creí, Mokuba, que te agradaban Yugi y sus amigos.

-¡Claro! ¡Pero no para que Yugi sea tu novio, hermano!

-Es solo una cita, Mokie. Además…

Kaiba no sabía que otro argumento ofrecerle a su hermano menor. En realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que lo había motivado a aceptar la invitación de Yugi. Simplemente, había pensado que no le vendría mal salir con alguien. Y a Yugi lo conocía, así que sabía que no estaría interesado en él solo por su dinero o cosas así…

-Hmph- se quejo el niño, cruzándose de brazos. Kaiba lo observo. Realmente, el chiquillo era muy parecido a él…

-Mokie, no te preocupes…- murmuro Kaiba, mientras trataba de acomodarse el nudo de la corbata- ¡Ah! ¡no puedo con esto! ¿me ayudas?

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Seto. En consecuencia, no voy a ayudarte a arreglarte para tu cita- y con esto, el pequeño salio del cuarto, con un portazo.

Kaiba observo a su hermano marcharse, sorprendido. El niño había sido muy firme. Quizás no era tan buena idea…

El CEO se observo en el espejo. Llevaba puesto un traje color azul marino, con una camisa color mármol. Arrojo la corbata sobre la cama. Realmente, no podía lidiar con todo ese "stress" en ese momento.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche y Kaiba no dejaba de pasearse por su sala. "Yugi" llegaría en cualquier momento. Estaba nervioso. Horriblemente nervioso. No tenía ni idea de porque; después de todo, realmente no le gustaba el chico, ¿o si?

"No" se dijo a si mismo "No. Solo estoy… eh… experimentando"

"Claro…" alego otra vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto- murmuro el CEO, molesto consigo mismo por toda esa repentina "inseguridad"- todo estará bien.

"DING-DONG!"

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Kaiba. El muchacho se miro por última vez en el espejo, antes de abrir la puerta.

Yugi se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros, con una camisa roja. Era extraño, pero bajo la tenue luz de la luna lucía bastante… eh… ¿guapo?

-Hola- saludo el chico, con una leve sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía a Kaiba una sencilla rosa roja, muy linda.

-Hola- contesto Kaiba, tomando la flor, mientras sentía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso de las citas, definitivamente, no era su fuerte- eh… ¿quieres pasar? ¿O nos vamos ya?

-En realidad… tengo una reservación en un restaurante del centro a las 8.30, así que…

-Oh, claro- murmuro Kaiba, sintiendo su sonrojo aumentar- bueno, solo pongo esta flor en agua y ya…- luego, se apresuro a correr a la cocina a buscar un florero.

No, definitivamente, las citas no eran lo suyo.

* * *

Subieron a la limosina, sin intercambiar palabra. Era obvio que Yugi había llegado en taxi y simplemente no era práctico ir en uno. Además, pensaba Kaiba, su propia reputación estaba en juego. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si el poderoso y ultra rico Seto Kaiba llegaba a un restaurante (que por cierto no era de lujo) en taxi?

El camino al restaurante transcurría en silencio. Kaiba se movió inquieto en su asiento. El nerviosismo había disminuido, pero no demasiado. Guardaba una distancia "prudente" entre él y Yugi. O al menos, esa había sido su intención.

Yugi mantenía su vista fija en sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo. Al parecer, estaba teniendo una conversación con el espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, porque su mirada esta perdida (no es que Kaiba creyera en esas tonterías, por cierto, simplemente… había optado por "darles el avión")

El CEO observo por la ventana, tratando de distraerse. Comenzó a contar postes de luz, aburrido. Sin embargo, pego un fuerte brinco al sentir la mano de Yugi recargada contra la suya.

-¿Seto?- pregunto el muchacho, indeciso- ¿esta todo bien?

-Claro- alego el otro joven, intentando liberar su mano del contacto con el otro chico, no obstante, Yugi la sujeto con mas fuerza.

-¿Seguro? Pareces… nervioso.

Kaiba volvió a mirar por la ventana, decidido a ignorar a su acompañante. ¡Claro que esta nervioso! ¡pero no necesitaba que nadie lo puntualizara! Miro de reojo a Yugi y de pronto noto algo. Ese Yugi era el "otro Yugi" (o sea, YY, pero él no lo llama así, ok?)

-Eh… ¿Yugi?

-¿Umm?

-Eh… ¿esta bien que te llame Yugi? ¿o debería darte otro nombre?

-Atemu- alego YY, con una sonrisa- claro que… antes debes admitir que todas esas "tonterías" de la magia de los artículos del milenio y similares son reales…

-Hmph- fue la contestación del CEO, volviendo a mirar por la ventana- esta bien- murmuro, en voz muy baja.

YY sonrió. La noche prometía ser interesante, cuando menos.

* * *

-Muy bien… repítanmelo, una vez más. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ariadna se recargo contra el asiento del auto, completamente hastiada. En el asiento de atrás, estaban sentados Mokuba y Bakura, quienes a través de las ventanas del auto observaban con insistencia la escena que se desarrollaba adentro de un pequeño restauran del centro.

-Espiamos a mi hermano, Ari-chan- alego Mokuba.

-Si, pero… ¿nuestro motivos son…?

_¿Tortura __sicológica?_ Sugirió YB, quien también parecía harto.

Yami… tú fuiste el que acepto venir con Mokuba…

_Lo se, pero comienzo a pensar que fue una muy mala idea…_

Un par de horas atrás, Mokuba había llamado al departamento de Bakura y el joven había contestado. Mokuba le había contado acerca de su "discusión" con Seto y luego había sugerido seguirlo durante la cita… y "arruinar" cualquier intento del faraón de "aprovecharse" de su "inocente" hermano.

YB había respondido muy entusiastamente a la proposición del niño, aunque no estaba seguro de porque Mokuba lo había llamado a él. Sin embargo, no le había dado importancia y luego había arrastrado de Ariadna en su "malévolo plan" (ya que ella la que tenía auto y sabía conducir…)

-No vamos a conseguir nada… - alego la chica, cerrando los ojos- despiértenme cuando salgan, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Kaiba se sonrojo ligeramente cuando YY coloco su mano sobre la suya. El otro joven le sonreía, mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia. La cena había transcurrido sin grandes sobresaltos, así que Kaiba comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco. Pero no mucho.

-¿Quieres algo mas, Seto?- pregunto el ex faraón, tomando la mano del CEO entre las suyas y besándola muy suavemente.

-No- contesto Kaiba, pasando saliva, poniéndose nervioso, de nuevo. Era todo un inexperto en estos asuntos de las citas y le daba la impresión de que "Atemu" estaba "aprovechándose" de la situación.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría ir al cine?- continuo, acercando su silla "peligrosamente" a la de Kaiba, cosa que "asusto" aun mas al otro muchacho.

-Pues…- comenzó Kaiba, cuando de pronto sintió el brazo de YY, recargado sobre sus hombros. "Quizás es momento de emprender la graciosa huida…" pensó para si- en realidad, creo que debo irme a casa. Mokuba estaba enojado conmigo y no quisiera…

-Oh… esta bien…- murmuro un muy decepcionado YY, pero luego volvió a sonreír- sabes, la próxima semana teníamos planeado ir a bailar, ¿irías con nosotros?

No había necesidad de preguntar quienes eran los involucrados en el plan. Kaiba sopeso rápidamente los pros y los contras. Y, finalmente, ganaron los "pros". Aunque, realmente, no había ninguno…

"Ah… los efectos del amor…" murmuro la vocecilla en su cabeza.

Kaiba sonrió. Si, los efectos del amor. Pero tal vez, no eran algo malo…

* * *

Bakura estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco, mientras observaba a YY besar la mano de Kaiba. YB estaba a punto de salir del auto y golpear al faraón. Mokuba estaba entre feliz (porque su hermano finalmente estaba intentando tener una relación) y también al borde un ataque cardiaco (porque YY no le gustaba para novio de su hermano). Y Ariadna estaba durmiendo muy placidamente.

-Oh, juro que…- comenzó YB, molesto, incapaz de elaborar frases coherentes a causa de todo su enojo.

Tranquilo yami… murmuro el hikari, aunque, tenía que admitir que también en él estaban aflorando "instintos" asesinos…

_Hikari, __déjame entrar. Solo golpeo al faraón, le digo a Kaiba que es el amor de mi vida y nos vamos._

¡Yami! ¡no puedes hacer eso!

_¿Por qué no? ¡es lo mas prá__ctico! Además, por mi salud mental y por la tuya… ¡debemos pelear, hikari! ¡no podemos rendirnos, así como así!_

Pero… es una batalla perdida.

_No_ alego YB, muy seguro de si mismo _podemos conquistar a Kaiba. Simplemente lo se, Ryou._

-Umm… ¿Bakura? ¿estas aquí?- pregunto Mokuba, consternado.

-Si. Y estoy bien. Pero dime, Mokuba. ¿Crees que Kaiba-kun y yo haríamos buena pareja?

-¿Eh?- pregunto el niño, confundido. Claro, sospechaba que a Bakura le gustaba su hermano. Y tenía la leve impresión de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Solo que Seto aun no lo sabía…

-Claro que si- alego Ariadna, despertando- magnifica pareja, de hecho.

-Cierto- afirmo Mokuba, sonriendo- además, te prefiero a ti de cuñado, Ryou-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?

Bakura solo sonrió, mientras volvía a observar por la ventana. YY tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaiba. Que lo disfrute mientras pueda, inicio el hikari.

_Porque no le durara mucho el gusto… _completo el yami.

* * *

Era la hora de la despedida. Según las películas, la parte más difícil de la cita.

Kaiba observo a Atemu, que lo tenía tomado de las manos, mientras estaban de pie frente al umbral de su puerta. Ahora… ¿qué hacer? ¿debía besarlo? ¿o solo entrar rápidamente a su casa?

-Umm…

-Me la pase muy bien esta noche- afirmo YY, acercándose un poco mas al CEO

-Yo también…- comenzó el otro joven, tratando de mantener una actitud "indiferente"

YY coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de Kaiba, lo que causo el inmediato sonrojo del CEO. Estaban muy cerca. No podía haber más de unos 5 centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos. "¿Qué hacer…?"

YY acerco su boca a la suya y se detuvo unos segundos. Parecía dudar. Y Kaiba estaba en la misma situación. Una parte de él deseaba desesperadamente ese beso, pero, por otro lado…

En realidad, nunca tuvo que tomar la decisión. Alguien más ya la había tomado por él.

* * *

-¡¡Va a besarlo!!- exclamo Mokuba, entre aterrado, alegre y algo mas.

Oh dios…

_Hay que impedirlo._

¿Cómo? Yami, no creo que pueda…

-Baja del auto, Mokuba- ordeno Ariadna.

-¿Qué?

-Baja del auto, corre hacia tu hermano y grita mucho, eso lo distraerá. Créeme.

-Oh… claro… eso debe funcionar…

El niño se apresuro a bajar del coche. Su hermano y YY estaban muy cerca… un solo segundo mas y… "No" alego el niño, para si, "no lo permitiré"

-¡¡SETO-CHAN!!- exclamo el pequeño, corriendo hacia su hermano- ¡¡YA ESTAS DE REGRESO!!

Kaiba observo a su hermano, que corría a toda velocidad hacia él. ¿De donde había salido? ¿no se suponía que estaba en la casa?

-¿Mokuba?

-¡Hola, Seto! ¡Hola, Yugi!- saludo el niño, alegremente, fingiendo inocencia, como si no acabara de "interrumpirlos"- estaba esperando a que regresaras, hermano. Necesito tu ayuda con mi tarea.

-¿No podías esperar a mañana?- pregunto Kaiba, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-No, ¡necesito ayuda de inmediato! ¡ven!- alego Mokuba, jalándolo y abriendo la puerta.

-Esta bien…- murmuro el CEO, dándose por vencido- te veré el lunes entonces, Atemu.

-Claro- contesto el faraón, aunque también parecía decepcionado. Había estado tan cerca de lograr ese beso…- hasta el lunes.

Kaiba y Mokuba entraron en la mansión, mientras que su chofer llevaba a Yugi de vuelta a su hogar.

* * *

-Gracias, Ariadna- murmuro Bakura, una vez que estaban de vuelta en su departamento. El camino había transcurrido en un incomodo silencio, ambos inseguros de que decir.

-No hay problema- alego ella, encogiéndose de hombros- en realidad, yo no hice nada. Mokuba "los separo"

-Aun así…

-No hay nada que agradecer. Después de todo, somos familia, ¿no?

-Si…

-Solo un concejo. Deja de ser tan pasivo. Actúa más y piensa menos. Y ahora, ve a dormir, jovencito. Ya es tarde.

Bakura asintió con la cabeza y entro a su habitación, para luego cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su pijama.

_Te dije que estaba loca… pero es de algo de ayuda._

Yami…

_Solo bromeo. Pero hikari, estas conciente de que debemos ser mas "agresivos" en nuestro intento de conquistar a Kaiba, ¿cierto?_

Pero… no creo que debiéramos intentar algo mientras salga con Yugi o YY, no estoy seguro…

_¡Pero hikari…! ¡No podemos perderlo__! ¡No puedo volver a perderlo!_

¿Por qué presiento que me ocultas algo?

_¡No!_ Alego el yami, a la defensiva_ es solo que… ¡Oh, ve a dormir, niño!_

Umm… eventualmente lo sabré, yami.

_Si, pero por ahora… ¡a dormir! ¡descansa y que sueñes con Kaiba!_

Bakura sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en su cama. Tardaría un rato en conciliar el sueño. Pero no importaba, porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar…

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? A mi no mucho, la verdad. ¡Por fin se me acabo la inspiración! Este capitulo me salio medio a fuerzas… pero… prometo mejorar…

De cualquier forma, adelanto para el próximo capitulo; se llamara "Don´t cha?!" y si, esta inspirado en la canción de las Pussycat Dolls, así que, probablemente ya tengan una idea, aunque sea vaga, de que tratara…

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Don't cha?

¡¡Y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!! Ah, creí que jamás tendría tiempo de escribir… mis maestros son malvados… T.T no descanse nada en vacaciones… Pero en fin…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Don´t cha?

-Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana, Seto-chan?

Kaiba volteo los ojos. Como odiaba que Ariadna se empeñara en llamarlo así. Pero había decidido que lo mejor era no discutir. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la energía necesaria para sostener una pelea con la chica, así que mejor darle por su lado.

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… no lo sé. Quizás te paso algo importante de lo que quieras hablar…

-Tuve una cita. El sábado.

Ariadna sonrió. "Como si no lo supiera…" pensó para si "después de todo, te estuvimos siguiendo todo el tiempo… pero lo que me interesa saber…"

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kaiba, sentándose. Su sicóloga era tan poco clara…

-¿Qué paso? ¡Detalles, por favor!

-¡¡Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tendría que contarte "detalles"?!

-Oh, vamos, Seto-chan…

-Estuvo… bien, supongo. Nunca había tenido una cita, así que, creo que no estuvo tan mal…

-¿Pudo ser mejor?

-Tal vez…- murmuro el CEO, acariciando súbitamente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Se besaron?

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Oh, vamos… puedes confiar en mi…

-¡Claro que no! ¡eres una psicópata!

-¡Seto-chan! ¡no seas tan agresivo!

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No nos besamos. ¿No fue eso lo que preguntaste?

-Oh, si, claro… jeje. ¿Por qué?

-¿Eres mi terapeuta o una paparazzi?

-Un poco de ambas- contesto ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica- vamos, cuéntame…

-Mokuba interrumpió.

-Oh…

-Llego de la nada, alegando que necesitaba ayuda con su tarea. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡en sábado, a las 11 de la noche!

-Quizás a Mokuba no le gusta tu "novio" Seto-chan…

-Técnicamente… aun no es mi novio. ¡Pero era un simple beso! ¿Qué mal pudo causar?

-¿En la escuela?

-¿Qué?

-¿Se han besado en la escuela?

-¡NO! ¡Nos expulsarían si nos descubren!

-Umm… por eso odiaba la preparatoria…

-No estoy muy seguro… pero no creo que estés siendo nada profesional, "Ari-chan".

-Umm… no, creo que no. Bueno, entonces sígueme contando y me ahorrare mis comentarios.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

-Desarrolla lo de la escuela.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga al respecto? Son las reglas de la escuela y…

-Bueno, supongo que, si yo fuera tú, no querría que mi primer beso fuera tan… eh… ¿apresurado? En algún lugar escondido de la escuela, con el temor de que un profesor aparezca…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que sería el primero?

-Oh… bueno, conociéndote, lo he supuesto…

-Pues supones mal.

-¡Oh, que interesante! Esta es una fase de ti que no conocía, Seto-chan. Lo siguiente que me dirás es que no eres virgen

- …

-¡Oh, por dios!

-Estaba bromeando- alego Kaiba, con una sonrisa. Comenzaba a divertirse. Cuando se trataba de estos "temás", Ariadna era más como una amiga chismosa que una terapeuta sicótica.

-Oh, ¿tienes sentido del humor?- alego ella, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente molesta.

-¿Te enojaste?- pregunto Kaiba, con la mirada más "inocente" que pudo aparentar.

-HMPH. Continué contándome sobre su semana, Kaiba-san.

-Así que estas molesta… Bueno, ¿Qué más puedo decir? No nos hemos besado aun… pero eso no impide, aparentemente, que la escuela entera sepa que estamos saliendo…

-¿En serio?

-Supongo que era normal- continuo él, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a recostarse en el diván- lo primero que notaron, obviamente, es que no insulte al cachorro en toda la semana. No peleamos, no gritamos, ¡ni siquiera nos miramos con odio!

-Habrán pensado que era un signo del Apocalipsis.

-Si, eso fue lo que Bakura-kun sugirió…- comento el chico; su mirada se perdió un segundo, como si pensara en algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Uh? Oh, nada, nada en absoluto. En fin… supongo que la siguiente "señal" de que algo pasaba fue que comencé a sentarme con Yugi y su equipo de porristas a la hora del descanso…

-Aja…

-Y bueno, supongo que el que Yugi y yo…eh… "desaparezcamos" de la nada, también fue una pieza clave…

-¿A dónde desaparecen?

-Andamos por ahí, tú sabes… charlando…

-Claro…

-¡Ya te he dicho que no nos hemos besado!

-¡No he dicho nada! ¡No descargues conmigo toda la furia que no puedes descargar con los amigos de tu "novio"!

-Hmph. Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo… bueno, y el hecho de que hoy me llevo chocolates…

-¡Ah! ¡Que romáááááááántico!

Kaiba no contestó, se limito a voltear los ojos y comenzar a contar las manchas en la pared.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Vamos a ir a bailar, con el resto de sus "amigos".

-Umm… interesante…

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, no creo que halla evidencia sicológica al respecto, pero cuando un chico me llevaba, en la 2° cita con sus amigos, yo sabía que era hora de terminar.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… porque a penas te estas conociendo y el estar con sus amigos es como… no se… como que me hacia sentir que no le importaba conocerme como persona.

-Estas loca.

-Si, eso dijo mi siquiatra- alego Ariadna, sonriendo- pero ponme atención en esto, Seto-chan. No te enamores demásiado rápido. Puedes salir lastimado.

-¿Crees que no lo se?

-No puedes saberlo. Tú fuiste el que dijo que nunca había tenido una relación…

-¡Una relación larga, no! ¡pero creo que una corta…!

-¿Una corta? ¿de cuanto?

-Eh… ¿2 días?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno… soy un hombre ocupado y…

-Claro… Como sea, no quiero entretenerte más, Seto-chan. Tienes una cita a la cual acudir…

Kaiba miro el reloj. Las 5 en punto. Tenía tiempo suficiente para irse a casa, comer algo y arreglarse. Bien, entonces era hora de emprender la graciosa huida.

-Bien… entonces… me voy.

-¡Hasta la próxima semana!- se despidió la muchacha, pellizcándole las mejillas, como siempre. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y deslizo un papel en la mano del CEO- llámame si necesitas algo.

-Aja…- murmuro Kaiba, apresurándose a soltarse del abrazo y salir corriendo del consultorio.

-Ah, pobre Ryou-chan… Tiene un camino tan largo que recorrer…

* * *

Bakura se observo en el espejo, mientras se probaba el décimo "outfit" de la noche.

_Creo, hikari, que este pantalón hace que nuestras caderas se vean un poco anchas…_

El chico exhalo un bufido, desesperado. No importaba lo que se pusiera, YB encontraba algún defecto. ¿Qué hacer? había quedado de verse con los demás en el centro, en una hora.

Probemos el pantalón negro nuevo, ¿qué dices?

_¿Con que camisa?_

Umm…

-Deja de complicarte- Ariadna abrió la puerta del cuarto y se recargo contra ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Ari! ¡que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Ayúdame a escoger mi ropa!

-¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar porque regrese temprano?- pregunto la chica, mientras buscaba en el closet un "look" apropiado.

-Ah, claro…

-No te molestes. Tienes otras cosas en las que preocuparte- alego, entregándole unos jeans negros, con una camisa verde esmeralda- ponte esto.

-Oh, bueno… yo estaba pensando…

-Confía en mi, ¿quieres?

-Oh, claro…

Bakura suspiro, mientras su prima salía de su habitación. Luego se probo la ropa. Lucía bien. De acuerdo, lucía increíblemente sexy, con los jeans ajustados y la camisa pegada, abierta hasta el segundo botón. La pregunta era, ¿qué pensaría Kaiba?

_Si no cree que somos la criatura __más perfecta de la creación, será hora de mandarle hacer unos lentes…_

Bakura se rió. Luego, salio corriendo de su habitación y del departamento, hacia el centro. Llegaría a tiempo. Pero siempre le gustaba llegar antes que los demás.

* * *

La música del "antro" era muy pegajosa, cuando menos. Llevaban un par de horas ahí, o quizás más; Bakura había perdido la noción del tiempo, mientras observaba a Kaiba.

El CEO llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, con una camisa marrón, que parecía ser de seda o algo así. Y en aquel momento estaba muy feliz, sentado sobre las piernas de YY.

Si, efectivamente, YB estaba a 3 segundos de lanzarse sobre el ex faraón y borrar la sonrisa que éste exhibía en su rostro. Afortunadamente, Bakura había logrado mantener el control… pero tenía que admitir que él también deseaba matar a alguien…

Sin embargo, parecía que no era el único "asesino" de la noche. Anzu estaba sentada junto a él y también se mostraba dispuesta a golpear a alguien… Solo que ese alguien era Kaiba.

-No pensé…- comenzó Anzu, hablando muy bajo, al oído de Bakura- que después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… Yugi o Atemu pudieran… ¡argh!

-Yo tampoco pensé que Kaiba fuera tan fácil- comento YB, ocupando momentáneamente el cuerpo de su hikari.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Nada!- alego un muy sonrojado hikari, mientras reprendía mentalmente a su yami. Esos son comentarios de ardido, yami.

_Lo se. Pero no __podía contenerme ni un segundo más._

Por su parte, YY y Kaiba parecían ajenos al mundo a su alrededor, sumidos en su plática. Jonouchi tampoco estaba prestando atención, pues Mai estaba de visita en la ciudad… y como es de suponerse, el muchacho estaba entretenido "hablando" con ella. Por su parte, Honda estaba platicando con Shizuka y tampoco "pelaba" al resto del mundo.

De pronto, una melodía comenzó a sonar. Bakura la reconoció de inmediato. Y al parecer, Anzu también…

_**Oh, baby!**_

_**Dolls…**_

Anzu y Bakura se miraron y parecieron leerse el pensamiento. De inmediato se pusieron de pie y, colocándose en un ángulo estratégico para captar las miradas de YY y Kaiba, comenzaron a bailar…

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do (I know you do) **_

_**That's**__** why whenever I come around she's all over you**_

_Oficialmente, hikari, creo que este es un movimiento desesperado…_

Pero Bakura no prestaba atención, concentrándose en la letra y el ritmo.

_**And I know you want it (I know you want it) **_

_**It's easy to see (it's easy to see) **_

_**And in the back of your mind **_

_**I know you should be home with me**_

Anzu era muy buena bailarina, tenía que admitir. Ambos mantenían bien el ritmo y parecían ser muy…eh… "acordes" en sus movimientos.

_**Don**__**'t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **_

_**Don't cha?, don't cha? **_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha?, don't cha?**_

Ahora, quien ha escuchado la canción, tiene que admitir que tiene un ritmo medio sensual… y Bakura comenzaba a notar que quizás (solo quizás) estaban bailando muy pero MUY pegados…

_**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) **_

_**Leave it alone (leave it alone) **_

_**Cause if it ain't love **_

_**It just ain't enough to leave a happy home **_

_**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) **_

_**You have to play fair (you have to play fair) **_

_**See, I don't care **_

_**But I know she ain't gon' wanna share**_

Ok, oficialmente, Anzu se le estaba pegando muchísimo. Bakura estaba a punto de comentar algo… cuando noto que la mirada de la muchacha estaba fija en YY. Bakura volteo a verlo, con el mayor disimulo posible.

Alguien esta un poco molesto…

_Por supuesto… tenemos a su reina, después de todo._

¿Uh?

_Nada, hikari, sigue bailando… vas muy bien._

_**Don**__**'t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don**__**'t cha ?, don't cha , baby?**_

_**Don**__**'t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha?, don't cha?**_

Conforme la melodía avanzaba, Bakura se iba sintiendo más confiado… y quizás él se le estaba pegando un poquito más de la cuenta a Anzu… pero tal vez no…

_**I know I'm on your mind **_

_**I know we'll have a good time **_

_**I'm your friend **_

_**I'm fun **_

_**And I'm fine **_

_**I ain**__**'t lying **_

_**Look at me, you ain**__**'t blind**_

_**I know I'm on your mind **_

_**I know we'll have a good time **_

_**I'm your friend **_

_**I'm fun **_

_**And I'm fine **_

_**I ain't lying **_

_**Look at me, you ain't blind**_

La música se iba haciendo más rápida. Los movimientos de ambos, sin embargo, iban perfectamente acordes. Ahora, no solo YY y compañía los observaban, sino varios chicos que también estaban en el antro.

_Vaya, cuanta atención…_ comento el yami, irónico.

¿Y Kaiba?

_¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo?_

No puedo voltear en este momento, yami. Se vería muy…eh… obvio.

_Creo que ambos están siendo perfectamente obvios… Por lo menos Anzu. Después de todo, TODOS sabemos que aun se muere por el faraón…_

¿Y nadie sabe que nos morimos por Kaiba?

_Con algo de buena suerte… aun después de este espectáculo… no._

_**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) **_

_**I understand (I understand) **_

_**I'd probably be just as crazy about you **_

_**If you were my own man **_

_**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) **_

_**Possibly (possibly) **_

_**Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me**_

_No creo poder esperar otra vida…_

¿De que hablas?

_Nada. Concéntrate hikari. __Ya casi acaba_

_**Don**__**'t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha?, don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha?, don't cha?**_

La canción acabo y fue entonces cuando Anzu se percato de la cercanía entre ambos y de la mano de Bakura cuidadosamente recargada en su cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, para después volver a sus lugares y fingir demencia.

* * *

Kaiba había notado que YY parecía estar en otro planeta, segundos después de que una nueva canción iniciara. Intrigado, había seguido la mirada del otro muchacho. Y se había encontrado con una escena… extraña, cuando menos.

Anzu Másaki y Ryou Bakura bailando juntos. Cerca, muy cerca. Y ambos bailaban muy bien, por cierto. Pero, ¿qué era lo que distraía tanto a Atemu?

Concentro su atención en el otro joven. Estaba… ¿celoso? Por Másaki, sin duda… pero, ¿no habían terminado?

"Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…" pensó para si, mientras observaba a su "novio". Luego volvió a mirar a los otros. A cada estrofa, se acercaban más y más. Curioso, en verdad…

Sentía algo en su corazón. Como un leve pinchazo. ¿Celos? Probablemente. Pero, ¿por quien? No creía que fuera por YY, después de todo no eran tan… eh… cercanos aun. Entonces…

"No, imposible" murmuro para si mismo, mirando en otra dirección, en cuanto Bakura poso su mano sobre la cintura de Anzu para acercarla más a él.

Tal vez era hora de huir…

* * *

Había pasado quizás una media hora desde aquella canción. Pero Bakura aun no se quitaba de encima la mirada asesina de Atemu. Alguien estaba muy, pero muy molesto…

_¡Tiene a NUESTRO Kaiba! ¡y se atreve a ignorarlo!_

¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

_Saca a bailar a Másaki de nuevo._

¿Para que?

_El faraón solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito…_

¿Eh?

_¡Haz lo que te digo!_

Bakura se puso de pie, dispuesto a obedecer a su yami, aunque fuera tan solo para evitar una discusión. Pero en cuanto se acerco a Anzu, YY apareció delante de él.

-Anzu, ¿bailamos?

-Oh, claro- contesto la chica, muy alegre, tomando la mano de YY y dirigiéndose de inmediato a la pista de baile.

¿Y Kaiba?

_Atrás de ti._

El chico volteo, lo más disimuladamente posible. Detrás de él, efectivamente, estaba el joven CEO. Sentado junto a la barra y bebiendo una cerveza, pero se le veía a leguas el aburrimiento.

_Acerquémonos._

YB no tuvo que repetir su orden, su hikari prácticamente corrió al lado del otro joven, sentándose a su lado. Kaiba lo saludo brevemente con un movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió observando a su "novio" bailar con Anzu.

_Bien… ahora solo hay que iniciar una conversación..._

* * *

Esa era su quinta cerveza de la noche. ¿O era la sexta? ¿o la séptima? quizás era la octava… francamente no recordaba, y tampoco le importaba.

Kaiba suspiro. Había estado pasándosela muy bien, hasta que Bakura y Anzu habían bailado. Después, YY había desaparecido con la chica. O, más bien, había ido a bailar con ella y había decidido ignorarlo a él. ¡Que poco romáááántico!

Bakura estaba sentado a su lado, y aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera considerado iniciar una conversación, en ese momento había demásiadas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza como para pensar con claridad.

-Kaiba, no deberías tomar tanto…- murmuro Mai, al parecer preocupada, cuando el chico pidió otra cerveza.

-Estoy bien- alego el CEO.

-En serio, niño rico, mañana tenemos clases…

Kaiba se levanto de golpe, asustando un tanto a Jonouchi, que pensó que iban a tener una pequeña "confrontación". Pero no, Kaiba se sentía muy mal como para pelear…

-Ya vengo- anuncio el CEO, sintiéndose de pronto muy mareado. Y al instante, salio corriendo.

-Quizás deba ir con él…- máscullo Jonouchi, mirando a Mai de reojo. La chica le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo voy- alego de pronto Bakura, poniéndose de pie- ustedes sigan con… bueno, ustedes entienden…

Y, dejando a unos muy sonrojados Mai y Jonouchi, Bakura salio también.

* * *

Kaiba estaba en el pequeño callejón detrás del antro (tan clásico de las películas…jaja). El chico se había recargado contra la pared, tratando de detener su dolor de cabeza. No estaba sirviendo de mucho, para decir la verdad… y el aire frío solo estaba empeorando las cosas…

-¿Kaiba-kun?

El joven reconoció de inmediato la voz y sonrió levemente. Bakura se acerco a él, sonriéndole también.

Bakura se recargo a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra. "Es extraño" pensó el CEO "realmente nunca hemos hablado y sin embargo…"

-No deberías preocuparte- murmuro Bakura (aunque en realidad, era YB)- el tonto faraón no vale la pena.

-Puede que tengas razón…- contesto Kaiba, mirando el cielo. Había algo familiar en todo aquello…

-¿Quieres que te deje solo?

-Hmph…

-Oh, por supuesto…- murmuro el yami, irónico- estaré adentro, si necesitas algo…

Y luego, el mundo entero pareció desvanecerse.

* * *

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¡Oh, dios, que situación! Debía detenerse… pero… se sentía TAN bien…

Kaiba estaba sorprendido de si mismo. Segundos atrás, estaba deprimido por el "abandono" de su "novio". Ahora, estaba en un pequeño callejón, besándose con Bakura como si no hubiera mañana.

El otro muchacho también estaba sorprendido. O, más bien, el hikari estaba sorprendido. La mente del yami estaba en un viaje al paraíso.

Finalmente, se separaron, pues necesitaban respirar. Kaiba tenía sus manos colocadas alrededor de la cintura del otro chico, mientras que Bakura tenía sus manos entrelazadas alrededor del cuello del mayor. Se miraron extasiados, con una sonrisa jugueteando en los labios de ambos.

"¡Vaya! Eso fue…"

¡Yami! ¡lo has besado!

_Si… ¡oh dios, cinco mil años de espera…! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE, VALIERON LA PENA! _

-Eh… yo…- comenzó Kaiba, inseguro de que decir. En primer lugar, estaba borracho, así que era difícil elaborar frases. Y, en segundo lugar, ese beso lo había dejado en la luna…

-No digas nada- murmuro YB, colocando un dedo sobre los labios del CEO.

Kaiba cerro los ojos, mientras YB colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla. Había algo tan dulce en su contacto… era como un recuerdo… un sueño lejano…

-Debemos volver- alego Kaiba, de pronto, recordando donde estaban.

-¿Para que?- pregunto el ex ladrón de tumbas, empujándolo con suavidad contra la pared- aquí estamos bien…

-No…- comenzó el CEO, pero tenía que admitir que no quería volver…- ¡no!- alego, de pronto, separándose de YB y apresurándose a entrar de nuevo en el local.

_¡¿Qué diantres…?!_

Creo que esta confundido, yami.

_Umm… creo, hikari, que la próxima vez te dejare que seas tu quien lo bese…_

Si es que hay una próxima vez…

_Oh, créeme, la habrá._

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Yugi?

-Eh… acaba de irse- murmuro Jou, nervioso. Kaiba parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso- ¿estas bien?

-Si, claro.

-¿Dónde esta Anzu?- pregunto Bakura, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La chica había desaparecido.

-Oh, bueno… Yugi se fue con ella…

-¡¡Qué?!- gritaron Kaiba y Bakura al mismo tiempo.

El CEO concentro su atención en el suelo. Ahora si que se sentía mal. Lo habían abandonado, así, sin más ni más…

-Me voy- anuncio, a modo de despedida, para luego salir del antro.

_¿Lo seguimos?_

Creo que necesita un tiempo a solas, yami…

_Oh, bueno… supongo…_

* * *

_**La noche **__**cubría la tierra de Egipto. De pie, frente a una inmensa ventana del palacio, observaba las estrellas, que parecían bailar una linda melodía. Pero, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el firmamento, su mente vagaba.**_

_**Estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Si lo descubrían, sería su fin. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo vivir sin ÉL? No… era un destino aun peor que la muerte…**_

_**Unos fuertes brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, sorprendiéndolo.**_

_**-¿Me extrañaste?- pregunto una voz, baja y rasposa, a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer de deseo.**_

_**-Claro…- murmuro, mientras el otro lo abrazaba con más fuerza.**_

_**-Yo también- le dijo el otro, y en su voz podía escucharse la felicidad que sentía.**_

_**Lentamente, el chico se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse frente a frente con su amante. **_

-¡Buenos días, radioescuchas! Hoy es…

Kaiba gruño levemente, mientras se levantaba. Que sueño más extraño. Y no obstante… ¡se había sentido tan bien...!

Apago la radio de un solo y fuerte golpe. Era la segunda vez que el "mugroso" aparato interrumpía un sueño de esa naturaleza. ¿Quién era el joven que lo estrechaba en sus brazos durante su sueño? Podría jurar que tenía un aroma familiar y sin embargo…

De pronto, se encontró recordando los eventos de la noche anterior. Anzu y Bakura. Anzu y YY. Él y Bakura en aquel callejón…

El chico volvió a gruñir, mientras se levantaba. Que noche tan horrible. Y además, ahora tenía una espantosa "cruda". Genial, el día no podía empeorar…

-Hermano, ¿recuerdas que hoy es la junta con los de trabajo social?- pregunto un somnoliento Mokuba.

Corrección. El día acababa de empeorar mucho más.

* * *

Y…¡listo! ¿Qué tal? Me gusto mucho este capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura del principio… ¡Pero, toda la parte del antro me gusta mucho! Espero que a ustedes también…

Jaja, bueno, cualquier sugerencia, opinión o lo que sea, será muy agradecida. Y el adelanto para el próximo capitulo: será un vistazo al pasado (en el antiguo Egipto) a la relación entre Bakura y Kaiba. Oh, por cierto, ¿alguien se sabe el nombre de Bakura en el Antiguo Egipto? Es que siempre se me olvida… jaja

Bueno, ¡hasta pronto!


	8. ¿Karma?

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se me acabara la inspiración… sin embargo, creo yo, este capitulo quedo MUY bien.

Por cierto, como no pude encontrar el nombre de YB en el antiguo Egipto, (aunque gracias a St Sasa por su ayuda al respecto) ¡he decidido llamarlo Bakura y punto final! Jaja, ahora, de vuelta a la historia…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 8

¿Karma?

Memorias. Parte I: Bakura.

_**Las noches en el desierto eran particularmente **__**frías durante el invierno. O por lo menos, lo eran para aquellos que las pasaban solos…**_

_**El cual, ciertamente, no era el caso de cierto joven ladrón de tumbas.**_

_**Bakura no podía evitar sonreír mientras pasaba sus manos el cabello de su joven amante. El otro chico dormía profundamente, con su cabeza recargada en su pecho y cubierto por la amplia túnica roja que el ladrón solía usar.**_

_**El rey de los ladrones suspiro. Claro, aquel muchacho resultaba una grata compañía y de verdad le **__**gustaba pasar tiempo con él; quizás, incluso, era posible que empezara a sentir "algo" por él. Pero había un pequeño detalle que realmente no terminaba de convencerlo…**_

_**-Despierta- murmuro, **__**sacudiéndolo muy suavemente hasta que el otro abrió los ojos- ya casi amanece.**_

_**-Hmph- fue la contestación recibida.**_

_**Bakura se rió, aunque muy quedito. Le gustaba el carácter obstinado del chico. Y realmente no quería que se fuera, pero…**_

_**-Vete ya. O tendrás problemas. Al faraón no le gusta esperar, ¿sabes?**_

_**-¿Crees que me importa?**_

_**-Seth…**_

_**El joven clérigo miro fijamente a los ojos al ladrón, antes de sonreírle levemente y besarlo con suavidad en los labios.**_

_**-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- pregunto, mientras continuaba besándolo, bajando por su cuello.**_

_**-Nooo…- contesto el ladrón- pero- agrego, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y separándolo de él- si alguien sospecha… no quiero que tengas problemas.**_

_**-¿No conviene a tus planes?- pregunto Seth, sonriéndole sarcásticamente, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del blanco cabello de su amante.**_

_**-Eso también. No obstante, sabes que no me refería a eso… debes irte. Tu lugar esta en el palacio, ¿sabes?**_

_**-Pídemelo.**_

_**Bakura observo al sacerdote, confundido. ¿A que se refería?**_

_**-Pídeme que me quede contigo. Lo haré. Nunca mas volveré al palacio. Me quedare contigo, para siempre. En este vida y en la que sigue.**_

_**El rey ladrón suspiro. Ahora recordaba perfectamente la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Seth quería dejar todo atrás… estar con él… pero…**_

_**-Vete- dijo Bakura, de la manera mas fría que pudo, evitando la mirada del otro joven.**_

_**Seth parecía sorprendido. Y herido. Mas no dijo nada y se limito a ponerse de pie. Luego, sin dirigirle siquiera una ultima mirada al ladrón de tumbas, salio de la habitación, asegurándose de azotar la puerta con toda su fuerza, para manifestar su enojo.**_

_**-Seth…**_

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó, YB lo aventó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, rompiéndolo. Tanto el yami como el hikari tenían una jaqueca espantosa y realmente no querían levantarse.

_¿De verdad tienes que ir a la escuela?_

Me temo que si…

_Mejor durmamos… me siento mal…_

Realmente no bebimos demasiado anoche…

_Hmph_ protesto el yami, antes de decidir ignorar a su hikari y volver a dormir, por lo menos, en su mente.

Bakura se levanto, notando de inmediato que todo le daba vueltas. Muy lentamente se dirigió a darse una ducha. Le esperaba un largo día…

El agua tibia corría libremente por su cuerpo, despejando un poco su adolorida cabeza. El chico suspiro, mientras lavaba su cabello y recordaba la noche anterior.

Y hablando de la noche anterior…

¿Yami?

_¿Um…?_ Mascullo un malhumorado YB.

Ese sueño…

_¿Has estado curioseando en mis pensamientos, hikari?_

Compartimos mente, ¿recuerdas? No necesito "curiosear"

_Umm… supongo que tienes __razón… ¿Qué quieres saber?_

¿Kaiba y tu…?

_Obvio…_ contesto el yami y Bakura casi podía verlo sonreír sarcásticamente en su cabeza.

Umm… eso explica tu súbita fascinación con él… ¿Qué paso?

_No es asunto de tu incumbencia, pequeño. Lo importante es que tengo otro oportunidad de conquistarlo, ¿no?_

En realidad… no puedo creer que lo hallas dejado ir…

_No __podía pedirle que se quedara conmigo. No era correcto._

¡Eras un ladrón! ¡¿Qué mas daba si era correcto o no?!

_Ah, hikari, tienes tanto por aprender…_

Estamos condenados…

_¿A que te refieres?_

¡Le dijiste que se fuera! ¡Así, sin consideración alguna!

_¿Y tu punto es…?_

¡Es karma, yami! ¡ahora jamás se fijara en nosotros! ¡y todo es tu culpa!

_¿__Mía? ¡Perdona, pero, ¿a quien beso anoche?!_

¡Estaba borracho!

_¡Y despechado, porque el faraón lo dejo! ¿pero crees que eso le quita merito? ¡claro que no! ¡el punto es que me beso!_

Eres un caso perdido…

_Tu tranquilo__, hikari. Tengo todo bajo control. Pronto, ¡Kaiba será todo nuestro!_

Eh…

_¿Qué? No es como si tu no lo quisieras, dulce y no tan inocente hikari…_

No es eso, solo que… ¿Cómo es que no me habías dicho nada sobre su… eh… "pasado juntos"?

_¿Para que hubieras querido saber?_

No lo se. Pero hubiera sido lo mas… eh… "honesto" de tu parte.

_¿Y desde cuando un __ladrón de tumbas ha de ser honesto, hikari?_

Hmph.

_Si no fuera porque estamos perdidamente enamorados de Kaiba, __sugeriría que dejáramos de hablarle. Comenzamos a copiarle ese irritante habito suyo…_

El hikari rió, antes de salir de la ducha y envolverse en una toalla.

* * *

La clase de matemáticas jamás le había parecido tan aburrida a Bakura. El muchacho divagaba. El tema que el profesor explicaba era, a su parecer, de lo mas sencillo, pero lo estaba explicando como si fuera la cosa mas complicada del universo.

El chico sonrió, mientras observaba a Kaiba, sentado a su izquierda. El CEO miraba por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando al resto del mundo. Ese día, había llegado un poco tarde, y a juzgar por sus ojeras, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior.

Bakura suspiro. En parte, lamentaba tremendamente el no haber podido hablar con el CEO en la mañana, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido del hecho, pues le daría tiempo para preparar un pequeño discurso. Que sin duda olvidaría en el ultimo momento y tendría que improvisar, pero…

Aun faltaba una hora de clase. Después, el descanso. Sin embargo, Bakura se daba cuenta de que tenía mucho sueño… no había dormido mas de 4 horas la noche anterior…

Recargo su cabeza contra su escritorio y cerro los ojos. Su intención no era quedarse dormido, pero el sueño poco a poco comenzó a apoderarse de él…

* * *

_**La noche **__**había vuelto a caer sobre Egipto. Sigilosamente, el ladrón de tumbas corría por el palacio del faraón. Para cualquier otro, aquello hubiera resultado toda una proeza. Para el rey ladrón, sin embargo, era mas como un juego de niños.**_

_**Estaba cerca de la habitación que buscaba. Y aun no se había topado con ningún guardia. Parecía ser, que esa noche no se derramaría sangre…**_

_**A**__**brió la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, en sumo silencio. Luego, avanzo hasta la cama, pisando el aire para no ser escuchado. Lentamente trepo en la cama, colocándose sobre el que dormía ahí.**_

_**-Hola cariño- murmuro, sarcásticamente, al oído del durmiente- ¿me extrañaste?**_

_**-Largo- fue la contestación del clérigo, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de ignorar al ladrón.**_

_**Bakura sonrió. Así que, al parecer, su querido y pequeño sacerdote estaba verdaderamente molesto con él… Bien, si quería hacerse el difícil…**_

_**Muy suavemente, comenzó a plantar besos por la mandíbula del otro chico, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello. Progresivamente, fue subiendo, hasta llegar hasta la parte debajo de la oreja. Sonrió cuando escucho suspirar a su amante.**_

_**-¿Sigues molesto?**_

_**-Siiii…**_

_**-Umm… ¿quieres que te deje solo?**_

_**-Aja…**_

_**-Bien- alego el ladrón, deteniéndose de golpe y bajando de la cama, dejando a un muy confundido Seth observándolo- solo vine por mi capa.**_

_**Seth abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, intentando articular frases coherentes y buscando en los ojos del otro joven una pista de que tan solo estaba bromeando. Pero, al parecer, hablaba en serio.**_

_**Se levanto, molesto y saco la capa roja de debajo de la cama. En la mañana, en medio de su enojo, había olvidado quitársela. Un error que casi lo había delatado delante del faraón… Luego, se la aventó, mirándolo enojado, antes de volver a subir a su cama y recostarse.**_

_**-Tienes lo que quieres. Ahora largo.**_

_**-Encantado- contesto Bakura, haciendo una reverencia burlona, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejando a Seth, molesto, frustrado y sinceramente herido.**_

* * *

Bakura abrió los ojos, lentamente. Luego, miro sobresaltado a su alrededor. Al parecer, la clase había concluido.

-Kazuo-sensei se fue hace diez minutos- anuncio una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo voltear de inmediato.

-Oh, Kaiba-kun… eh…

-No se molesto de que te hubieras quedado dormido. Dijo que, después de todo, eres un muy buen alumno, así que…

-Oh…

-¿Dormiste poco?

-Si… llegue a mi casa a la 1 de la mañana… ¿tu?

-Hmph. Me quede dormido a las 3. Maravillosa noche para padecer de insomnio, ¿eh?

Bakura le sonrió al otro muchacho. Kaiba también sonrió, aunque brevemente, antes de volver a clavar su vista en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

_Hikari… es nuestra oportunidad…_

El chico paso saliva, nervioso, pero asintió con la cabeza. Su yami tenía razón. Era ahora o nunca.

-Eh…

-¿Quieres ir a la azotea?

¿Eh?

_¿Qué diantres le sucede…?_

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto un muy confundido Bakura.

-Bueno, ahí es donde generalmente van los chicos a "volarse las clases", ¿no es verdad? Estaba pensando ir a dormir durante la ultima hora. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí…- murmuro el CEO, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del salón.

Bakura lo miro, indeciso. Kaiba estaba actuando muy extraño… ¿desde cuando Seto Kaiba se "volaba" las clases?

_¡Hikari, __síguelo! _

Bakura despertó de sus cavilaciones y se apresuro a ponerse de pie, antes de salir corriendo detrás de Kaiba.

* * *

La vista desde el techo de la escuela era maravillosa. El timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso había sonado y podía verse a los alumnos abandonar el jardín y volver al edificio.

Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes no estaban ahí para admirar la vista. Tan pronto como habían llegado, Kaiba había colocado su portafolio a un lado, se había quitado su saco, lo había doblado y lo había colocado debajo de su cabeza, para usarlo como almohada. Segundos después, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Bakura, por otro lado, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar. Entre ellas, los recientes "sueños" que en realidad eran recuerdos de la vida pasada de su yami.

¿Yami?

_¿Si?_

¿Por qué eras tan malvado con la vida pasada de Kaiba?

_Oh, eso… Bueno, yo era el despiadado rey de los ladrones, ¿sabes? ¡Tenía una __reputación que cuidar!_

¿De verdad era tan importante como para…?

_¿Vamos a hacer una __reflexión filosófica sobre mis motivos para actuar de X o Y manera en el pasado? Porque entonces tal vez deberíamos dejar que Ariadna me hiciera un diagnostico psicológico…_

No tienes porque ponerte tan a la defensiva… Sigo creyendo, no obstante, que si la ley del karma se cumple…

_¡SE MAS POSITIVO, HIKARI!_

El hikari decidió no contestar, simplemente se recostó en el suelo y, echando un ultimo vistazo al CEO que dormía a unos pocos centímetros de él, sonrió y cerro los ojos.

* * *

_**El **__**ladrón de tumbas sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras observaba dormir a su amante. Sin duda, la imagen de la perfección.**_

_**La respiración del **__**clérigo era lenta, pausada y sumamente placida. Dormía profundamente, ajeno a las caricias de Bakura. No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad había temido no volverlo a ver.**_

_**En la mañana, le había enviado un mensaje a Seth, especificándole su próximo lugar de encuentro; una posada en un poblado cercano al palacio. Después del pequeño "incidente" de la semana anterior, había pensado que quizás no se presentaría, sobre todo después de pasada la media noche. Pero, al final, el sacerdote había aparecido, disculpándose por su tardanza y arrojándose inmediatamente a los brazos de su amante.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas?**_

_**La dulce voz del clérigo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Seth lo miraba, con una sonrisa, mientras que con una de sus manos recorría el brazo del joven ladrón.**_

_**-Nada… creí que no vendrías, ¿sabes?**_

_**-Si, eso supuse. Temí que cuando llegara ya te hubieras ido… Justo hoy, a Isis se le ocurre hacerme participe de TODAS sus visiones…**_

_**Bakura se rió, ante el súbito enojo del sacerdote con la joven. Isis, la sacerdotisa del collar del milenio, podía ser una verdadera lata…**_

_**-Te amo- anuncio de la nada Seth, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del ladrón.**_

_**-Eh…- comenzó Bakura, indeciso. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera…?**_

_**-No tienes que decirme nada- alego el clérigo, besándolo suavemente en el mentón- después de todo, tú no crees en esas tonterías, ¿cierto?**_

_**-Me conoces bastante bien- alego Bakura, sonriéndole, antes de besarlo en la boca.**_

_**Seth se encogió de hombros, antes de volverse a acurrucar contra el rey ladrón, y, posteriormente, quedarse dormido.**_

_**Bakura suspiro. Amor… él no creía en eso, pero… ¿qué era entonces lo que sentía por Seth? **_

* * *

-Eh… ¿Bakura?

El chico abrió los ojos, al escuchar que lo llamaban, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Seto Kaiba. Lo cual, no hubiera sido malo. De no ser por la… eh… "incomoda" situación en la que se encontraba.

Al parecer, entre sueños, había rodado hasta quedar al lado del CEO. Luego, al parecer, había decidido abrazarse de él y había estado durmiendo con su cabeza acomodada contra el pecho del otro joven.

-Oh… este… lo siento mucho…

-No hay problema- alego Kaiba, poniéndose de pie- las clases ya han terminado, por cierto.

-Ah…

_¡Hikari! ¡__invítalo, ahora!_

-Este… ¿vas a hacer algo en la tarde?

_Oh, claro, que frase tan elocuente…_

-Tengo una junta con los de trabajo social, por la custodia de Mokuba- anuncio Kaiba, mientras se volvía a poner su saco de la escuela.

-Oh…

_¡Argh! ¡A un lado, hikari, yo me encargo!_

-¿En serio?- pregunto YB, tomando control del cuerpo de su hikari- ¿no sería mas fácil pagarles para que te dejaran en paz?

-¿Qué crees que estado haciendo desde hace 2 años?- pregunto Kaiba, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Aiko Haru se convirtió en directora hace unos meses. Y noto ciertas… eh… irregularidades… Tuve que ir a hablar con ella y la mujer es simplemente incorruptible. Así es que no tuve mas remedio que ir al psicólogo y a las juntas y todo eso…

-Umm… que mal. ¿Y tienes planes para mañana?

-No- contesto el CEO, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras- ¿por?

-Oh, es que estaba pensando… quizás, si tu quisieras… podríamos ir al cine o algo.

Kaiba se quedo congelado, a la mitad de las escaleras, antes de voltear a ver a YB, con una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión y pavor.

-Eh… claro, supongo…

-Bien. ¿Mañana, tu casa, a las 2?

-Si, supongo…-comenzó Kaiba, nervioso- eh…

-OK. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Kaiba-kun- dijo el yami, sonriendo malignamente, antes de besarlo rápidamente en la mejilla y bajar el resto de las escaleras a toda velocidad, dejando a Kaiba solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

A las 5 de la tarde, Kaiba regresaba a su casa. Mokuba iba brincando por todo el auto, aparentemente muy feliz, porque todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas con los de trabajo social. Pronto, sin duda alguna, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Kaiba también estaba contento. Entre mas pronto se librara de esas molestas perdidas de tiempo en terapia…

Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba, aunque ligeramente: la "cita" que tenía con Bakura al día siguiente.

Estaba sorprendido, pues nunca se había imaginado que Bakura estuviera interesado en él. Confundido, pues no sabía si el chico estaba genuinamente interesado o solo era una extraña forma de disculpa, compensación o algo parecido por el beso de la noche anterior y aterrado, porque no sabía que esperar, así como tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Bakura.

Es decir, nunca se había sentido atraído por él, ¿o si? No, al menos no concientemente. Y claro, aquel beso había sido agradable y placentero y había algo en el joven que simplemente le inspiraba confianza, así como una sensación de _deja vu…_

Pero, en cuanto llego a la entrada de su mansión, su cerebro se quedo en blanco. A penas fue conciente de la voz Mokuba.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- pregunto el niño, indignado.

Kaiba contuvo la respiración y se sintió al borde de un infarto.

Ahí, en la entrada de su casa, estaba Yugi. No, mas bien, YY. El chico llevaba por lo menos una docena de rosas y al verlo acercarse le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

Kaiba siempre había pensado que el día que iniciara una relación "formal" tendría muchos problemas. Mas que el resto del mundo. Pero jamás había sospechado que podría llegar a sentirse tan confundido.

* * *

¡MUAHAHAHA! Listo, acabare aquí este capitulo. ¿Qué tal, les gusto? A mi me gusta, bastante. Es romántico pero no demasiado cursi, creo yo…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y prometo que intentare actualizar pronto…

Por el momento, el adelanto del siguiente capitulo: ¿Qué esta planeando YY? ¿Y que hará Bakura al respecto? ¿y con quien se quedara Kaiba? Jaja, ¿Qué tal suena? Sugerencias, comentarios e ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara serán muy agradecidos porque mi cerebro se esta secando…

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	9. ¿Perdón?

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo… ¡espero les guste! Umm… voy a hacer un pequeño experimento… intentare escribir una parte en primera persona… a ver que tal sale… jaja.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 9

¿Perdón?

Mokuba estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa. Pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Kaiba y YY hablaban muy bajito y solo a ratos escuchaba a su hermano subir la voz, pero tan solo por un par de palabras y luego no entendía nada mas.

El niño suspiro. Cierto, Yugi y compañía eran sus amigos. Sin embargo, no le parecía correcto lo que el ex faraón le había hecho a su hermano…

Finalmente, se decidió a bajar las escaleras, con la excusa de ir a la cocina. Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando. Después de todo, Seto le había dicho que tenía una cita con Bakura al día siguiente… y, por alguna razón, "Ryou-chan" le agradaba mas para cuñado.

No obstante, escogió un muy MUY mal momento para bajar. Pésimo, a decir verdad. Porque probablemente lo dejaría traumado de por vida.

En la sala estaban su hermano y YY. Besándose. Ah, ¿quién diría que Seto Kaiba sería tan fácil de convencer…?

-¡Hermano!- exclamo el niño, horrorizado, incapaz de contenerse. Seto y YY se separaron de inmediato y voltearon a verlo. El primero, se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a pensar en que decirle a Mokuba. El segundo, le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal.

Y fue entonces cuando Mokuba descubrió que SI tenía instintos asesinos…

* * *

**Kaiba's POV** (no se como traducir eso… jaja, ¿se nota que leo mucho en inglés?)

Esta conversación no conduce a ningún lado. Francamente, no creo que haya nada que discutir. Es decir, él me dejo, ¿no? Entonces, ¡¿qué demonios hace aquí?!

Quizás debería correrlo y decirle que no quiero volverlo a ver en mi vida. Pero eso sería muy inmaduro de mi parte. Y le haría creer que si me importa. Cosa que no es cierta… bueno, tal vez, un poco…

¡Pero mañana tengo una cita con Bakura! ¿Qué hago aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo? Tengo cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar…

"¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?" murmura una voz en mi cabeza. Diría que es algo así como mi conciencia, pero es muy molesta y hace todo menos aconsejarme correctamente…

"Claro que si" me contesto a mi mismo, lo cual es simplemente ridículo, pero la voz insiste "¿te das cuenta que probablemente Bakura solo te invito a salir porque se siente obligado después de lo de ayer?"

Quisiera afirmar con todo mi corazón que no es cierto. Que realmente creo que Bakura esta interesado en mi. Me gustaría pensar que lo he descubierto mirándome de reojo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su lindísimo rostro…

Oh, genial. Si, creo que me gusta Ryou Bakura. Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer este castigo?

…Espera. Nadie conteste eso. Ah, que tragedia…

-Entonces, Seto, ¿qué piensas?

-¿Eh?- oh, no, me he sumergido tanto en mis pensamientos, ¡que no escuche una sola palabra de Atemu!, ¿qué hacer…?

-De verdad lo lamento- murmura. Umm… ¿es mi imaginación o esta mas cerca de mi que cuando empezamos esta conversación? No, definitivamente esta mas cerca… Casi puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro…

-Eh…- oh, genial, excelente momento para perder la habilidad de elaborar frases coherentes…- no se que decir, Atemu. Veras, es que hay alguien mas…

"Alguien mas a quien realmente no le interesas. Solo se siente apenado por haberte besado, mientras estabas borracho…" alega la voz en mi cabeza. Maldita autoestima baja… uno pensaría que un genio millonario como yo tendría mas seguridad en si mismo… pero, ¡es de Bakura de quien estamos hablando! ¡¿cuáles son las posibilidades…?!

De pronto, algo me distrae. Un sonido que encontraría armonioso en otra situación, pero que en la actual me resulta estresante.

Atemu se esta riendo. ¿De que? Bueno, esa es una maravillosa pregunta…

-Oh, Seto…- murmura, intentando contener la risa- ¿estas tratando de ponerme celoso?

Ah, así que por eso se ríe. Bien, tal vez debería decirle que pase la tarde con Bakura, durmiendo en el techo de la escuela, abrazados… (bueno, él estaba abrazado de mi y yo simplemente… lo deje) pero en cuanto intento abrir la boca, siento su dedo recargado contra ella.

-No es necesario todo este teatro, Seto- me dice, acercándose a un poco mas. Lo cual, acabo de descubrir, no es bueno. Después de todo, ¡tengo 18 años y las hormonas alborotadas! (oh, dios, ¿acabo de pensar eso?)

-Atemu…

-Shh…- esta muy cerca, demasiado. Y de pronto, siento sus labios contra los míos. Se siente bien, a decir verdad. Quizás demasiado.

Y así, sin darme cuenta, he caído rendido en sus brazos. Lo cual, esta muy mal. Terriblemente mal. Debería separarme de él, correrlo de mi casa y huir. Pero no puedo. No se porque, pero me siento… ¿obligado? a quedarme aquí…

-¡Hermano!

Oh, dios, ¡Mokuba! ¡¿que voy a decirle?! Me separo de Atemu y miro a mi hermano, aterrado y confundido. La cabeza me da vueltas y me siento mal. Nado en un mar de emociones. ¿Qué hacer…?

Atemu toma mi mano entre las suyas, la besa y me sonríe. Oh, cuanto lo odio…

-Te veré el lunes, Seto- me dice, antes de volverme a besar en la boca. Luego, se levanta, se despide de Mokuba con un movimiento de mano y sale. ¿Yo? Bueno, yo me he quedado congelado sobre el sillón.

-Mokuba…

-Eres un caso perdido- murmura el pequeño, antes de darse la media vuelta y volver a subir las escaleras.

Dios, ¿qué he hecho…?

* * *

**Bakura's POV.**

-Entonces…eh… bueno, supongo que puede decirse que hemos regresado y… bueno… solo quería que supieras que… eh… no debes sentirte culpable de lo del sábado… realmente… así que… eh… no tienes que invitarme a salir ni nada por el estilo…

-Si, esta bien- contesto, procurando no dar a notar mis emociones - entonces supongo que se cancela lo de la tarde… adiós, Kaiba-kun.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana- murmura, antes de colgar. Lentamente, bajo el celular y lo coloco sobre la mesita de la sala.

Todo parece como un sueño. No. Una pesadilla, mas bien. Todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Tengo ganas de gritar. Y de llorar. Y de matar a alguien. Lo cual es extraño, porque normalmente sería mi yami el que estaría pensando esto…

_Ya te escuche, pequeño hikari_ comenta, molesto. Pero por su tono, se que esta demasiado triste y sorprendido como para tomarle demasiada importancia.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me miro en el espejo. Llevo puestos unos jeans, de corte amplio, con una playera de color azul claro. Un atuendo informal y cómodo, en el que, sin embargo, luzco bastante presentable. Lo suficiente como para una cita, pienso yo.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama y recuesto mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Creo que me he dejado caer con mucha fuerza, pues siento una leve punzada de dolor en el brazo. Pero no importa. Todo ha dejado de tener sentido desde hace unos minutos.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Hoy sería el gran día. Saldría con Kaiba-kun, iríamos al cine, a comer y quizás, al anochecer, si era lo suficientemente afortunado (e intrépido) lo besaría. No obstante, ahora se que ya nunca pasara…

_No seas tan negativo, hikari. ¡Aun podemos intentar asesinar al faraón!_

Sonrió, aunque muy levemente. En otras circunstancias, habría reprendido a mi yami por esos pensamientos. Pero en las actuales, me parecen las ideas mas apropiadas…

No importa… mañana será otro día.

* * *

**POV**** Normal.**

-Entonces… déjame ver si entendí esto. El viernes, "Yugi" o YY o como quieras llamarle, te dejo en aquel bar, para irse con Anzu. El sábado, mi primo te invito a salir. Esa misma tarde, Yugi se presento en tu casa y te convenció de perdonarlo y regresar. Y hoy, llamaste a Ryou-chan y muy "amablemente" cancelaste la cita, ¿olvide algo?

Kaiba negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que consideraba la posibilidad de salir corriendo. ¿En que momento había tenido la brillante idea de llamar a Ariadna? ¡esa psicópata solo iba a confundirlo mas! Aunque, claro, no tenía a nadie mas a quien recurrir. Mokuba estaba muy enojado como para hablar con él… y además, creía necesitar ayuda "imparcial". Cosa que, obviamente, no iba a obtener de la chica. Después de todo, Bakura era su primo…

-Seto-chan, ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué, que?- pregunto el CEO, ligeramente molesto. De verdad odiaba que su sicóloga fuera tan poco especifica…

-¿Por qué crees que merece otra oportunidad? ¡Duraron una semana, por el amor de dios!, ¡te abandono a la primera oportunidad que se le presento!

-Lo se…- murmuro Kaiba, mirando sus manos, cuidadosamente entrelazadas sobre la mesa. El muchacho se sentía muy mal… y realmente no quería seguir esa discusión. Pero, ahora que Ariadna se había entrometido, lo mas probable es que no lo dejara en paz…

-Ah, no tienes remedio- murmuro la joven, con algo de desesperación. Kaiba no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, al recordar que esas fueron también las palabras de su hermano.

-Me vendrían bien unas cachetadas, ¿sabes?-dijo él, con sarcasmo, tratando de aligerar la conversación. Cosa que, al parecer, funciono.

-No me tientes- murmuro la muchacha, con una débil sonrisa- ¿vas a comerte eso?

Kaiba observo el pedazo de pastel que había estado comiendo. Realmente, no se sentía con ganas de terminarlo. Estaba demasiado triste para ello, así que negó con la cabeza. De inmediato, Ariadna le quito el plato.

El joven sonrió débilmente, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño y escondido café en centro de la ciudad. Un buen lugar para una reunión como aquella, quizás…

-No creo en las segundas oportunidades, ¿sabes?- comento la chica, tomando un trozo de su recién adquirido pastel y sacando al CEO de sus pensamientos- hay quien dice que funcionan. Yo no lo creo, pero supongo que vale la pena intentarlo, cuando estas enamorado. ¿Es ese tu caso, Seto-chan?

El chico guardo silencio, mientras meditaba. No, no creía que ese fuera el caso.

-Mas bien, creo que me siento solo- alego él, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros- te dije eso antes de aquella "cita", ¿no?

-Si… pero si es soledad lo que tienes, puedes combatirla con cualquier otra persona, ¿no crees? Después de todo, si pueden dejarte con tanta facilidad… solo van a lastimarte mas.

-Tal vez- murmuro Kaiba, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos, ligeramente exasperado- pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Realmente, no tengo ganas de salir por el mundo a buscar una pareja…

-No, pero tampoco puedes ir por la vida perdonando a gente que no lo merece.

-No es que no lo merezca. Es solo que pienso que no debí perdonarlo con tanta facilidad…

-Umm… si, puede ser- alego ella, encogiéndose de hombros- aunque realmente lo dudo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral- murmuro el CEO, sarcásticamente.

-Cuando quieras- contesto la sicóloga, sonriéndole- para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?

Kaiba suspiro y se recargo contra su silla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía mucho trabajo y ciertamente no tenía tiempo para estar alegando con Ariadna su vida amorosa. Pero, tal vez…

-Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo preocupándome por Kaiba Corp. y le he dedicado poco a mi propia vida…

-¡ALELUYA!- exclamo Ariadna, genuinamente complacida, sorprendiendo al chico- si algo bueno podemos rescatar de esto, Seto-chan, será una gran progreso para ti.

Kaiba se encogió de hombros, mientras llamaba al mesero para pedirle la cuenta. Quizás Ariadna tenía razón. Quizás algo bueno podría salir de este posible "fracaso" amoroso.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? En lo personal, me gusta mucho el principio, pero no estoy segura del final… Se que es corto, pero mi inspiración se fue…

Ahora, si me disculpan, huiré a toda velocidad, porque presiento que tendré muchos lectores que quieran matarme…

Lamento mucho que Kaiba y YY hayan regresado con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, creo que es lógico, o al menos, para mi, parece lo mas natural. Después de todo, Kaiba esta actuando como todo un novato en estas situaciones "románticas" (y admitámoslo, tods hemos perdonado con esa facilidad alguna vez…) jaja, ¡ojala les haya gustado!

Adelanto para el próximo capitulo: Bakura y YB le declararan la guerra a Yugi y YY. A su muy particular manera… jaja

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. ¿Guerra?

Bien, ¡aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Ojala les guste… Creo que mi experimento en primera persona funciono, así que probablemente vuelva a usarlo…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y la canción es "Hold my beer" de Aaron Pritchett.

* * *

Capitulo 10

¿Guerra?

_**El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. El viento **__**frío comenzaba a soplar. Pero eso no parecía incomodar a la pareja sentada frente a uno de los templos mas grandes del desierto.**_

_**Era una pareja singular, sin duda alguna. El mas joven vestía como un alto clérigo del faraón, ostentando joyas de oro indudablemente costosas. Su cabello, castaño y corto, caía despeinado, ocultando sus finas facciones. **_

_**El otro, era unos cuantos años mayor. Vestía sencillo, aunque la larga túnica roja que lo cubría parecía muy fina, al igual que los collares que pendían de su cuello. Sin duda, todas sus posesiones robadas, pues tenía finta de bandido. **_

_**El clérigo tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho del ladrón y parecía dormitar. El mayor lo observaba, con una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.**_

_**-Es hora de que te marches- murmuro, inclinándose, para decírselo al oído.**_

_**-Hmph…- protesto el otro, acercándose un poco mas al chico.**_

_**El joven ladrón se rió, besándolo en la mejilla, con suma ternura. En realidad, no deseaba tener que despedirlo… pero pronto irían a buscarlo y si no lo encontraban…**_

_**-Vamos, querido- aunque hablaba con dulzura, se notaba el sarcasmo- no querrás tener problemas con el faraón, ¿o si?**_

_**-No me importa- mascullo el sacerdote, levantándose- preferiría quedarme contigo.**_

_**-Es mejor guardar las apariencias- alego el otro, poniéndose también de pie y abrazándolo- no quisiera que te pasara nada…- continuo, antes de besarlo con suma ternura en los labios.**_

_**Finalmente se separaron, mientras la luna empezaba a asomarse. Cada uno emprendió camino en sentidos distintos. Siempre era así. Ya se habían acostumbrado. Pero eso no significaba que no desearan que las cosas fueran distintas…**_

* * *

-¡Buenos días, radioescuchas! Hoy es un hermoso 22 de septiembre…

Kaiba apago la radio de un solo y violento golpe. Era hora de ir a la escuela, pero realmente no se sentía con humor de moverse siquiera. Además, ir a la escuela, implicaba ver a Yugi o a Atemu (bueno, técnicamente, a ambos) y realmente no quería eso…

Pero quizás, lo peor del caso, era que tendría que ver a Bakura. Y aun se sentía muy mal por lo de la tarde anterior… no había sido muy correcto de su parte el cancelar su cita, pero, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

Lentamente, comenzó a recordar lo que había estado soñando antes de que sonara el despertador. Aquel muchacho… no, sin duda su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada…

El CEO le levanto, pesadamente. Luego, miro a su hermano, que parecía estar profundamente dormido. El joven sonrió. Después, muy lentamente, casi arrastrado los pies, se dirigió a bañarse.

* * *

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, RYOU-CHAN!

Bakura de despertó, sobresaltado, encontrándose con una muy sonriente Ariadna frente a él, sosteniendo un pequeño pastel en sus manos.

-¿Umm?

-Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas, Ryou? ¡Hoy es 22 de septiembre!

-Ah… claro…- murmuro el chico, levantándose. Ciertamente, no recordaba que era su cumpleaños. A decir verdad, se sentía muy triste como para pensar en ello.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó su prima, acercándole un poco el pastel- ¿no vas a pedir un deseo?

El muchacho volteo los ojos, para luego observar las velas, que parecían bailar. ¿Un deseo? Bueno, realmente no creía mucho en esas cosas…

_Hikari…_ comenzó el yami, indeciso.

¿Si?

_Umm… ¿puedo pedir yo el deseo?_

Bakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una carcajada. ¿El despiadado y poderoso rey ladrón, quería pedir un deseo a unas velitas de pastel de cumpleaños? El mundo había enloquecido, sin duda…

Claro, yami. 

El hikari podía sentir la felicidad de su contraparte, mientras apagaba las velas. Espera un segundo…

Yami, tu deseo no tendrá nada que ver con Kaiba-kun, ¿correcto?

_¿Tan obvio es?_ Pregunto el yami, sarcásticamente.

Bakura sacudió la cabeza. Ciertamente no creía en esas cosas. Pero hoy, mas que nunca, deseaba con todo el corazón que su deseo se volviera realidad…

* * *

Bakura corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela. Se le había hecho un poco tarde (como 5 minutos, en realidad) pero él sentía que era el fin del mundo.

Abrió la puerta de su salón de un solo jalón. Y se encontró con una escena particularmente… eh… desagradable.

Ahí, estaban YY y Kaiba. Lo cual, probablemente hubiera sido tolerable. El problema era que ambos chicos estaban "tragándose", con singular alegría, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Si un profesor los descubre los expulsara, ¿saben?- mascullo YB, tomando posesión del cuerpo de su hikari y dirigiéndose a su acostumbrado lugar.

-Buenos días, Bakura-kun- saludo YY, con una enorme sonrisa que al ex ladrón de tumbas no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

YB no contesto, simplemente se limito a dejarse caer sobre su silla.

Kaiba sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. A decir verdad, estaba muy apenado por toda la situación. Después de todo, Bakura lo había invitado a salir el sábado… y ahora acababa de encontrarlo besándose con Atemu…

-Ah, así que alguien no esta muy sociable…- murmuro YY, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfal a YB. Luego se inclino para continuar besando a Kaiba.

El CEO miro a su novio, sorprendido. ¡Que falta de vergüenza! Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, para evadir el nuevo beso. YY lo miro confundido, pero luego, mirando de reojo a Bakura, comprendió. "Así que al pequeño Kaiba le daba pena cometer "desfiguros" públicos…" pensó para si.

-Nos vemos al rato- murmuro el ex faraón, riendo ligeramente, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla al CEO, causando que éste se sonrojara un poco mas.

Cuando YY llego a la entrada del salón, le lanzo un ultimo vistazo a YB, que le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-Por cierto, Bakura-kun. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Y así, el muchacho salio del salón, mientras cierto hikari trataba de controlar a su yami para evitar que se lanzara sobre YY y lo asesinara de una manera particularmente dolorosa.

* * *

-Hey, Bakura, ¿por qué la cara larga?- era Otogi quien hablaba, mientras ocupaba su usual lugar junto al peliblanco a la hora del descanso.

-No es nada… me siento un poco enfermo, es todo- murmuro el chico, sonriendo débilmente.

_Enfermo… buena __elección de palabras, hikari. Aunque yo me hubiera inclinado mas por "asqueado"_

El hikari sonrió un poco mas. Su yami tenía mucha razón. Haber visto a YY y a Kaiba tan "acaramelados" en la mañana, le había provocado nauseas.

-¿Dónde esta Anzu?- pregunto el chico, de pronto, deseando hablar con la chica. Después de todo, necesitaba a alguien con quien lanzarle miradas asesinas al faraón…

-¿No te has enterado?- pregunto Honda, inclinándose un poco hacia ellos, para evitar que Yugi los escuchara, aunque éste estaba demasiado "ocupado" hablando con Kaiba.

-¿No me he enterado de que?- pregunto Bakura, inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Ella y Yugi se han peleado- anuncio Jonouchi, colándose en la platica.

-No, ¿en serio?- pregunto Bakura volteando los ojos, en tono sarcástico.

-Ha sido un gran discusión, al parecer- sentencio Jou- así que desde ayer, no se hablan.

-Si me lo preguntas a mi,- alego Otogi, encogiéndose de hombros- creo que Anzu esta actuando como toda una "_drama queen_"

-Sin duda- afirmo Jou, mientras trataba de robarle un pedazo de su desayuno a Honda- después de todo, Yugi si quería volver con ella…

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Bakura, intrigado- ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Kaiba?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- alego Jou, encogiéndose de hombros- el chico ha enloquecido completamente…

-Todo esto suena a una telenovela barata…- alego YB, ocupando momentáneamente el cuerpo de su hikari.

-¿Qué tanto dicen, chicos?- pregunto YY, observándolos sospechosamente.

-¡NADA!- contestaron los 4, al mismo tiempo. YY les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Kaiba los miraba confundido.

-Debemos ser mas discretos…- murmuró Honda.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!

Era Anzu quien se acercaba. Lo cual, era extraño en si mismo, considerando que se suponía que estaba tremendamente molesta con Yugi y eso supondría que no se sentaría con ellos durante el descanso…

Sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atención de los jóvenes fue que la muchacha llevaba en sus manos una enorme caja de regalo.

-Eh… ¿Anzu? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Honda, intrigado, mientras la chica lo hacia un lado para sentarse junto a Bakura.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ryou-chan!- exclamo la chica, ignorando la pregunta de Honda y entregándole la caja a Bakura.

-Ah, gracias, Anzu-chan- murmuro Bakura, aceptando el regalo, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando la joven lo llamaba por su nombre? Había algo muy extraño en todo eso…

Y de pronto, sintió una mirada asesina clavada en él. Y entonces, comprendió todo. Así que todo era un teatrito para poner celosos a YY y a Yugi. Umm… parecía que estaba dando resultado.

-No hay de que, Ryou- alego ella, con una enorme sonrisa- estaba pensado, ¿te gustaría ir el viernes a celebrar tu cumpleaños?- continuo, acercándose un poco mas hacia él, lo que intensifico la mirada de YY y provoco un leve sonrojo de Bakura.

-Oh, claro… ¿A dónde?

-Umm… escuche de un pequeño bar que acaban de abrir en el centro… ¿te gusta la música country? Dicen que el grupo que toca ahí es muy bueno…

Bakura asintió con la cabeza, con una débil sonrisa. Comenzaba recuperar su animo. Después de todo, la música country de verdad le gustaba y era rara la oportunidad de escucharla en Japón…

-¡PERFECTO! Entonces esta arreglado. Los veré el viernes, chicos, a las 7, en el centro, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto la joven, mientras se ponía de pie y, sin darles tiempo de decir nada, se alejo a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué mosca la pico?- pregunto Otogi, mientras observaba a la chica alejarse, sorprendido.

Todos se encogieron de hombros. Después de unos minutos de incertidumbre, YY se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a Kaiba, mientras Otogi, Honda y Jonouchi se enfrascaban en una larga discusión. Bakura, por su parte, opto por hablar con su yami.

¿Qué opinas?

_Creo que Anzu ha enloquecido… pero debo admitir que me gusta su estrategia… después de todo, si el faraón quiere hacernos la vida imposible… ¡ya veremos quien __ríe al ultimo!_

Bakura suspiro. Le esperaba una larga semana…

* * *

-¿Música country? ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?!

Bakura suspiro, mientras escuchaba a su prima gritarle por teléfono. Había olvidado avisarle a Ariadna que el viernes iría con sus "amigos" a un bar, así que el chico la había llamado media hora antes de irse. Pero había tenido la "brillante" idea de contarle acerca del bar al que iban. Y Ariadna simplemente adoraba la música country, lo que significaba que acabaría "pegándoseles"

-Ari-chan, no vas a ir con nosotros, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, pues en realidad acabo de terminar con mi ultimo paciente de la tarde. ¡Así que te veré en la casa!- alego la chica, antes de colgar el teléfono, sin darle tiempo a Bakura de discutirlo.

El muchacho suspiro, mientras arrojaba el celular sobre la cama. Bueno, quizás no era tan malo que Ariadna lo acompañara. Después de todo, si decidía intentar cortarse las venas a la mitad de la noche, confiaba en que su prima lo detendría…

_Me gusta nuestro atuendo, hikari._ Anuncio de pronto el yami, distrayendo al hikari.

¿En serio? Estaba pensando cambiarme…

_Umm… no. Creo que este va bien._

Bakura se miro en el espejo, inseguro. Llevaba unos jeans azul claro, con una camisa a cuadros, de color rojo y unas botas cafés. Todo el atuendo de "country boy", definitivamente… (o al menos, así era en las películas…)

Bueno… supongo que confiare en ti, yami.

_Tranquilo, hikari. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?_

…

_Muy bien, no contestes a eso. Pero ¡nunca te __mentiría sobre nuestra apariencia!_

El hikari suspiro. Luego se recostó en la cama, esperando a que Ariadna llegara. Después de todo, lo mejor sería esperarla, porque se molestaría si se le adelantaba…

-¡Ya llegue, Ryou-chan!- anuncio Ariadna, entrando al departamento a toda velocidad- ¡voy a cambiarme!

Bakura suspiro, mientras se levantaba y salía de su cuarto, decidido a esperar a su prima en la sala. Ya era un poco tarde, así que tendrían que salir corriendo…

Pero de pronto, el muchacho se congelo. Ahí, sentado cómodamente en el sillón mas ancho, estaba Seto Kaiba. El CEO llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, con una camisa azul cielo. También llevaba puestas unas botas negras, de apariencia muy fina. Y, simplemente, se veía guapísimo.

-Kaiba-kun…- saludo Bakura, acercándose al chico.

El CEO solo hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso. Desde el sábado, no había estado a solas con Bakura y la situación era algo… extraña.

-Nunca te felicite por tu cumpleaños, Bakura-kun- murmuro Kaiba, sonriéndole débilmente.

-Ah… no te preocupes…

-Umm…

-¡LISTA!- grito Ariadna, saliendo de su cuarto, asustando a ambos jóvenes,- eh… ¿interrumpí algo?

-No- se apresuraron a contestar ambos, luego, Kaiba se puso de pie y salio del departamento sin decir nada mas. Ariadna se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Bakura salio detrás de ellos.

_Hikari… ¿__Por que crees que Kaiba-kun llego con Ari?_

No lo se… murmuro el chico, mientras observaba a su prima y a Kaiba, que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras.

_Umm… esto es muy sospechoso… __habrá que investigar._

Quizás otra noche, yami. Hoy procuremos solo divertirnos, ¿de acuerdo?

_¡Claro! No dejaremos que el estupido faraón nos arruine la noche, ¿correcto?_

Tú lo has dicho, yami…

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Bakura se sentía levemente mareado. Había bebido unas 4 cervezas. A su lado, Honda, Otogi y Jonouchi nadaban de borrachos y se reían de cualquier tontería. Sentada frente a él, estaba Ariadna, quien también estaba ligeramente alcoholizada y en ese momento seguía la letra de la canción que sonaba.

Al lado de la chica estaba Kaiba, el cual parecía decidido a no beber en toda la noche.

_¿Crees que teme que suceda lo del viernes pasado?_

Es probable…

_Umm… bueno, yo __daría lo que fuera por repetirlo…_

El hikari empezó a reírse, causando que el resto del grupo lo observara sospechosamente. Pero, después de un rato, decidieron que no debían preocuparse por él.

La música era muy buena, a decir verdad. Bakura observo la pista de baile, donde en ese momento estaban Anzu y Yugi, bailando un tanto pegados… demasiado para un "par de amigos".

Kaiba volteo los ojos, mientras observaba a su novio y se inclino para decirle algo a Ariadna. La chica se rió y luego murmuro algo al oído del CEO, lo que causo que éste suspirara, desesperado, antes de ponerse de pie y anunciar que iba a pedir algo de tomar.

-Seto-chan esta algo triste- le dijo Ariadna, sonriendo picaramente.

-¿Eh?

-Ah, Ryou…- mascullo la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza- sabes, se me ha venido a la mente una canción…

Bakura observo a su prima, confundido. Sin duda, la joven estaba muy borracha, porque no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba diciendo… o, al menos eso pensaba el muchacho.

-"Hold my beer"- concluyo ella, dándole un trago a su bebida. Bakura la miro aun mas confundido. Pero, al parecer, para YB todo hizo mucho sentido, porque tomo posesión del cuerpo de su hikari y se acerco al grupo que tocaba, ignorando las protestas de su contraparte.

-Tengo una petición- anuncio el muchacho, acercándosele a la cantante- y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría cantarla yo mismo.

-Oh… claro…- murmuro la cantante, observando a Ryou sospechosamente- ¿Qué canción?

-"Hold my beer"- contesto el ex ladrón de tumbas. La joven le sonrió, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, solo deja que acabe esta canción.

YB sonrió, mientras sentía que el pánico inundaba a su pequeño hikari. Pero eso no le preocupaba. Tenía un "ingenioso" plan en mente…

* * *

-¿A dónde ha ido Bakura?- pregunto Kaiba, en cuanto volvió a su lugar, mientras miraba de reojo a su novio, que seguía bailando con Anzu.

-Ya lo veras- murmuro Ariadna, misteriosamente.

El CEO se sentó, y observo a su sicóloga confundido. De verdad que la mujer estaba completamente loca…

-¡Amigos!- anuncio la cantante, cuando la canción hubo terminado- ¡bienvenidos esta noche a Country Club!, a continuación, ¡una petición especial para Ryou Bakura, quien cumple años esta noche!

El publico aplaudió, mientras el chico peliblanco subía al escenario. Ariadna sonrió, mientras Kaiba quedaba boquiabierto. Honda, Otogi y Jonouchi aplaudieron a rabiar. Y Anzu y YY solo miraron al chico sorprendidos.

-Muchas gracias- comenzó YB, con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro- esta canción la quiero dedicar a un "querido" amigo mío- continuo, mientras le dedicaba a YY su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

La música comenzó, con un ritmo bastante rápido y pegajoso. Kaiba jamás la había escuchado, pero tampoco había oído la mitad de las canciones que habían tocado esa noche, así que suponía que no habría mucha diferencia…

_**I've been watching you **_

_**watchin every girl in the bar**_

_**Payin no attention to the one on your arm**_

_**You're a dog**_

_**Man, she's **__**smoking!**_

"Que canción tan agresiva" penso Kaiba, para si, divertido. Bakura tenía muy buena voz, por cierto…

_**I've seen your kind before**_

_**and you think you're so cool**_

_**This country**__** boy's gonna take you to school**_

_**Hold out **__**your hand**_

_**no man, I ain't jokin**__**!**_

_**And hold my beer**__**!**_

_**While I kiss your girlfriend**_

_**cause she needs a real man**_

_**and not a boy like you-ou**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**Yeah I'**__**m a man on a mission**_

_**y**__**ou don't see what you're missin**_

_**but I do, so here**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

YB mantenía su vista fija en YY, quien en ese momento le lanzaba miradas "ligeramente" asesinas. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Peor no le importaba, después de todo, era por una buena causa, ¿correcto? Si Yugi quería estar con Anzu, mas le valía dejarle el camino libre al ex ladrón de tumbas con Kaiba, ¿no?

_**We**__**ll friend I wouldn't blame you **_

_**if you wanted to fight**_

_**if you wanna later we can **__**take it outside**_

_**but for now**_

_**do me a favour**_

_**and hold my beer**__**!**_

_**While I kiss your girlfriend**_

_**cause she needs a real man**_

_**and not a b**__**oy like you-ou**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**yeah I"m a man on a mission**_

_**y**__**ou don't see what you're missin**_

_**but I do, so here**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

Kaiba suspiro. ¡Vaya canción! Era muy buena, en realidad, pero empezaba a sentirse un poco deprimido. Así que, ¿a Bakura le gustaba Anzu? ¿por eso se lanzaba miradas asesinas con Yugi? Que tristeza…

_**W**__**ell guys like you**_

_**you ain't good for nothi**__**n, no**_

_**hold on a second**_

_**you gotta be good for something**_

_**for somethin**_

…_**I know…**_

_**Hold my beer!**_

Ariadna noto la mirada de tristeza del joven CEO y se apresuro a preguntarle que le pasaba. Al recibir la respuesta, la chica tuvo que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo por no golpear al joven, ¡¿es que acaso estaba TAN ciego?! ¡Era increíblemente obvio por quien estaba cantando Bakura la canción! ¡Ah, como odiaba tratar a personas con baja autoestima….!_**  
While I kiss your girlfriend**_

_**cause she needs a real man**_

_**and not a chump like you-ou**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**yeah I'**__**m a man on a mission**_

_**y**__**ou don't see what you're missin**_

_**but I do, so here**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**but dont drop it (hold my beer)**_

_**n**__**o, seriously man, dont drop it **_

_**(hold my beer)**_

_**cause I-I-**__**I just bought it (hold my beer)**_

_**you gonn**__**a be hangin around here awhile **_

_**you wanna **__**watch my jacket? (hold my beer)**_

_**ah thanks man, I'm gonna be out here dan**__**cin **_

_**with-with**__** your girlfriend (hold my beer)**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**hold my beer**__**!**_

_**hold my beeeee-eeeer**__**!**_

Cuando la canción termino, le siguió un largo aplauso de un muy admirado publico. YB de verdad tenía una maravillosa voz. El chico hizo una breve reverencia y se apresuro a bajar del escenario, devolviéndole el micrófono a la cantante.

Paso junto a YY y se detuvo junto a él. Ambos yamis se miraron con odio intenso, antes de que YB sonriera sarcásticamente y se apresurara a volver a su lugar, sintiéndose de muy buen humor.

Bakura estaba de mucho mejor humor, igual que su yami. Y, en ese momento, se sentía capaz de lo que fuera. Lo cual, al parecer, incluía intentar…eh… "seducir" a Kaiba. Lo cual parecía no estar dando muy buen resultado, porque el CEO parecía estar muy distraído.

Segundos después, YY volvió a la mesa, sentándose junto a Kaiba, abrazando al muchacho de inmediato por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo. Luego, sin decir nada, le planto un beso en la boca. Particularmente largo, por cierto. Una vez que se separaron, Kaiba lo miro confundido, como esperando una explicación, pero YY ni siquiera lo noto, pues estaba ocupado ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa triunfal a YB.

_Habrás ganado esta batalla, faraón. Pero no la guerra._ Mascullo el yami, molesto_ no me volverás a separar de él._

El hikari suspiro, permitiendo que su yami continuara la "guerra de miradas" con el faraón. Estaba demasiado cansado para continuar con eso…

* * *

-Bakura.

El muchacho volteo de inmediato, al oír que alguien lo llamaba. Aun era muy temprano, así que era extraño que alguien mas ya hubiera llegado a la escuela, sobre todo en sábado.

-¿Yugi?- pregunto el chico, sorprendido, al distinguir a su "amigo"

-Mi yami quisiera hablar con el tuyo- murmuro Yugi, acercándose.

-¿Qué quiere el tonto faraón?- alego YB, apresurándose a hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Así que tienes un interés en mi novio, ¿eh, ladrón de tumbas?- pregunto YY, apareciendo y con un tono burlón que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo a YB.

-¿Y que? ¿planeas hacer algo al respecto?

-No tienes oportunidad. No te lo advertiré de nuevo. Aléjate de él.

-Oblígame- murmuro YB, con un tono muy amenazador, acercándose al ex faraón y parándose cuan alto era, causando una sensación bastante intimidante.

-Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás, ladronzuelo- contesto Atemu, también enderezándose, sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud de YB.

-Bien. Ya veremos quien gana- alego el ex ladrón de tumbas, dándose la media vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo, con una actitud bastante orgullosa.

¿En que lío nos hemos metido, yami?

_En ninguno del que no podamos salir victoriosos, hikari. Confía en mi. Antes del año nuevo, Kaiba será nuestro._

Umm… yami, quizás no deberías buscar peleas con Atemu…

_Tranquilízate, pequeño. Tengo todo bajo control._

Pero… ¡YY nos lleva mucha ventaja!

_No siempre los que llevan la ventaja al inicio de las guerras las ganan. Pregúntale a los alemanes, si no me crees._

Ah, alguien ha puesto atención en historia…

_En esa clase no estamos con Kaiba, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?_

El hikari se rió. Sin duda, estaban metidos en un serio problema. Pero, ahora que la guerra había sido declarada abiertamente, era luchar o morir.

Y Bakura tenía toda la intención de sobrevivir …

* * *

¡Listo! ¡este capitulo es largísimo! Y no estoy segura de que este muy bien… pero bueno, creo que funciona.

Bueno, aclaraciones. YY esta siendo muy muy maldito. Lo se. Pero simplemente no me gusta su imagen de "chico bueno", me suena bastante lógico que se comportara de esa manera si estuviera compitiendo contra YB por algo… Y Kaiba tiene la autoestima por los suelos, ¿lo notan? Pero para mi, también es lógico. Alguien que se comporta tan fríamente todo el tiempo puede que solo lo haga para sentirse mejor consigo mismo… creo yo. Aunque no soy sicóloga… jaja

En fin, espero que les halla gustado y que los personajes no les parezcan que están muy OC… ¡Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o queja, será muy apreciada!

Y, adelanto para el próximo capitulo, umm… será… umm… ¡sobre un proyecto escolar!, jaja, cliché, lo se, ¡pero prometo que será interesante!

Jaja, ¡gracias por leer!

Oh, y la canción… ¡de verdad es muy chida, si pueden, escúchenla! ¡no se arrepentirán! jaja


	11. ¿Un proyecto escolar?

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero hacer constar que estoy… ¡deprimida por la falta de reviews! Jaja, segundo, quiero decirles que tengo el presentimiento de que los estoy cansando con tanto YYSK. Personalmente, yo también ya me aburrí, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, quizás deba terminar con esa relación en el siguiente capitulo… o puedo alargarla otros 2. No mas, porque realmente esa pareja no me gusta… ahora que lo pienso, debí irme por el "puppyshipping"…umm… no lo se, ustedes opinen. Jaja

En fin, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo… espero que les guste. La verdad, es que ya no tenía planeado después del capitulo anterior así que… ya veremos a que nos lleva. Jaja.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 11

¿Un proyecto escolar?

**Kaiba's POV (sigo sin saber como traducirlo… jaja)**

Hay razones por las que evito las grandes tiendas departamentales. Una de las principales es que siempre termino comprando mil y un tonterías que simplemente no estaba buscando. Ropa, calzado, abrigos… ¡parezco una chica, en cuanto entro a un lugar de estos! ¡soy absolutamente adicto a las compras!

El día de hoy, sin embargo, la finalidad de mi pequeña "excursión" al centro comercial, es la búsqueda de un regalo. Tarea que normalmente se la dejaría a Mokuba o a uno de mis empleados, pero, simplemente, en este caso particular, me siento obligado a hacerlo yo mismo.

Me he detenido en la sección de dulcería. He sido atraído por el olor a chocolate. Siempre me ha gustado el chocolate. El olor, el color, el sabor, la textura… ah, creo que estoy divagando…

No obstante, no puedo evitarlo. Pensar en chocolate me ha hecho recordar un par de hermosos ojos de tono chocolatoso… cuyo poseedor, por cierto, también me parece sumamente apetitoso…

¡Oh, dios mío, que estoy pensando! Definitivamente, estoy empezando a enloquecer. Ya decía yo que era muy mala idea esto de querer tener pareja. ¡Ahora me siento obligado a ser fiel incluso mentalmente!

En fin… me he alejado de la sección de chocolates, tratando de alejarme de otros pensamientos… extraños. Pero de inmediato un nuevo olor llega a mi nariz. He entrado a la sección de perfumes. Un olor, sin embargo, me resulta muy atrayente y, dejándome guiar por mis instintos me acerco a una vitrina.

Huele a mandarina. Con un toque de azafrán. Me gusta el olor. De verdad que si. Y también me recuerda algo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que. Cierro los ojos, intentando pensar…

Umm… es una memoria vaga, de un día en mi casa, mientras estaba enfermo. Espera… es el olor de… ¿Bakura?

¡Oh, creo que estoy empezando a obsesionarme con el chico! Debo huir…

Pero una dependienta me intercepta y, con una sonrisa, me ofrece una muestra de perfume que estaba viendo segundos antes.

Ange ou Démon. Angel o demonio. Lindo nombre. Y huele delicioso. Es una extraña mezcla de cítricos y flores orientales. Y si, definitivamente me recuerda a Bakura.

Y, como es de suponerse, he terminado comprándolo. Dos frascos, en realidad. Y he pedido que me envuelvan uno para regalo. Si, efectivamente, estaba buscando un regalo para Bakura-kun. Después de todo, aun me siento mal por haber cancelado nuestra cita. Y el otro frasco es para mi. Lo guardare. Y nunca nadie lo sabrá…

Ahora, debo salir de aquí antes de que siga comprando. Debo ir a casa. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

* * *

**YB's POV**

Sostengo en mis manos una pequeña cajita de regalo, que Kaiba-kun acaba de darme. Bueno, en realidad, se la dio a mi querido hikari, pero, para el caso, da lo mismo. Porque, lo verdaderamente importante aquí es que… ¡Seto Kaiba nos dio un regalo!

Sonrío embelesado. Si, se que estoy actuando un poco patético. No puedo evitarlo. Kaiba siempre tiene ese efecto en mi. Ahora y hace cinco mil años… es increíble que no lo haya notado aun…

-Eh… gracias, Kaiba-kun- murmuro, con mi mejor imitación de mi hikari. ¿Qué paso con él? Bueno, digamos que su mente esta flotando por el paraíso, cortesía de Kaiba.

-No hay de que- me contesta, mientras pasa su mano por su cabello, en un gesto nervioso. ¡Es tan adorable!- umm… escucha… estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a cenar, un día de estos… ¡solo como amigos, claro esta!

Dios, creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta por el cielo. ¡Kaiba-kun nos esta invitando a salir! Pero espera un segundo…

-¿Qué hay de YY? ¿no se molestara?- no es que me importe, naturalmente, pero quiero saber a que esta jugando Kaiba. ¿Es que acaso voy a ser una especie de "_affaire"?_ no es que me moleste, pero estoy seguro de que a mi hikari no le hará mucha gracia…

-Probablemente- dice, encogiéndose de hombros, con una actitud tan de "me vale gorro" que no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente- pero no me importa, después de todo, ¿somos amigos, no, Bakura-kun?

Sonrió aun mas. Técnicamente, no, no somos amigos. De hecho, creo que nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevo en la preparatoria Domino, habíamos hablado para algo distinto a un trabajo escolar (por lo menos, hasta el incidente de su auto). Sin embargo, no voy a contradecirlo, ¿o si?

-Claro que si, Kaiba-kun- hubiera dicho algo mas, en ese momento, no obstante, aparecen de la nada el faraón y Anzu. Ah, esa falta de fidelidad por parte de ese idiota… honestamente, ¿quién podría tener ojos para alguien mas, teniendo a Kaiba por pareja? Solo un tonto como él, francamente…

-Buenos días, querido- saluda YY, al notar la presencia de Kaiba, y acercándose a él de inmediato, plantándole un beso y estrechándolo fuertemente por la cintura.

Anzu y yo nos miramos, antes de voltear los ojos, al mismo tiempo. La verdad, la chica nunca ha sido mucho de mi agrado. No obstante, creo que, dadas las circunstancias, somos algo así como "aliados naturales" (no es que necesite la ayuda de alguien para lograr mi objetivo, por cierto…)

El salón comienza a llenarse. Yo decido huir. Es hora de dejar que mi hikari se encargue de la situación. Después de todo, yo soy muy mal estudiante…

* * *

**POV Normal**

-Entonces, los equipos quedaran así: Dasai, Mazaki y Hara.

Bakura suspiro, mientras la profesora Midori asignaba los equipos para aquella investigación de sociologia. Lo cual, simplemente no era bueno. Es decir, la mujer tenía el don de colocar a las personas en el equipo mas… eh… inadecuado.

Por ejemplo, el equipo de Anzu. Natsumi Dasai y Atsuki Hara. Las dos chicas se odiaban a muerte y Anzu no era particularmente del agrado de ninguna de las dos. Así que, probablemente, habría muchas lágrimas y sangre durante esa investigación…

-Honda, Notsaka y Asari.

Otro mal equipo. Honda y Miho Notsaka no se hablaban desde que éste se le había declarado a la muchacha. Y, cada vez que estaban juntos, había unos silencios muy incómodos…

Pero Bakura ya se había acostumbrado. A principios del año anterior, le había tocado trabajar en equipo con Toriyama Bokkai (uno de los mayores bravucones de la escuela) y Ushiba Ryuzaburo (el mas holgazán de la escuela), así que, como es de suponerse, Bakura había terminado trabajando solo. Lo cual, el chico suponía, había sido mejor que el siguiente equipo que le había tocado: Shintaro Kyoto y Sayuki Madoka (dos de sus grandes "fans") que simplemente se le habían pegado como "sanguijuelas" y no lo habían dejado solo ni un segundo…

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, podría haberlo preparado para este nuevo equipo…

-Bakura, Motou y Kaiba.

-¡¡QUÉ?!

Al mismo tiempo, unos muy horrorizados YY y YB se levantaron. Todo el grupo volteo a verlos, intrigados, mientras Kaiba trataba de fingir que no le importaba… sin embargo, un leve sonrojo era perceptible en sus mejillas.

-¿Alguno problema, Bakura-kun, Motou-kun?

-Profesora, si no fuera mucha molestia…- comenzó Yugi, recuperando el control de su cuerpo- preferiría hacer equipo con alguien mas.

-Su vida personal no es asunto de mi incumbencia, joven Motou- murmuro la profesora, acomodándose sus lentes- pero, creí que usted y Kaiba-kun no tendrían ningún problema en trabajar juntos…

Kaiba abrió el primer libro que se encontró y se escondió detrás de él. ¿Tan obvio era? ¿Cómo es que toda la escuela sabía que él y "Yugi"…?

-Además- continuo la maestra, al notar como se sonrojaba Yugi y como el resto del salón comenzaba a murmurar en voz baja- usted y Bakura-kun son amigos, ¿no?- pregunto, mirando a Bakura.

El muchacho sonrió débilmente, decidido a no insistir. Era imposible convencer a Midori-sensei de cambiar un equipo, una vez que ya lo había decidido. Yugi suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, dejándose caer en su asiento.

_Ryou… ¿puedo asesinar a tu maestra?_

¡Yami! Exclamo el hikari, escandalizado.

_Es ella o el faraón. Simplemente debo matar a alguien._

Yami, tranquilízate…

_¡Nosotros! ¡trabajar con el estupido faraón!_

Lo se… pero no hay remedio. Déjame hacerme cargo a mi, ¿de acuerdo?

_Umm… bueno, supongo que trabajar con Kaiba-kun no será tan malo…_

* * *

Si los dioses querían castigarlo, habían encontrado la forma perfecta. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Kaiba, mientras mantenía su vista fija en el camino, tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de ignorar el incomodo silencio y concentrarse en manejar.

Por su parte, Yugi mantenía su mirada fija en la radio del auto. Le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a su yami de que lo dejara encargarse de la situación. Después de todo, si él y Bakura lograban mantener a sus yamis bajo control, no se derramaría sangre esa tarde…

Bakura, por otro lado, mantenía su vista fija en sus manos, cuidadosamente colocadas en su regazo. Estaba nervioso. No, mas bien, estaba aterrado.

_Tranquilo, pequeño hikari_- murmuro YB a través de su conexión mental- _si las cosas se complican, siempre puedo intervenir…_

Es precisamente lo que me temo- contesto el muchacho, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

El yami no contesto, pero esto no tranquilizo en absoluto al hikari. Cualquier mínima provocación por parte de YY… y habría grandes problemas…

Mokuba, por su parte, mantenía su vista fija en la libreta que llevaba en las manos. Normalmente estaría brincando de un lado al otro en el auto, gritando y contándole a su hermano acerca de su día en la escuela. Pero no ese día. Estaba demasiado ocupado acomodando sus ideas. El niño temía que, en cualquier segundo, sería testigo de una violenta batalla entre YY y YB. Lo cual, definitivamente, no sería muy agradable...

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mansión, Mokuba se apresuro a bajar del auto y correr a su cuarto. Entre mas distancia interpusiera entre él y aquella "bomba" a punto de explotar, mejor.

Kaiba suspiro, mientras también entraba a su mansión, seguido por su novio. Bakura guardaba una distancia prudente entre ambos jóvenes. Si lograban pasar esa tarde…

-¿Quieren algo de comer?- pregunto Kaiba, una vez que hubieron llegado a su estudio y se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones, tratando de romper el silencio.

-No- contestaron Yugi y Bakura, al mismo tiempo. Entre mas pronto terminaran, mejor. Kaiba volvió a suspirar, pero decidió que era mejor no insistir, así que, tomo asiento también y se preparo para la tarde mas larga de su vida…

* * *

Cuando Mokuba escucho un montón de cristales haciéndose añicos, decidió que era hora de ir a salvar a su hermano. Así que, sin pensarlo mas, el niño corrió al estudio de Seto, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

La escena con la que se encontró, coincidía con la que había imaginado. Sin embargo, había tenido la breve esperanza de que los "enamorados" de su hermano fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para comportarse como adultos…

Lo cual, al parecer, no era posible. YB y YY habían comenzado una pequeña discusión en torno al orden de los nombres en la portada (lo cual era simplemente ridiculo…) La pelea había ido subiendo de tono y ahora, ambos se lanzaban las cosas que estaban a su alcance, intentando causarle el mayor daño al otro y resultar lo menos herido posible.

Kaiba había abonado la esperanza de tranquilizarlos y había optado por colocarse debajo de su escritorio, para protegerse de los objetos punzo-cortantes que volaban por los aires. Afortunadamente para él, no había nada de suficiente valor en esa habitación como para que le preocupara…

-¡Hey, muchachos!- grito Mokuba, mientras esquivaba un libro- ¡contrólense!

Pero ninguno de los dos yamis lo escuchaba. Estaban demasiado ocupados en su lucha. Ambos estaban actuando muy inmaduramente, sin duda, pero, tal como dice el dicho "en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale". Y, sin duda, los dos muchachos tenían toda la intención de salir victoriosos.

Pecho en tierra, Kaiba logro llegar a la puerta, apresurándose a sacar a su hermano del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Si sus "pretendientes" querían matarse entre ellos, ese era su problema. Él y Mokuba, mientras tanto, irían a comer un helado o algo así. Después de todo, necesitaba azúcar para reponerse del susto…

* * *

-¡Ryou-chan! ¿Qué te paso?

Bakura observo a Anzu y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la chica lo miraba con suma preocupación.

Y no era para menos, a decir verdad. Bakura tenía el ojo izquierdo completamente morado y varias cortadas en la mejilla. Su labio inferior estaba un poco inflamado y la verdad, lucía fatal.

-No es nada, Anzu-chan- murmuro el peliblanco, intentando sonreír un poco mas, pero fallando, al sentir una punzada de dolor.

_Ciertamente no es nada…_ mascullo el yami _espera a que veas al faraón…_

-¡Yugi! ¡¿Qué te paso?!

Yugi acababa de entrar al salón. Al igual que Bakura, tenía un ojo morado y una cortada un tanto profunda en la mandíbula. Así mismo, caminaba un poco lento, a causa de una aparente lesión en la pierna.

-No te preocupes, Anzu- murmuro el chico, caminando a su acostumbrado lugar y sentándose. Miro brevemente a Bakura, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Kaiba-kun! ¡¿Qué les paso?!

Era el turno de Kaiba de ser interrogado. No obstante, el CEO ignoro la pregunta y se sentó en su lugar, mirando con cierta tristeza a su novio y a su "amigo". La pelea había terminado muy mal para ambos jóvenes…

Nadie pregunto mas. En eso, el profesor llego y todos se fueron a sus lugares, sin decir nada mas. Era obvio que ni Yugi, ni Bakura, ni Kaiba querían hablar al respecto. Y quizás, nadie quería saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado…

* * *

¡Listo! Fin del capitulo. La verdad… no me gusta mucho. Es muy corto y creo que pudo haber sido mas gracioso… ah, me falta inspiración…

Ojala a ustedes no les halla parecido horrible…

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo, se titulara, ¿ruptura? o ¿fidelidad?, ¿cuál de los 2 les gusta mas?, básicamente, tratarían de lo mismo, sin importar el titulo… con unos pequeños cambios, quizás. ¡Díganme que les parece, please!

Bueno, ¡gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	12. ¿Ruptura?

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya lo había terminado, pero decidí que quería complacer a mi "reviewer" rosalind, así que le cambie el titulo al capitulo… y pues tuve que cambiar todo. Jaja

Lo cual es bueno, a decir verdad, porque creo que queda mas lógica así. Y no se preocupen, lo que ya había escrito lo usare mas adelante… jeje

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 12

¿Ruptura?

_**El fuego lo consume todo a su paso. Gritos, sangre, muerte. Es todo lo que puede verse. El humo lo cubre todo y una villa entera sucumbe. Por ordenes del faraón, según dicen.**_

_**Desde la muerte (no, desde el asesinato) de su familia, en Kul-Elna, el rey **__**ladrón había experimentado una sensación que no alcanzaba a identificar. No era miedo (uno aprende del miedo cuando tu vida corre peligro). Tampoco era ira (ira era lo que había sentido al ver a los soldados llevarse a su madre y a su hermana pequeña, mientras su padre intentaba defenderlas). Era algo mas profundo. Algo que carcomía su ser y clamaba venganza.**_

_**Cada día de su vida, lo había consagrado a aplacar ese sentimiento. Y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. Y entonces… lo conoció.**_

_**Bakura se preguntaba, a veces, si sería la forma de los dioses de recompensarlo. O de aplacarlo. Aunque el pensamiento duraba poco, pues tan pronto como sentía los brazos del otro chico alrededor de su cintura, todo parecía desvanecerse. No había nada mas. Solo él… y Seth.**_

_**Naturalmente, el clérigo no sabía nada de esto, aunque probablemente lo sospechaba. Seth alguna vez le había dicho que nadie era malo por naturaleza. Todos somos esclavos de nuestro pasado. Y probablemente tenía razón.**_

_**No obstante, nada de ello tenía importancia. Lo único que Bakura tenía por seguro, era que necesitaba a Seth para conservar su cordura. Para no sentir ese deseo profundo de venganza…**_

_**Sin embargo, a veces, también se preguntaba si sería suficiente…**_

* * *

Bakura abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Habían pasado 2 días desde su pelea con Yugi (o, mas bien, desde la pelea de YB con YY), pero su ojo aun estaba inflamado y le dolía al abrirlo.

_Buenos __días, hikari_ saludo el yami, con un tono un tanto sarcástico. Pero parecía feliz. ¿Quizás tenía algo que ver con aquel sueño? Era probable…

El muchacho se levanto pesadamente y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Era jueves, así que la escuela lo esperaba. Además, tenía clase con Midori-sensei. La cual pediría avances de su investigación. ¿Qué se suponía que le dijeran…?

Me duele la cabeza… mascullo el chico, ante el recuerdo de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer el día de hoy.

_Al mal tiempo, buena cara, hikari_ alego su yami, con excesivo entusiasmo.

¿Puede saberse por que estas tan feliz?

_No lo se _confeso YB_ solo tengo un buen presentimiento._

Bakura exhalo un bufido. ¿Un buen presentimiento? Claro, eso pronosticaba un día MUY agitado.

* * *

-Estas de muy buen humor hoy, Seto.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Y Kaiba podía notar el tono acusatorio en la voz de su novio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso y muy relajante… aunque no podía recordarlo…

-Estoy menos estresado- contesto el CEO, encogiéndose de hombros, con un gesto indiferente- me siento lleno de energía, a decir verdad.

-Umm…- murmuro YY, inseguro. No obstante, decidió que lo dejaría pasar. Por esta ocasión.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo el viernes?- pregunto Kaiba, mientras cruzaba los dedos debajo de su escritorio. Realmente no quería salir. Los viernes solían pasar cosas malas y no quería que nada arruinara su buen humor.

-Escucha, Seto- murmuro YY, aunque parecía algo distraído- el viernes estaré un poco ocupado en la tarde, así que…

-No hay problema- alego el CEO, encogiéndose de hombros- será otro día.

El ex faraón le sonrió, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y salir del salón, con rumbo a su clase. Después de todo, el timbre de clases acababa de sonar…

Bakura observaba la escena, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Si, Kaiba parecía estar de muy buen humor pero… había algo que no le agradaba del todo…

-¿Bakura-kun?

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por no pegar un brinco. Kaiba lo había tomado por sorpresa. No obstante, una sola mirada a los hermosos ojos azules del chico y Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Si, Kaiba?

-Umm… ¿vas hoy a mi casa? Tenemos que trabajar en lo del proyecto y preferiría que Yugi y tú…

Bakura se sintió sonrojar de inmediato, al recordar el estado en que había quedado el estudio de Kaiba después de su pequeña pelea.

-Claro, Kaiba-kun- contesto el muchacho, aunque sentía arder sus mejillas. ¡Que situación tan vergonzosa!

-Bien- fue la automática contestación de Kaiba y luego volvió su atención a la profesora, que en ese momento acababa de entrar.

Este será un largo día…

_¡Pero mi corazonada resulto cierta! ¡pasaremos la tarde con KAIBA!_ Exclamo YB, extasiado. Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Si, sin duda, no todo era tan malo…

* * *

Midori-sensei daba clases de sociología. Y Bakura simplemente no entendía porque demonios había escogido esa materia optativa. Se le hacia muy aburrida. Y no es que los temas no fueran interesantes, era solo que Midori-sensei podía pasar HORAS divagando. Y eso hacia la clase particularmente lenta…

Al principio del semestre, el muchacho había sufrido mucho por ese detalle. Ahora, sin embargo, había encontrado en que "matar" su ocio. Pasatiempo, que, por cierto, le parecía sumamente productivo.

Su "hobby" consistía en mirar a Kaiba. Y memorizar cada pequeña parte de su rostro, al parecer, pues no apartaba sus ojos ni un segundo del muchacho. De hecho, procuraba no parpadear, para no perderlo de vista…

Bueno, quizás esa sea una exageración. Pero lo cierto que Bakura pasaba toda la clase admirando al CEO. El cual parecía no notarlo, absorbido en sus propios pensamientos (porque tampoco le estaba poniendo atención a la profesora)

Fue así como Bakura noto algo que realmente no quería ver.

Kaiba tenía en el cuello un enorme chupeton. El cuello de la camisa lo ocultaba ligeramente, pero a ratos, con ciertos movimientos, podía verse un poco mejor…

Yami… ¿ves lo que yo veo?

_Voy a matar al faraón. Lenta y MUY MUY dolorosamente…_

Por primera vez, te apoyo en eso.

-¡Bakura-kun! ¿Qué acabo de decir?

Bakura se sintió sonrojar. No estaba poniendo atención en lo absoluto. Pero si Midori-sensei estuviera en su situación, también estaría distraída…

-No la escuche, Midori-sensei.

-Entonces preste atención, Bakura-kun. ¿O es que los golpes también afectaron su oído?

Los dioses me odian… pensó el chico, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reían y murmuraba entre ellos.

_Tal vez tengas __razón, hikari._

Vaya forma la de intentar subirle el animo…

* * *

Kaiba estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse en la tarea. Pero era difícil. Muy difícil, considerando que Bakura no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación, al parecer nervioso. ¿Por qué? Kaiba no lo sabía, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso…

-Bakura-kun, ¿podrías detenerte?

-Ah, claro- contestó el aludido, poniéndose ligeramente rojo.

-Te sonrojas con mucha facilidad- comento Kaiba, con una leve sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el otro adquiriera el color de un jitomate- creo que es muy tierno.

Bakura fingió concentrarse en una de las pinturas de la habitación, para ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Kaiba-kun pensaba que era "tierno"? bueno, quizás eso podía ser considerado un progreso.

_Aunque, si me dejaras hacerme cargo a mi…_

No vamos a discutirlo de nuevo, yami. No vamos a besar a Kaiba, así, de la nada…

_Mientras tu y yo discutimos, el faraón avanza a mil por hora. Si seguimos __así, ese idiota va a…_

¡No termines esa idea! ¡Tus pensamientos han sido bastante gráficos e ilustrativos, muchas gracias!

_Oh, hikari, ¿Por qué insistes en la pantalla de niño dulce e inocente?_

¡Yami!

-Creo que hemos terminado- anuncio Kaiba, interrumpiendo la discusión mental del hikari con su yami.

-Ah, perfecto.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres.

-Si, eso estaría bien…

Así, sin decir nada mas, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al auto de Kaiba.

* * *

-Umm… muchas gracias por traerme, Kaiba-kun.

-No hay de que.

Bakura observo al CEO, indeciso. Sentía que debía decir (o hacer) algo mas. Pero no se le ocurría que. Quizás, lo mejor sería despedirse rápidamente y correr a su departamento.

_¿Me puedo despedir de Kaiba-kun?_

El hikari considero la petición de su yami. Finalmente, decidió darle la oportunidad. No creía que YB intentara nada… ¿o si?

-Hasta mañana, Kaiba-kun- murmuro YB, inclinándose para despedirse de beso del muchacho. Kaiba también se acerco un poco al otro joven.

Y entonces, tratando de disfrazarlo todo como un "error de calculo", el yami beso al CEO en la boca, aunque muy brevemente.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Kaiba-kun!- exclamo YB, en la mejor imitación que pudo hacer su hikari- ¡debo irme!

Y así, subió corriendo las escaleras. Dejando a Kaiba muy confundido. Y, ligeramente, extasiado.

* * *

_**Seth suspiro, mientras observaba al "par de tortolos" que conversaban enfrente de él.**_

_**Era una linda tarde. Soleada, pero fresca. Así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Y, de pronto, se había encontrado con el faraón. En una situación un tanto… comprometedora, quizás.**_

_**Atemu tenía a una chica "acorralada" contra un árbol. La joven le sonreía coquetamente al faraón y Seth no había encontrado nada anormal en ello. Después de todo, el faraón tenía muchas concubinas y no era raro verlo paseando por los jardines con alguna de ellas.**_

_**Pero, al acercarse un poco mas, Seth supo que este era un caso diferente. La forma en que el muchacho miraba a la chica…**_

_**Era AMOR.**_

_**Umm… **__**quizás Bakura tenía razón. Tal vez, Seth era muy "cursi". Pero a Seth no le molestaba. Además, si él no era tan siquiera un poco "romántico", la relación de él y el ladrón de tumbas sería un tanto… extraña.**_

_**El clérigo se sorprendió, ligeramente, cuando la chica volteo y pudo verla mejor. Se trataba de una joven sirvienta del palacio. ¡Oh, el escándalo! Eso explicaba porque ambos se ocultaban en aquel lugar… nadie iba a caminar por ahí.**_

_**Excepto Seth, al parecer.**_

_**La pareja se tomo de las manos y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al palacio. Quizás a la habitación de Atemu. Pero Seth no quería saber mas detalles. Lo que el faraón hiciera de su vida personal, no era asunto de su incumbencia.**_

_**El muchacho volvió a suspirar. Las relaciones "clandestinas" eran difíciles. Y cansadas. Pero sin duda, infinitamente mas deliciosas. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.**_

_**Aquella noche, mientras el clérigo descansaba entre los brazos de su amante, se dio cuenta de algo, al ver como lo miraba el rey ladrón.**_

_**Ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados. **_

* * *

Kaiba se levanto con una extraña pesadez. Había dormido muy tranquilo… pero había algo en el ambiente…

"No, mas bien, como un presentimiento" pensó el muchacho, mientras se levantaba, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, para no despertar a Mokuba.

"Probablemente no sea nada…"

* * *

Kaiba maldijo, en voz baja, al llegar a la escuela y encontrar todos los lugares del estacionamiento en la parte delantera ocupados. Odiaba tener que estacionarse en la parte de atrás, porque estaba muy solitaria… y, además, tenía que caminar mucho. Sin embargo, tal parecía que no le quedaba otra opción…

Entro a la escuela y la encontró vacía. Lo cual, no era extraño, después de todo, aun era muy temprano. No obstante, esa sensación de pesadez que lo acompañaba… no era nada agradable.

"No es nada" se dijo a si mismo "estas siendo demasiado dramático"

Probablemente… pero su intuición rara vez le fallaba.

* * *

Kaiba sonrió, mientras guardaba sus libros en su casillero. El día había terminado sin contratiempo alguno, así que se sentía mas relajado. Y tenía que ir a terapia a las 4 de la tarde, sin embargo, se sentía alegre y optimista.

El CEO se preparo para salir de la escuela. Lentamente, encamino sus pasos hacia la entrada. Salio del edificio. Odiaba tener que caminar tanto. Y algo lo hacia querer detenerse. Sentía que no debía estar ahí… no obstante, había decidido ignorar a su corazonada por completo. Grave error, al parecer. Porque, en cuanto llego al estacionamiento, su mundo y su optimismo se derrumbo.

Ahí, escondidos del resto del mundo (bueno, de cualquiera que no hubiera estacionado su coche ahí) estaban Anzu y YY. Al parecer, solo habían estado hablando, pero justo en el segundo en que Kaiba iba a hacerlos notar su presencia, la pareja se beso.

"Vaya que estaría ocupado el viernes…" pensó Kaiba para si. De pronto, se sentía fatal. Abrió el auto, el cual sonó al desactivarse la alarma, haciendo que Anzu y YY voltearan a verlo, al parecer molestos por haber sido interrumpidos. Pero, al notar de quien se trataba, ambos se quedaron sin habla.

Kaiba subió a su auto. No quería oír explicaciones o disculpas. Solo quería alejarse de ahí. Y entre mas rápido, mejor.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? ¿les gusta? A mi me gusta el principio. Mucho, mucho. El final lo siento medio forzado… pero creo que no esta mal. Jaja, bueno, ¡comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea serán muy agradecids!

Y, el adelanto para el próximo capitulo… bueno, puedo decirle que habra golpes, abrazos y un "malevolo plan" para…eh… "juntar" a Kaiba y a Bakura.

Jaja, ¡mil gracias por leer!


	13. ¿Planes?

¡Nuevo capitulo! La verdad, no tengo ni idea de que escribir… así que ya veremos a donde nos lleva la corriente… jaja

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 13

¿Planes?

Bakura hacia su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la boca cerrada y la mente en blanco. Si decía o pensaba en algo, las cosas se pondrían feas. Tenía que evitar una pelea a toda costa. Pero no estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo.

-Muy bien, faraón, ¿podrías explicar que demonios sucede aquí?

Bueno, el que Bakura pudiera mantenerse bajo control, no implicaba que su yami también pudiera hacerlo.

-¿A que te refieres, ladrón de tumbas?- pregunto YY, recargándose perezosamente contra su asiento y sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Oh, creo que sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- alego YB, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzarse sobre YY y comenzar a golpearlo.

-Eh… chicos, ¿podrían no pelear?- comenzó Honda, tentativamente, sabiendo que si ambos jóvenes seguían discutiendo pronto comenzarían los golpes.

-Solo quiero una respuesta- alego YB, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Otogi, volteando a ver a Honda y después a Jou, buscando un poco de apoyo, pero ambos muchachos parecían tan confundidos como él.

-Anzu acepto volver conmigo- contesto Atemu, sin prestarle atención a Otogi, mirando a YB fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso lo note cuando entre y los vi tragándose- mascullo YB, su mal humor aumentando a cada segundo y amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Anzu, por su parte, se sonrojo- pero eso no me interesa. Lo que en verdad quiero saber es…

-Aun no he hablado con Seto- contesto YY, a la pregunta que aun no era formulada- sin embargo, creo que capto la idea cuando nos vio en el estacionamiento.

-¡Eres un cínico!- estallo YB, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara- ¡¿Cómo has podido…?!

-Deberías alegrarte. Te he dejado el camino libre, ¿no?

YB iba a contestar algo particularmente desagradable. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque su hikari recupero el control de su cuerpo… y se lanzo sobre YY, tirándole un puñetazo con toda su fuerza.

-¡Bakura!- gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo, mientras Jou se apresuraba a detener al peliblanco.

_Me sorprendes, hikari. Eso parece algo que YO __habría hecho…_

No pude evitarlo… ¡es un idiota!

_¡Es lo que te he tratado de decir todo este tiempo! ¡debiste dejarme matarlo cuando pude!_

-Será mejor que me vaya- murmuro Bakura, soltándose y apresurándose a salir del restaurante en el que habían estado comiendo.

-¿Estas bien, Yugi?- pregunto Anzu, ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

-Si, estaré bien.

-¿Qué hay de Bakura? ¿creen que este bien?- pregunto Otogi, ligeramente consternado.

-Ya se le pasara- murmuro Yugi, retomando el control de su cuerpo y sonriendo levemente.

Y así, los 5 amigos decidieron "olvidarse" del asunto.

* * *

Ariadna's POV

Suelo clasificar a mis pacientes en 3 grandes categorías: los suicidas, los asesinos… y los que tienen ambas tendencias.

Los primeros, son fáciles de tratar. Hay que llenarlos de antidepresivos y darles largas charlas de autoestima. Los segundos, son un poco mas difíciles. Hay que recetarles calmantes y convencerlos de que la venganza no trae nada bueno.

Pero los terceros son los peores. Y simplemente odio tener que tratar con ellos. Es decir, puedes darles antidepresivos y calmantes… pero eso generalmente conduce a una sobredosis. Además, las sesiones son largas y agotadoras, pues ese tipo de gente parece absorber toda tu energía vital…

El problema es que, Seto Kaiba pertenece al tercer grupo.

-Debí sospecharlo, ¿sabes? Es decir, ¡se fue con ella! ¡en nuestra segunda cita! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Ahí esta la personalidad asesina. Siempre culpando al otro y deseándole todo el mal posible.

-Aunque quizás es mi culpa… tal vez si hubiéramos pasado mas tiempo juntos y…

Esa es la personalidad suicida. Siempre pensando en el "hubiera" y culpándose a si mismo, alegando que no merecía la felicidad…

-¡Pero no tenía ningún derecho! ¡Argh, voy a matarlo!... ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿le llamo, pido una disculpa, o que…?

Ah, y esa era la ultima personalidad. La suidasesina, como yo la llamo. Es un nombre ridículo, probablemente, pero a mi me parece divertido. Y cuando lidio con este tipo de pacientes… diversión es justo lo que necesito.

-Debes calmarte, Seto- murmuro, omitiendo el –chan al nombre del chico, conciente de que no es la mejor de las ideas provocar su ira en ese momento…- las cosas pasan por un motivo y…

Me detengo. Tengo la impresión de que Seto-chan me esta ignorando. Lo cual resulta cierto, pues su mirada esta perdida, al parecer mientras se concentra en otras cosas. En otras circunstancias, me molestaría, pero, considerando de quien se trata, en realidad me preocupa.

-¿Sigues aquí, Seto?- pregunto, indecisa, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a él.

-¿Uh?- pregunta, al notar que estoy su lado. Suspiro, mientras me siento junto a él.

-Ah… escucha. Voy a darte unos calmantes y unos antidepresivos. Pero no voy a anotarlo en tu reporte- le digo, en voz muy baja; si mi jefa me descubre, me despedirán de inmediato. No es que me moleste, pero prefiero mantenerme en esta ciudad por algún tiempo. Y si pierdo mi empleo…

-¿Por qué?- pregunta, aunque creo que aun esta un poco ausente, lo que me hace volver a suspirar.

-Perderás la custodia de Mokuba- respondo, con una débil sonrisa. Normalmente no haría esto, no obstante, debo admitir que Seto-chan me agrada bastante… además de que Ryou-chan esta perdidamente enamorado de él y nunca me perdonara si no lo ayudo…

-No me refiero a eso- alega, poniéndose de pie, algo bruscamente- me refiero a que no necesito medicamentos. Estoy bien.

-No estas bien- murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza. A veces es tan difícil convencer a las personas de que tienen un problema…- no quiero que vayas a darte un tiro. O que se lo des a alguien.

-No voy a matarme- murmura, en voz peligrosamente baja. Esto puede ponerse feo…

-Probablemente no directamente- le digo, levantándome y recargando mi mano sobre su hombro- pero conociéndote, yo diría que vas a matarte trabajando, comiendo poco y durmiendo aun menos.

No contesta, solo baja la cabeza y suspira. Dios, esto puede llegar a ser tan difícil… Pero se lo advertí, ¿no es verdad?

-No estaba enamorado, ¿sabes?- me dice, volviéndose a sentar, con su cabeza entre sus manos- es solo que… ya no me sentía tan solo…

Ah, la soledad. Si, he escuchado a muchos pacientes sufrir de lo mismo. Sin embargo, creo que hay una posibilidad de que Seto se recupere rápidamente…

-Debo irme- anuncia, de la nada y yo miro el reloj. Son cerca de las 6. Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarlo ir…

-Espera un segundo- murmuro, mientras me dirijo a mi escritorio, a buscar unas pastillas. Siempre guardo unos antidepresivos ahí. Los calmantes tendrán que esperar…

Le entrego un frasquito con medicinas y él me ofrece una débil sonrisa, antes de guardarlos en su gabardina.

-Si necesitas con quien hablar…- le digo, tomándolo de las manos- tienes mi celular. Y si no, puedes hablar con Ryou-chan. Parece ser que le agradas bastante…

Su sonrisa se expande un poco mas, al igual que mi esperanza de su rápida recuperación. Quizás…

-Nos vemos la próxima semana, Ari-chan- me dice, abrazándome sorpresivamente. Lo cual se siente bien, para ser sincera. Dios, comienzo a entender porque Ryou se muere por él…- gracias por todo.

Y así, se da la media vuelta y sale del consultorio. Esta triste, si, pero confió en que pronto pasara su fase suicida… los antidepresivos deben ayudar. Y tal vez, una pequeña cita con mi primo lo ayudara aun mas…

* * *

POV Normal.

Bakura suspiro, mientras observaba a Kaiba. El joven CEO estaba sentado en su acostumbrado lugar, leyendo un libro. Era muy temprano, así que aun no había nadie más en la escuela. Bakura quería acercarse al otro chico y decir algo. Mostrar simpatía y ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional y desinteresada.

_Bueno… __quizás no completamente desinteresada. Un beso como pago, suena muy bien._

Bakura sonrió ante los pensamientos de su yami. Un beso… como aquella noche, en el callejón. Una dulce memoria…

-¿Estas bien, Kaiba-kun?- pregunto el muchacho, sentándose sobre la banca frente a Kaiba, sonriéndole débilmente.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- pregunto el otro, a la defensiva.

-Lo siento mucho- mascullo Bakura, sonrojándose ligeramente- no era mi intención hacerte enfadar…

-No… yo lo lamento- murmuro Kaiba, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando su libro- lo siento, Bakura-kun. Es solo que estoy un poco… susceptible.

-Oh, no hay problema. Solo quería decirte…

Pero Bakura no pudo concluir la frase, porque justo en ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió, haciendo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver al recién llegado.

Era YY quien acababa de llegar. Kaiba arqueo las cejas. Yugi no tomaba la primera clase con ellos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Por su parte, Bakura le lanzo al ex faraón una mirada asesina, mientras los mismos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

-Seto, ¿podemos hablar?

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- contesto el CEO, de mala gana, volviendo a abrir su libro y ignorando a YY. Pero el chico no iba darse por vencido tan fácilmente, al parecer, pues de inmediato se acerco Kaiba.

-Al contrario- alego el muchacho, ignorando las miradas asesinas que YB le dirigía- creo que debemos hablar acerca de… lo de ayer.

-No lo creo- protesto el CEO, bajando su libro y mirando amenazadoramente al ex faraón- la escena hablaba por si sola.

-Aun así… te debo una disculpa, Seto. Debí terminar contigo antes de hablar con Anzu.

Kaiba hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer sorprendido. Había pensado que quizás Atemu le volvería a pedir perdón y terminarían regresando… pero era obvio que esa no era su intención.

El CEO se levanto, conciente de que si permanecía en ese salón un segundo más, sucedería una de 2 cosas: 1) golpearía a Atemu o 2) se deprimiría horriblemente.

-¿Vienes, Bakura?- murmuro, mientras pasaba al lado de YY, decidido a ignorarlo y se encaminaba hacia la salida del salón.

-Oh… claro- contesto el peliblanco, corriendo a alcanzar a Kaiba, no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada asesina a YY.

El ex faraón suspiro, mientras observaba a los 2 muchachos salir.

"Creo que no lo esta tomando muy bien" murmuro Yugi, a través de su conexión mental.

"No… pero me parece que estará bien. Los 2, en realidad"

Yugi no dijo nada, aunque le parecía que debía recriminar a su yami. Pero no había tiempo para eso "vamos, quedamos de vernos con Anzu en la entrada, en 5 minutos"

* * *

Kaiba se recargo contra la reja. Estaban en la azotea del colegio. Bakura podía ver como algunos alumnos comenzaban a llegar a clases… pero sospechaba que él y Kaiba pasarían la mañana ahí.

-No se porque pensé que sería diferente- comento el CEO, con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bakura, observándolo, preocupado.

-Creí que no iba a dejarme solo- murmuro el muchacho, aunque parecía estar hablando consigo mismo y no respondiéndole a Bakura. Luego, lentamente, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un frasco de medicinas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el otro chico, su preocupación aumentando a cada segundo.

-Antidepresivos- contesto Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras colocaba una pastilla en su boca- me los dio mi sicóloga- agrego, sonriendo débilmente, intentando tranquilizar a Bakura.

-¿De verdad lo querías?- pregunto el joven, bajando la cabeza, para ocultar su tristeza.

-No lo se. Supongo que si, un poco. Pero… creo que, el verdadero problema es que, desde que era muy pequeño, las personas tienden a dejarme solo… mis padres…

_Síndrome de abandono_.

¿Qué?

_Es un termino que __encontré en uno de los libros de Ariadna. Y los síntomas se parecen a los que dice Kaiba-kun._

-Quizás deba acostumbrarme. La soledad no es tan mala, después de todo- mascullo Kaiba.

-No estas solo, Kaiba-kun- afirmo Bakura, abrazando sorpresivamente al CEO- siempre podrás conmigo… y con mi yami, supongo.

_¡Supones bien! ¡Después de todo, lo busque por 5 mil años!_

-Gracias, Bakura-kun- murmuro el otro, regresándole el abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el suave cabello del peliblanco, haciendo que éste se sonrojara de inmediato.

Ah… creo que me derrito…

_Sin duda, hikari. Y, aunque en otras circunstancias __diría que estamos siendo muy cursis, creo que, por esta ocasión… ¡podemos hacer una excepción!_

El muchacho sonrió y no dijo nada más. Después de todo, hay momentos en los que las palabras salen sobrando…

* * *

Una sonrisa maquiavélica jugueteaba en los labios de Mokuba, mientras permanecía recostado en el diván en el consultorio de Ariadna. La chica, por su parte, lo observaba ligeramente consternada. Mokuba solo sonreía así cuando tenía un plan que involucraba a su hermano…

A diferencia del mayor, el niño siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a hablar de sus problemas durante las sesiones terapéuticas. Pero, en realidad, solía hablar mas de su hermano que de él mismo. Naturalmente, Kaiba no sabía nada al respecto, pero esa era una de las razones por las que a veces Ariadna parecía saber tanto de él…

-¿Qué piensas, Mokie?- pregunto la sicóloga, anticipando un malévolo plan.

-Sabes que Seto se quedo sin novio, ¿verdad?

-Es un poco mas complejo que eso… pero si, ya lo se.

-Se me ha ocurrido…- comenzó el niño, aunque un tanto indeciso- bueno… tú y yo sabemos que a Seto le haría bien tener una pareja estable, alguien en quien confiar y que lo amara, ¿me explico?

Ariadna asintió con la cabeza. Presentía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. Y tenía que confesar que la idea también le había pasado por la mente.

-Y…eh… bueno, creo que también ambos sabemos que a Ryou le gusta mi hermano, así que pensé que…

-¿Cómo planeas juntarlos?- pregunto la muchacha, sonriéndole.

-Ah… bueno, mi plan iba a comenzar justo esta tarde. Primero que nada, tenemos que obligarlos a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿correcto?

-Si.

-Entonces, había pensado que quizás, podríamos eh… "citarlos" en un lugar a comer y llegar un poco tarde…

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. La inocencia de los planes del chiquillo era divertida. Sin embargo, era probable que funcionara. Después de todo, Ryou y Seto no eran precisamente los hombres mas experimentados del mundo como para notar la magnifica "coincidencia"

-Bien, ¿en donde?- dijo Ariadna, mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcarle a su primo. Mokuba la imito, de inmediato.

-Umm… ¿Qué tal en el restaurante "Sakura"? Bastante romántico, ¿no?

-Suena bien- contesto Ariadna, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor. Mokuba sonreía también. Esto de hacerle de "casamentero" prometía ser muy entretenido…

* * *

Kaiba suspiro, antes de entrar en el elegante restaurante. Usaba unos pantalones marrones, con un suéter azul cielo, que combinaba maravillosamente con sus ojos. Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, así que el lugar estaba lleno a reventar. Sin embargo, contaba con que sus "influencias" le garantizarían una mesa rápidamente.

El restaurante se encontraba ubicado en una de las calles más elegantes y caras de la ciudad. Frente a él, estaba la plaza comercial mas grande de todo Domino. El joven CEO llevaba ahí a clientes importantes y, en ocasiones, llevaba a Mokuba, pues el niño tenía un gusto particular por el Hamachi Kama (un platillo a base a atún), que era la especialidad de la casa, así como el pastel Karumetou. Lo cual explicaba el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí. Kaiba era simplemente incapaz de negarse a los caprichos de su hermano menor.

Lo que el joven no esperaba, sin embargo, era encontrarse con Bakura. El muchacho llevaba unos jeans oscuros, con una camisa azul cielo, que resaltaba el tono de su piel. Era extraño que estuviera ahí, pues el restaurante era bastante caro y Kaiba suponía que Bakura no vivía precisamente en la opulencia.

-Bakura-kun- saludo el CEO, acercándose al peliblanco, el cual se sobresalto de inmediato.

-¡Kaiba-kun!- saludo el otro chico, alegremente, al percatarse de quien era su interlocutor- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto- alego el joven, sonriendo levemente- Mokuba insistió en que nos viéramos aquí. ¿Tú?

-Ah… Ariadna me dijo que comeríamos aquí- contesto el otro chico, con un leve sonrojo trepando por sus mejillas.

Kaiba pensó que había algo sospechoso. Después de todo, su hermano, se suponía, estaba en sesión con Ariadna Hoshi. ¿Se habrían puesto de acuerdo? No, probablemente todo era una coincidencia…

-¡Kaiba-sama!- saludo el host, apresurándose a hacer una respetuosa reverencia- ¡disculpe que lo hallamos hecho esperar!, ¿mesa para 2?

-Cuatro, en realidad- contesto el CEO, sonriéndole a Bakura.

-Oh, claro. Por aquí, por favor- indico el muchacho, guiándolos a su mesa- enseguida los atienden- agrego, una vez que ambos chicos se sentaron.

Bakura y Kaiba concentraron su atención en la carta, mientras un silencio se cernía sobre ellos. A ninguno se le ocurría que decir, así que fingieron proseguir en el análisis de su respectivo menú, rogándole a todos los dioses que Ariadna y Mokuba llegaran pronto…

* * *

¡Fin del capitulo! ¿Qué tal? Creo que esta… pasable. Aunque quizás no tan interesante como hubiera querido. ¡Pero el próximo será mejor, sobre todo porque ya recordé una de mis ideas iniciales! Jaja

Bueno, adelanto para el próximo capitulo, Kaiba festeja su cumpleaños... o algo parecido. Jaja. Ahora, puede que se titule ¿cumpleaños? o ¿Irremplazable?, no lo se... ¿que opinan? Y, una aclaracion rapida, el segundo titulo, como sospecharan, tendrá la canción de Beyoncé del mismo titulo como "fuente de inspiración" jaja. En realidad, creo que el capitulo sera igual, independientemente del titulo... ¡pero denme su opinion!

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. ¿Irremplazable?

Bien, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y la canción es "Irreplaceable (spanish version)" de Beyoncé.

* * *

Capitulo 14.

¿Irremplazable?

-Creo que esta funcionando- anuncio Mokuba, muy orgulloso de si mismo y de su "magnifica" idea.

Ariadna le sonrió, mientras observaba a la "pareja de tórtolos" en el restaurante. Ambos chicos, completamente ajenos al "malvado plan", se miraban. Bakura sonreía, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su blanco cabello, en una actitud nerviosa. Kaiba había estado muy tranquilo, hasta unos segundos antes, cuando la mesera le retiro la carta, quitándole su "distracción". Después de todo, ya habían ordenado y el restaurante estaba lleno…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a dejarlos ahí?- pregunto Ariadna.

-Umm… unos diez minutos mas- anuncio el niño, observando su reloj- necesitamos que empiecen a hablar, ¿no?

La sicóloga sonrió. La idea era simple, pero podía funcionar. Y si funcionaba, no solo su trabajo se haría mucho mas sencillo (por lo menos en lo que respectaba a Seto-chan) sino que su primo estaría muy feliz.

-Bien, entonces esperemos…

* * *

-Y… ummm… ¿qué has hecho en las ultimas horas?

_Hikari, a veces eres taaaan brillante…_

Bakura capto de inmediato el tono sarcástico de su yami, pero no quería discutir con él. No tenía sentido alguno. Lo mejor era esperar la respuesta de Kaiba-kun.

-Nada en realidad- comento Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros- estuve en Kaiba Corp., echándole un ultimo vistazo a un proyecto.

-Oh…- comento Bakura, sin saber que mas decir. El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Kaiba, intentado "hacer conversación"

-Estuve en mi departamento, perdiendo el tiempo en Internet…

-Ah…

_¡Ambos son tan buenos para iniciar conversaciones! _Exclamo YB, molesto _a un lado, hikari, déjame intentarlo._

-Mientras perdía el tiempo, encontré un película muy interesante que van a estrenar…- comento YB, con un aire despreocupado.

-Ah si, ¿cuál?- pregunto Kaiba, sonriendo levemente.

-"El orfanato"

-He escuchado de ella…- inicio Kaiba- es española o algo así, ¿no?

YB asintió con la cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. No iba tan mal… quizás había esperanzas…

-Quisiera ir a verla, pero Ariadna odia las películas de terror…- prosiguió el peliblanco, con un aire distraído. Aquello no era del todo cierto, en realidad, era Bakura quien odiaba las películas de terror, y Ariadna las adoraba. Pero estaba tendiendo una sutil "trampa" para Kaiba-kun… ahora, había que esperar a ver si mordía el anzuelo.

-Yo podría ir contigo, si gustas- murmuro Kaiba, aunque el chico no estaba demasiado consiente de su promesa…

-Suena bien- alego YB, fingiendo que realmente no le interesaba, aunque por dentro moría de felicidad.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, aunque débilmente. La conversación comenzó a fluir con mas facilidad, pero no demasiada. Unos pocos silencios (no tan incómodos) por aquí y por allá… y, justo en uno de ellos, Mokuba apareció de la nada.

-¡Hermano!- grito el niño, corriendo hacia Kaiba y abrazándolo- ¡hola, Bakura-kun!- saludo, con fingida sorpresa- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-Se supone que vendría a comer con mi prima- contesto Bakura, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras su yami regresaba a su habitación mental.

Mokuba sonrió. Perfecto, ninguno de los 2 sospechaban. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan…

* * *

Ariadna entro al restaurante unos minutos después. Saludo a los chicos y se sentó junto a Bakura, al tiempo que intercambiaba una sonrisa de complicidad con el menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

La comida transcurría lentamente y sin sobresaltos. Bakura y Kaiba hablaron un poco entre ellos, pero la mayor parte de su platica se dirigió hacia sus familiares. Lo cual, definitivamente, no era parte del plan, así que…

-Oye Seto,- inicio Mokuba, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco- ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer en tu cumpleaños?

Kaiba miro al pequeño, confundido. Su cumpleaños era el sábado próximo (25 de Octubre), pero en realidad, no había pensado hacer nada en especial.

-No lo se- contesto el CEO- supongo que podemos ir al cine o algo así, Mokie.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿lo olvidaste?!- exclamo Mokuba, con tono decepcionado, pero sonriendo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el mayor, mas confundido aun. Ariadna y Bakura los observaban, curiosos, lo que había puesto ligeramente nervioso al muchacho.

-Es la excursión de la escuela a…

El niño no tuvo que concluir la frase, pues su hermano lo recordó todo de pronto. La próxima semana, Mokuba iría con todos sus compañeros de excursión a un poblado un tanto lejano a Domino. El chico pasaría ahí el fin de semana, lo que significaba…

-Supongo que me quedare solo en casa- anuncio el CEO, sin darle importancia.

-Que amargosito, Seto-chan- alego Ariadna, con una enorme sonrisa, complacida de la habilidad de Mokuba para orillar a su hermano a situaciones… eh… "extrañas"- ¿Por qué no van ustedes 2 al cine?- continuo, dirigiéndose a su primo.

Bakura había estado ocupando observando a Kaiba, así que no había prestado demasiada atención a la platica. Sin embargo, había escuchado muy bien las ultimas palabras de Ariadna.

-Oh… pues yo…- comenzó el joven, sin saber que decir, mientras sentía como adquiría el tono de un jitomate.

-Eso suena bien,- argumento Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros, no obstante, una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios- claro, si es que tu quieres, Bakura-kun.

_¡Ah, la dicha…!_

-Claro, me encantaría- contesto el peliblanco, incapaz de disimular su felicidad.

Y así, la comida continuo sin mas eventos relevantes.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, transcurrió sin grandes incidentes. O, por lo menos, así fue hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Bakura había pasado toda la mañana conversando con Kaiba (bueno, esa era la esencia…) y ahora entraban a la cafetería.

Bakura, sin embargo, se encontraba en una gran "disyuntiva moral". Había pensado sentarse a comer con sus "amigos" (Yugi y compañía), pero después de su pelea con YY, no estaba seguro de que fuera tan buena idea. Luego pensó en sentarse con Kaiba, pero eso levantaría rumores de inmediato… además, ¿qué tal si Kaiba quería estar solo?

Sin embargo, el CEO encamino sus pasos a la mesa en la que se encontraba su ex y sus amigos. Bakura lo miro sorprendido. Durante el tiempo que YY y él habían estado saliendo, Kaiba se había sentado con ellos durante el almuerzo, pero ahora…

Jou, Honda y Otogi observaron al CEO, mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. Segundos después, Bakura lo imitaba, aunque sumamente inseguro. Yugi le dirigió una débil sonrisa a ambos muchachos, mientras que Anzu los miraba confundida.

-Ummm… ¿Kaiba-kun? ¿Bakura-kun? ¿Qué hacen?

-Desayunar- contesto Kaiba, sin voltear a verla- no es ilegal sentarnos con ustedes, ¿o si?

-Claro que no- contesto Yugi, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas- pueden sentarse con nosotros cuando quieran, Kaiba-kun.

El CEO asintió con la cabeza y devolvió toda su atención a su desayuno. Un silencio expectante cubrió a la mesa, pero, segundos después, Honda y Jou volvieron a su animada discusión, mientras que Otogi hablaba con Anzu acerca de una tarea. Yugi le dirigió una ultima mirada de precaución a Kaiba y a Bakura, pero al parecer, decidió que ambos jóvenes no eran una amenaza y se relajo.

_Esto es muy extraño. Hikari, ¿no pensaras que Kaiba esta intentando…?_

¿Recuperar a YY? Espero que no…

_Va a ser una larga semana…_

* * *

El sábado, no obstante, llego con rapidez y, al termino de las clases, Bakura se encontró sentado en el asiento junto al conductor en un hermoso deportivo azul, propiedad, (naturalmente) de Seto Kaiba.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano a la escuela y luego fueron al cine. No obstante, no encontraron ninguna función, así que, por azares del destino, a las 7 de la tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban en el departamento de Bakura, completamente solos (Ariadna había salido con unas amigas o algo así), con 4 "six" de cervezas (que había sido todo un logro conseguirlas, considerando que eran menores de edad) y con un aburrimiento mortal.

-Umm… ¿quieres oír música?- pregunto Bakura, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, disponiéndose a buscar las bocinas para su i-pod.

Un sonido lo desconcertó. Era un sonido muy extraño, que jamás había esperado escuchar en su vida. Y sin embargo…

_¡¿Se esta riendo?! _

Kaiba se reía a carcajadas, como si Bakura acabara de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?

-¿Kaiba-kun? ¿estas bien?

Una nueva carcajada le siguió a esta pregunta, así que el peliblanco decidió esperar a que el CEO se calmara. No tenía sentido intentar razonar con él en ese estado…

-Lo siento mucho…- alego Kaiba, una vez que estuvo mas tranquilo- es solo que… bueno, he recordado la primera vez que estuve aquí y… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bakura observo al CEO, ligeramente preocupado por su salud mental. No estaba seguro de que era tan gracioso en todo ello, pero decidió no preguntar.

* * *

Una hora después, Kaiba estaba riéndose de nuevo como loco. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Bakura también lo imitaba. Estaban escuchando música y, una vez mas, al no poder encontrar el i-pod de Bakura, habían terminado escuchando el de Ariadna. Y la mujer tenía los gustos mas raros y variados del universo…

Y bueno, además, ambos chicos estaban "ligeramente" borrachos.

Bakura canturreaba una de las canciones, a todo pulmón, con un pésimo tono, pues no tenía el hermoso tono de voz de su yami. YB, por su parte, se limitaba a observar todo desde la mente de su hikari, decidido a dejar que el niño se hiciera cargo de la situación. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de Kaiba-kun…

Una canción acababa de empezar. Era una melodía que Bakura no reconoció, pero le pareció muy pegajosa, así que subió un poco el volumen. Mala idea, al parecer…

* * *

**Kaiba's POV**

Creo que han pasado quince minutos desde la primera vez que escuche esta canción y este momento. Ahora, me encuentro de pie sobre uno de los sillones de Bakura, completamente borracho y "cantando" con todas mis fuerzas (y mi furia, al parecer…)

_**Ya lo ves, ya lo ves**_

_**Ya lo ves amor esta vez te olvidé**_

_**En el closet, en un rincón están tus cosas**_

_**Esto se acabó (se acabó)**_

_**Te juro que no te aguanto más**_

_**No te quiero ya ni como amante**_

_**Esta vez no ganarás**_

_**Te puedes marchar y no vuelvas jamás**_

Si, sin duda alguna, esta es la combinación ideal. Alcohol, una canción de "púdrete" y un muy dolido CEO. Si, brillante idea… ¡La mejor que he tenido en meses! JAJAJA

_**Y si acaso piensas que esta vez voy a perdonar**_

_**Ya verás que nunca más me vuelves a engañar**_

_**Ya lárgate…**_

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Tú creías que eras imprescindible**_

_**Pero sin tu amor no voy a morirme, baby**_

Bakura sacude la cabeza, puedo ver que esta riéndose, pero también parece algo triste. Desconozco la causa… ¿quizás esta canción también le recuerda a alguien?

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Me verás con otro hombre a mi lado**_

_**Ya lo ves traidor voy a sustituirte**_

_**A olvidar tu amor…**_

La canción es muy buena, a decir verdad. Y es una buena manera de descargar toda mi ira interna. Bueno, quizás sería mejor matar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente… pero eso es ilegal, ¿no?

_**Ya me curé del dolor**_

_**Ya te saqué de mi corazón**_

_**Vete con ella, solos los dos**_

_**Pobre de ti, lárgate me das asco**_

Tiene parte de verdad, pero no del todo. Debo admitir que aun me siento algo triste… Por ejemplo, hoy pensaba pasar el día entero con él… pero tampoco puedo quejarme. Bakura-kun es una excelente compañía… no se, quizás solo es mi orgullo el que esta herido. No es como si me hubieran roto el corazón ni nada por el estilo…

_**Tú eras mi luz, pero hay amores que matan de daño**_

_**Me cansé de ti**_

_**Ya no soy aquella infeliz**_

Okay, quizás esta canción es demasiado drástica… Aunque no puedo negar que si siento algunas de las cosas. El dolor, la tristeza… la soledad mas que nada. Ariadna me dijo que si lo que no quería era estar solo, había muchas otras personas en este mundo. Pero en Atemu había ALGO. Una especie de recuerdo, que me hacia sentir… no feliz, pero al menos mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo.

_**Y si acaso piensas que esta vez voy a perdonar**_

_**Ya verás que nunca más me vuelves a engañar**_

_**Ya lárgate…**_

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Tú creías que eras imprescindible**_

_**Pero sin tu amor no voy a morirme, baby**_

No obstante… entre mas tiempo paso con Bakura, puedo decir que hay un sentimiento parecido. Pero mas completo. Y distinto. Es extraño, porque hace un par de meses no habíamos intercambiado mas de unas pocas palabras y ahora… siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Tal vez me estoy precipitando. Quizás lo único que quiero es volver a estar acompañado…

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Me verás con otro hombre a mi lado**_

_**Ya lo ves traidor voy a sustituirte**_

_**Voy a olvidar tu amor (voy a olvidar tu amor…)**_

Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por permanecer tan indiferente como me es posible a la situación. En la escuela, creo que estoy disimulando muy bien. No es tan difícil, después de todo, lo he estado haciendo una buena parte de mi vida, pero…

_**Ya no soy nada para ti (voy a olvidar tu amor…)**_

_**Alguien que no conoces (conoces…)**_

_**Lo nuestro se acabó (se acabó…)**_

_**Tanto daño al fin lo destruyó (destruyó…)**_

_**Nunca lloraré por ti (lloraré por ti)**_

_**Porque ya me cansé de ti (ya me cansé de ti)**_

_**No eres más imprescindible**_

Fingir… si, lo he hecho desde que Mokuba y yo terminamos en aquel orfanato y lo acentué aun mas en cuanto llegamos a la mansión Kaiba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con YY, aunque fuera tan solo por unos minutos, podía sentirme tranquilo y sin presión. Suena ridículo y cursi y pareciera que hubiéramos estado juntos toda una vida. Se que no es así, pero así lo sentía… probablemente todo sea culpa de mi "soledad extrema"…

_**Ya lo ves, ya lo ves**_

_**Te olvidé, te olvidé**_

_**Hum…**_

_**Ya lo ves, ya lo ves**_

_**Ya lo ves amor esta vez te olvidé**_

_**Te olvidé, te olvidé**_

_**Ya lo ves traidor voy a sustituirte**_

_**Voy a olvidar tu amor **_

Mi vida era bastante tranquila hasta hace un par de meses. Fuera de un par de torneos y sicópatas tratando de matarme o apoderarse de mi compañía, todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Y eso estaba bien. Luego, se me ocurre la brillante idea de querer ser un poco mas como los demás, y bueno, esto es lo que consigo…

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Tú creías que eras imprescindible**_

_**Pero sin tu amor no voy a morirme, baby**_

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí?**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Me verás con otro hombre a mi lado**_

_**Ya lo ves traidor voy a sustituirte**_

Aunque el alcohol me mantiene un tanto eufórico, puedo sentir gruesas lagrimas en los bordes de mis ojos. Pero no voy a llorar, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Soy Seto Kaiba, el hombre mas frío del mundo!

_**¿Qué sabes tú de mí? (baby…)**_

_**No me hagas reír**_

_**Tú creías que eras imprescindible**_

_**Pero sin tu amor no voy a morirme**_

_**(¿Qué sabes tú de mí?)**_

_**No hay más que hablar, terminamos**_

_**(No me hagas reír)**_

_**Este cuento al fin se ha acabado**_

_**Me verás con otro hombre a mi lado**_

_**Ya lo ves traidor voy a sustituirte**_

_**Voy a olvidar tu amor…**_

La canción termina y me bajo del sillón. Bakura y yo nos estamos riendo, aunque no estoy seguro del motivo. Casi tropiezo a bajar y él se apresura a sujetarme de la cintura. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Me inclino hacia él. Voy a besarlo, es lo único que viene a mi cabeza en este segundo. Voy a besarlo, porque eso me dicta mi instinto, porque quiero volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, porque simplemente lo necesito…

Pero me aparto. Lentamente lo empujo (sin dejar de reírme) y él cae sobre el sillón. Me siento junto a él y tomo otra cerveza. Bakura me imita. Seguimos sonriendo, pero no es por felicidad, es por simple efecto del alcohol. Que cumpleaños tan patético. Probablemente el peor de mi vida…

Esa idea cambia en cuanto Bakura se acerca a mi y me abraza. No dice nada y el abrazo es mas bien fraternal. Me siento aliviado, tranquilo… completo. Es una sensación a la que podría acostúmbrame, sin duda alguna…

* * *

**POV Normal.**

Unas cuantas horas después, Bakura sonreía, intoxicado ligeramente por el exceso de cerveza, pero a mismo tiempo, era presa de una extraña euforia, mientras apretaba a Kaiba contra si. Al CEO no parecía molestarle (al contrario, Bakura se atrevería a asegurar que incluso le gustaba) sin embargo, después de un tiempo, decidió soltarlo. No quería presionar demasiado su suerte…

_Hikari, déjame hablar con Kaiba-kun._

En otras circunstancias, la petición le habría parecido extraña al chico, pero, por esta ocasión, decidió acceder sin hacer mas preguntas. YB había adoptado un tono muy serio (y eso no era nada común…)

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- murmuro YB, mirando al CEO de reojo. Ambos permanecían sentados en el sillón, sentados muy cerca, pero bastante cómodos.

-Supongo- contesto Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose un poco mas derecho, pero sin mucho éxito. Definitivamente, había bebido demasiado.

-¿Por qué nos sentamos con Yugi y su equipo de porristas durante el descanso?- la pregunta había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza del yami por mucho tiempo. Era extraño, la lógica sugeriría que Kaiba debería estar evitando a YY a toda costa y no obstante…

-Estoy siendo "civilizado"- anuncio el muchacho, con una sonrisa perezosa, como si aquella conversación lo aburriese- no voy a darle el gusto de saber cuanto me duele.

YB asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente. Ese era el Seth que recordaba: orgulloso y terco. Uno nunca sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. O, al menos, no todo el tiempo.

-Hay muchos peces en el estanque- anuncio el ex ladrón de tumbas, soltando una débil risita, que Kaiba imito segundos después.

-Supongo que tienes razón- murmuro el otro, también riendo, aunque débilmente.

-Yo podría…- comenzó el yami, mientras su horrorizado hikari trataba de detenerlo, sin éxito.

YB se inclino hacia el CEO, dejando sus labios a unos escasos centímetros de la boca del otro muchacho. Un par de minutos antes, Kaiba había estado a punto de besarlo (el yami estaba convencido de ello) Ahora, era su turno.

¡YAMI! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

_¿Por qué no?_

¡Lo arruinaras todo!

_¡No lo arruinare! ¡además, a veces hay que correr riesgos, Ryou!_

¡Yami, NO!

_¡No puedo esperar mas! ¡han sido cinco mil años! ¿sabes lo que es estar sin la persona que amas por cinco mil años?_

¡Bueno, debiste pensar eso antes de intentar matar al faraón y destruir Egipto, de paso!

_La historia la cuentan los vencedores, hikari. El león no es como lo pintan._

¡¿Qué?!

_Eso no fue exactamente lo que paso… ¡pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicar! ¡Ryou, por favor!_

El hikari decidió guardar silencio. Su yami parecía sincero y había bastante desesperación en su voz. Tal vez convenía dejarlo actuar. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

El ex rey ladrón recargo sus labios suavemente contra los del CEO y espero una respuesta. Respuesta que nunca se presento…

_¡¿Qué diantres?!_

Kaiba se había quedado profundamente dormido a la mitad de la discusión entre yami e hikari. YB suspiro, un tanto exasperado.

_Quizás es una señal…_

Pero el no creía en la señales. Era una mera coincidencia…

No obstante… Kaiba era la cosa mas dulce del mundo cuando dormía, así que el ex ladrón decidió no despertarlo, sino que lo levanto con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo cargo hasta su cuarto. Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche. Definitivamente, era hora de dormir.

* * *

-No, Mokuba, te digo que no lo he visto… no se, a penas voy llegando a casa y… estoy segura de que esta bien… no, él y Ryou-chan fueron al cine y… Claro, le diré que te llame cuando lo vea…

Ariadna luchaba por sostener su bolso, su cerveza medio tomar, su celular y abrir la puerta del departamento. Eran aproximadamente la una de la mañana y la chica quería irse directamente a dormir. Sin embargo, Mokuba había decidido llamarla, preocupado, al parecer, porque su hermano no respondía el teléfono de su casa. Pero la sicóloga no tenía ni idea de donde se habían metido Seto-chan y Ryou-chan.

-Mokuba, en verdad es muy noche… entiendo que estas preocupado pero…- finalmente, la joven logro abrir la puerta y se apresuro a entrar, dejando caer su bolso- te prometo que te llamare mañana y… ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Ariadna acababa de encontrar la sala convertida en un desastre. Los sillones mal acomodados, latas de cerveza regadas por todo el lugar, la música uan sonaba, aunque a un volumen muy bajo, restos de papas fritas…

-¿Mokie, sigues ahí?... si, ya encontré a tu hermano. Sin embargo, te garantizo que morirá pronto. Lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Te llamo mañana?- la muchacha no dio tiempo al niño de contestar, se apresuro a terminar la llamada.

La chica entro al cuarto de su primo, donde la "linda pareja" dormía placidamente, acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

Ariadna considero arrojarles un balde de agua fría y despertarlos, para obligarlos a limpiar. Se arrepintió segundos después, al verlos descansar tan cómodamente y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ah, supongo que tendrá que ser mañana…- murmuro ella, para si, cerrando la puerta del cuarto tras de si y dirigiéndose al suyo. Había sido una larga noche… el día siguiente, no obstante, prometía ser interesante. Ya quería oír lo que Ryou y Seto le contarían acerca de esa noche…

* * *

¡Listo! ¡Acabe este capitulo! Ah, perdón por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero no había podido antes, porque tuve muchos trabajos y tareas que entregar… Aunque, la verdad, tampoco había actualizado porque… ¡me deprime la falta de reviews!

En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? No me pregunten porque esta tan… eh… ¿triste? La parte de la canción esta demasiado reflexiva… en mi mente, era mas graciosa… pero olvide como iba redactada… jaja.

Ah, y respecto a la película, se que tiene como mil milenios que la estrenaron (¡ya hasta salio en dvd!) pero en la historia, es octubre… aunque sería octubre de este año, ahora que lo pienso… jaja, pero bueno… creo que por el momento, tendrá que servir, ¿no?

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. ¿Dormir?

Umm… todavía estoy deprimida por la falta de reviews… pero bueno, ¡supongo que es una señal de que debo mejorar! Jaja, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, ¡a ver que les parece!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 15

¿Dormir?

Memorias II: Kaiba

_Dormir contigo es el camino, mas directo al paraíso… sentir que sueñas mientras te beso y las manos te acaricio..._

Bakura volteo los ojos mientras escuchaba a su yami tararear aquella canción, entre sueños. ¿De donde la había sacado? Era una maravillosa pregunta. De algún disco de Ariadna, seguramente. Sin embargo, el hikari debía admitir que la letra se acercaba bastante a la realidad (aunque, técnicamente, él y Kaiba solo estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, no habían…)

_¿Dónde quedo la fachada de niño inocente, Ryou-chan?_ Pregunto YB, sarcásticamente y, al parecer, completamente despierto.

No me molestes. Duerme, ¿quieres?

_Por supuesto. No tienes porque molestarte, hikari._

La noche aun era joven, a decir verdad. De hecho, aun no eran las 2 de la mañana siquiera. Bakura, sin embargo, no sentía deseos de dormir. Pese a que presentía que al día siguiente tendría mucho sueño (por no mencionar una cruda espantosa) no podía dormir. Era mucho más tentador pasar el resto de la noche observando a Kaiba.

El CEO, por otro lado, era una historia completamente distinta. Completamente ajeno a la mirada atenta de Bakura, el chico dormía con suma tranquilidad. Su cabello le cubría una buena parte del rostro y su respiración era lenta y placida. La imagen más perfecta de la creación.

_Alguien es muy cursi…_

El hikari sonrió y decidió no decir nada. Era inútil discutir. Además, se le ocurría algo mejor que eso…

_Oh, a mi también…_

¡YAMI!

_¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que tu pensaste?_

Seguir observando a Kaiba-kun, mientras duerme.

_¡Yo pensé lo mismo!_

Claro…

_Oh, que amargoso. No es mi culpa que el chico sea el hombre mas sexy del mundo._

Ambos rieron, aunque en voz baja. Kaiba se agito en sueños, pero pronto volvió a mostrar su placido semblante. Quizás estaba soñando algo particularmente extraño, pero al menos, ni Bakura ni YB pensaron que se tratara de una pesadilla.

_Ah, que recuerdos vienen a mi mente…_

¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?

_Demasiados, hikari, demasiados para contártelos todos. No obstante… mañana sabré exactamente como luce cuando se acaba de despertar._

¿Eh?

_Bueno… siempre andábamos "a las carreras", así que en realidad no pasábamos la noche juntos, solo unas pocas horas para…_

¡Demasiada información!

_¡No iba a decir lo que estas pensando!_

De acuerdo, continua.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

¿Lo amabas?

Silencio. Más largo de lo que el muchacho hubiera pensado. Era una pregunta bastante sencilla. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestar?

_Creo que si._

¿Crees? ¿no estas seguro? Hace un rato dijiste…

_Se lo que dije. Pero no es tan sencillo. Después de lo que me paso de niño… es difícil creer que pueda albergar ese sentimiento. Apreciar, respetar, querer… si, eso sin duda. Pero, ¿amar? No puedo saberlo._

Debió ser difícil.

_Al final… creo que fue casi imposible. Después de todo, tal como dijiste, proseguí con mis planes de venganza._

Pero tu dijiste…

_Lo se. Sin embargo… tal vez nunca fue suficiente. _

¿Y ahora?

_Bueno… sigo queriendo matar al faraón._ YB suprimió una risita. El hikari rió, débilmente _aunque… esta vez, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Después de todo, los dioses me concedieron una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?_

Si. Y casi la desperdicias.

_Si… me alegro que ahora seamos tan "buenos amigos", hikari._

No me gusta tu tono sarcástico.

_Lo siento. Es solo que estoy pensando que si tus amigos me escucharan decir eso…_

No te creerían.

_Exacto._

Bueno, nos pusiste en peligro en muchas ocasiones en el pasado, para tu inútil intento de venganza.

_No vamos a volver a tener esa conversación, ¿correcto?_

No… creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que discutir al respecto.

Kaiba volvía a agitarse entre sueños. Después de unos segundos, el CEO se abrazo del otro joven y volvió a quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

Para Bakura, sin embargo, la situación no era tan sencilla.

Debemos decirle.

_¡Aleluya! ¡Tomaremos la iniciativa!_

No voy a dejar que desperdicies esta oportunidad, yami.

_¡Muchas gracias, hikari!_ El tono era sarcástico y jocoso, pero Bakura no protesto.

Kaiba lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza, mientras sonreía. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que el yami o el hikari hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. Y, de alguna extraña manera, ésta ejerció un poder somnífero sobre ambos, que les permitió sumergirse en un profundo sueño…

* * *

_**En la oscuridad de la noche, los templos egipcios **__**parecían aun mas escalofriantes. El frío, además, era casi intolerable. Pero ese no era obstáculo para un experto ladrón con él.**_

_**Bakura corría por los largos pasillos del templo de Isis, cercano al palacio del faraón. Desde hacia varios días, había notado una escultura costosa y varios pergaminos que describían complicados "hechizos" y deseaba robarlos.**_

_**Era un trabajo sencillo, en realidad. Por la noche, solo las sacerdotisas estaban en el lugar y, los pocos guardias, generalmente eran distraídos por ellas. Así que, técnicamente, no había obstáculo alguno.**_

_**Se detuvo frente a la cámara donde se encontraba su objetivo. Había algo en el aire… una presencia desconocida…**_

_**-Detente ahí.**_

_**Se dio la media vuelta y de inmediato sintió un fuerte presión en la garganta, que lo empujo contra la pared y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Pero no había nadie. ¿Era algún tipo de magia…?**_

_**-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el joven ladrón, entornando los ojos para poder ver mejor pese a la falta de luz.**_

_**-Yo seré el que haga las preguntas.**_

_**El muchacho considero el intentar zafarse con algún hechizo que había leído en algún otro pergamino que también había robado. Pero si fallaba, solamente se pondría en ridículo. Suspiro. A penas tenía 19 años y era, en realidad, un ladrón de poca monta. Pero estaba convencido que un día llegaría a ser el "rey de los ladrones", así que no podía quedar en ridículo frente a algún aprendiz de clérigo, sin duda.**_

_**Su "atacante" salio de las sombras. Se trataba de un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos de un azul intenso. Bakura lo reconoció de inmediato; se trataba de uno de los altos clérigos del faraón. El portador del cetro del milenio. Seth, era su nombre.**_

_**-¿Que has hecho para que el faraón te relegue a una actividad tan poco digna de un **__**clérigo de tu calibre, Seth?- pronuncio la frase con un tinte desden y burla muy notorio, sin embargo, si el otro chico lo noto, no pareció importarle.**_

_**-Me parece que no necesito presentación. No obstante, ¿tu eres…?**_

_**-No voy a decírtelo.**_

_**El menor se encogió de hombros, con un gesto tan indiferente que hizo rabiar al ladrón de tumbas. Pensó en agregar algo mas, pero finalmente opto por morderse el labio.**_

_**-Te he estado siguiendo, ladrón- le informo Seth, con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al cautivo.**_

_**-¿En serio? ¿tan interesante de parezco?- pregunto el mayor, en tono burlesco, aunque se notaba tenue curiosidad.**_

_**-No te emociones- alego el **__**clérigo, con aquella sonrisa desdeñosa. Se había acercado demasiado, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del ladrón, para observarlo mejor- solo digamos que has hecho muy… notoria tu presencia.**_

_**-¿Tu crees? Hmph. Eres bastante astuto, muchacho. Sobre todo para ser un sirviente del faraón.**_

_**Seth frunció el entrecejo, denotando su molestia al ser llamado un "sirviente". Bakura sonrió levemente, distinguiendo una pequeña oportunidad de escape.**_

_**-Podrías llegar a ser mas que un simple sirviente, Seth. Quizás… ¿el mismísimo faraón? Sin duda, alguien con tu habilidad…**_

_**-No te esfuerces- alego el joven, no obstante, sonreía- se que intentas escapar.**_

_**-¿Ves lo que digo?- respondió el ladrón, mientras una sonrisa genuina se asomaba en sus labios. Seth estaba ahora aun mas cerca, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro…- por no mencionar lo increíblemente atractivo- agrego, logrando que el más joven se sonrojara, aunque tan solo un poco.**_

_**-Eres un sujeto extraño- se quejo Seth. Un tono rojizo cubría sus mejillas, pero la falta de luz lo disimulaba bastante bien. El ladrón lo intrigaba. Sin embargo, tal vez estaba en terreno muy peligroso. Si se acercaba un poco más…**_

_**-Lo digo en serio- protesto Bakura, el otro lo miro confundido, incapaz de descifrar si se refería a su belleza o a su habilidad para convertirse en faraón- tú y yo podríamos lograr grandes cosas, Seth…**_

_**El **__**clérigo había ido disminuyendo la fuerza de su hechizo, sin notarlo. Bakura aprovecho ese segundo para liberarse… e invertir los papeles.**_

_**-¡Suéltame!- exclamo, cuando el más grande lo empujo contra la pared, sujetándole los brazos con fuerza, lastimándolo un poco.**_

_**El futuro rey ladrón sonrió ampliamente, complacido por el tinte de terror en la voz del chico. Era un niño, después de todo. No sobrepasaba los 14 años, probablemente.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Bakura- murmuro, a su oído y sonrió aun mas al ver que el otro se estremecía… y no precisamente de miedo- recuérdalo bien, chiquillo.**_

_**Le dio un solo beso, sobre los labios, aplicando una fuerza moderada. Fue demasiado breve, y después se apresuro a reclamar su premio (una costosa estatua de oro) y salio corriendo. Seth permaneció en el mismo sitio durante varios minutos, antes de llevarse la mano a sus labios. Estaba estupefacto. Sin duda, esto de cazar ladrones al anochecer, no era una de sus mas brillantes ideas…**_

* * *

Kaiba abrió los ojos, aunque tan solo unos escasos centímetros. Se encontraba en una habitación que no reconoció como suya. Sin embargo, se sentía cómodo y feliz. Abrió un poco mas los ojos, encontrándose de frente con su nuevo "mejor amigo".

Bakura reposaba con su cabeza recargada contra el pecho del CEO. Éste, a su vez, estaba "pescado" de la cintura del otro, aferrándose a él como si se tratara de la vida misma. Kaiba considero soltarlo, pero al final decidió seguir así. Después de todo, se sentía MUY bien…

Se encontró a si mismo recordando su sueño. Bakura… no, definitivamente no se trataba del mismo. El de su sueño, era el espíritu de la sortija del milenio (suponiendo, claro esta, que decidiera "creer en esas tonterías") El niño que dormía a su lado era incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, mucho menos de robar un antiguo templo. Y sin embargo…

"Son muy parecidos" pensó, mientras pasaba un dedo sobre la mejilla del peliblanco. Éste emitió una especie de ronroneo, antes de acurrucarse mas cerca del CEO "de una extraña manera, se parecen…"

Bien, eso era cierto. Pero ahora, lo importante era, ¿qué significaba eso para él?

Bakura era, sin duda, su amigo. De verdad que lo apreciaba, pese a que realmente no sabía mucho sobre él. Y, al mismo tiempo, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

"Nos conocimos hace 5000 años." murmuro, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Ese era un pensamiento ridículo. Claro, era lindo pensar que has encontrado a tu "alma gemela", pero… ¡era absurdo!

El muchacho exhalo un hondo suspiro, antes de volverse a recostar. Cerro los ojos y permitió que el sueño lo envolviera. Segundos después, de nuevo vagaba por el reino de sus recuerdos…

* * *

_**Seth temblaba, ligeramente, mientras el **__**ladrón de tumbas le acariciaba el cabello, con suavidad. Estaba nervioso y asustado. Una semana atrás, había intentado detener a Bakura mientras robaba el templo de Isis. Sobraba decir que había sido un intento fallido… y que lo había llevado a la situación actual.**_

_**Estaba de pie, junto a una pequeña fuente en uno de los jardines reales. El ladrón lo sujetaba por la cintura, con delicadeza, mientras que una de sus manos jugueteaba en el castaño cabello del menor. Seth no podía evitar sonreír. El contacto del otro muchacho era calido y tierno. Y muy reconfortante.**_

_**-Pensé que no vendrías, ¿sabes?- murmuro Bakura, apretándolo un poco mas contra él- pero decidí que no perdía nada enviándote aquella carta.**_

_**El clérigo sonrió, débilmente. Sobre su cama, escondida bajo la almohada, ahora descansaba dicha "carta". En realidad, era una nota breve que especificaba una reunión, en un lugar, una fecha y una hora. No llevaba firma, pero, de alguna manera, Seth había sabido quien se la había enviado desde que el mensajero real apareció frente a él.**_

_**-Eres un chiquillo interesante, Seth- le dijo el ladrón de tumbas, sentándose en el borde la fuente y obligando al otro a imitarlo- me gustaría llegar a conocerte- agrego, acariciando la mejilla del clérigo- y reitero mi oferta. Tú y yo podríamos apoderarnos de todo este reino…**_

_**Seth sonrió, incapaz de contenerse. La ambición desmedida del ladrón lo intrigaba. Y tenía que admitir que él mismo había coqueteado con aquella idea durante mucho tiempo…**_

_**-El destino nos unió- le dijo Seth, tomando una mano del mayor, entre las suyas- ya veremos que nos tiene preparado.**_

_**Bakura apretó la mano del chico, antes de acercarlo hacia él. Lentamente, recargo sus labios sobre la frente del muchacho, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. **_

_**Y esa fue la noche en la que todo inicio. Lentamente, se arrastraron el uno al otro a la locura, la desgracia, a la muerte… pero, al mismo tiempo, a la dicha que solo el amor mas sincero puede dar.**_

En el pequeño departamento, el silencio reinaba. En el cuarto de Bakura, solo se escuchaba la tenue respiración de los jóvenes "amigos". Dormían profundamente, incluso roncaban y se movían inquietos. Pero no se soltaban; permanecían abrazados, como si temieran que el otro desapareciera al más mínimo descuido. Y, de cierta forma, aquello era posible…

_**Bakura besaba al **__**clérigo con delicadeza, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del más joven, haciéndolo sonrojar y, al mismo tiempo, lanzar suaves exclamaciones de placer.**_

_**Seth miraba al ladrón con cierto recelo. A pesar de que ya llevaban 2 años de conocerse y reunirse en secreto, aun no sabía si podía confiar en el rey ladrón. Después de todo, en 2 años, Bakura se había convertido en el ladrón mas temido y buscado de todo Egipto; solo los dioses sabían de que otras "hazañas" sería capaz.**_

_**-Seth…- murmuro el mayor, recuperando la atención de su "amigo", había estado besándole el cuello, pero ahora se había detenido y lo miraba con atención- ¿estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?**_

_**-¿Por qué preguntas?- alego Seth, frunciendo el entrecejo. **__**Había algo en el tono de Bakura que no le agradaba- ¿tú no?**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que si!- protesto el otro, antes de besarlo, en los labios, con fuerza, como intentado aclarar un punto- sabes lo importante que eres para mi…- agrego, devolviendo su atención al cuello del chico.**_

_**-Para tus planes- sentencio Seth, aunque no podía evitar gemir ante las "atenciones" de Bakura.**_

_**-Eso también- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin molestarse en negar la verdad- pero no solo por eso. De verdad me importas, Seth.**_

_**Al clérigo le gustaba pensar que esa era una mentira y que estaba perfectamente conciente de ello. No obstante, la realidad era que, por algún motivo, completamente desconocido por él, le creía. Bakura siempre le parecía sincero. No importaba lo que le estuviera diciendo, siempre parecía decir la verdad. Quizás porque no había nada que ocultar entre ellos. O tal vez, solo porque Seth no podía (o no quería) creer que su mejor amigo (y su amante) le estuviera diciendo mentiras.**_

_**-Algun dia**__** estaremos juntos, Seth. **__**Y sin tener que escondernos de los guardias o de alguien mas...**_

_**El muchacho se mordió los labios. Esa era una mentira, la única que se decían (ambos, a si mismos) día tras día. Ninguno agrego nada mas. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos e instintos. No había nada por lo cual discutir. Al menos, por el momento, podían dejar que esa mentira piadosa flotara entre ellos.**_

* * *

La luz del sol se colaba por las persianas mal cerradas, golpeando al CEO en los ojos. Debían ser alrededor de las 10 de la mañana. Domingo, gracias a dios. Kaiba miro a su compañero, que aun estaba acurrucado contra él. Pensó levantarse, pero deshecho la idea rápidamente.

"Estoy tan cómodo…" pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡A levantarse, tortolitos! ¡tienen mucho que limpiar!

Un balde de agua le cayo sobre la cara, haciéndole abrir los ojos violentamente. Bakura también se despertó, pegando un brinco y mirando a su alrededor confundido.

-¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!- exclamo YB, pues el hikari estaba demasiado confundido para decir algo. Ariadna era quien los acababa de "bañar" y ahora sonreía malévolamente, mientras los amenazaba una cubeta a medio llenar.

-Despertándolos, queridos. Dejaron un tiradero anoche y ahora van a limpiarlo.

Kaiba pensó en protestar, pero decidió que era inútil. Lenta y pesadamente se puso de pie. La cabeza le dolía, producto del rudo despertar y de la "cruda"

-Tomen- les dijo Ariadna, ofreciéndoles un vaso de leche y unas aspirinas- se sentirán mejor con esto. Luego, pueden iniciar la limpieza.

-¿No podríamos dejarlo para mas tarde?- protesto Bakura, tomándose su vaso de leche de un solo trago.

-Voy a salir- anuncio Ariadna, ignorando a su primo- si para cuando regrese, la casa no esta rechinando de limpia, lamentaran haber nacido- y, con su mejor mirada amenazante, abandono el cuarto.

-Creo que esta molesta- sentencio Kaiba.

YB y Bakura suprimieron una risita. Era la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Kaiba también estaba intentando no reírse de lo tonta que había sido su afirmación.

Incapaces de contenerse un segundo mas, el departamento se lleno de la risa de los 2 muchachos. Y, la cabeza de Bakura, de la de su yami.

* * *

¡Fin! Me gusta este capitulo, ¡es muy romáááááántico! Jaja, ¡muchas gracias por leer y ojala les halla gustado!

Y, el adelanto del siguiente capitulo… umm… supongo que será un vistazo al pasado de Kaiba y Bakura…o… ¿mas recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas? ¿Qué idea les gusta mas? no lo se, a ver que pasa… jaja.

Oh, pero ha llegado la hora de las amenazas. ¡No actualizare sino recibo aunque sea una review por este capitulo! Así que díganme que opinan, ¡porfa! Comentarios, sugerencias, etc, pero dejen review, ¡por favor!


	16. ¿Familia?

¡¡Hola!! ¡Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capitulo! ¡Y vivo muy feliz con tantas reviews! Jaja, perdón por no actualizar antes pero tuve un trabajo muy largo que entregar y no podía hacer otra cosa… ¡Fue muy triste! T.T

En fin, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, a ver que les parece.

Oh, otra cosa mas. Según leí, en Japón no hay vacaciones de Navidad porque simplemente no la festejan, pero, para funcionalidad de la historia… bueno, ya lo verán, solo pido un disculpa por adelantado ante este detalle…

Bueno, ahora si, ¡adelante con el capitulo! Y Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 16

¿Familia?

**Kaiba´s POV**

Bakura esta tomando un baño, mientras yo busco algo de comer. Tiene ya unas 4 horas desde que iniciamos la limpieza de la casa y yo diría que esta re-lu-cien-te.

Tal parece que la despensa se les ha terminado, pues en el refrigerador solo hay un cartón de leche, un refresco y una cerveza, (la única sobreviviente de la noche anterior).

Lo medito un segundo y finalmente me decido por la leche. Alguna vez leí que tomar cerveza al día siguiente de la borrachera, ayuda a disminuir la cruda. Pero no me siento de humor para experimentar con esta idea… quizás, otro día…

Me dirijo a la sala y apenas soy conciente de que estoy tarareando una canción. Una MUY cursi canción… Esperen un segundo, ¿qué es eso?

En la sala, hay varias repisas plagadas de libros y revistas. Mientras limpiaba, no les he prestado ninguna atención, pero ahora, me he encontrado con algo…

Es una fotografía, en un hermoso marco al parecer de plata. En ella, se ven un niño y una niña, increíblemente parecidos, aunque hay una gran distancia de edades. Ella debe tener unos 4 años, esta sentada sobre el suelo, con su hermoso vestido verde cuidadosamente acomodado y su blanco y largo cabello recogido en dos colitas. Él tendrá unos 8 años y viste unos jeans azules, con un suéter beige y una camisa azul rey debajo de éste. El cabello también es blanco, aunque considerablemente mas corto. Ambos están abrazados y sonríen. Y por todos los dioses, es la sonrisa mas bella del universo…

-¿Qué haces, Kaiba-kun?

Bakura ha aparecido de la nada y se ha colocado detrás de mi, sin que yo lo halla escuchado. Trata de mirar por encima de mi hombro la fotografía que sostengo en mi mano, pero soy demasiado alto para él. No puedo evitar sonreír ante esta idea, aunque no se porque…

-¿Eres tu, Bakura-kun?- pregunto, señalando al niño de la fotografía. Él asiente con la cabeza y en su mirada noto un poco de tristeza… -¿quién es la chica?

-Amane- contesta, dándose la vuelta, sin previo aviso y dirigiéndose al sillón. Se deja caer y guarda silencio, mientras una sombra de dolor atraviesa su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?- no quiero parecer insensible, pero de verdad no entiendo que pasa aquí…

-Mi hermana…- inicia, en voz baja- murió hace muchos años. Preferiría no hablar al respecto, Kaiba-kun.

No contesto, pues me doy cuenta de que ha sido… imprudente de mi parte preguntar. Vuelvo a colocar la fotografía sobre la repisa y me acerco a Bakura, sentándome a su lado. Sin estar conciente de mis movimientos, tomo una de sus manos entre las mías. Me mira y le ofrezco una sonrisa. Él también sonríe, levemente, al tiempo que un sonrojo trepa por sus mejillas.

Permanecemos largo rato en silencio. Finalmente, me levanto y anuncio que voy a bañarme. Bakura asiente con la cabeza y yo me dirijo al baño.

-¡Apresúrate, Kaiba-kun! ¡me muero de hambre!- grita Bakura, antes de que cierre la puerta del baño. Aunque no es él, sino el espíritu de la sortija. Aun así, sonrió. Hay una larga (y hermosa) tarde por delante.

* * *

**POV Normal.**

Mokuba regreso de su excursión a las 6 de la tarde, aproximadamente. Bakura y Kaiba acababan de terminar de comer, así que ambos chicos fueron a recogerlo. En realidad, fue una tarde normal y sobresaltos… pero, de alguna forma, las cosas habían cambiado. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de cómo, solo se sentía el cambio en el ambiente. No importaba, después de todo, los cambios suelen ser para mejorar…

* * *

Mokuba suspiro levemente, mientras observaba su tarea mas reciente. Nunca había dejado de hacer una tarea, no importaba lo difícil, larga o pesada que fuera. Mokuba Kaiba era un alumno muy cumplido. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la situación estaba fuera de su control. ¡Un árbol genealógico! ¡La ironía…!

Miro a su hermano, que estaba concentrado en un importante proyecto de la empresa. Era sábado y normalmente, Seto y él habrían ido al cine o al parque o a comer (o, últimamente, a casa de Bakura) Pero no en esta ocasión. Seto estaba muy ocupado…

-Hermano…- comenzó el niño, indeciso y temeroso de la reacción del mayor. Mokuba sabía que a Seto no le gustaba hablar de sus padres, así que no quería presionarlo, pero…- de casualidad… ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea?

-Claro- respondió el CEO, apartando la vista de su computadora, por un segundo y mirando al pequeño con interés- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues veras… Fujiwara-sensei nos pidió un… árbol genealógico- las ultimas palabras abandonaron sus labios en un débil murmullo.

-No puedo ayudarte- respondió Kaiba, volviendo su vista a la computadora, con un tono que a Mokuba le recordó el de una maquina contestadora… extraño, en realidad.

El chico suspiro y salio de la habitación. No tenía sentido discutir con Seto. Tendría que incumplir con esa tarea…

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

Ariadna se recargo contra la pared, mientras observaba a Bakura y a Kaiba, de reojo. Ambos jóvenes estaban "conversando" pero Kaiba parecía un tanto… ausente.

-Ha estado así desde la mañana- anuncio el niño, que estaba jugando un videojuego, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la sicóloga- creo que esta un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… me han dejado una tarea y… bueno, era hacer un árbol genealógico- continuo Mokuba, mientras golpeaba los controles del juego con excesiva fuerza.

-Oh…- murmuro la sicóloga, sentándose a su lado, con aire distraído- eso explica muchas cosas.

-Supongo que es difícil para él- continuo el pequeño, aunque no era muy conciente de lo que decía, toda su atención estaba en pasar al siguiente nivel- yo casi no recuerdo a nuestros padres, así que… técnicamente, no tengo nada que extrañar, ¿correcto?

La forma en la que la mente humana funciona, es una cosa muy curiosa. La forma en la que suele bloquearse al dolor, es un de sus sistemas de defensa mas maravillosos. Ariadna embozo una débil sonrisa, mientras observaba al niño. Seto y él eran muy parecidos. Lidiaban con los problemas de la misma manera: pretendían que no existían y que ellos no sentían nada al respecto. Es una mentira interesante y practica. Pero difícil de mantener por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la chica decidió no decir nada. Después de todo, no creía que a Mokuba le hiciera mucha gracia que intentara inmiscuirse en su vida (aunque se supone que era su sicóloga…)

Volteo a ver a los otros 2 chicos. Estaban sentados en el comedor, comiendo helado. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, pero Seto había insistido en ir a visitar a Bakura. ¿Es que no podían vivir sin verse cada 8 horas?

"Probablemente no" se contesto a si misma y ahogo una risita. La verdad es que eran una parejita tan tierna…

Mokuba lanzo una exclamación de disgusto, antes de arrojar el control del videojuego. Luego murmuro una disculpa, al recordar que no estaba en su casa y ese no era su televisor… Ariadna simplemente le sonrió.

El niño volteo a ver a su hermano, dispuesto a preguntarle si todavía planeaba estar ahí mas tiempo. Desistió de su idea, al notar como Seto había colocado (tentativamente) su mano sobre la de Bakura.

-Llevan todo un progreso, ¿no es verdad?

-Sin duda. ¿No has logrado sacarle que paso aquella noche?

-Seto dice que no paso nada… solo bebieron demasiado y se quedaron dormidos…

-Umm… Ryou dice lo mismo. Me resulta difícil de creer…

Ambos sonrieron. Con el tiempo, descubrirían la verdad.

* * *

-A Mokuba le dejaron un árbol genealógico.

Bakura observo a Kaiba de reojo. Eran las 6 de la mañana e iban en el auto del CEO, rumbo a la escuela. Era un extraño tema de conversación… pero Bakura decidió seguir la corriente.

-¿Y…umm…?- bueno, al menos ese era su plan, solo que no sabía que decir.

_Como siempre, hikari querido, tu elocuencia me sorprende._

-No es que no quiera decirle nada de nuestros padres, es solo que… no recuerdo muchas cosas…

Kaiba había bajado levemente la mirada. Lo suficiente para seguir viendo el camino y que Bakura no notara su tristeza. Lo cual simplemente no iba a servir, porque el muchacho podía escucharla en su voz.

-Kaiba-kun…- murmuro, sujetando una de las delgadas manos del CEO.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio el joven, deteniendo el auto frente a la preparatoria. Bakura lo miro, confundido. había recuperado su usual semblante frío. Era muy extraño.

Kaiba bajo del auto y espero a que el otro chico lo imitara. Pasaron unos segundos y el peliblanco no salio. ¿Qué le sucedía…?

-¿Bakura?

El aludido abrió la puerta y se paro junto a Kaiba, mirándolo con decisión. El mas alto lo miro confundido y un poco preocupado. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, los abrazo, antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo- murmuro YB, tomando control el cuerpo de su hikari.

Kaiba se estremeció, antes de inclinarse para besar la coronilla del mas pequeño, antes de sonreírle, a forma de agradecimiento.

No dijeron nada mas. Pero tal parecía que las palabras salían sobrando…

* * *

El tiempo paso volando y, de pronto, noviembre termino y diciembre se acerco peligrosamente, junto con el frío y algunas nevadas un tanto débiles. Sin embargo, el 18 de Diciembre cayo una fuerte tormenta de nieve que termino volviendo prácticamente intransitables las calles y, en consecuencia, unas pequeñas "vacaciones" por cierre temporal de las escuelas.

Y esa era, justamente, la razón por la que los hermanos Kaiba se encontraban (también temporalmente) "hospedados" en el departamento de Bakura. La entrada a su mansión estaba en una especie de desnivel y bueno… sobra decir que el paso era imposible.

-Realmente no tengo problema en que se queden aquí- comento Ariadna el domingo por la mañana, mientras les servia de desayunar- pero preferiría que fueran con nosotros a Tokio.

-¿A que van a Tokio?- pregunto Mokuba, mientras se apresuraba a comer su desayuno, antes de que éste se enfriara considerablemente.

-A pasar la Navidad- anuncio Bakura, mientras les servia un poco de te caliente- los abuelos son muy estrictos con esas costumbres.

-¿Son cristianos?- pregunto Kaiba, aunque sin mucho interés. La religión, desde su punto de vista, era algo muy personal y no le gustaba entrometerse en las creencias personales.

-Los abuelos maternos de nuestra abuela lo eran. Supongo que nosotros también lo somos, aunque sea tan solo por tradición…- explico Ariadna, sentándose- realmente no somos muy dados a ir a la iglesia o cosas así…

-Pero la Navidad es una gran fiesta familiar, así que pasamos cada 24 de Diciembre con la familia de mi madre- agrego Bakura, con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre estará ahí?- pregunto Kaiba, ligeramente intrigado.

-¡Oh, por dios, no!- exclamo Ariadna, al parecer seriamente preocupada- ¡los abuelos no lo permitirían!

Kaiba y Mokuba observaron a Bakura, ligeramente consternados por la reacción de su prima. El peliblanco, sin embargo, se limito a sonreír con cierta tristeza.

-Digamos que la familia de mi madre y mi padre nunca tuvieron muy buena relación. Y cuando ella murió…

-Pero Ryou-chan siempre es bien recibido- alego la chica, abrazándolo y despeinándolo un poco- ¿verdad, Ryou?

-Supongo…- murmuro el muchacho, tomando un sorbo de te para evitar seguir hablando del tema.

-Nos encantaría acompañarlos- anuncio Mokuba, tratando de desviar el tema, al notar lo incomodo que parecía ser para Bakura- ¿iremos, hermano?

-Bueno…- comenzó Kaiba, inseguro de que decir. Técnicamente, no creía que fuera muy correcto "colarse" a aquella fiesta familiar…

-Me gustaría mucho que fueras, Kaiba-kun- dijo de pronto Bakura, con una sonrisa capaz de derretir la nieve (según el punto de vista de cierto CEO…)

-En ese caso, creo que esta arreglado. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Ariadna y Mokuba sonrieron. Este pequeño viaje sería la oportunidad perfecta para poner en practica otro "malévolo" plan.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el tren salía de la estación de Domino a las 9 de la mañana. Si no había ningún imprevisto, estarían llegado a Tokio unas 4 o 4.30 horas después. Kaiba y Bakura se habían sentado frente a frente y conversaban alegremente, mientras sus respectivos familiares viajaban junto a ellos, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

Mokuba, no obstante, había dormido poco la noche anterior (había estado jugando videojuegos hasta las 5 de la mañana) y ahora, con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de su hermano, dormitaba.

-Los niños lucen tan tiernos dormidos- comento Ariadna, mientras Kaiba pasaba sus manos por el largo cabello de Mokuba- ¿puedo preguntar por que dejas que lleve el cabello tan largo, Seto-chan?

Bakura volteo los ojos, aunque sonreía. Ariadna a veces hacia preguntas tan poco apropiadas…

-No lo se- contesto el CEO, con un débil trazo de sonrisa en los labios- supongo que me recuerda al de mamá.

El peliblanco observo con atención a su "amigo". Kaiba nunca le había dicho nada de sus padres, aun después de lo que él llamaba "incidente del árbol genealógico". El joven estaba sorprendido e intrigado y se sorprendió aun mas cuando Seto extrajo una fotografía de su cartera y se la paso.

Era una fotografía antigua y pequeña, en la que se observaban 3 personas; una mujer, un hombre y un niño. La mujer era muy hermosa, con el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura, peinado en una larguisima trenza de lado. Sus ojos eran enormes y azul oscuro. Tenía los labios finos, y exhibía una enorme sonrisa, mientras recargaba una mano sobre el inmenso vientre. Debía estar a punto de dar a luz y simplemente no podía disimular su felicidad.

El hombre, era una copia exacta de Seto, solo con el cabello un tanto canoso (prematuramente, sin duda, pues no podía tener mas de 28 años). Sus labios eran un poco mas carnosos que los de Kaiba, pero en ese momento también mostraban una inmensa sonrisa, mientras que, en brazos, sostenía a un niño.

El chico era Seto, sin duda alguna. Era muy pequeño y era la cosa mas tierna del planeta, vestido con unos pantalones un poco mas grandes de su talla y el suéter de papá para protegerlo del implacable frío, sin duda. También sonreía, mientras se abrazaba del cuello de su padre.

-¿Dónde…?- inicio Bakura, aunque un tanto inseguro, pues no quería parecer imprudente.

-La encontré en un viejo libro de mi niñez. Ni siquiera recordaba tenerlo, pero, el otro día, mientras buscaba unos viejos papeles de Gozaburo, salio volando. No quise enseñársela a Mokuba, no se que tan buena idea sea, pero…- hizo un gesto vago, con la mano, antes de volver a acariciar el cabello de su hermano.

-¿Recuerdas sus nombres?- pregunto Ariadna, intentando quitarle la foto a Bakura, para verla mejor. Éste, a su vez, volteo los ojos, pensando en la insensibilidad de su prima. O quizás, en como la mujer simplemente no podía dejar de querer sicoanalizar a todo mundo.

-Asumi, el de mi madre, creo- inicio Kaiba, aunque tenía un aire un tanto distraído- el de mi padre… ¿Ryoichi? No lo recuerdo exactamente…

Ariadna tenía la impresión de que si lo recordaba, pero decidió no presionar mas. Ese era un buen tema de terapia, después de todo y no podía explotarlo con Ryou cerca, así que, por el momento, lo dejaría pasar…

Ryou le ofreció a Kaiba una débil sonrisa que el CEO le devolvió, antes de que el peliblanco le regresara la foto y el otro chico la guardara. Posteriormente, la conversación volvió a fluir… alrededor de otro tema.

* * *

Una hora después, Bakura había sido incapaz de seguir despierto (la verdad es que se había quedado jugando con Mokuba hasta cerca de las 2 de la mañana) y ahora Kaiba intentaba trabajar en su computadora, mientras Ariadna alternaba entre leer un libro y mirar a su "paciente" de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kaiba, un poco cansado de la situación, levantando la vista de su trabajo por primera vez desde que Bakura se quedara dormido.

-Creo justo advertirte que mi familia es un tanto… peculiar- Kaiba arqueo las cejas, pero no dijo nada ante la afirmación de la joven- solo creo que deberías estar preparado.

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran… sicópatas o algo parecido- alego el CEO, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque, pensaba que, si los señores Hoshi habían tenido una hija tan "lunática" como ella, el resto de la familia no podía ser muy distinta… Pero, realmente no creía que hubiera de que preocuparse.

-Oh, son mucho peor que eso…- comento la chica, en voz baja- aunque creo que les agradaras. Si yo llevara a casa a un hombre rico, guapo, poderoso… bueno, eso sin duda los haría muy feliz. ¡Quizás hasta me heredaran!- la joven se rió, aunque sin muchas ganas, Kaiba la observo confundido- pero considerando que es Ryou quien te lleva… no se, supongo que no les gustaría saber que no tendrán nietos…

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea de que hablas- alego el muchacho, aunque creía saber lo que la sicóloga le quería insinuar. Y, a pesar de que la idea había pasado un par de veces por su cabeza, no iba a admitirlo…

-No importa, ya lo veras- alego ella, observando por la ventana- mejor que vayamos despertando a este par de bellos durmientes, estamos próximos a llegar.

Kaiba se asomo por la ventana y noto que se acercaban a la ciudad de Tokio. Llegarían en unos 15 minutos, así que se apresuro a intentar despertar a su hermano, mientras Ariadna sacudía (con un poco de violencia) a su primo.

* * *

Los 4 jóvenes esperaban fuera de la estación. Pronto llegarían por ellos o al menos eso le había dicho su madre a Ariadna, por teléfono. Mokuba estaba observando a su alrededor, pues en realidad nunca había acompañado a Seto a sus constantes viajes a Tokio. Kaiba estaba realizando una llamada de negocios y Ariadna estaba hablándole a su novio, al parecer. Bakura sonrió. En realidad, no le gustaba pasar tiempo con la familia de su madre, pero cada 24 de diciembre…

_¿Listo para la tortura anual, Ryou?_

Nunca estoy listo para eso, yami.

_Ah, pero son personas tan hilarantes…_

Claro, sobre todo cuando insisten en buscarme una "esposa respetable"

_¡No este año! ¡En esta ocasión, hemos encontrado nosotros mismos a un "esposo honorable"!_

Seguro que les fascinara la idea de que su único nieto varón este enamorado de un chico.

_Oh, hikari, no seas tan pesimista… Naoko no es tan mala, creo que incluso puede que…_

Ya llegaron…

En ese momento, una inmensa limusina negra se detuvo frente a la estación. Un hombre, vestido en un elegante traje, se apresuro a bajar del auto y abrirle la puerta a las 2 tías de Bakura. La "tortura" estaba por comenzar.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? Este capitulo siento que esta un poco lento y realmente no pasa nada… además, ¿notaron como pasaron casi 2 meses a la velocidad de la luz? Jaja, lo siento mucho, pero, como algunos ya habrán notado, solo quedan 9 capitulos y aun hay muchas cosas que quiero escribir… además, creo que este capitulo era importante por la parte de las familias de Kaiba y Bakura… aunque en el próximo capitulo desarrollare mas la del segundo… jaja

Bueno, como notaron, tuve que ajustar algunas cosas para que encajaran en el capitulo. Estoy suponiendo que Domino esta en el norte, donde si nieva, pero no tengo ni idea de cuanto tardaría un tren en ir de ahí a Tokio… jaja

En fin, creo que eso es todo… Oh, y otra cosa, súper rápido; me gusta responder a todas las reviews de mis lectores, así que como no me dieron ningún correo para ésta, quiero agradecerle a "Otori-sama xDDD" por su critica constructiva y debo decir que si, creo que Kaiba esta un poco fuera de personaje, pero para todo fin practico del fic, es necesario que sea así, aunque intentare evitarlo en el futuro.

Y bueno, en vista del buen efecto que tienen las amenazas… esperare a tener una review por este capitulo, porque me interesa saber que tan horrible creen que es… jaja. De verdad lo siento, pero estaba un poco apurada por escribirlo y tal vez salio un poco forzado…

Ah, y el adelanto para el próximo capitulo, se llamara "¿Navidad?" y bueno, incluirá villancicos y la (no tan tradicional en Latinoamérica, creo) canción navideña "All I want for Christmas is you, baby" y… ¡muérdago! (tampoco muy tradicional… jaja)

Bueno, ¡gracias por leer! Si dejan reviews pronto, espero tener la actualización lista para el jueves… o quizás mañana mismo… jaja


	17. ¿Navidad?

¡Y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo! Jaja, bueno, debo advertirles que quizás el principio esta algo lento… pero mejora, ¡lo prometo!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Oh, y la canción es "All I want for Christmas is you", de Mariah Carey, aunque también la han cantado otros artistas, entre ellos (como menciono mas adelante) Shania Twain.

* * *

Capitulo 17

¿Navidad?

Dos mujeres bajaron de la limosina, con paso firme y elegante. No se parecían físicamente, pero su presencia era igual de apantallante y tenían un aire de nobleza y clase. Una de ellas era muy alta (Kaiba calculaba que era de su estatura o incluso unos centímetros mas alta) con el cabello largo, lacio y negro azabache. Su piel era muy blanca; llevaba los ojos perfectamente delineados de negro y los labios pintados de un rojo carmi intenso, cosa que a Mokuba le hizo pensar en Blanca Nieves (aunque mucho mas alta, sin duda) Era extremadamente delgada, pero se veía bastante bien. La otra era mucho mas pequeña (probablemente medía 1.65, máximo) Su cabello era ondulado y blanco, cortado muy pequeño en la parte de atrás, dejando descubierta la nuca, y se iba alargando a medida que avanzaba hacia enfrente, alcanzando la altura de su cintura. Sus ojos, enormes y chocolatazos, eran iguales a los de Bakura y Ariadna y tenía la boca fina, mientras sonreía con delicadeza.

Ambas mujeres vestían kimonos muy elegantes, de un material muy fino. El de la mas alta era de color rojo con blanco y el de la otra era de un lindo verde pastel con flores de cerezo en color dorado.

Las mujeres hicieron una elegante reverencia, que Bakura y Ariadna se apresuraron a imitar. Kaiba y Mokuba también se inclinaron, aunque un tanto inseguros.

-Bienvenidos sean- saludaron ambas, con una sonrisa.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad- respondieron los chicos, de manera automática. Las formalidades acabaron en ese momento, aparentemente, porque las mujeres extendieron sus brazos y Bakura y Ariadna se apresuraron a abrazarlas.

La mas pequeña (aunque mayor en edad, al parecer) abrazo con entusiasmo a la sicóloga, lo que hizo suponer a los hermanos Kaiba que esa era la sra. Hoshi. La otra mujer le dio a Bakura un abrazo cariñoso, pero distante, que el chico devolvió de la misma manera. Después intercambiaron de familiares y fue el turno de Bakura de darle un fuerte abrazo a la señora Hoshi, mientras Ariadna le daba un débil abrazo a su tía.

-Tías- comenzó Bakura, una vez acabados los abrazos- quiero presentarles a unos amigos. Ellos son Seto y Mokuba Kaiba.

Las mujeres volvieron a repetir su misma reverencia y los hermanos Kaiba se apresuraron a imitarlas.

-Bienvenidos sean- repitieron las 2, al unísono.

-Agradecemos su hospitalidad- respondió Kaiba, decidiendo seguir el patrón. Mokuba solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se tomaba del brazo de su hermano, ligeramente preocupado.

-Es un placer conocerlo, joven Kaiba- murmuro la sra. Hoshi, con una enorme sonrisa- hemos escuchado mucho de usted.

La otra mujer asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada mas. Kaiba supuso que Hoshi-san se refería al hecho de que era un poderoso empresario japonés, no creía que Ariadna (o Bakura) le hubieran hablado a la mujer de él.

-Permítame presentarme- continuo ella, tendiéndole su mano, que el muchacho se apresuro a estrechar- soy Naoko Hoshi - y posteriormente también le dio la mano a Mokuba- y ella es mi cuñada, Maiha Hotaru.

La aludida sonrió débilmente y estrecho la mano de los otros muchachos, posteriormente le lanzo una mirada a su cuñada que parecía decir "¿podemos irnos ya?"

-Bien, hora de irnos- alego Naoko, mientras abrazaba a su hija y se dirigía al auto. Los demás la siguieron y una vez que subieron a la limosina emprendieron un largo trayecto.

* * *

Tardaron unos 20 minutos en llegar a la casa. El camino transcurrió en silencio, todos inseguros de que decir. O al menos, la mayor parte de ellos; Ariadna y Naoko parecían incapaces de callarse un solo segundo y Maiha estaba entretenida mandando mensajes por su celular o mandando correos o jugando o simplemente ignorando a los demás. Bakura le ofreció una débil sonrisa a los hermanos Kaiba, a manera de disculpa, aunque el que su familia fuera tan extraña no era su culpa…

Finalmente llegaron a una casa. Estaba rodeada por una reja enorme, pero la casa era mas bien pequeña, con un enorme jardín en el que había varios árboles de cerezos y de otras variedades, aunque ahora sin ninguna hoja. Un pequeño estanque rodeaba la casa y un lindo camino de piedras conducía a la entrada principal. En ésta, otros 2 hombres esperaban.

Los 6 bajaron del auto y se acercaron a la entrada. Las reverencias y los saludos formales se repitieron. Después, procedieron las presentaciones.

-Encantado de conocerlos, jóvenes Kaiba- saludo uno de los hombres. Era un hombre un tanto robusto, con el cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y un simpático bigote. Su piel era en realidad morena y sus ojos de un verde intenso. Sonreía educadamente y Kaiba considero que su apretón de manos era el mas sincero que había recibido en todo el día- soy Akio Hoshi.

-Mucho gusto- saludo el otro, estrechando la mano de Kaiba con fuerza. Este hombre era muy alto (tanto como su esposa, Maiha). También era muy delgado y con el cabello largo y blanco, peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en una colita de caballo baja, adornada con un listón de seda negro. Sus ojos cafés, iguales a los del resto de su familia, irradiaban tranquilidad. Era bastante atractivo, en realidad, y, probablemente, Bakura se vería así cuando tuviera su edad… idea que resultaba muy atractiva para cierto chico…- yo soy Toshiro Hotaru.

Kaiba y Mokuba sonrieron educadamente, mientras entraban a la casa. Tal y como había supuesto, era considerablemente pequeña… pero muy elegante.

-¿Y Hotaru-sama?- pregunto Maiha, de pronto, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza de su esposo y embozaba la primera sonrisa sincera que los hermanos Kaiba veían en aquel día.

-Mis padres salieron- explico Toshiro, sonriéndole, al tiempo que la besaba en la frente- se supone que nos hagamos cargo de la cena para que este lista cuando vuelvan.

Maiha sonrió aun mas y se apresuro a correr a la cocina, su esposo la siguió, sonriendo también.

-Veinte años de casados y siguen comportándose como quinceañeros…- murmuro Naoko, ahogando una risita.

-El burro hablando de orejas- se quejo Ariadna, mientras sus padres se abrazaban con fuerza. Naoko le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no van a cambiarse, muchachos?- sugirió Akio, mientras despeinaba a su hija- vayan a ponerse algo decente antes de que los abuelos vuelvan.

-¿Tengo que?- pregunto la sicóloga, haciendo un puchero que hizo que Bakura estallara en carcajadas.

-No empieces, Ari- mascullo Naoko y luego agrego, dirigiéndose a Bakura- ¡y lo mismo va para ti y tus invitados, jovencito!

-¡Pero tía!- protesto Bakura- ¡Kaiba-kun y Mokuba no traen ropa… eh… "apropiada"!

Kaiba y Mokuba intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, pero no dijeron nada. Mejor dejar que resolvieran su pequeña "discusión" sin involucrarlos.

-Umm… sin duda la ropa de Toshiro le quedara a Kaiba-san. Y supongo que aun hay algo de tu ropa de cuando eras mas chico que Kaiba-kun puede usar.

Los hermanos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa. Nadie llamaba a Mokuba por su apellido, pero al parecer, la familia de Bakura iba a inaugurar la tradición.

-De acuerdo…- mascullaron Bakura y Ariadna, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Kaiba se disponía a seguir a Bakura, cuando noto que su hermano había desaparecido.

-¿Mokie?

-Voy a dar una vuelta por el jardín- anuncio Mokuba, antes de salir corriendo de la casa, con una sonrisa juguetona, el mayor se limito a sacudir la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo.

* * *

La habitación de Bakura en Tokio era bastante parecida a la de Domino, aunque quizás un poco mas espaciosa. El peliblanco había dejado a Kaiba ahí unos minutos, mientras buscaba su ropa. Cuando regreso, llevaba bajo el brazo unos tradicionales hakamas (es decir, los pantalones anchos que se utilizan en Japón para festividades importantes) y unas haori (la chaqueta que se utiliza sobre los pantalones)

-Eh… ¿Bakura-kun? ¿para que es eso?

-Para cambiarnos naturalmente- alego Bakura, con aire distraído, mientras acomodaba las prendas sobre su cama- espero que te gusten los colores que escogí para ti, Kaiba-kun, sino…

-¿De verdad esperas que me ponga eso?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Jamás en la vida he usado eso!

-Bueno, nunca es tarde para empezar- protesto Bakura; comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea invitar a Kaiba…- es la vestimenta tradicional y la usamos en Navidad y…

Kaiba suspiro, sin embargo, decidió no discutir. Lentamente, tomo la haori entre sus manos y la analizo.

Ésta era un bonito color plateado y de un material muy fino y suave, presumiblemente seda. Los pantalones eran de color azul metálico intenso, también de seda. Kaiba los miro confundido, analizando los dobleces y tratando de descifrar como se suponía que usara esa cosa…

_Esta bastante a la defensiva, ¿no?_

Realmente no lo culpo…

_Quizás deberíamos ayudarlo a relajarse…_

Ni siquiera lo pienses.

_Oh, ¡vamos hikari! Déjame encargarme de esto… Te prometo que los resultados serán… satisfactorios._

-Eh… ¿Bakura-kun?

-¿Si?- pregunto el joven, que en ese momento estaba cerrando la puerta, para comenzar a cambiarse.

-Este… ¿Cómo se supone…?

Pero Kaiba se encontró con que era incapaz de articular palabras coherentes. O si quiera de pensar en algo. Y no era para menos, a decir verdad, pues en ese momento, aparentemente, Bakura se había olvidado de su presencia y acababa comenzar a desvestirse. En ese momento, justamente, estaba arrojando su camisa al suelo.

-¿Decías, Kaiba-kun?

El CEO intento hablar, una vez mas. El otro muchacho sonrió, y era una sonrisa maliciosa que el pequeño hikari era incapaz de embozar. Kaiba paso saliva. Era YB el que tenía el control en ese momento.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Kaiba-kun?

-¿Puedes decirme como debo ponerme esto?- pregunto el mas alto, recuperando súbitamente la habilidad de hablar, aunque lo dijo muy rápido y Bakura casi no lo entendió.

-Naturalmente. Te ayudare en un segundo- dijo YB, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras continuaba desvistiéndose. Kaiba comenzó a sonrojarse y se dio la media vuelta, concentrando toda su atención en la pared. El yami ahogo una risita.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

_Divirtiéndome._

Vas a lograr que deje de hablarnos.

_Oh, voy a conseguir algo muy distinto a eso, hikari querido…_

-Ya puedes voltear, Kaiba-kun- murmuro YB, una vez que termino de vestirse. El otro joven se apresuro a obedecer.

Bakura (o YB, como quieran verlo) llevaba puesta una haori de color verde esmeralda, con unos pantalones de igual color. El atuendo le sentaba muy bien, a decir verdad…

-¿Aun quieres mi ayuda?

Kaiba asintió con la cabeza, desconfiando un poco de su voz. YB le sonrió y se acerco a él. Segundos después, se encontraba quitándole la camisa al CEO.

Oh, esto esta mal en muchas formas, yami…

_No niegues que lo estas disfrutando…_

¡YAMI!

_Tranquilo hikari, no voy a hacer nada malo… o bueno, según mi punto de vista._

* * *

Quince minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban perfectamente bien vestidos, luciendo bastante atractivos. Bakura sonrió, mientras Kaiba se observaba en el espejo y luchaba por caminar con las sandalias tradicionales.

-¿Ryou-chan?- Ariadna acababa de entre abrir la puerta, buscando a su primo- ¿puedes bajar un momento?

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el peliblanco, terminando de abrir la puerta e invitando a la chica a pasar.

-La tía Maiha me mando a buscarte. Será mejor que bajes… y pronto.

-Ah, ¿no me digas que…?

Ariadna solo asintió con la cabeza, Bakura suspiro. Kaiba solo los miro, mas confundido a cada segundo.

-Ya voy…- murmuro Bakura y salio del cuarto, su prima suspiro.

-Luces muy guapo, Seto-chan- afirmo Ariadna, echándole un vistazo al "amigo" de su primo- quizás sería buena idea que bajaras tu también.

Luego, la chica desapareció. Kaiba decidió seguir su concejo, aunque tardo bastante tiempo en lograr bajar las escaleras…

* * *

En la sala, todos los familiares de Bakura habían desaparecido. Ahí solo se encontraba el muchacho, sentado en el sillón mas ancho. Frente a él estaba sentada una joven que Kaiba no reconoció.

La chiquilla debía tener unos 16 años. Su cabello, largo, negro y rizado, iba peinado en 2 colitas. Usaba un hermoso kimono completamente rosado, con largas mangas. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas del mismo tono de su ropa y batía sus largas pestañas de una manera… ¿coqueta?

El CEO se acerco a la "pareja". Bakura lo miro y le sonrió agradecido, mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento junto a él. El muchacho estuvo feliz de obedecer.

-Kaiba-kun, te presento a Naomi Etsuko. Naomi-chan, él es Seto Kaiba, un amigo de la preparatoria.

La chica le sonrió y estrecho la mano del CEO. Kaiba también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero era bastante fingida. No conocía a la chica, pero simplemente no le agradaba…

La conversación continuo. Kaiba intervenía poco, y su voz había adquirido su usual tono frío. Bakura no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo. Y Naomi simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

-Gracias a dios, esa tortura termino- murmuro Bakura, una vez que acompañaron a Naomi hasta la entrada de la casa y la despidieron- estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Kaiba, pero antes de poder concluir su oración, Ariadna apareció de la nada.

-¡¿Qué tal fue el décimo noveno intento de conseguirte esposa, Ryou-chan?!- pregunto la joven, con un tono excesivamente jovial.

-Creo que fue un intento muy desesperado. ¿Naomi Etsuko? ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?!- exclamo el chico, seriamente alterado.

-¡No me mires a mi!- protesto la sicóloga- ¡yo me opuse desde el principio!

-Dios, cada año es peor…- murmuro el peliblanco, dejándose caer en el sillón. Kaiba lo imito, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Y prepárate que aun falta lo mejor de la noche… los abuelos están por llegar.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se volvió a abrir y 2 figuras aparecieron. Bakura se puso de pie de un salto y Kaiba lo imito. Luego, los 3 hicieron una elegante reverencia.

-Bienvenidos a casa, venerables abuelos- saludaron Ariadna y Bakura, inclinándose mas de lo usual.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron mis niños- saludo el hombre, con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos sean ustedes también- respondió la mujer, sin mucha atención.

Kaiba paso saliva, algo le decía que la noche iba a ponerse mas extraña (¡como si eso fuera posible!)

* * *

Takahashi Hotaru era un hombre alto y robusto, de sonrisa permanente y ojos verdes y sabios. Los años lo habían encogido un poco y caminaba ayudado por un bastón, pero se notaba el gran porte y presencia que había tenido en el pasado. Aun ahora, podía hacer temblar a cualquiera con una mirada.

Himeko Hotaru, por otra parte, era un mujer de complexión media, con el cabello largo y blanco (pero no por la edad; ese siempre había sido su color natural, igual al de sus hijos) y de ojos cafés y brillantes. Su expresión era severa e inspiraba respeto.

No obstante, un par de horas después, durante la cena, Kaiba pensó que ninguno de los señores Hotaru era tan malo. Quizás estaban un poco obsesionados con su familia, las tradiciones y conseguirles un buen matrimonio a sus nietos, pero no estaban particularmente desquiciados… ¿o si?

-Realmente detesto preguntar, Ryou- comento Himeko, pero su sonrisa decía otra cosa- pero, ¿como estuvo tu pequeña entrevista con Naomi-chan?

-Somos viejos amigos, abuela, pero eso es todo- protesto el aludido, sin levantar la vista del plato.

-Creo, madre…- inicio Naoko, algo insegura- que quizás Ryou-chan aun es muy joven para esto… tal vez, cuando este en la universidad…

-Naturalmente, hija querida- protesto la mujer, con un ademán desdeñoso- es solo que no quiero que este niño cometa el mismo error de su madre. O el de su prima, para mejor ilustración.

Mokuba se pregunto si Ariadna podría romper la copa de vino con la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ésta. Probablemente. Y, si Bakura continuaba mordiéndose los labios con tanta fuerza, también empezaría a sangrar.

Kaiba suspiro. Bueno, quizás estaban DEMASIADO obsesionados…

-¿Qué opina usted, Kaiba-san?- el muchacho se sobresalto cuando la anciana se dirigió a él, sin tener ni la mas remota idea de que responder- ¿no cree que mi Ryou podría (y debería) conseguirse una buena esposa?

-Eh…- Kaiba de verdad no sabía que decir. Pensó en decirle a la mujer que lo que en realidad pensaba es que Ryou y él harían una encantadora pareja… pero eso quizás conseguiría que lo corrieran de la casa.

-No deberías involucrar a los huéspedes en nuestras discusiones, madre- intervino Toshiro, colocando su mano con suavidad sobre la de la anciana.

-Tienes razón, hijo- murmuro ella, sonriéndole débilmente- los años me han nublado un poco la prudencia…

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio un tanto tenso, pero silencio, al fin y al cabo. Una vez que terminaron de comer y los abuelos anunciaron que se retiraban a sus cuartos, todos los despidieron respetuosamente. Minutos después, cuando se aseguraron que los abuelos estaban en su habitación y probablemente a punto de quedarse dormidos, las chicas corrieron a buscar unos discos, mientras los hombres sacaban unas botellas de champaña.

-¡Que comience la verdadera celebración!- anuncio Naoko, reapareciendo en la sala y encendiendo el radio.

Kaiba suspiro de nuevo. La noche estaba llena de sorpresas…

* * *

Tres horas después, la familia entera estaba un poco "pasada de copas". Todos conversaban alegremente y se reían, mientras la radio sonaba con viejos villancicos que ninguno de los hermanos Kaiba habían escuchado en su vida.

De pronto una canción empezó; una que no sonaba como villancico, pero tenía un alegre tono navideño. Debía ser muy conocida ya que las chicas rieron complacidas y comenzaron a cantar.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Kaiba creyo reconocer a la cantante. Shania Twain, probablemente. Umm… así que Ariadna había heredado los gustos musicales de su madre…

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is...**_

_**You**_

Al final de la estrofa, Bakura se les unió. O, mas bien, era YB quien cantaba, pues era el que tenía mejor tono de voz.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

YB cantaba con entusiasmo, así que sus tías y su prima le permitieron continuar el solo.

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

¿Era su imaginación o Bakura lo miraba insistentemente mientras cantaba? Kaiba sacudió la cabeza, era un truco de su mente, sin duda...

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I don't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeers clic**_

YB se puso de pie, mientras el resto de su familia reía y cantaba. El peliblanco se acerco a Kaiba (que estaba sentado en el sillón mas ancho) y se dejo caer a su lado, derramando un poco de su bebida sobre la blanca chaqueta del muchacho, pero pareció no importarle, mientras continuaba cantando.

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Ooh baby**_

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

No, sin duda alguna, no era un truco de su mente. Bakura realmente lo estaba mirando mientras cantaba, como queriéndole dar un mensaje subliminal. Pero, si eso era cierto, entonces significaba que…

No, seguramente Bakura no haría nada delante de toda su familia…

Aunque, YB era una historia completamente distinta…

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**_

_**You**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**_

Kaiba se congelo cuando Bakura se inclino hacia él. Sin embargo, el peliblanco se limito a reírse y a recargar su cabeza contra el hombro del CEO, ahogándose en carcajadas. El otro joven lo miro, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Ariadna y Mokuba observaban la escena, felices. Sin duda, ese era un gran progreso…

* * *

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando todos se fueron a dormir. Todos a excepción de 2 amigos, que ahora se encontraban en la cocina, bebiendo leche para evitar la cruda del día siguiente.

-Fue divertido, ¿no?- pregunto Kaiba, sirviéndole a su "amigo" mas leche.

-Fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida, Kaiba-kun. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme- alego el mas alto, sonriendo y dándole un débil abrazo a su amigo.

-Umm… ¿Kaiba-kun?

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes que es eso?- pregunto el peliblanco, señalado una especie de planta que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea- confeso Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿es algo importante?

-Es muérdago- explico Bakura y, al notar que el CEO no parecía entender, continuo- es una vieja tradición… inglesa, me parece. Cuando dos personas se paran debajo del muérdago… bueno… se supone que deben…- el resto de la frase se confundió en un bajo murmullo.

-¿Deben que?- pregunto Kaiba, confundido, colocando su vaso de leche sobre la barra, junto al de Bakura.

-Deben… umm… besarse…- la ultima palabra salio en apenas un suspiro, no muy audible. El CEO tardo unos segundos en procesar la información, pero finalmente entendió.

-Oh… entonces… tú y yo deberíamos…

-Bueno, es solo una tonta tradición así que…- comenzó Bakura, disponiéndose a salir corriendo hacia su cuarto en cualquier segundo.

-Espera- murmuro Kaiba, sujetándolo de la muñeca, con firmeza y obligándolo a voltear a verlo cara a cara.

-¿Kaiba-kun?

-Nunca es tarde para aprender nuevas tradiciones, ¿no?- dijo, en un tono burlón, con una sonrisa sarcástica, apretando a Bakura contra él- eso me dijiste hace rato, ¿no, Ryou?

El mas pequeño se sintió sonrojar de inmediato, mientras sentía como Kaiba colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra la dejaba en su cintura. Estaban cerca, muy cerca y podía sentir la respiración del CEO sobre sus labios.

-Seto…

Si Bakura quería decir algo mas, Kaiba jamás lo sabría, porque justo en ese momento lo beso de lleno, en los labios y ninguno dijo nada mas.

* * *

¡Listo! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿les gusta? Creo que el principio es un poco lento, ¡pero el final me gusta mucho! Ojala a ustedes también…

Es un capitulo muy largo, creo yo… ¡¡culpo de ello al exceso de inspiración acumulada durante toda la semana pasada!! Jaja

Luego, quiero decir que no estoy segura de que el nombre de la vestimenta tradicional masculina en Japón sea ese… lo saque de Internet, pero puede que este equivocado…

También quiero agradecer a "rosalind" por su amable review, ¡¡de verdad que se lo agradezco mucho!!

Y, finalmente, el adelanto para el próximo capitulo… bueno, la verdad no estoy segura… puedo saltarme mágicamente un mes (hasta llegar al día de San Valentín) o puedo hacer un pequeño capitulo sobre el Año Nuevo y el mes de enero. No lo se, supongo que dependerá de mi inspiración… y de sus opiniones, claro esta.

¡¡Mil gracias por leer!!


	18. ¿Juntos?

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Jaja, espero que les guste… La verdad no tenía mucha idea de cómo escribir este capitulo, así que decidí valerme de unos pocos "flashbacks" muy románticos, según yo. Jaja.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 18.

¿Juntos?

Memorias. Parte III.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados, obviamente. Mokuba se había apropiado de la cama y los 2 chicos se acomodaron sobre una colchoneta sobre el suelo. El frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero, abrazados como estaban, en realidad no lo sentían.

El cansancio los haría dormir hasta cerca del medio día… pero, al mismo tiempo, haría surgir antiguos recuerdos…

* * *

_**Era de noche, pero el clima era bastante agradable. Seth se encontraba junto a una inmensa columna, en la esquina del jardín principal del palacio. Bebía una copa de vino (la sexta de la noche) y comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Sin embargo, dada la situación en la que se encontraba, consideraba que solo el alcohol podía distraerlo de tan "espantosa" tortura.**_

_**Aquella noche, el faraón se había casado, con una de las sirvientas del palacio. No hace falta decir que aquello había sido todo un escándalo y varios clérigos, así como sabios, gobernantes de las provincias, etc., se habían opuesto a ello. No obstante, el faraón se había empeñado en desposar a la chica… y bueno, al final, había logrado su aprobación.**_

_**Seth nunca le dio demasiada importancia al asunto. Después de todo, desde la tarde en que se había encontrado a Atemu en el jardín, con la joven, había supuesto que las cosas terminarían así. Y aquello no lo beneficiaba, ni lo perjudicaba, así que, ¿para que molestarse?**_

_**-¿Seth?**_

"_**Oh, genial" pensó el clérigo, lanzando un hondo suspiro "justo lo que me faltaba". Isis acababa de aparecer de la nada y le sonreía educadamente. Seth devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya era bastante falsa.**_

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Isis?**_

_**La chica negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Luego tomo la mano del clérigo entre las suyas. Él la miro confundido. No le gustaba el contacto de la joven contra él. Notaba los sutiles coqueteos de la muchacha, pero, francamente, no estaba interesado. Y no quería ser grosero, sin embargo, si seguía presionándolo de esa manera, las cosas acabarían… mal.**_

_**-El faraón me mando a decirte algo, Seth- murmuro ella, acercándose un poco mas y acorralándolo contra la columna.**_

_**-¿En serio?- pregunto él. Sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero estaba demasiado ocupado planeando una estrategia de escape como para poner mucha atención a sus palabras.**_

_**-El faraón quiere que sepas que te esta muy agradecido- continuo la sacerdotisa. Aunque era mas pequeña que él, Seth podía sentir la respiración de la joven contra su cuello. La sensación no le gustaba en lo más mínimo…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Por tu apoyo durante todo este asunto- la voz de Isis se había convertido un suave murmullo. Y Seth se sentía mas "aterrado" a cada segundo- el faraón dice que, si algún día te encuentras en una situación similar, estará encantado de darte su aprobación.**_

_**Isis estaba completamente recargada sobre él. El clérigo no tenía forma de escapar, su espalda estaba presionada firmemente contra la columna y la sacerdotisa bloqueaba todas sus posibles "salidas". Oh, Ra, ¿por qué los dioses lo castigaban de esa forma?**_

_**-Aunque no me explico porque podrías necesitar su aprobación- continuo la chica, ajena a la molestia del muchacho- después de todo, Seth, a ti nada te impediría casarte con una simple plebeya…**_

_**Seth no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta afirmación, pese a lo desesperado de su situación. Entendía perfectamente lo que Atemu le había querido insinuar. Desde hacia mucho, el clérigo sospechaba que el faraón sabía que no sentía atracción alguna por las mujeres, así que… bueno, a lo que Atemu se refería es que lo apoyaría en su decisión de unirse a otro hombre. Aunque, si el faraón supiera…**_

_**Intento ahogar una risita, aunque sin mucho éxito. Isis lo miro confundida, él simplemente sacudió la cabeza e invento una tonta excusa para irse.**_

_**La sacerdotisa, por su parte, suspiro. Seth era completamente inmune a su coqueteo. Oh, bueno, en fin… él se lo perdía y ella se lo ahorraba.**_

* * *

_**-No ha sido una escena muy agradable de observar, "querido"**_

_**Seth casi pego un brinco, ante la súbita afirmación. Había ido a parar a un pasillo del palacio, completamente desierto. Volteo lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con cierto ladrón de tumbas…**_

_**-Bakura- dijo, a modo de saludo. Estaba luchando contra todos sus instintos para no abalanzarse sobre el rey ladrón, pero pronto, su fuerza de voluntad cedería. Quería estar enojado con Bakura (pues había desaparecido por casi 4 meses) pero simplemente no podía. La verdad, lo amaba demasiado.**_

_**-Te repito que no me gusto lo que vi, Seth. No te quiero cerca de esa mujer nunca más.**_

_**Seth se quedo boquiabierto. ¿Bakura estaba celoso? Eso si que era toda una sorpresa…**_

_**-Bueno, no esperaras que pase 4 meses solo, ¿o si?- pregunto el clérigo, con una sonrisa provocativa. Claro, en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo que en realidad deseaba era cubrir al ladrón de besos, pero primero, molestarlo un poco, sería divertido.**_

_**-Oh, no adquieras ese tono conmigo, chiquillo- alego el mayor, empujándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Aunque Seth era mas alto, cuando Bakura se erguía cuan alto era y lo miraba con dureza, el muchacho se sentía bastante intimidado.**_

_**-Oh, ¿así que tu tienes todo el derecho de irte con otros, pero yo ni siquiera puedo hablar con una chica?**_

_**Bakura miro a Seth un tanto confundido. Notaba el disgusto en su voz, pero no entendía el motivo. Estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto, pero el más joven pareció leerle el pensamiento y comenzó a gritarle:**_

_**-¡Pasamos una semana escondidos en una maldita cueva a la mitad de la nada! ¡Era un escondite perfecto, dijiste! ¡Nadie nos molestaría ahí y estaríamos juntos finalmente! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Y un día te vas, sin avisar nada, me abandonaste a la mitad del desierto, sin comida ni agua! ¡¿Y esperas que yo este aquí, como niño bueno, esperándote y siéndote fiel?! ¡Pude haber muerto, maldita sea! ¡Y no te importo! ¡Así que, ¿por qué habría de preocuparte si duermo con Isis o…?!- grito Seth, bastante estresado, pese a que estaba asustado. Bakura había fruncido el entrecejo, señal de que estaba molesto y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, el ladrón tenía muchísima mas fuerza que él, podía lastimarlo seriamente… Sin embargo, no era eso lo que detuvo su molesto monologo, sino la falta de aire.**_

_**-Seth- murmuro el rey ladrón, reduciendo su voz a un suave siseo- no fue mi intención abandonarte. Tuve un pequeño contratiempo y…**_

_**-¡¿Un contratiempo que te detuvo 4 meses?! ¡Oh, claro! ¡Que insensible de mi parte! ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Después de todo, ese siempre es el problema contigo! ¡Contratiempos! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que no soy el único y no soy tan importante para ti como para que…?!**_

_**-No digas tonterías - protesto Bakura, bastante calmado. Ahora sujetaba las muñecas del chico y lo había acorralado contra la pared. Si Seth seguía gritando, los descubrirían, pero no importaba. Si algún soldado venía en esta dirección, moriría de inmediato.**_

_**-¡¿Tonterías?! ¡Bueno, en eso tienes razón! ¡Todo esto es una tontería! ¡Debí dejarte cuando podía! ¡Debí olvidarme de aquel incidente en el templo y ya! ¡El problema ahora, "su Alteza", es que estoy demasiado enamorado de ti! ¡Demonios!**_

_**El joven a penas era conciente de sus palabras. Simplemente, estaba dejando que sus emociones fluyeran. Y por ese motivo, Bakura no lo había cacheteado y no había empezado a gritarle también. Además, cuando Seth le decía que lo amaba, era como si un coro de angeles cantara a su oído…**_

_**-¡Demonios, Bakura! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho?! ¡Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo y vivir en una mugrosa cueva por el resto de mi vida, con tal de estar contigo! ¡Y tu… y tu… argh!**_

_**El aire comenzaba a faltarle y los pulmones le dolían. Seth guardo silencio, finalmente y recargo su cabeza contra el hombro del ladrón. Estaba exhausto. Demasiado cansado como para seguir discutiendo.**_

_**Una vez que Bakura se aseguro que Seth ya no quería gritarle, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de su amante y lo beso, con suavidad. Pudo sentir al otro joven tensarse e intentar huir, pero el mayor no iba a permitírselo. Si una sacerdotisa lo había podido detener, ¿cómo huir de las garras del rey ladrón?**_

_**-¿Es que no ves lo que tu me has hecho a mi, Seth? Pase toda mi vida planeando mi venganza sobre el linaje del faraón. Pero ahora… no se si quiero seguir con ello, Seth. No puedo decidir entre el odio que siento por el faraón y lo que siento por ti. No se si quiero terminar con esto y matar a todos en este palacio o huir lejos, contigo, escondidos, probablemente, pero juntos al fin y al cabo…**_

_**Al clérigo le parecían sinceras las palabras del ladrón. Oh, por todos los dioses, ¡aun le creía! ¿es que jamás entendería…?**_

* * *

_**Lo mejor de las peleas, sin duda, son las reconciliaciones. O, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Seth, mientras permanecía recostado junto a Bakura. El ladrón de tumbas tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y, a pesar de estar tremendamente cansado, no dormía. Simplemente lo observaba, con una mirada embelesada.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el menor, ante la insistente mirada de su amante. Generalmente, después de hacer el amor, Bakura se quedaba dormido y, un par de horas después salía corriendo del lugar. Aquella situación era muy extraña…**_

_**-Estoy pensando.**_

_**Seth espero a que Bakura continuara, al notar que no decía nada, decidió preguntar.**_

_**-¿Qué piensas?**_

_**-Umm… la sacerdotisa te dijo que el faraón quería que supieras que apoyaría, si se presentaba el caso de que te encontraras en una unión… eh… "ilegal" **_

_**-¿Si?- Seth no tenía la mas remota idea de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Y algo le decía que no quería saber…**_

_**-Bueno, ¿Qué crees que diría si me presento en la sala real y le pido tu… eh… mano en matrimonio?**_

_**El clérigo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, procesando la información. Posteriormente, estallo en carcajadas. Oh, claro, Atemu sin duda diría que si a una proposición así…**_

_**-¡Lo digo en serio!- protesto Bakura, pero su tono era jovial y burlón- ¡deja de reírte!- continuo, dándole un golpe juguetón al otro muchacho.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que lo dices en serio! ¡Aunque no creo que eso era lo que Atemu tenía en mente cuando me envió el mensaje con Isis!**_

_**-Tal vez tengas razón- alego el ladrón, adquiriendo una expresión seria, pero en sus ojos bailaba una sonrisa- vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?**_

_**Seth se rió con mas fuerza, antes de plantarle un beso en la boca. El rey ladrón sonrió ante esto y lo volvió a besar.**_

_**Segundos después, estaban sumergidos en una "guerra de besos" y el disgusto de unas horas atrás, había quedado completamente en el olvido.**_

* * *

Era cerca de la 1 de la tarde cuando Kaiba finalmente abrió los ojos. No acostumbraba dormir tanto tiempo, pero aun se sentía agotado de la noche anterior. Y, aquellos extraños sueños, no le había ayudado demasiado…

El chico se levanto, pesadamente. Mokuba andaba corriendo por el jardín, posiblemente y Bakura había desaparecido de su vista. La cabeza le punzaba; no obstante, la cruda no era tan espantosa (aunque en realidad no había bebido tanto la noche anterior…) Lentamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a buscar algo de comer y después darse una ducha.

La casa estaba en relativo silencio, aunque se escuchaba algo ajetreo en la cocina. Kaiba supuso que toda la familia estaba ahí, así que, después de unos momentos de reflexión, opto por bañarse antes de bajar a desayunar.

Además, la verdad sea dicha, aun no estaba listo para confrontar a Bakura y hablar acerca de "la noche anterior"

* * *

Bakura sonreía y tarareaba una cancioncilla, mientras lavaba los platos. Sus abuelos habían salido de compras, acompañados por Toshiro. Los señores Hoshi aun dormían; así que la única persona que tenía por compañía era a Maiha.

Maiha, en general, era muy callada y solo hablaba con su marido. La familia de éste no le desagradaba, pero nunca llevo una relación cercana con ellos. Por eso, fue toda una sorpresa para su sobrino cuando empezó una especie de "conversación" con él aquella mañana.

-Cuando conocí a Toshiro- comenzó la dama, de la nada, sobresaltando ligeramente a Bakura, pero ella pareció no notarlo- realmente no me agrado. Demasiado alegre y conversador, para mi gusto.

Bakura pensó en preguntar algo a su tía, pero, con un movimiento de la mano, ésta le indico que no la interrumpiera. Al parecer, había una moraleja a todo ello.

-Sin embargo, mis amigas se morían por él, así que andábamos siguiéndolo por toda la escuela. Verdaderamente patético, para serte sincera.

Maiha guardo silencio unos segundos, calculando sus palabras. Según la chica, nunca se podía ser demasiado cuidadosa…

-Naturalmente, Toshiro nos ignoraba a todas. Hasta que, un día, tuve la mala fortuna de perder las llaves de mi apartamento y termine sentada en la calle, con una lluvia torrencial. Lo que le siguió, fue toda una telenovela. Me encontró, fuimos a su casa, conversamos, nos hicimos amigos y, un buen día, nos enamoramos.

Bakura dejo de lavar los platos y concentro toda su atención en su tía. Había resumido mucho su historia, pero, aun así, le sonaba bastante familiar…

-Pasamos 3 años así. Fingiendo que no nos queríamos, que solo nos llevábamos bien y todas esas tonterías. Y bueno, supongo que a lo que quiero llegar, Ryou-chan es que comprendo tu situación… es distinta, pero similar, en cierta forma. Aunque debo decir que no la apruebo. Soy una mujer muy tradicionalista, como bien sabes y pienso que un hombre debería enamorarse de una mujer y que no debe haber otras… eh… variaciones.

El muchacho, durante esta ultima parte de la "conversación" había comenzado a sonrojarse. Ante la ultima afirmación, adquirió un tono de jitomate.

-Pese a ello, quiero manifestarte mi apoyo en tu decisión. Y decirte que, si algún día, de alguna forma, Kaiba-kun te hace daño, conozco a unas personas en Domino que…

Maiha agito su mano, en un ademán vago. Bakura la observo, sorprendido y aterrado. Porque, entonces, eso significaba que…

-¿Nos viste anoche?

La dama asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada mas. El peliblanco supo que la conversación había terminado. Así era Maiha, solo hablaba lo estrictamente necesario para dar su opinión y no admitía discusión.

-Gracias, supongo- murmuro el chico, volviendo a su tarea.

_Que sorpresas tiene la vida, ¿no, hikari?_

Creo que el fin del mundo esta cerca.

_Ah, pero, ¿qué importa ello si estamos con Seto?_

¿Ahora lo llamamos por su primer nombre?

_Él te llamo por el tuyo, ¿no?_

El muchacho sonrió, complacido. Sin duda, la noche anterior le daría un nuevo giro a la relación… ¿o no?

* * *

Kaiba estaba de pie, junto a la ventana del cuarto de Bakura, observando a su hermano, que correteaba cerca del estanque, con una de las muchas mascotas de la casa: un lindo cachorro.

El muchacho sonrió, aunque tenía un aire distante. En realidad, estaba pensando en la noche anterior. Sospechaba que debía hablar con Bakura al respecto, pero, ¿qué decir? ¡Demonios! ¡¿por qué había actuando tan impulsivamente?!

Si tenía que ser sincero, debía admitir que lo había disfrutado mucho. Y no solo el beso, sino los meses anteriores, hablando con el chico, hiendo a su casa; en general, siendo su amigo. No obstante, si decidía cambiar el giro de la relación…

"Será un desastre" confirmo su "conciencia", con cierta alegría en su tono. Como si disfrutara molestar al CEO. Lo cual, probablemente era cierto. Y por ello es que Kaiba había decidido ignorarla durante (casi) toda su vida.

Kaiba suspiro. ¿Qué decir? No tenía ni idea. ¿Y si fingía que nada había pasado? Bueno, eso había funcionado bien la ultima vez…

"Es una buena idea" alego su conciencia "es lo mejor para ambos" agrego, tras un breve silencio y en tono excesivamente convincente.

-De acuerdo- murmuro el CEO, dirigiéndose a la puerta- fingiré demencia, entonces.

Y así, el joven se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar.

* * *

Ariadna entro en la cocina, segundos después de terminada la conversación entre Bakura y Maiha. Ésta saludo a su sobrina con un leve movimiento de cabeza y después se dirigió a la sala.

-Buenos días, Ryou-chan. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-¿También nos viste?- pregunto Bakura, sin levantar la vista. No había motivos para suponer que su prima también sabía lo que había pasado a noche anterior, pero algo le decía que si…

-Oh, ¿Maiha ya hablo contigo?- murmuro la chica, haciendo un puchero. Bakura volteo los ojos, dispuesto a ignorarla- vaya, realmente pensé que fingiría que no vio nada…

-Debo decir que también a mi me sorprendió- alego YB, decidiendo hacerse cargo de la situación, momentáneamente, dado su aburrimiento- tu familia esta loca, ¿lo sabias, Ariadna?

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto- contesto la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- sin embargo, Baku-chan, me gustaría que me dijeras, ¿qué planeas hacer?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!- exclamo el muchacho, molesto. No obstante, debía admitir que estaba ligeramente sorprendido. De alguna manera, Ariadna podía diferenciar al yami y al hikari con demasiada facilidad. Pero es no importaba en ese momento. Volviendo a su pregunta…- ¿Respecto a que?

-Respecto a Seto-chan- respondió la chica, volteando los ojos, para mostrar su desesperación.

-Aun no lo se- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros- dejare que él tome la iniciativa.

-Si haces eso, pasaras milenios esperando. Ya oíste a la tía Maiha. ¡Ella y Toshiro pasaron 3 años…!

-No creo que tardemos tanto, Ariadna. De hecho, creo que después de lo de anoche…

-Buenos días- saludo Kaiba, entrando a la cocina, con suma calma. YB decidió volver a su habitación mental y dejar la situación en manos de su hikari.

-Hola, Seto-chan- saludo la sicóloga, con una sonrisa. Posteriormente, le guiño el ojo a Ryou y se dispuso a salir de la cocina- ya vuelvo.

-Buenos días, Seto- saludo el peliblanco, sonriendo tímidamente. Kaiba parecía sorprendido de que lo llamara por su nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Los minutos pasaron y de repente, Ryou comprendió que Seto iba a pretender que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

Bien, si él no dice nada…

_Espera, hikari. Tendremos paciencia. _

¡Pero yami…!

_Confía en mi, pequeño. Por el momento, creo que es lo mejor para los 2._

Pero…

_Paciencia. Después de la larga espera a la que lo sometí… creo que es lo justo._

Es karma.

_Si… lamentablemente, tu también resultas perjudicado._

Ah, yami… debí dejar que YY te desvaneciera cuando tuve la oportunidad…

_Realmente no me agradas, chiquillo._

Ambos rieron, levemente, ganándose una mirada de confusión del CEO. Bakura le sonrió al otro chico y decidió ocuparse en otros quehaceres de la casa. Después de todo, no había nada mas que hacer (o decir) ahí.

* * *

Esa noche, durmieron de nuevo en la colchoneta, aunque no abrazados. Ambos eran bastante buenos, actuando como si nada pasara. Mokuba los observaba mientras dormían, ligeramente preocupado. Si seguían así, jamás llegarían a nada. Después de todo, cuando terminara el año escolar y se fueran a la universidad…

"Es momento de un nuevo plan…" pensó el niño para si, antes de volver a dormir. Mañana pensaría en algo, pero, por ahora, era mejor descansar…

* * *

_**Bakura observaba al otro joven dormir. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, pero no creía tener problemas para salir del palacio. Después de todo, la mayoría de sus habitantes estarían muy cansados después de la fiesta.**_

_**Sin embargo, era mejor no arriesgarse. Lentamente se levanto, aunque no deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba, con todas las fuerzas de su ser, quedarse junto a Seth, despertar abrazados y ver la hermosa sonrisa del chico por el resto de sus días…**_

"_**Ra, que cursi me estoy volviendo" pensó para si, sin poder evitar sonreír. Seth tenía ese efecto en él. Y aun no podía decidir si eso era bueno o malo…**_

_**Fragmentos de la "discusión" de la noche anterior poblaron su mente. La verdad es que no había habido ningún "contratiempo". Simplemente, se había asustado y había decidido huir.**_

_**No era propio del rey ladrón asustarse por algo, pero debía admitir (por lo menos, a él mismo) que la idea de permanecer con el clérigo para siempre… lo aterraba. No era exactamente "pánico al compromiso", claro que no, él estaba dispuesto a comprometerse. Lo que realmente temía es a lo que estaría arrastrando al muchacho si le pedía que se quedara con él.**_

_**Comenzó a analizar los reclamos de Seth durante la noche anterior. Desde su punto de vista, el joven estaba siendo muy dramático. Habían estado a unas cuantas horas de un pequeño poblado, donde habría podido conseguir comida y transporte con facilidad, así que no había forma de que muriera. Además, era obvio que no había permanecido en la cueva, esperándolo, por mas de 2 horas. Probablemente, desde que había despertado y no lo había encontrado en la entrada, preparando algo de desayunar, había deducido que lo había "abandonado".**_

_**Suspiro, mientras terminaba de vestirse. Su relación con Seth era demasiado extraña y complicada, ahora que lo pensaba. Pero eso era lo que la hacia tan dulce, probablemente. En aquella ocasión, cuando se había marchado de la cueva y había vuelto a su pequeña guarida, había considerado seriamente no volver ver al clérigo. Por el bien de ambos, se había dicho a si mismo. Lo cierto era que había sido incapaz de seguir con ello, porque, al final (aun cuando jamás lo admitiera en voz alta) lo que sentía por Seth iba mas allá del deseo, la pasión, el cariño y el respeto.**_

_**Era amor.**_

_**Y la verdad era que, ese conocimiento, era lo que lo hacia querer huir.**_

* * *

¡Y… fin! Jaja, bueno, creo que debo huir porque sin duda, los lectores estarán un poquitin molestos conmigo… jaja, porque, como habrán notado, estoy aplazando el inicio de un "romance" ente Kaiba y Bakura y YB.

Lo siento mucho, pero aun falta un par de capítulos para que eso suceda. Pero no se preocupen, será pronto y ¡¡será muy romááááááááááántico!!

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y ténganme paciencia, porfa. Les prometo que actualizare pronto, quizás el martes… y espero que no les halla parecido demasiado "telenovelesco" este capitulo…

Ah, y quiero agradecer a mis "reviewers", y por favor, apreciaría que si me dejan una review anónima (es decir, que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction) me dejen un correo para responderles, porque me gusta agradecerles "personalmente" y responder a sus amables comentarios o a sus criticas constructivas.

Y… ¡el adelanto para el próximo capitulo! Será sobre el día de San Valentín… pero no puedo adelantarles nada mas, porque se perdería el "suspenso" jaja.

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


	19. ¿Fingir?

Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, que también es muy largo… pero creo que quedo bastante bien… Oh, aunque tal vez el principio sea… ¿confuso? jeje

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 19

¿Fingir?

Mokuba subió al auto, con suma lentitud y cautela. Su hermano iba manejando, el niño le sonrió levemente. Luego, lanzo una mirada cuidadosa al otro joven.

Usualmente, Seto iría por él a la escuela, acompañado de Bakura. O, por lo menos, así había sido desde que se habían convertido en "mejores amigos". Al niño no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, después de todo, Bakura le caía bien, además de que estaba convencido que su hermano y él eran el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde, era Yugi Motou el que acompañaba a Seto. Y Mokuba estaba ligeramente preocupado. Desde su "rompimiento", Kaiba evitaba a Yugi (o a YY) a toda costa, a menos que tuvieran un trabajo escolar. Pero, aun en esas situaciones Bakura y Anzu siempre iban con ellos, ocasionalmente acompañados por Jou, Honda y Otogi. No obstante, los 2 solos… no era una buena señal.

El camino hasta la mansión transcurrió en silencio. El menor suspiro. Quería preguntarle a Seto que había pasado con Bakura, pero, si los chicos habían discutido, no quería echar "sal a la herida". Por su parte, Yugi parecía algo incomodo y estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con alguno de los hermanos Kaiba. El mayor, simplemente estaba ignorando a todos.

En cuanto llegaron a su casa, Mokuba bajo corriendo del auto y subió a su habitación. Cualquier asunto que su hermano y Yugi tuvieran entre manos, sería mejor dejarlos solos.

* * *

En cuanto Ariadna entro al departamento, sintió que algo no estaba bien, aunque tardo un rato en identificar que era… Bakura no estaba a la vista, pero eso era normal, pues últimamente el joven pasaba (demasiado) tiempo en casa de Kaiba.

La muchacha se dirigió a su cuarto, solo para encontrar a su primo sentado sobre su cama, revisando cada uno de sus CD's.

-¿Puede saberse que haces, Ryou-chan?- pregunto la chica, visiblemente molesta, pues odiaba que tomaran sus discos sin permiso.

-Estoy buscando canciones- anuncio el menor, sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras escribía algo en una libreta de taquigrafía que descansaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Para que?- pregunto ella, sentándose frente a él.

-Para San Valentín- respondió él, aun sin poner atención.

-¿Vas a regalarle un disco a Seto-chan?- pregunto la joven, con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-No…- murmuro Bakura, en voz baja, volteando a verla por primera vez en toda la conversación, pero segundos después volvió su atención a los discos.

Ariadna lo miro confundida, y estaba a punto de pedir una explicación, cuando noto que el muchacho estaba ignorándola de nuevo.

La sicóloga suspiro y decidió no decir nada mas. Lentamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a preparar la comida.

* * *

Mokuba no podía resistir la curiosidad, así que, un par de horas después, se hallaba espiando a su hermano y a Yugi, a través de una diminuta ventana en la cocina, que daba hacia el jardín.

Ambos jóvenes estaban de espaldas y toda su atención estaba centrada en un libro, frente a ellos. Después de varios minutos, Kaiba se encogió de hombros y cerro el libro, al tiempo que se lo entregaba al mas pequeño, y, segundos después, saco algo de dinero de su cartera, mientras continuaba dando unas ultimas instrucciones a Yugi, el chico solo asentía con la cabeza.

Mokuba suspiro. No lograba escuchar nada… así que, por el momento, lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

Ariadna observaba a su primo, ligeramente consternada, mientras éste bajaba miles y miles de letras de canciones, cada una mas romántica (y cursi) que la anterior.

Había intentado preguntar para que las necesitaba, claro esta, pero YB estaba a cargo de la situación, así que había bastado una mirada amenazante para que la chica optara por "fingir demencia". Además, por el momento, lo mejor sería no preguntar.

* * *

A Mokuba comenzaban a irritarle las frecuentes visitas de Yugi. No es que el chico le desagradara, pero si su hermano y YY comenzaban a frecuentarse tanto, sus "malvados planes" se complicarían.

Y, el hecho de que Bakura no se hubiera aparecido en la mansión o llamado o algo, realmente no le estaba dando muchos ánimos. Quizás… ¿tendría algo que ver con la noche de Navidad?

* * *

-¿Estas evitando a Seto-chan?- pregunto Ariadna, después de que hubieran pasado 3 semanas y Bakura aun no hubiera ido a buscar al CEO o lo hubiera llamado o algo.

-No- respondió el peliblanco. Estaba recostado en su cama, bebiendo una soda y leyendo (por millonésima vez) las letras de las canciones que había impreso.

La sicóloga suspiro. No quería ser negativa, pero, la verdad es que creía que aquella noche de Navidad había perjudicado la relación de su primo y Kaiba, en lugar de beneficiarla…

* * *

Mokuba observaba a su hermano y a Yugi, mientras cocinaban. Varias recetas estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa, todas ellas de platillos tradicionales.

Ambos chicos parecían muy concentrados en sus labores, pero, a veces, Mokuba podía notar las miradas discretas que su hermano le lanzaba al otro chico. Y no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo. No, ni un poquito…

* * *

Ariadna frunció el entrecejo, mientras miraba a su primo, sentado en uno de los sofás, con Jou y Honda, cada uno en uno de sus lados. Honda tenía una laptop sobre sus piernas y parecía estar bajando música. Los otros 2 chicos conversaban animadamente, mientras alternaban para leer las letras de las canciones y Jou hacia comentarios sobre luces y efectos.

La chica suspiro. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Y Ryou no quería hablar al respecto…

* * *

-¡¿Vas a que?!- grito Mokuba, asombrado, pero bastante aliviado. Así que, ¿a eso se debían las visitas de Yugi?, vaya, entonces, se había estado preocupando por nada…

-Es para el festival de San Valentín- explico Seto, mientras metía una charola, repleta de comida, en el refrigerador- se suponía que teníamos que hacerlo nosotros mismos, así que…

-¿Por qué no hiciste equipo con Ryou?- pregunto el niño. La actitud de su hermano aun le parecía sospechosa…

-Nos organizamos en historia- explico el mayor- y no voy con él en esa materia.

-¿Y por que con Yugi?

-Estas alucinando- alego el CEO, lanzándole a su hermano una mirada un tanto amenazante- no estoy intentado "reconquistarlo", así que no pienses locuras.

Mokuba guardo silencio. No estaba del todo convencido, pero, ahora que Seto lo mencionaba… El día de San Valentín estaba próximo… y, ¿no era tradición mandarle chocolates a tu "querido"?

* * *

-¡¿Vas a que?!- exclamo Ariadna, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener una carcajada. Al final, solo lo logro porque YB le estaba lanzando una mirada asesina…

-Voy a cantar en el festival de San Valentín- murmuro el yami, en un tono peligrosamente bajo- todo fue idea de los tontos amigos de mi hikari, así que no te atrevas a preguntar mas al respecto…

-No tienes porque molestarte- alego la joven, con una risita- así que, ¿para eso eran las canciones?

-Si. Y ahora necesito un favor, Ariadna.

-¿Huh?- pregunto la chica, confundida. YB no era de los que pedían favores…

-Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la canción perfecta para dedicársela a alguien…

La sicóloga sonrió. Normalmente, uno envía chocolates a su "persona especial" en el día de San Valentín, pero, dedicar una canción, sin duda, también funcionaria…

* * *

Era sábado 14 de febrero, a las 6 de la mañana. Kaiba estaciono su auto, cerca de la entrada. Había pasado por Yugi y ahora el muchacho lo ayudaba a sacar las numerosas charolas de comida.

Normalmente, el CEO le hubiera pagado a alguien para encargarse de todo ese molesto trabajo, pero los profesores habían sido muy específicos al respecto: ellos debían encargarse de todo y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie que no fuera de su equipo.

Después de acomodar las cosas, ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, para tomar las primeras clases, pues el festival no empezaría sino hasta las 12 de la mañana.

* * *

Bakura estaba sentado en su acostumbrado lugar, esperando a que Kaiba llegara. Durante el ultimo mes, su relación se había "enfriado" un poco, aunque seguían siendo amigos, solo que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco tenía bastantes esperanzas en el día que acaba de comenzar. Después de todo, la canción que había escogido, era bastante bonita y (o, al menos eso esperaba) directa. Si Kaiba no captaba la indirecta…

_Y, como plan B, están los chocolates._ Anuncio el yami, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras observaba de reojo una linda caja, cuidadosamente colocada en el usual lugar del CEO.

-Buenos días, Ryou- saludo Kaiba, entrando en el salón. Parecía cansado, pero aun así le dirigió una débil sonrisa a su amigo.

-Hola, Seto- saludo el otro, sonrojándose levemente. Aun no se acostumbraba a llamar al otro joven por su nombre o viceversa.

-¿Estas listo para esta tarde?- pregunto el mas alto, acercándose a su lugar, aun sin notar la caja de chocolates.

-Si…- murmuro Bakura, ligeramente nervioso. En cualquier momento, Kaiba vería su regalo…

Pero, justo en ese segundo, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y un montón de muchachas entraron. Las chicas se acercaron a los 2 jóvenes de inmediato y comenzaron a llenarlos de chocolates y flores…

Ambos voltearon los ojos. Todos los años era lo mismo…

* * *

Kaiba observaba a los alumnos mas jóvenes, merodear entre los puestos. Aunque en realidad, estaba bastante ocupado, sirviendo de comer a un grupo de muchachas, que le sonreían coquetamente y se reían de cualquier cosa que dijera.

Yugi estaba también ocupado, aunque tomaba tiempo para conversar con Anzu, que estaba en el puesto junto a ellos. Kaiba ni pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo. Ambos se veían muy felices… "Argh, no tengo tiempo para esto…" mascullo para si, mientras terminaba de atender al grupo de chicas.

"Deberías intentar recuperar a Atemu" murmuro la molesta vocecilla en su cabeza "sabes que tu y él hacían muy buena pareja…"

"No" se dijo a si mismo, con firmeza. Quizás en los últimos meses había estado actuando un poco… extraño, pero Seto Kaiba era un hombre orgulloso y, aunque fuera solo por eso, no hablaría con Atemu. No, no podía hacerlo. Además, tenía que pensar en Bakura…

"¿Qué con él?" alego su conciencia, un tanto molesta "no tienes futuro con ese chiquillo. YY, por otro lado…"

Kaiba sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Aunque, en realidad, lo que logro fue provocarse una jaqueca.

-¿Qué te pasa, niño rico?- pregunto Jou, en tono burlón, apareciendo de la nada.

-¿No deberías estar preparándote para una exhibición, cachorro?- alego el CEO, ligeramente mareado. Realmente, no estaba de humor para discutir.

-Pasamos a saludar a Yugi- respondió el otro joven, sin darle demasiada importancia. El chico, junto con Tristan, iban cargando lo que parecía ser un costoso equipo de audio. Otros muchachos iban detrás de ellos, ayudándolos, pero Kaiba no podía ver a Bakura.

-¿Y Ryou?- pregunto, tratando de fingirse indiferente, a pesar de estar (un poco) preocupado.

-Esta cambiándose- respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque le dirigía una sonrisa que no agrado en nada al mayor- y, Kaiba, ¿desde cuando tú y Bakura se llaman por su nombre?

-No es asunto de tu incumbencia- alego el CEO, luchando por controlar su sonrojo y logrando resultados bastantes buenos.

-Umm… ¿no será que…?

-Jounochi, ¿podrías apresurarte?- alego Honda, recuperando la atención de su amigo- ¡esto pesa demasiado!

El chico sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza. Después, se despidió de Yugi, Anzu y Kaiba con un gesto vago. El muchacho se limito a ignorarlo.

* * *

Bakura se observaba en el espejo del baño de la escuela, tratando de lucir lo mejor posible. Su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones negros, bastante pegados, con una camiseta del mismo color, también pegada y de manga corta, que marcaba a la perfección cada parte de su pecho.

_Y lucirá aun mejor en mi…_ murmuro el yami, complacido. Aun estaba molesto con Ryou por meterlo en ese lío, pero, dado que ahora también tenía un "malévolo plan" consideraba que no era tan malo.

Solo procura no cometer locuras, yami.

_¿Me sabes algo o me hablas al tanteo?_

Yami…

_Ah, eres un aguafiestas, hikari. Pero esta bien, prometo que me comportare._

El hikari sonrió levemente, antes de permitirle a YB que tomara control de su cuerpo. Bien, era hora del "espectáculo". Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

* * *

-¡Hola Seto-chan!

Kaiba se quedo congelado, justo a la mitad de la preparación de un platillo. Era Ariadna la que lo había saludado. La joven sonreía como una psicópata, mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de la mesa y le pellizcaba las mejillas, ganándose varios murmullos de las chicas a las que el CEO estaba atendiendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él, en un suave siseo, con un tono bastante amenazante, que hubiera asustado a cualquiera. Menos a su lunática sicóloga, al parecer.

-Yo le pedí que me trajera- murmuro una vocecita detrás de la muchacha. Mokuba acababa de aparecer de la nada y también sonreía.

-¿Mokuba? ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

-Salí temprano- explico el niño, simplemente- y bueno, pensé que sería buena idea venir a verte, hermano…

El mayor suspiro y estaba a punto de comentar algo, cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

-Parece que Ryou-chan va a comenzar… ¿vamos, Mokuba?- pregunto la joven, bajándose de la mesa y ofreciéndole su mano al menor. Ambos le dedicaron una ultima sonrisa a Kaiba, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Que día tan espantoso…- murmuro el CEO, para si, mientras, a sus espaldas, Yugi y Anzu reían con fuerza.

* * *

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde, toda la comida se había terminado, así que Kaiba decidió ir a merodear por la escuela. Yugi y Anzu se despidieron de él, antes de irse a "perder por el mundo". El muchacho jamás lo admitiría, pero, en ese momento, había sentido una punzada no muy agradable en el pecho.

"Escúchame…" murmuro su conciencia "debes intentar volver con Atemu"

"No voy a discutirlo mas" alego el CEO, mientras sus pasos lo conducían (inconcientemente) al escenario que se había levantado a la mitad del patio.

"Oh, pero debemos discutirlo, Seto Kaiba. Por tu propio bien…"

"Shh" protesto joven, al tiempo que una melodía llegaba a sus oídos…

_**I'm sleeping**_

_**And right in the middle of a good dream**_

_**Then all at once I wake up**_

_**From something that keeps knocking at my brain**_

_**Before I go insane**_

_**I hold my pillow to my head**_

_**And spring up in my bed**_

_**Screaming out the words I dread ...**_

_**"I think I love you!"**_

Si, sin duda era la voz de Bakura. Ah, vaya que tenía una voz celestial…

Kaiba se detuvo en ese lugar, pensando. Una parte de él, quería ir a ver al peliblanco. Pero, otra parte, estaba aterrado. ¿A que le temía? Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con "aquella noche" y la conversación al respecto que, probablemente, tarde o temprano, tendrían que tener.

"¿Ves por que no te conviene?" murmuro la voz en su cabeza, pero el chico decidió ignorarla, pues no había lógica alguna en su afirmación. De hecho, tal vez, el hablar con Bakura al respecto, era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Armado de confianza y decisión, Kaiba se acerco al lugar de donde procedía la música.

* * *

El muchacho peliblanco estaba bastante cansado, pues ya llevaba varias horas cantando (y, ocasionalmente, bailando) podía ver a Ariadna y a Mokuba, sentados en "primera fila", aplaudiéndole con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, había un rostro que no había visto desde que iniciara el festival…

El joven canto la ultima estrofa de la canción actual (I think I love you!) mientras sus compañeros le aplaudían. Varias muchachas estaban ahí, gritando como locas y lanzándole miradas coquetas.

¡Yami! ¡mira!

YB había estado muy ocupado, concentrándose en la próxima canción, así que no había visto a Kaiba, que se acercaba con paso lento, pero seguro.

_Ah, Seto-chan… al fin ha llegado. Bien, es mejor no perder mas tiempo…_

-Muchas gracias- murmuro YB, haciendo una elegante reverencia, mientras sonría levemente- ahora, la siguiente canción, quiero dedicársela a un chico muy especial para mi… y, espero que, esta vez, capte la indirecta.

Unas pocas risas se escucharon entre la multitud. Seto acababa de llegar justo a su hermano y ahora se sentaba. El yami le lanzo una ultima mirada (acompañada de una sonrisa) e inicio su canción.

_**I don't think that passenger seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colors in his eyes**_

_**He'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**As he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong**_

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs**_

_**And..**_

YB miro de reojo al muchacho para quien estaba cantando. No obstante, algo le decía que Kaiba aun estaba un poco… eh… "distraído"

_Creo que tendremos que decírselo frente a frente, hikari…_

Te lo dije.

_Ah, pero la esperanza muere al ultimo…_

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister is beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

_Quizás esa sea la estrofa que menos lo describe…_

Aun así, creo que la canción es bastante acertada, en general.

_Pero, la verdadera pregunta aquí, es, ¿es lo suficientemente obvia?_

_**He looks around the room**_

_**Innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**Shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**_

_**He sees everything black and white**_

_**Never let nobody see him cry**_

_**I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine**_

Algo no estaba del todo bien, aunque que Kaiba no estaba seguro de que era. Aquella canción… umm… parecía que… no, sin duda estaba alucinando, después de todo, él y Bakura…

_**I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His sister is beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

Mentiras, mentiras. Durante el ultimo mes, se habían estado diciendo mentira tras mentira, pretendiendo… Fingiendo que los coqueteos, los abrazos y los besos realmente no habían significado nada, que habían sido producto del exceso de alcohol, el cansancio o… la soledad. Pero, tal vez, era momento de cambiar…

_**He stands there then walks away**_

_**My god if I could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breathe for you...**_

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

_**I think he can see through everything**_

_**But my heart**_

_**First thought when I wake up is**_

_**My god he's beautiful**_

_**So I put on my make up**_

_**And pray for a miracle**_

Bakura miraba intensamente al CEO, a pesar de que éste había desviado su mirada. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza… El peliblanco comenzaba a arrepentirse, quizás no había sido tan buena idea…

_Demasiado tarde para retractarse, hikari._

Supongo que entonces es todo o nada, yami.

_**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green**_

_**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister is beautiful he has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I love him**_

_**If you ask me if I love him**_

_**I'd lie**_

La canción termino y, después de una nueva ronda de aplausos, Bakura hizo una reverencia y anuncio un descanso. Segundos después, corrió detrás del escenario, completamente inseguro de cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Ryou?

_Oh, genial._ Era Kaiba quien acababa de entrar. El muchacho se detuvo unos pocos centímetros atrás de su amigo, también algo inseguro.

-¿Si, Seto?

-Ah…- Kaiba estaba excesivamente nervioso. Y, el hecho de que Bakura luciera tan increíblemente bien en esa ropa, no lo estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo-eh… debo irme, pero, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-Ah… claro…

-Bien, entonces… ¿paso por ti? ¿a las 8?

-Si, esta bien…

-Adiós- luego, el joven CEO opto por salir huyendo, antes de seguir avergonzándose a si mismo… "¿En que momento me volví tan patético?" pensó para si.

"En el momento que decidiste enamorarte de Ryou Bakura y su sicótico yami" respondió sus conciencia, en un tono resentido por haber sido (una vez mas) ignorada.

Bakura, por su parte, sonreía, al igual que su yami. ¡Eso que si era un progreso!

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Muy romáááááántico, ¿no? Jaja, bueno, espero que les haya gustado… Y ¿notan que últimamente he hecho que YB cante demasiado? jaja

Y, en vista de que ya me regañaron por estar tardándome tanto en juntar a este par… (o debería considerarlos un trío…ummm…) bueno, pues ya, se acabo la espera… ¿o no?

Ah, y el adelanto para el próximo capitulo, se llamara "¿confianza?" y bueno, todo el capitulo sucederá en el intervalo entre las 4 de la tarde y las 8 de la noche del 14 de febrero.

Bueno, por el momento, muchas gracias por leer. Jaja


	20. ¿Confianza?

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero mi Internet murió y bueno… además, no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir… ¡espero que les guste este capitulo! Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Oh, y el pedacito de canción es "No me fio" de Luis Miguel.

* * *

Capitulo 20

¿Confianza?

Seto Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina. El edificio entero estaba completamente desierto (era sábado, después de todo) pero el muchacho no estaba ahí para trabajar. No, lo que en realidad necesitaba, era un lugar silencioso para pensar.

Recargo su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con una pluma. Estaba algo cansado, pues había pasado todo el día sirviéndole comida a sus muchas admiradoras en la escuela… además, a pesar de que aun era invierno, el clima había sido mas bien caluroso y el sol no lo había ayudado en lo mas mínimo.

Lentamente, comenzó a dar vueltas en su silla giratoria; la verdad, eso no le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas (al contrario, las confundiría aun mas) pero no importaba. Aun quedaban 4 horas…

Opto por encender el radio. Escuchar algo de música lo relajaría y, quizás, lo ayudaría a tomar una decisión…

Segundos después, sin embargo, Kaiba navegaba por la tierra de los sueños. La música, en efecto, lo había relajado. Demasiado, a decir verdad…

* * *

_**Era cerca de medio día, pero, curiosamente, no había nadie en el templo. Seth se paseaba por los pasillos solitarios, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Había esperado encontrar a Isis ahí y que la muchacha lo ayudara a distraerse un poco de sus preocupaciones, contándole acerca de sus predicciones. Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí. Estaba solo.**_

_**Solo… la idea no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, claro esta. Pero, en ese momento, quizás era lo mejor. Tal vez era una señal de los dioses para que tomar una decisión, de una buena vez.**_

_**El problema era que, no había decisión que tomar. Ciertamente amaba a Bakura y quería escapar con él, lejos del palacio y sus deberes. No obstante, el rey ladrón se mostraba muchísimo más renuente a huir…**_

_**Entonces, la decisión era otra. Sus opciones a elegir eran, en realidad, el seguir con aquella farsa, quedándose como noble y leal sacerdote, junto al faraón, durante las mañanas y, ocasionalmente, ver a su amado o… renunciar a él, para siempre.**_

_**Ninguna de las 2 opciones lo hacían feliz. Pero había que elegir.**_

_**El clérigo miro por una de las ventanas y suspiro. Bien, si no había otra cosa que hacer… entonces, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**_

_**Renunciar al ladrón de tumbas, sin embargo, no sería nada sencillo…**_

* * *

_**No me puedo fiar**_

_**el miedo me ha hecho frío**_

_**compréndeme**_

_**si ya ni en mi confió.**_

_**Mi soledad**_

_**tal vez la adulación**_

_**me han roto el corazón**_

_**y siento hastío**_

_**no me fió.**_

El joven CEO abrió los ojos, mientras el coro de aquella canción llegaba a sus oídos. Su "sueño" le había resultado un poco estresante y ahora, mas que nunca, se sentía cansado, solo y preocupado.

El muchacho miro a su alrededor, presa de una extraña agitación. A parte de la música, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en todo el lugar. Se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, asomándose a través de ésta. La vista era hermosa y, en otra situación, le hubiera parecido relajante… ahora, sin embargo…

_**No me fió de aquel que no me mira**_

_**que tendrá contra mi su corazón**_

_**me da miedo entregarme a tus caricias**_

_**pues me han hecho tanto daño amor**_

Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la ultima estrofa. Vaya, últimamente escuchaba canciones que retrataban perfectamente su estado de animo… que magnifica coincidencia.

Pero eso no era lo importante en aquel momento. No, si empezaba a divagar, jamás llegaría a una decisión.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio, lo cual era bastante incomodo, pero al menos, le garantizaría no volverse a quedar dormido.

"No hay nada que pensar…" murmuro la vocecilla de su cabeza, en un murmullo suave y convincente "mejor deberías ir a casa, a dormir…"

Si, eso sonaba bien, pero no lo ayudaría en lo mas mínimo. Necesitaba pensar acerca de su relación con Bakura… aunque, la verdad no había mucho que pensar. El chico le gustaba y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él, además de que besaba de maravilla…

"Ah, adolescentes…" protesto la voz, una vez mas, cosa que hizo que Kaiba volteara los ojos. A veces su "conciencia" decía cosas tan tontas…

De pronto, su mirada capto una de las bolsas llenas de "regalos" que había traído de la escuela. Ésta estaba llena de cajas de chocolates. Umm… bien, algo dulce le sentaría bien…

Comenzó a revisar las cajas, una por una. Había chocolates de todo tipo, pero estaba buscando unos en especial…

Finalmente, casi en el fondo, encontró una caja, distinta a todas las demás, pues tenía forma rectangular, no de corazón como todas las anteriores. Además, curiosamente, estaba forrada de manera singular; la mitad de color plateado y la otra de un rojo brilloso.

Lentamente, comenzó a abrirla. Adentro, lo esperaban unas deliciosas fresas cubiertas de chocolate. La mitad eran de chocolate blanco y las otras de chocolate oscuro. Extraño, quizás, pero indudablemente delicioso…

Tomo una de las fresas y la coloco en su boca. El sabor era bastante agradable en realidad, pues la fruta era dulce y el chocolate tenía una textura maravillosa… pero además…

Un olor llego a su nariz, completamente distinto al que emanaba de los dulces. Era un perfume. Pegado a la tapa de la caja, había un sobre. El CEO lo tomo y lo acerco a su nariz. Si su sentido del olfato no le fallaba, el olor se desprendía de ahí. Y, aquel perfume, sin duda era…

"Ange ou Démon" concluyo la vocecita, molesta.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por los labios del muchacho. Así que, ¿Bakura le había regalado chocolates por San Valentín? Vaya… se sentía feliz y, de pronto, era como si todas las dudas y preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido.

"Oh, vamos, no te dejes convencer por tan poco, realmente, eres mejor que eso…" murmuro su "conciencia", pero en su tono podía notarse que estaba tratando de disfrazar de sarcasmo su súbito temor.

Seto, sin embargo, ya no estaba poniendo atención. Acababa de tomar una importantísima decisión. Y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Una hora después, el joven se había acomodado en un pequeño sofá que tenía en su oficina, frente al televisor. Cuando Mokuba lo visitaba en el trabajo, el niño solía pasar horas ahí, sin moverse siquiera. Kaiba considero brevemente el ver la televisión, pero desistió inmediatamente, al llegar a la conclusión de que no habría ningún programa interesante.

Opto finalmente por arrellanarse en el sillón y tomar una breve siesta. Dudaba que pudiera quedarse profundamente dormido; la posición era ciertamente muy incomoda, pero estaba demasiado cansado y no quería ir a su casa.

Había dejado la radio encendida y ahora sonaba una melodía lenta y cursi, pero el CEO ya no entendía las palabras, el sueño lo había invadido completamente.

* * *

_**Una cama desvencijada y mugrosa, en una posada de mala muerte, no era precisamente lo que la mayor parte de las personas describirían como un lugar muy "romántico". Sin embargo, para cierto clérigo, no había un lugar mejor.**_

_**Las horas se hacen muy cortas cuando las disfrutas y se hacen eternas cuando eso las aborreces. Esa era la situación de Seth… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.**_

_**El muchacho ahogo un suspiro, temeroso de molestar a su amante. Esa noche habían hablado poco, así que sospechaba que el otro joven estaba de muy mal humor… solo había llegado, había murmurado una especie de saludo y había directo al punto…**_

_**No es que Seth se quejara, por cierto. La verdad, él había estado muy cansado como para hablar. Así que había preferido el solo mantenerse tumbado sobre la cama y dejar que el otro le hiciera lo que quisiera… literalmente.**_

_**Bakura era, generalmente, un amante cuidadoso. Sin embargo, en situaciones de estrés, o de enojo, podía llegar a ser muy egoísta. Cosa que no le molestaba demasiado a Seth (excepto quizás cuando lo mordía con demasiada fuerza, dejando marcas MUY visibles y difíciles de ocultar) **_

_**Pero ya habían pasado 2 horas desde la llegada del ladrón de tumbas y ahora éste se había quedado profundamente dormido. El tiempo volaba, sin duda alguna y Seth se encontraba deseando poder estar mas tiempo con su amado.**_

_**Últimamente había estado muy ocupado en el palacio. El faraón lo llamaba para cualquier tontería y la verdad, eso comenzaba a estresarlo. De hecho, aquella era la primera vez que se reunía con Bakura después de 3 largas semanas de arduo trabajo… lo cual probablemente explicaba la desesperación con la que ambos se habían besado…**_

_**En medio de sus cavilaciones, se percato de que no tenía sueño. Nada de sueño, pese a que había dormido poco las ultimas semanas, pues se había acostado siempre pasada la media noche y se había levantado antes de que saliera el sol. Pero, al parecer, Bakura lo había cargado de energía, en lugar de quitarle la poca que le quedaba… Extraño, en verdad…**_

_**-¡DUERMETE YA!, ¿quieres? Me pone nervioso que des tantas vueltas- mascullo Bakura, de mala gana, mientras apretaba al muchacho contra él. El tono era duro, pero hizo a Seth sonreír e inclinarse para darle un rápido beso en los labios.**_

_**El rey ladrón abrió un ojo y le lanzo una mirada que parecía decir "¿qué mosca te pico?", pero era obvio que no esperaba respuesta. Después sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su amante.**_

_**Seth volvió a acomodarse en la cama y a cerrar los ojos. Intentaría dormir. Pero, aun cuando no lograra conciliar el sueño, le bastaba saber que Bakura estaba a su lado para sentirse de muy buen humor.**_

* * *

Kaiba volvió a abrir los ojos, después de aquel placentero sueño (¿o debía considerarlo un recuerdo? No estaba seguro…) Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, estaba de nuevo de muy buen humor y a cada segundo se sentía mas convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"No te engañes" alego su 'conciencia' "sabes que lo único que lograras es acarrearte mas problemas"

"¿Puede saberse que tienes en contra de Ryou?" decidió preguntar el muchacho, aunque le resultaba ridículo entablar una discusión mental… pero, a menos que confrontara a la molesta vocecilla, nunca lo dejaría en paz.

"Puedo mostrarte, en realidad" alego la voz, y Kaiba casi la podía ver sonriendo malévolamente (por extraño que eso sonara) "puedo mostrarte mil y un razones para que te alejes de él ahora… y para siempre"

"Tonterías" alego el CEO, aunque no muy seguro. Su 'conciencia' podía adquirir tonos muy convincentes.

"Velo por ti mismo" protesto la voz, y, tan pronto como ese pensamiento atravesó la mente del muchacho, volvió a quedarse "dormido"

* * *

_**A Seth le gustaba pensar que era un chico inteligente, fuerte y rudo. Y eso era cierto, la mayor parte del tiempo o, por lo menos, esa era la opinión que la gente tenía de él. No obstante, cuando respectaba sobre cierto ladrón de tumbas…**_

_**-Bakura, necesitamos hablar- murmuro el chico, mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho del ladrón.**_

_**-¿Sobre?- pregunto el mayor, con pereza. Estaba cansado, sin duda, pero aun así había percibido el tono de Seth al pronunciar la ultima frase. Y no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.**_

_**-Nosotros- respondió el joven, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- he estado pensando mucho al respecto. Te amo, Bakura, pero no puedo seguir así.**_

_**-Ah… no de nuevo…- mascullo el rey ladrón, dándose la vuelta, para quedar de espaldas al otro muchacho- ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces, Seth.**_

_**-Lo se… pero, creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Y esta es la mía, Bakura. Si no escapamos juntos y esta vez para siempre, no volveré a verte. Nunca mas.**_

_**-Querido…- murmuro Bakura, poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tanto cruel- ambos sabemos que no harás eso.**_

_**-¿Por qué no?- alego el menor, visiblemente molesto, poniéndose de pie también- ¿crees que me falta el valor para hacerlo?**_

_**-Eso es justamente lo que pienso- alego el ladrón, acorralándolo súbitamente contra la pared, antes de besarlo con suavidad en el cuello- y sabes que tengo razón- agrego, en un murmullo, al oído del clérigo.**_

_**Seth lo observo molesto y herido. **_

_**-Puedo. Y lo haré- murmuro, en un tono peligrosamente bajo, que solo hizo sonreír aun mas al ladrón.**_

_**-Bien- comento el otro, sin dejar de sonreír- entonces, si esta es la ultima vez que estaremos juntos… hay que disfrutarla- y luego, lentamente, comenzó a besar al chico, antes de obligarlo a volverse a recostar sobre la cama.**_

_**El ultimo beso, la ultima caricia, la ultima noche. La idea aterraba y lastimaba profundamente a Seth, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Si, sería la ultima vez… pero, por todos los dioses, ¡como dolía la sola idea! Y no solo porque extrañaría tremendamente las caricias y los besos, sino a Bakura, en si. No obstante… no había opción. Es decir, ¡el ladrón de tumbas ni siquiera se había opuesto a la idea! Es mas, ¡se había burlado de él!**_

"_**Bien, aunque me duela hasta el fondo de mi corazón…" pensó, para si, cerrando los ojos "no lo volveré a ver. Nunca. No importa lo que pase…"**_

* * *

"Eso no prueba nada" protesto Kaiba, abriendo los ojos, aunque debía admitir que había cierta pesadez en su alma y un montón de dudas acababan de surgir en su mente.

"Ah, ¿en serio?" murmuro la voz, burlona "lo que prueba es que ese chiquillo no te ama"

"Bien… quizás su yami es un poco sicótico y sádico y era malvado en su vida pasada, pero Ryou…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es diferente?"

"¡Es Ryou de quien estamos hablando!¡el chico sería incapaz de lastimar una mosca, mucho menos de…"

"¿Romperte el corazón? Ah, no lo se, pequeño. Detrás de esa fachada de inocencia y dulzura…"

"Ya me canse de esta insulsa conversación. No llegaremos a ningún lado"

"No vayas" discutió la voz, en un ultimo intento de detenerlo "no debes"

"Lo que halla pasado entre el espíritu de la sortija y mi supuesta vida pasada, no tiene porque afectar mi futuro"

"Va a volver a dejarnos solos, ¿es que no lo ves? ¡la historia esta destinada a repetirse!"

"No"

"¡Claro que si! ¡escúchame, te lo ruego!"

"¿Por qué habría de prestarte atención?"

"¡Porque tengo la experiencia de 5000 años!"

"¡Ah no, claro que no!" alego Kaiba, molesto consigo mismo y con su ridícula 'conciencia' "¡ahora intentaras convencerme que eres la voz de mi vida pasada!"

"Seto, ponme atención, por favor…"

"No. Ya me canse de esto. Además, no tengo tiempo. Casi son las 8."

El CEO se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar su oficina. En realidad, a penas eran las 7; llegaría en unos 15 minutos a la escuela, (pues, supuestamente, el festival aun continuaba, así que Ryou seguiría ahí), aun así, no tenía sentido permanecer un segundo mas en el edificio, así que…

"No" protesto la voz, y, en un ultimo intento desesperado, volvió a sumergir al muchacho en un recuerdo…

* * *

_**Seth suspiro, mientras trataba de concentrarse en sus labores. Estaba afuera de uno de los templos de Ra, esperando al faraón. Atemu había insistido en que lo acompañara a su "visita" y al joven no le había quedado otra opción que obedecer.**_

_**El templo se encontraba en las afueras de un pequeño poblado; poblado que Seth conocía a la perfección, pues se había reunido ahí en incontables ocasiones con su amante.**_

_**Y, hablando de Bakura…**_

_**Había pasado casi un mes desde su "conversación". Al día siguiente, al despertar, el ladrón se había marchado, dejando una "carta", aunque en realidad solo tenía escrita una sola palabra.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**El clérigo sintió sus ojos humedecerse y maldijo en voz baja. ¡Como odiaba lo débil que el ladrón lo podía volver! ¡Argh! **_

_**Lo peor del caso, sin duda, era que a Bakura no parecía impórtale la situación, pues de lo contrario ya habría intentado buscarlo, ¿no?**_

_**Debió haberlo supuesto desde un principio. Había sido un tonto, dejándose llevar por sus emociones de esa manera. Nunca debió confiar en un ladrón. Y mucho menos cuando dicho sujeto resultaba ser el "rey de los ladrones"**_

_**-¿Disculpe?- murmuro una tímida vocecilla, que pertenecía a una pequeña, de unos escasos 6 años, vestida en ropa vieja y raída, pero que le sonreía débilmente al clérigo, mientras lo observaba embelesada.**_

_**-¿Si?- respondió Seth, en un tono amable. Pese a que odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras pensaba algo de vital importancia, los niños eran su debilidad. Simplemente, no podía dejar de ser dulce y comprensivo con uno.**_

_**-¿Es usted el alto clérigo del faraón, Seth?- la niña parecía un tanto asustada de estar en presencia de alguien tan importante, pero no dejaba de sonreír, con la inocencia propia de alguien de su edad.**_

_**-Si- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y echando un vistazo a la entrada del templo. No había rastro del faraón. Ah, esta sería una larga tarde…**_

_**-Tome- murmuro la chica, extendiéndole un pedazo de papiro, cuidadosamente doblado. Luego, le ofreció una ultima sonrisa y se echo a correr.**_

_**El clérigo la observo marcharse, confundido. Lentamente, comenzó a abrir la nota que le había entregado. Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.**_

_**La descuidada caligrafía, acompañada de errores de escritura, solo podían pertenecer a una persona.**_

_**Al rey ladrón, Bakura.**_

_**La palabras eran duras, pero Seth no recordaba haberse sentido tan emocionado en mucho tiempo. Le recordaba a la primera vez que Bakura le había enviado una "carta"**_

_¿Sigues firme en tu palabra?_

_Realmente espero que no._

_Hoy, en el jardín oeste, cerca de la medianoche._

_**Tres simples líneas. Pero eso era todo lo que Seth necesitaba para sentirse feliz en ese momento.**_

_**Cuando Atemu salio del templo, un par de horas después, se encontró con un clérigo alegre y conversador, que parecía ansioso de volver al palacio. Pero el faraón no encontró nada sospechoso en ello. Después de todo, cuando Seth era feliz, nada malo podía estar ocurriendo… ¿o si?**_

* * *

_**-Ambos sabíamos que no duraría la separación- murmuro Bakura, mientras apretaba al otro muchacho, con fuerza contra si, al tiempo que lo cubría de besos.**_

_**-No tienes una idea de cuanto te odio en este momento…- mascullo Seth, dejándose abrazar y también besando al rey ladrón con singular entusiasmo- y cuanto me arrepiento de no tener mas fuerza de voluntad.**_

_**Bakura no respondió, simplemente continuo besando a su amante, antes de cargarlo y emprender el camino a la habitación del muchacho. Seth le sonreía, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello del ladrón. La facilidad con la que podían reconciliarse era ridícula. Pero era natural, pues, al fin y al cabo, estaban enamorados.**_

_**Sin embargo… ¿qué tanto podía evadir su amor a su destino? **_

* * *

Kaiba abrió los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltado. Miro el reloj de la pared. 7:35. Bien, aun tenía tiempo…

"¿Qué esperabas mostrarme con ese recuerdo?" pregunto el CEO, mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad y buscaba un abrigo, pues comenzaba a hacer frío.

"¿No lo sentiste?"

El muchacho no respondió. Al final del sueño, había sido presa de una extraña angustia y un terrible dolor. Pero no podía relacionarlo con nada de lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, la sensación no parecía desvanecerse…

"No es nada" se dijo a si mismo, mientras salía de su oficina "además, no es momento para retractarme…"

Curiosamente, su 'conciencia' no lo contradijo.

* * *

¡Y fin! ¡¿Qué tal?! Jaja, la verdad no estoy muy segura de si me gusta este capitulo… creo que funciona bien, aunque quizás no es tan romántico como me hubiera gustado…

Pero bueno… lo importante es que el siguiente capitulo es… ¡la gran cita! ¡por fin! ¡se acabo la espera! ¿o no? Jaja, yo creo que actualizare antes de que acabe la semana, pero no estoy segura…

De todos modos, gracias por leer y cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc. ¡¡será muy agradecido!!


	21. ¿Romance e instintos?

Bien, aquí esta el capitulo mas esperado… creo yo. Aunque, quizás no sea del todo lo que estaban esperando… lamento si los decepciona un poco.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 21

¿Romance e instintos?

Bakura's POV

Faltan quince minutos para las ocho. Y, a cada segundo que pasa, me siento más nervioso. Por enésima ocasión, me miro en el espejo de bolsillo que llevo conmigo, asegurándome de que mi cabello no sea un desastre. Ariadna se ha empeñado en peinarlo en una cola de caballo baja, alegando que se lo agradeceré mas tarde, aunque no entiendo porque…

-Deja de dar vueltas, Ryou-chan; me estas mareando.

Ariadna y Mokuba están sentados sobre lo que fue el escenario, comiendo palomitas de maíz. Desconozco de donde las sacaron, pero por su actitud, parece que estuvieran en el cine, viendo una comedia romántica y no ayudándome a prepararme para la cita más importante de mi vida.

_Tranquilo hikari, todo estará bien…_

Me gustaría poder creer eso. Pero no puedo. ¿Y si no llega? ¿Y si me dice que él no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si…?

-Ya llegara- murmura Mokuba, aunque tiene la boca llena de palomitas, así que a penas y lo entiendo- deja de angustiarte. Todo saldrá a la perfección.

Ambos se ríen y les dirijo una mirada amenazante, aunque sin mucho éxito. Mi yami es mucho mejor para esto. ¿Quizás él debiera hacerse cargo de la situación?

_Podemos intentarlo… pero no me culpes si en cuanto llegue Seto me le aviento encima y me lo como a besos…_

Ok, esa idea queda descartada. ¡Ah! ¡Son diez para las ocho! ¡Que tortura! Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme…

_Ni lo pienses. _

El tono es amenazante y me hiela la sangre. Ahora entiendo porque a mis amigos no les agrada YB…

_A mi tampoco me agradan ellos, así que estamos a mano…_

-Esperaba que tu hermano llegara con una media hora de anticipación- murmura Ariadna, en voz baja, tratando de que yo no escuche, observando a Mokuba.

-Yo también- confiesa él; luego, se encoje de hombros- supongo que algo se le atravesó.

-¿Y si no viene?- pregunto, decidiendo externar el mas profundo de mis temores. Ariadna y Mokuba voltean a verme, preocupados. Creo que soné demasiado desesperado.

-Vendrá- anuncia Mokuba, aunque puedo notar algo de inseguridad en su voz- o se las vera conmigo…- concluye, en un murmullo que se supone que no debería haber escuchado.

-Aun faltan cinco minutos para las ocho- trata de consolarme Ariadna, sin mucho éxito…- la verdadera puntualidad es llegar a la hora exacta. Ni un minuto antes, ni uno después.

No contesto. No se que decir. ¡Oh, dios, creo que la espera va a matarme…!

_Has cambiando mi vida/ Me has hecho crecer/ Es que no soy el mismo de ayer/ Un día es un siglo sin ti..._

Yami…

_¿Qué? ¡No seas amargoso, hikari! ¿Por qué no puedo cantar?_

No es momento de canciones…

_Hmph._

Ah, la tan tradicional respuesta de Seto… ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!

Dos para las 8. Creo que si no llega me daré un tiro. O me cortare las venas. Depende de que pueda conseguir más rápido; una pistola o un cuchillo.

_Hikari, no seas tan drástico. Vendrá, estoy seguro. Tiene que._

¿Por qué? No tiene ninguna obligación como para que…

_Bueno, por principio de cuentas, su hermano esta aquí. Y, segundo, porque sino viene… no lo resistiré._

El tono de mi yami es demasiado deprimente. Es normal, supongo. Cinco mil años… es mucho tiempo. Realmente, ¿puedes seguir enamorado por tanto tiempo? Suena a película de Disney…

_Claro… solo que esta tiene toneladas de muertos, mucha sangre, violencia y…_

Ok, entendí la idea. Aun así…

-Las ocho en punto- anuncia Mokuba y volteo a verlo, entre molesto y preocupado. ¿Tiene que recalcar el hecho de que…?

_Hikari… tranquilízate o mataras a alguien. Y aquí, el psicópata soy yo, así que…_

-¡Y aquí viene nuestro CEO favorito!- exclama Ariadna, con una enorme sonrisa, que a penas y percibo, porque mi mirada de inmediato busca a Seto.

Efectivamente, él se acerca a nosotros, con paso lento. Parece un poco preocupado y distraído, pero al vernos, sonríe levemente. Y su sonrisa debe ser la más bella del mundo…

_Y luego dicen que YO soy cursi…_

* * *

Kaiba´s POV

Mokuba y Ariadna me lanzaron miradas asesinas cuando por fin llegue. Eran las 8.02, era un poco tarde… ¡pero solo un poco!

Eso, sin embargo, ya no importa. La verdad es que no hable casi nada con ellos, solo le pedí a ella que llevara a mi hermano a la casa y luego nos despedimos. Debo confesar que en el momento en que vi a Mokuba y a Ariadna alejarse, me aterre. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Afortunadamente, Ryou decidió tomar la iniciativa, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta el auto.

Ahora vamos camino a un restaurante en el norte de la ciudad. Ahí hay un pequeño restaurante que se llama "Akahana", lo que significa, rosa roja. Romántico, ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que pensé la primera vez que fui ahí…

Una ex clienta me arrastro ahí. Era muy bonito, pero el lugar en si es demasiado romántico. Cada mesa esta en un saloncito pequeño y privado, bellamente decorado y se cena a la luz de las velas (¿mencione que solo abre de noche?) Sobra decir que no fue muy agradable… La comida era deliciosa y la música era variada y, pero no iba en la mejor de las compañías. Ahora, sin embargo…

-¿Sucede algo, Seto?

-¿Eh? No, nada…- estoy demasiado distraído… Hemos viajado cerca de 10 minutos en silencio. Bien, momento de iniciar conversación…- ¿Qué tal estuvo el resto del festival?

-Umm… no muy interesante. Seguí cantando hasta las 7, así que realmente no vi mucho pero, por lo que Mokuba y Ariadna me dijeron…

-Ah…- no se que mas agregar. Mi cerebro se ha secado.

"No deberíamos estar aquí"

Ah, genial. Brillante momento para la agradable reaparición de mi "conciencia"

De pronto, siento la mano de Ryou, colocada suavemente sobre la mía. Volteo a verlo y él me sonríe tímidamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¡Es tan adorable!

"Que no te engañe con su imagen de inocencia"

No voy a discutirlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo demonios hago para callarte?

"Voy a guardar silencio… pero recuerda mis palabras. ¡Te vas a arrepentir!"

Si, claro… no hay forma de que me arrepienta. El semáforo ha cambiado a rojo, así que me detengo. Curiosamente, la calle esta vacía, pero mejor no arriesgarme.

Lentamente, sujeto la mano de mi acompañante y la llevo hasta mi boca, para besarla con suavidad. Puedo sentirlo tensarse en su asiento, nervioso. Y yo también estoy nervioso. Y emocionado.

El semáforo ha vuelto a ponerse en verde y vuelvo a arrancar el auto. Ya estamos muy cerca del restaurante. Bien, hasta hora, las cosas van bien. No es tan difícil, ¿o si?

* * *

POV Normal.

-Creo que se a donde van- anuncio Mokuba, después de un rato de viajar en silencio. Ariadna solo lo miro de reojo, sin apartar su vista del automóvil rojo que iban siguiendo- van a "Akahana", al norte de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una chica una vez llevo a Seto a ese lugar. Mi hermano me dijo que el día que quisiera tener una cena muy romántica, volvería ahí. En aquel tiempo pensé que bromeaba, pero ahora…

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si. Podemos dejarlos de seguir. Después de todo, se ve muy sospechoso que el único otro automóvil en la calle vaya detrás de ellos, ¿no?

-Probablemente- alego la sicóloga, orillándose hacia la derecha, para estacionarse- esperaremos unos veinte minutos.

-Umm… aunque estoy pensando que necesitamos una reservación…

-¿No puedes arreglarlo con una generosa propina?

-Ah, supongo que tendremos que hacer eso…

Y así, ambos se dispusieron a esperar unos minutos, antes de volver a su "persecución"

* * *

YB's POV

La cena ha transcurrido sin grandes sobresaltos. Lo cual, desde mi punto de vista, no es bueno. Si por mí fuera, Seto y yo estaríamos aprovechando la privacidad que ofrece este restaurante de una mejor manera.

¡Yami!

Ah, mi pequeño hikari se sobresalta con tan poco. Pero esta siendo DEMASIADO inocente. ¡Tiene 18 años, por el amor de los dioses! Tan siquiera debería tomarlo de la mano…

Tal parece que ha decidido seguir mi concejo. Seto sonríe al tiempo que besa nuestra mano, una vez más. Si, todo es muy dulce y romántico. Yo, sin embargo, creo que debería haber un poco mas de "acción" (saben a lo que me refiero, ¿no?)

¡Yami!

Regaño tras regaño. Si sigues así, mi pequeño, yo me haré cargo del asunto.

Ryou me ignora y sigue conversando con Seto, sobre trivialidades. Él sonríe y habla poco, dejando que mi hikari conduzca la conversación mayoritariamente.

La mesera que nos esta atendiendo entra, para traernos el postre. Un delicioso pastel de fresas y otras frutas exóticas. Luce delicioso, pero soy de la opinión que una apasionada sesión de besos…

¡Yami!

¡Argh! ¡Deja de regañarme! Nada le parece a este chiquillo. Que molesta es toda esta situación. Era mas practico cuando estábamos en Egipto. No teníamos tiempo para estas cursilerías, así que solamente…

¡Yami! ¡Ya basta! Deja de enviar imágenes de tu pervertida imaginación a la mía.

No es mi imaginación, son mis recuerdos. No obstante, no voy a decirle eso a Ryou-chan. No creo que le haga mucha gracia. En fin, supongo que por el momento, me conformare.

Oh, pero cuando volvamos a casa…

* * *

POV Normal.

-Tiene serias desventajas este restaurante- anuncio Ariadna, con la vista fija en la puerta. Mokuba sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- dificulta considerablemente nuestro trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y la mesera entro. La chica en cuestión, también estaba atendiendo a Seto y a Ryou, así que les daba un breve reporte… pero no era muy informativo.

-¿Y?- pregunto Mokuba, aunque sin mucho interés. La emoción se había perdido después de la primera hora.

-Siguen igual- informo la muchacha- tomados de la mano, pero ese es el único cambio.

Ambos suspiraron, exasperados. ¡Eran tan lentos! ¡¿Por qué tenían que tomarlo todo con tanta calma?!

-Gracias- murmuro Ariadna- ¿nos traes la cuenta?

La joven asintió y se apresuro a salir. Mokuba y la sicóloga se observaron largamente, pensando en cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

-Creo que lo único que nos queda es seguirlos de regreso a casa y rogar por un milagro- mascullo el niño, de mala gana.

Un nuevo suspiro. No había esperanza con ese par. Pero, desafortunadamente, por el momento, no podrían intervenir.

* * *

Kaiba's POV

La cena fue… agradable. Romántica, dulce… estuvo bien. Ahora, sin embargo, que vamos camino a casa de Ryou, estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso, de nuevo.

La pregunta es, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿nos despedimos rápidamente? ¿conversamos otro poco? ¿subo a su departamento? Y, más importante aun, ¿lo beso?

Volteo a verlo de reojo. Al parecer, una cantidad infinita de preguntas también están pasando por la mente de mi acompañante. Claro que, él tiene a su yami para ofrecerle algo de apoyo.

"Tu me tienes a mi"

No, gracias. Estoy bien solo.

"Hmph"

_**Callada me acerco a ti, con mi cara de inocente **_

_**Tu como casi siempre, con alguien diferente **_

_**Yo ya tuve paciencia, ya jugamos tu juego **_

_**Ahora será a mi manera, como todo se mueva**_

Esa melodía ha comenzado a sonar en la radio. Tiene un ritmo… curioso. Y la letra me parece aun más curiosa. Pegajosa e interesante. Espera un segundo… ¿por qué estoy pensando en esto? Tengo otras preocupaciones…

* * *

Bakura's POV

El camino ha vuelto a transcurrir en silencio, lo cual no es muy agradable, porque mi yami viene discutiendo conmigo.

_Hikari, sabes que es por nuestro bien…_

No, no creo que sea por nuestro bien. Explícame como el besar a Seto nos beneficiaria.

_Ah, de tantas maneras. Primero que nada, una larga sesión de besos reduce el stress. Y alguna vez leí que te ayuda a perder peso y…_

Yami…

_Olvídalo, cuando estas de amargoso, no hay remedio contigo…_

_**Ya sé muy bien que haré, **_

_**Me tendré que acercar a ti,**_

_**a contarte un secreto en el oído y **_

_**aprovechare el momento **_

_**para herirlo con un beso mortal, **_

_**mi lengua te hará temblar **_

_**Te llevaré hasta el suelo para entrar en mi cuerpo **_

_**y yo posesionada te llevaré hasta el cielo, **_

_**te robaré el aliento y no dirás que no debo**_

_Que canción tan tentadora…_

No había estado poniendo atención a la radio hasta este momento. Si, a mi también me ha llamado la atención la letra de la melodía. ¡Vaya con los mensajes subliminales que últimamente me envían las canciones!

_**No, no esperaré más, que la vida se pierde**_

_**y el mañana me mata, ya no quiero esperanza**_

_**quiero la realidad**_

_**y no, no esperaré más, para arrancarte esa pose**_

_**y que grites mi nombre y pegarte a mis ganas**_

_**hasta que digas gracias**_

Ok, ok, ¡ya entendí el mensaje! Bien, entonces, cuando lleguemos a casa, quizás (y nótese que solo es una posibilidad), besare a Seto. Pero solo tal vez.

_Hikari, si seguimos siendo tan pasivos… No quiero presionarte, pero podríamos perderlo, de nuevo. Además, si ya tomamos tantos riesgos…_

Supongo que tiene razón. Bueno, supongo que vale la pena. Además, quien no arriesga, no gana.

_¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin entendiste! _

Pero no vamos a hacer locuras, yami. Iremos despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

_Lo intentare… pero hikari… ¡es demasiado sexy!_

Yami…

_Oh, ¡deja de regañarme! Además, no es como si no compartieras mi magnifica idea de…_

¡YAMI!

_De acuerdo, me callo. ¡No te enojes, Ryou!_

_**Ya estoy tan cerca de ti, tú me miras de repente**_

_**Yo me acerco tan suave mas no se si paciente,**_

_**pero dejas que llegue y te roce mi arete**_

_**Ahora será a mi manera como todo se mueva**_

_**Ya sé muy bien que haré, me tendré que acercar a ti**_

_**a contarte un secreto en el oído**_

_**y aprovechar el momento para herirlo**_

_**con un beso mortal, mi lengua te hará temblar**_

_**Te llevaré hasta el suelo para entrar en mi cuerpo**_

_**y yo posesionada te llevaré hasta el cielo,**_

_**te robaré el aliento y no dirás que no debo**_

Volteo a ver a Seto de reojo. Y no creo lo que ven mis ojos. En voz baja, a penas despegando los labios, Seto estaba tarareando la canción. Lo cual es extraño, pero me parece tierno. ¿Quizás él también la interpreto como una "señal divina"?

_Eso espero, hikari, de verdad que si…_

_**No, no esperaré más, que la vida se pierde**_

_**y el mañana me mata, ya no quiero esperanza**_

_**quiero la realidad**_

_**y no, no esperaré más, para arrancarte esa pose**_

_**y que grites mi nombre y pegarte a mis ganas**_

_**hasta que digas gracias**_

_**gracias**_

_**gracias**_

* * *

POV Normal.

Por razones "ajenas a ambos", habían terminado en casa de Kaiba, en lugar de en la de Bakura, como había sido el plan original. El pretexto había sido ver una película. Aunque bueno… eso no era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de los chicos en ese momento.

Estaban en una pequeña sala, en el piso superior, sentados sobre uno enorme sillón de piel. Seto había colocado su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bakura y éste lo abrazaba ligeramente, so pretexto de que la película era "espeluznante"

Pero la verdad es que la trama de la película era la última cosa que pasaba por la mente del CEO. En lo que en realidad estaba concentrándose era en no abalanzarse sobre el joven peliblanco y comenzar a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Lo cual se hacia mas difícil a cada segundo. Pero, sin duda, podía controlar sus instintos por un rato mas, ¿no?

* * *

-No quisiera decírtelo, Mokie, pero creo que por tu salud mental, será mejor que no pases la noche en la mansión.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el niño, confundido. Un vistazo detenido a la sonrisa de su sicóloga, no obstante, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber- ¡Ariadna! ¡Demasiada información!

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿nos vamos ya?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de desterrar de su mente ciertas imágenes…

Ariadna sonrió, mientras encendía el auto. Estaba cansada y con sueño, así que quería ir a su casa cuanto antes. Además, a pesar de lo lenta que se había estado desarrollando esa cita, sospechaba que su primo y Seto estarían MUY bien…

* * *

Cuando la película finalmente termino, Ryou sonrió, aliviado. Las películas de terror siempre le habían gustado, pero tendía a asustarse con facilidad. Aunque, en la actual situación, no podía quejarse al respecto…

Durante toda la película, se había abrazado con fuerza de Seto y al final, estaba prácticamente sentado sobre el otro muchacho, con su cabeza enterrada en el pecho del mas alto, sin embargo, al otro no parecía molestarle en lo mas mínimo.

_Hikari… ¿podemos ponerle más velocidad al asunto?_

¡Yami!

_Ah, no de nuevo. Tus regaños son muy molestos, ¿sabes?_

Pero es que… ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? Pregunto el hikari, mientras observaba a Kaiba levantarse para ir a quitar la película. Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, pero había tomado una decisión. Después de todo, YB tenía razón, era momento de dejar atrás sus preocupaciones y comenzar a actuar.

_Pensé que jamás preguntarías… levántate._

Bakura obedeció, aunque algo renuente. Seto estaba ocupado guardando el DVD, de espaldas a él, así que ni siquiera lo noto.

_Ahora, camina hacia él._

El peliblanco hizo lo que le indicaban, mientras sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza, amenazando con escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento.

_Abrázalo._

El muchacho siguió las indicaciones de su yami, sintiendo su sonrojo aumentar. De inmediato noto como el cuerpo de Kaiba se tensaba, ante lo inesperado del contacto.

-¿Sucede algo, Ryou?- pregunto el CEO, volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el muchacho.

_Bésalo._

¿Qué?

_Haz lo que digo, pequeño. Confía en mí._

Ryou dudo unos segundos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que confiar en el sicótico yami era una locura. Pero, a veces, es mejor hacer locuras que no hacer nada en lo absoluto…

* * *

Kaiba se quedo completamente congelado, al sentir los labios del otro chico contra los suyos. No era la primera vez, eso era cierto, pero, por alguna extraña razón, la sensación que despertó en él era mucho más deliciosa.

Lentamente, comenzó a responder al beso, antes de quedar acorralado contra la pared. Lo cual era curioso, pues siempre le había dado la impresión que el peliblanco no era tan dominante… lo que significaba que, había esperado que sería él quien acorralara al otro joven contra la pared.

Se separaron unos pocos segundos, para tomar aire. Kaiba pensó en decir algo, pero pronto se encontró con otra embestida de los labios de Bakura. Y, a decir verdad, la sensación era demasiado agradable como para intentar detenerlo…

Pronto, los besos se hicieron mas intensos y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaban de regreso en el sofá, con Ryou encima del CEO. Kaiba tenía que admitir que la posición no le desagradaba, pero tampoco lo hacia muy feliz no estar en control de la situación.

"Te dije que…"

"¡No de nuevo!, ¿creí que prometiste dejarme de molestar?"

"Solo estoy puntualizando el hecho de que…"

"No necesito que puntualices nada, gracias. Puedo hacerme cargo de esto"

"Claro…"

Seto lanzo una larga exclamación de placer, cuando el otro chico comenzó a besarlo (o, mas bien, morderlo) en el cuello. Su "conciencia" bufo, molesta, pero, aparentemente, decidió dejar las cosas por la paz.

-¿Ryou?

-¿Umm?- pregunto el joven, separándose de él unos pocos segundos.

-¿No crees que estaríamos mas cómodos…?

-¿En el suelo?- sugirió el muchacho, con una sonrisa picaresca que al CEO le pareció DEMASIADO sensual.

-Estaba pensando en mi habitación, pero…

Ryou sonrió aun más y se levanto. Kaiba estaba a punto de imitarlo cuando sintió los brazos del peliblanco a su alrededor, levantándolo, para llevarlo cargando hasta su habitación.

Vaya, ¿quien diría que el "pequeño Ryou-chan" no era tan dulce como parecía…?

* * *

Kaiba's POV

Ok, debo admitir que la situación ha tomado un giro… inesperado. No es que me moleste, pero estoy un poco preocupado. ¿Quizás debiéramos tomar las cosas con mas calma?

Si, probablemente. Lo mas seguro sería que intentara detener esta "locura". Sin embargo, no tengo suficiente "fuerza de voluntad", al parecer. Ah, las desventajas de tener 18 años…

Aunque, debo admitir que, el dejarme llevar por mis impulsos puede ser BASTANTE gratificante…

* * *

POV Normal.

_Ah, que travieso resulto ser mi querido y tierno hikari._

El tono de YB era jovial, pero el hikari podía notar un tinte de celos en el fondo. Suponía que era normal; después de todo, el yami había pasado milenios esperando esta oportunidad…

Bueno, todo lo anterior fue tu idea, yami…

_Cierto. Pero debo decir que ejecutaste todas mis sugerencias a la perfección, Ryou._

Acababan de llegar a la habitación de Seto, y Ryou acababa de depositar al otro joven sobre la cama.

¿Quieres hacerte cargo de la situación?

_Si… pero hikari, creo que no es justo para ti…_

Bueno, no es como si fueras a… este... "pasar a tercera base" con Seto… El ultimo pensamiento salio de la mente del chico, acompañado de un intenso sonrojo. Kaiba lo miro extrañado, pero no comento al respecto, sino que aprovecho el momento para invertir los papeles y dejar al peliblanco debajo de él.

_¿No? ¿Qué demonios pensabas que es esto, hikari?_

Solo lo estamos besando…

_Claro… tu inocencia me conmueve, Ryou-chan._

¡Yami!

_Bueno, siempre podemos alegar que no "estamos listos"_

¡Yami! Ryou había adquirido un intenso color rojizo que a Seto no le parecía muy normal. Considero brevemente preguntarle que pasaba, pero sus "instintos básicos", aparentemente, eran más fuertes que su "preocupación", así que…

_Sugiero que tomes una decisión rápida, niño. Porque alguien parece muy entusiasmado…_

¡Yami!

Kaiba, por su parte, estaba ocupado besando el cuello del otro chico, dejando marcas un tanto visibles…

_¿Ryou?_

Hazte cargo.

_Pero no me has dicho…_

Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Seto comenzaba a considerar el detenerse. Después de todo, quizás estaban hiendo muy rápido. Es decir, en la mañana estaban evitándose y desconociendo completamente sus sentimientos y ahora…

Eso, sin embargo, fue antes de sentir las manos de Bakura desabrochando su camisa.

-¿Ryou?

-En realidad, no- respondió el ex ladrón de tumbas, con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro- aunque no hay mucha diferencia- agrego, antes de darle un apasionado beso al CEO.

Seto se congelo, de nuevo, completamente sorprendido. Normalmente, él nunca se hubiera dejado llevar por sus emociones (y hormonas) de esa manera. No obstante, había algo en Bakura que hacia surgir sus instintos y que le hacían imposible el detenerse.

Bueno, quizás, eso no era algo tan malo…

* * *

YB's POV

Me encuentro mirando el techo de la habitación de Seto. Él esta profundamente dormido a mi lado, aunque no lo culpo. Después de todo lo que hicimos… (no hay necesidad de ser mas especifico al respecto, ¿correcto?)

Mi hikari, al parecer, esta molesto conmigo. Por "no tomar las cosas con calma", dice. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Él dijo "haz lo que quieras"! ¿Cómo se suponía que descifrara que eso no incluía…?

¡Yami!

¡¿Qué?! ¿ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar al respecto? Es tan poco agradable compartir mentes…

No, es solo que… no pensé que de verdad fueras a…

No me culpes por ello, querido hikari. Cinco mil años de abstinencia…

Ryou no contesta, pero puedo imaginarlo adquirir un color jitomate ante mis ultimas palabras. En serio, este chiquillo es demasiado "azotado"

Además, ¡él me dio permiso!

¡Claro que no!

¡Oh, claro que si! ¿No dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera?

¡No me refería a eso!

¡¿Entonces a que te referías?!

¡Argh! ¡Olvídalo!

Y ahora se ha encerrado en su habitación mental. Esta muy pero muy enojado. Supongo que debo disculparme… mas tarde, quizás.

Seto se agita entre sueños y luego se acurruca contra mí. Ah, tan buenos recuerdos que esto me trae… Me recuerda a mi antigua vida, en Egipto, cuando nos reuníamos a escondidas y hacíamos promesas que ambos sabíamos que no podríamos cumplir…

Es agradable pensar que eso ha terminado. Ahora podemos estar juntos, finalmente. Ah, la vida tiene un nuevo brillo.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar una forma de asesinar al faraón, mi vida sería perfecta…

* * *

Kaiba's POV

La luz del sol, colándose por las cortinas y golpeándome en los ojos, es lo que me despierta. Miro el reloj junto a la cabecera de la cama. Son las diez de la mañana, normalmente, a esta hora ya estaría preparando el desayuno. Ahora, sin embargo, estoy demasiado agotado…

Miro de reojo a mi… ¿novio? Bueno, supongo que puedo llamarlo así. Después de lo de anoche, es lo mas normal del mundo, ¿no?

Ryou esta profundamente dormido. Su cabello cubre casi por completo su rostro y tiene una de sus manos entrelazada con la mía. Es una visión muy agradable, a decir verdad. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…

El teléfono suena. ¿Cómo es que nunca había notado lo estresante que es su sonido? Renuentemente, me levanto y busco mi celular, el cual esta en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra. Volteo a ver a Ryou y compruebo que sigue dormido. Bien, no me gustaría que quien quiera que me este llamando lo despertara.

-¿Bueno?- contesto y me sorprendo a mi mismo de lo relajada que suena mi voz. Es como si fuese otra persona la que habla por mi.

-¿Seto?- preguntan, del otro lado de la línea y siento como mi corazón se congela. De todas las personas que podían llamar… ¡tenía que ser él!

-Atemu- digo, a forma de saludo, aunque de mala gana. Aunque eso no es mi culpa, después de todo, uno no quiere despertar y oír la voz de ex novio después de pasar una noche tan maravillosa como la que yo pase…

-Seto, quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos mas tarde?

-¿Para que?- no, por favor, no. No me tientes…

"Ve" alega mi conciencia y tengo que reprimir el impulso de azotar mi cabeza contra la pared.

-Es algo importante- alega él- ¿por favor?

-Esta bien- respondo. Y casi puedo ver la sonrisa triunfal de YY y de mi "conciencia". Ah, como me odio a mi mismo en este instante…

-Bien, a las 12, en tu casa.

Cuelga. Y yo hago lo mismo. Luego, le dirijo una ultima mirada a Ryou, que aun duerme. Posteriormente, y sintiendo como si mi cuerpo fuera de plomo, me dirijo a tomar un baño.

Es sorprendente, lo fácil que es convertir el amanecer mas bello de mi vida en una angustiosa tortura…

* * *

¡Y fin! ¡wow! ¡Este capitulo es muy largo! ¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno, personalmente, creo que no es tan bueno. Desde que inicie este fic, me preocupo este momento. Supongo que siempre supuse que, cuando llegara el "momento de la verdad" me "asustaría" y no saldría nada bueno…

¿Sugerencias? De verdad me ayudarían mucho. Así que si creen que hay algo que debiera mejor de este capitulo, díganmelo y lo intentare…

Y, en cuanto al final… ¡no pude evitarlo! Desde que se me ocurrió este capitulo, le puse ese final. Aunque… no estoy segura de para que… jeje.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Una vez más, agradeceré mucho sus sugerencias, o, y, ¿sugerencias para el titulo del siguiente capitulo?

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. ¿Malentendido?

¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo! Debo decir que no me agrada demasiado, pero creo que no esta mal…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 22.

¿Malentendido?

Seto suspiro, mientras bebía una taza de café. Se encontraba en su cocina, perfectamente arreglado y listo para salir corriendo en cuanto Atemu llegara por él. Honestamente, estaba nervioso y se sentía algo culpable por dejar a Ryou, sin ninguna explicación. No obstante, no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que el ex faraón le pedía algo, simplemente no podía negarse.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Mokie? ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Seto, cuando su mente hizo una rápida recopilación de los hechos de la noche anterior y noto (por primera vez) que su hermano, aparentemente, no había pasado la noche en la mansión.

-Estaba en casa de Ryou-chan- explico el mas joven, acercándose a su hermano- Ariadna considero que era lo mejor para mi "salud mental"

Seto pudo sentir un leve sonrojo trepando por sus mejillas, pero lucho por contenerlo.

-Por cierto- agrego Mokuba, sirviéndose un poco de café- Yugi esta allá afuera. ¿Quieres explicarme…?

-Mas tarde- respondió el CEO, apresurándose a salir. Sin embargo, una vez en la puerta, regreso a darle una ultima indicación al niño- por cierto, Ryou sigue dormido. ¿Podrías…?

El mas joven asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Seto suspiro; la expresión de su hermano le daba a entender que no estaba ni tantito de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando. Pero, en cuanto el timbre sonó, el mayor decidió que se ocuparía de ello mas tarde.

Por ahora, debía concentrarse…

* * *

Bakura's POV

Abro lo ojos, lentamente y miro a mi alrededor. Tardo unos segundos en notar que aun estoy en casa de Seto (en su habitación, para ser preciso), pero, aparentemente, me ha dado un ataque de amnesia, pues no recuerdo que ha pasado…

_¡Hikari! ¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante?!_

Mi yami parece alarmado por mi súbita falta de memoria, pero también puedo afirmar que se esta riendo de la situación. Ahora que de verdad no entiendo el motivo…

_¿Quieres que te ayude a "reconstruir los hechos"?_

Asiento con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que no es necesario. Después de todo, mi yami y yo compartimos mente.

_Bueno… ayer, fuimos a cenar con Seto. Luego, vinimos aquí, a ver una película y después…_

¡Oh, dios, ahora recuerdo todo! ¡Demasiados recuerdos de la noche anterior se acumulan en mi mente! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!

_No es para que te pongas __así, hikari. En realidad, pienso que deberías estar muriendo de felicidad…_

¿Dónde demonios esta Seto?

_Ah… magnifica pregunta._

Me levanto de inmediato y busco mi ropa. Me visto rápidamente y me dispongo a salir del cuarto cuando alguien entra.

-Ah, ya estas despierto -murmura Mokuba, mirándome con algo de… ¿tristeza? ¿lastima?

-¿Y Seto?- pregunto; el tono del pequeño no me ha agradado en lo mas mínimo y mi corazón se encoge. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Este… ha salido- me explica él, evitando mirarme a los ojos. ¿Qué me esta ocultando?

-¿A dónde?- y mi corazón comienza a dolerme. ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero algo me dice que esta mañana esta por convertirse en un recuerdo muy doloroso…

-Fue… fue con Yugi- responde Mokuba, mirando el suelo, claramente avergonzado por las acciones de su hermano. Yo, sin embargo, no puedo pensar con claridad. Una ira profunda comienza a invadir mi cuerpo.

-Ah, ya veo- digo, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Luego, paso junto a él, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro- bueno, nos vemos, Mokuba.

Y así, empiezo a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión. Puedo sentir la mirada del menor de los hermanos Kaiba, obviamente preocupado por mi. Quisiera decirle que no se preocupe, que estaré bien. Pero eso sería una mentira. Y soy un pésimo mentiroso…

* * *

POV Normal

Ariadna estaba tumbada sobre el sillón de la sala, mientras hablaba por teléfono con su novio. Lo cual, era la cosa más normal del mundo, considerando que era domingo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Después de todo, lo más probable era que Ryou no volviera hasta la noche (si es que llegaba…)

Por eso, al sicóloga se sorprendió al oír la puerta abrirse. Su primo entro, luciendo terriblemente triste, lo cual de inmediato la hizo preocuparse. Rápidamente, murmuro una despedida y se apresuro a correr detrás del chico, que acaba de entrar en la cocina.

-¿Ryou-chan?

El peliblanco se había acomodado sobre la mesa, con la espalda recargada contra la pared y un tazón de fresas cubiertas de chocolate en su regazo. Las fresas, naturalmente, eran aquellas que no habían cabido en el regalo de San Valentín de Seto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Luego, se sentó junto al muchacho y lo forzó a recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No- contesto él, tomando un puñado de fresas y masticándolas ruidosamente.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-No.

-¿Baku-chan?

El joven suspiro, pero dejo salir a su yami. Normalmente, Ryou estaba más dispuesto a hablar de sus problemas que el yami, pero, al parecer, en esta ocasión, los papeles se habían invertido.

-Dormimos con Seto- explico YB, con un hondo suspiro.

-¿Y?

-Nos dejo. Se fue con el estupido faraón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No hagas tanto ruido- protesto él, pero su mirada permaneció perdida en la nada.

La sicóloga lo miro, confundida y preocupada. Ciertamente, había supuesto que Seto ya había "superado" a YY. No obstante, si lo que Bakura decía era cierto…

-Quizás todo sea un mal entendido- murmuro ella, tratando de animarlo, aunque, francamente, lo dudaba.

-Sabes que no es eso lo que piensas, Ariadna- alego el yami, mirándola de reojo y ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ah, los hombres son un asco- murmuro la joven, sonriéndole y abrazándolo con fuerza- ya habrá otros. Hay muchos peces en el estanque.

-Claro…- murmuro él, sin mucho entusiasmo- aunque yo también soy un hombre, por si no lo has notado, Ari-chan.

-Bueno… todos los hombres menos tu- alego ella, en un tono jovial, mientras se levantaba- ve a darte un baño y luego iremos de compras. Eso te animara.

-No soy una chica…- mascullo el yami, pero obedeció- las compras no me animan.

-Oh, confía en mí. Haré que ese chico salga de tu corazón en medio segundo.

Bakura asintió con la cabeza y se encamino a tomar una ducha. Sin embargo, dudaba las palabras de su prima. Después de todo, 5 mil años no habían logrado que se olvidara de Seto… ¿cómo iba a ayudarlo una tarde de compras?

* * *

Dos horas después, Ryou estaba sentado en una mesita en el centro comercial, esperando a su prima, que había ido a comprar un helado. El chico suspiro y miro con desgano las bolsas de ropa que acababan de comprar. Curiosamente, se sentía un poco mejor, pero no demasiado. Suponía que su humor se debía, básicamente, a la ropa tan extraña que Ariadna le había hecho probarse (y comprarse) a pesar de saber que jamás la usaría…

La chica, por su parte, estaba formada en una larga fila para comprar helados y hablaba por teléfono. Bakura no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba hablando, pero la joven parecía muy molesta. Quizás le preguntaría mas tarde, aunque tal vez no. Después de todo, ya tenía bastante con sus problemas como para entrometerse en los de la muchacha.

* * *

Ariadna había considerado seriamente el no contestar. Pero eso no hubiera sido correcto, pues, a pesar de todo, ella era su sicóloga y, aunque Seto acabara de "caer de su gracia", seguía siendo su paciente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ariadna? ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- pregunto Kaiba, del otro lado de la línea, completamente confundido. La chica siempre contestaba muy alegre, ahora, sin embargo, parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió ella, su enojo creciendo a cada segundo.

-Solo quería preguntarte si sabes donde esta Ryou. Lo he estado llamando a su celular, pero no me contesta, así que me preocupe y…

-¿No estas demasiado ocupado en tu "cita"?- pregunto la joven, con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡No fue una cita!- alego el CEO, cayendo en cuenta de porque todo mundo parecía estar tan molesto con él- escucha, todo es un mal entendido. Necesito hablar con Ryou para explicarle…

-Uno no deja a su pareja después de dormir con ella, Seto-chan- alego ella, a punto de colgar.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Ariadna, por favor, dile a Ryou…

-No.

-¡Ari-chan!- Mokuba, al parecer, acababa de quitarle el teléfono a su hermano y ahora era él quien hablaba- mira, se que mi hermano actuó muy tontamente pero en realidad, creo que esto puede solucionarse. Lo único que hay que hacer…

Ariadna suspiro. Estaba molesta con Seto, pero la verdad es que no iba a poder negarse a la petición de su hermano pequeño. Ah, los niños siempre tenían ese efecto en ella…

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos, Ari?- pregunto Bakura, después de un rato de manejar en silencio. Después de comprar los helados, Ariadna había estado actuando un poco… extraña. Quien quiera que hubiera llamado, sin duda la había alterado.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio. En cierta forma, no le estaba mintiendo al chico, pero lo estaba arrastrando a una situación en la que sin duda no quería verse. No obstante, quizás era lo mejor…

Ryou asintió con la cabeza y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Había sido un día largo y sus pies le dolían. El beneficio de estar tan cansado, era, sin duda, que no tenía muchas energías para pensar, ni para recordar…

_**Me lo advirtieron, que no eras bueno**_

_**que tu alma era tan fría, como el hielo**_

_**que tu corazón esta hecho de hierro**_

_**que eras un hombre de piedra para amar…**_

Ah, pero claro, eso no parecía impedir que las canciones le enviaran "mensajes subliminales". Lo peor del caso era, sin duda, que Ariadna últimamente tenía una extraña fascinación por las canciones de "córtame las venas", así que…

-¿Ryou? ¿estas bien?- le pregunto la chica, preocupada.

-Si- respondió él, sin voltear a verla- es solo que… ah, soy un tonto.

-No deberías culparte- alego ella, ahogando un suspiro. Lo que menos necesitaba es que a su primo le saliera su personalidad suicida…

-Tal vez…- murmuro él- creo que necesito hablar con Seto. Aclarar algunas cosas. Y, bueno, supongo que si el quiere regresar con YY, yo… me haré a un lado.

-Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, Ryou-chan.

-Si, creo que si…

_Yo creo que __deberíamos matar al faraón._

-Eso también.

-¿Umm?

-Oh, nada. Es solo que estoy conversando con mi yami.

-Ah. ¿Él cree que deben matar a alguien?

-Exacto.

_Oh, y tengo nuevas y maravillosas ideas para hacerlo. Mira, primero…_

Ryou sonrió débilmente, mientras escuchaba a YB divagar sobre formas de matar a YY. Cada una más dolorosa y sádica que la anterior. Normalmente, el hikari le recriminaría esos pensamientos al yami, pero, por ahora, se contentaría con escucharlo… Quien sabe, quizás una de sus ideas lo convencieran…

* * *

Bakura estaba muy extrañado. Unos cinco minutos atrás, Ariadna le había atado una bufanda alrededor de los ojos, según ella, para no "arruinar la sorpresa" y ahora lo conducía por un pasillo. Ni un solo sonido se escuchaba a su alrededor y él empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿A dónde lo llevaban?

Yami, estoy preocupado.

_Tranquilo, hikari. Estaremos bien. Y si hay __algún problema, me haré cargo de la situación._

El chico se tranquilizo un poco. Con su yami, siempre se sentía protegido. Claro, YB era un poco sádico y cruel y psicópata, pero nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a su pequeño hikari.

-Llegamos- murmuro la muchacha, quitándole la bufanda, pero antes de que Ryou preguntara algo, la joven se apresuro a salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

¿Qué diantres…?

_Voltea._

Ryou obedeció y estuvo a punto de pegar un grito. Estaba en un pequeño estudio, que reconoció de inmediato como el lugar donde YB y YY habían luchado "a muerte" durante el proyecto de sociología.

No obstante, eso no era lo que llamo la atención del muchacho. Lo que de verdad lo sorprendió es que, sentado sobre el escritorio, lo esperaba Kaiba, luciendo increíblemente guapo y con una sonrisa apenada.

-Seto- murmuro YB, decidiendo hacerse cargo de la situación- ¿puede saberse para que armaste todo este teatrito?

-Bueno, -respondió el aludido, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él- en realidad Mokuba lo organizo. Él fue quien convenció a tu prima de que trajera aquí. Necesitamos hablar, Ryou.

El peliblanco no contesto, sino que le lanzo una mirada asesina al CEO. El yami comprendió de pronto lo difícil que era intentar mostrarse enojado con alguien cuando lo que en realidad quieres es arrojártele encima y besarlo.

-Todo es un malentendido- murmuro Seto, colocando tentativamente sus manos sobre los hombros del otro. Bakura agudizo su mirada asesina, pero no intento soltarse- te estuve llamando todo el día y…

-Deje el celular en el departamento- alego Ryou, decidiendo retomar el control de su cuerpo, antes de que su yami hiciera alguna tontería- sabía que si me llamabas no podría resistir el impulso de contestarte.

-Ah…- murmuro Kaiba, pero una débil sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios- así que, ¿estas dispuesto a que hablemos?

-Te escucho- alego Bakura, separándose del más alto y tomando asiento frente al escritorio. La verdad es que, él estaba logrando de manera más efectiva, hacer notar su enojo.

Seto suspiro e imito al otro joven. Bien, había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- mascullo Ryou, después de un rato. La explicación de Kaiba sonaba bastante… irreal.

-Yo tampoco- alego el CEO, pasando una mano por su cabello, inquieto. Si no lograba convencer a Bakura de que estaba siendo sincero, todo habría terminado- pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué Yugi haría algo así?

_Porque el faraón es malvado._

-No lo se- respondió Kaiba, encogiéndose de hombros- pero te juro que es verdad. Puedes preguntarle mañana, si quieres.

-Aun así, tú no sabías que esa era su intención cuando te llamo. En realidad saliste con él porque esperabas que te pidiera volver, ¿cierto?

-No- "si" alego una vocecilla, que al parecer no era su conciencia y que consterno al CEO. Estaba muy confundido- la verdad es que no se porque lo hice…

Bakura guardo silencio durante varios minutos, que a Seto le parecieron siglos. Sabía que el peliblanco estaba sopesando sus palabras, tratando de decidir si eran verdad o no.

-Supongamos que decido creerte- murmuro Ryou, después de un rato- quiero que dejemos claro que no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Seto arqueo las cejas, sorprendido. ¿Ahora resultaba que Ryou Bakura era tan controlador? ¿Qué iba a tener que pedirle permiso para actuar de X o Y manera?

-Espera un segundo- alego Kaiba, tratando de evitar que su molestia se notara en su voz- no eres mi dueño como para que…

-No estoy diciendo eso- interrumpió el peliblanco- lo que estoy diciendo es que no permitiré que YY te use para darle celos a Anzu. Y si tú se lo permites, entonces te olvidas de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Seto se mordió los labios, mientras observaba a su "novio" cruzarse de brazos. Siendo un empresario tan importante y notorio como él, entendía que el lenguaje corporal es importante. Y el cruzarse de brazos era una clara señal que Ryou no aceptaría una sola palabra en contra.

-Esta bien- cedió el castaño, exhalando un hondo suspiro- de verdad que lo intentare. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Ryou. Algo en mi… me impide negarle un "favor" a Atemu.

_Estupidas vidas pasadas._

¿Crees que es eso?

_¿Tu que piensas?_

Me preocupa que sea algo un poco mas profundo.

_No esta enamorado del faraón. __Créeme._

-Bien, entonces eso es todo- dijo Ryou, poniéndose de pie- me voy a casa.

-¡Ryou!- Kaiba se puso de pie y se apresuro a sujetar al peliblanco del brazo- no te vayas. Por favor.

Bakura observo al CEO, de pies a cabeza. Quería quedarse con él, claro esta, pero aun estaba enojado. ¿Qué hacer?

-De verdad te quiero, Ryou- murmuro el mas alto- creo que deje eso muy claro anoche- continuo, abrazándolo y murmurando esas palabras contra el oído del mas pequeño, haciéndolo sonrojar levemente, mientras que el yami sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¡Seto!- exclamo el peliblanco, pero no pudo decir mas, pues se encontró besando a su "novio" con entusiasmo.

Malditas hormonas… mascullo el hikari, mientras dejaba que Seto lo cargara para llevarlo a su habitación.

_No te preocupes, hikari. En un rato mas no __estarás quejándote por ello_ respondió un alegre yami, con una enorme sonrisa complacida.

* * *

-Creo que ya solucionaron sus problemas- anuncio Mokuba, cuando escucho la puerta del estudio abrirse. Él y Ariadna estaban sentados frente al televisor, viendo una película cómica.

-Ah, la facilidad con la que los jóvenes arreglan sus dificultades- murmuro ella, riéndose levemente.

Y, cuando volvieron a escuchar una puerta cerrarse, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

* * *

_**Bakura bufo, molesto, mientras esperaba fuera de un templo de Ra. **__**Estaba cansado y el sol brillaba con intensidad, quemandolo. Pero no iba a moverse de aquel lugar. Por aquel efimero momento… todo aquello habria valido la pena.**_

_**Un rato después, 2 figuras emergieron del templo. El faraón usaba una larga **__**túnica y llevaba la cabeza cubierta, probablemente para no ser reconocido. Iba acompañado por Seth, quien vestía de la misma manera y caminaba frente al monarca unos pocos pasos adelante, mirando a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro. **_

_**Bakura suspiro. Durante los **__**últimos meses, el faraón simplemente no le dejaba al clérigo ni un segundo libre; siempre lo necesitaba para cualquier tontería. Y eso era perjudicial para el rey ladrón pues, el único momento en que lograba ver a su amante, era en esas breves visitas al tiempo. Lo cual no era suficiente, pues, aun cuando él veía a Seth, el clérigo no lo veía a él.**_

_**Y eso, Bakura sabía, estaba afectando, lentamente, a su cordura. Seth había logrado un gran cambio en él. Pero, entre mas tiempo pasaran separados…**_

* * *

-¡Buenos días, radioescuchas! Hoy es…

Ryou abrió los ojos, ligeramente alterado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué sonaba la radio en lugar de su tradicional despertador?

-Buenos días- murmuro alguien, a su lado, mientras pasaba una mano por su larga cabellera.

-Buenos días- respondió Ryou, mirando de reojo a Seto, que le sonreía. Lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron armándose en su mente, relajándolo (y haciendolo sonrojar, naturalmente)

-Voy a bañarme- anuncio Kaiba, levantándose- luego preparare el desayuno. Y después, tristemente, tendremos que ir a la escuela- concluyo, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en la frente.

-Claro- respondió el peliblanco, con una leve risita, mientras el otro chico salía de la habitación.

_¡Vaya noche, ¿eh, hikari?! Tienes que admitir que fue genial…_

No voy a discutir esto contigo, yami.

_¿Por qué no? Tienes que admitir, que yo tenía __razón._

De verdad que no quiero hablar al respecto…

_Umm… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué suena mejor? ¿Ryou Kaiba o Seto Bakura?_

El hikari rió. Realmente, su yami podía ser DEMASIADO cursi…

* * *

¡Fin! ¿Qué tal? No estoy muy segura… pero creo que esta bien. Como habrán notado, no pude recordar porque YY volvía a aparecer en la historia… jaja, así que di un pretexto X, pero creo que funciono.

Luego, quiero decir que, en vista de que no recibí quejas por el capitulo anterior, ¡no lo cambiare! (lo cual me hace muy feliz, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo modificarlo…jeje) Y quiero agradecer a mis reviewers del capitulo anterior, "lady-gojyo" y "Blueangel242"

Ojala les halla gustado este capitulo. ¡Solo quedan 3 más! El siguiente capitulo se llamara "ex novios". ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque es divertido escribir sobre un molesto, dulce, tierno y (no tan) inocente Ryou.

Jeje, ¡¡gracias por leer!!


	23. ¿Amor?

¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Se que había dicho que se titularía "ex novios", pero, después de leerlo, no me gusto en lo mas mínimo. Estaba muy extraño, así que solo rescate unas partes y escribí este capitulo… a ver que les parece.

Oh, aclaracion rapido. Cuando Kaiba y Jonouchi hablan por notas, lo que dice Jonouchi esta **asi** y lo que dice Kaiba _**asi**_.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 23.

¿Amor?

No era ningún secreto que Seto Kaiba y Katsuya Jonouchi no eran los mejores amigos. A decir verdad, los chicos no se agradaban ni remotamente. No obstante, desde que Kaiba y YY habían comenzado a salir, las peleas entre ellos se habían hecho menos frecuentes.

Eso, sin embargo, no explicaba porque Jonouchi (voluntariamente) se sentaría junto al CEO a la hora del descanso, ni porque lo observaba detenidamente, acercándose a él a menos de 5 centímetros.

Kaiba había intentado todo para evitar que el rubio lo siguiera viendo así, porque, (aunque nunca lo admitiría) comenzaba a intimidarlo.

-¿Sabes, cachorro? Empiezas a irritarme- mascullo el chico, después de unos diez minutos, al tiempo que intentaba empujarlo lejos de él.

Jonouchi no contesto, sino que embozo una enorme (y un tanto tonta) sonrisa. Sus amigos lo miraron, ligeramente consternados, pero el rubio no parecía notarlo. Simplemente, continúo sonriendo hasta que la campana que anunciaba el término del receso sonó y todos se encaminaron a sus salones.

* * *

Había buenas razones por las que Seto Kaiba odiaba la clase de historia. La primera, naturalmente, era que se aburría tremendamente. La segunda, es que el profesor Hyata era el hombre más estricto, odioso y tedioso del universo.

Y, la tercera (y más importante) era que compartía banca con Katsuya Jonouchi.

Ahora, ¿cómo es que eso había sucedido? Bueno, primero que nada, por alguna extraña razón, el salón de historia tenía bancas para dos personas, en lugar de las individuales, como el resto de la escuela. Y luego, el problema se remontaba a principio de semestre, cuando Yugi empezaba a salir con Anzu y simplemente se rehusaba a pasar medio segundo lejos de la chica. Lo cual había conducido a que ellos se sentaran juntos y a que Jou se quedara sin pareja.

Y bueno, si Kaiba no hubiera sido la persona más antisociable del planeta, probablemente hubiera tenido otro compañero para cuando el profesor inicio la clase. Pero, como no era así y, al no haber otro lugar disponible, Hyata-sensei los había forzado a sentarse juntos.

Sobra decir que el joven castaño ponía su mayor empeño en ignorar a su "pareja". El otro chico, por su parte, tampoco le dirigía la palabra. Hoy, sin embargo, el comportamiento del "cachorro" estaba siendo de lo más peculiar.

**No puedo creerlo.**

Kaiba observo la pequeña nota que Jou le había pasado y la analizo largamente. ¿Qué diantre estaba pasando? ¿Es que el mundo entero se había vuelto loco?

_**¿Qué quieres, cachorro?**_

**Esos modales, niño rico. Yo pondría mas atención en como te diriges a mi sino quieres que todos en la escuela se enteren…**

El CEO miro el papel, confundido. ¿A que se refería? Bueno, sea lo que fuera, había picado su curiosidad.

_**¿Se entere de que?**_

**Dormiste con Bakura, ¿no es verdad?**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie, seriamente confundido y preocupado. ¿Cómo sabía eso? Seguramente, Ryou no les había contado a sus amigos de su "relación", ¿o si? Seto, en realidad, había pensado en mantenerlo en secreto… por un tiempo, al menos.

La clase entera volteo a ver al (normalmente) silencioso CEO. Todos parecían bastante sorprendidos y Kaiba podía notar como Jonouchi estaba luchando por contener una sonora carcajada.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase, Kaiba-kun?

El chico negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento. El resto de sus compañeros devolvieron su atención al profesor, mientras Kaiba trataba de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

**Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta.**

El castaño no pudo contenerse más y le pego un fuerte puntapié al otro muchacho. Jonouchi pego un grito de dolor, seguido de una ruidosa carcajada.

-¡Jonouchi-kun!- exclamo Hyata, molesto por haber sido interrumpido (de nuevo)- ¡Kaiba-kun! ¡Ya les tuve bastante paciencia, jovencitos! ¡Ambos, a la oficina del director!

A esto le siguió, naturalmente, una exclamación de sorpresa de toda la clase. Los maestros mandaban a Jonouchi (acompañado de Honda u Otogi) a la dirección, todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿Seto Kaiba? Eso era distinto.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón, con la mayor dignidad posible. Aunque, el rubio aun estaba riéndose y el CEO mascullaba maldiciones.

Sin duda, ese sería un día recordado, por mucho tiempo, en la preparatoria Domino.

* * *

Ryou suspiro, al tiempo que se recargaba junto a su casillero. Miro a su alrededor. No había señales de Seto por ningún lado.

Eso es extraño. Tampoco fue a las ultimas 3 clases…

_¿Crees que se fue sin nosotros?_

Quizás tuvo una junta importante de Kaiba Corp…

_¡¿Y?! ¡¿No puede enviar un maldito mensaje para avisarnos?!_

Yami, comienzas a preocuparme… ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco… posesivo?

_No._

Ah, yami…

-¿Sucede algo, Bakura?

El peliblanco volteo a ver a quien le hablaba. Anzu y Yugi estaban parados junto a él y, aparentemente, llevaban un buen rato ahí.

-No- murmuro el joven, sintiéndose tentado a preguntarle a Yugi sobre la "versión de los hechos" que Seto le había dado la tarde anterior.

No, debo confiar en él.

_Claro que confiamos en Seto. Es del faraón de quien dudamos._

-Si esperas a Seto- dijo de pronto YY, apareciendo- es probable que tarde un poco.

Ryou frunció levemente el entrecejo. No le gustaba la familiaridad con la que el ex faraón se refería a Kaiba. Tenía que admitirlo. Estaba celoso. MUY celoso.

-Hyata-sensei los castigo- aclaro Anzu, ante la pregunta que Bakura estaba a punto de formular.

-¿Los?- pregunto Ryou, confundido.

-A él y a Jonouchi-kun- respondió YY, con una sonrisa- al parecer, estaban peleando a mitad de la clase.

-Oh, ya veo…- murmuro el peliblanco, inseguro de que decir.

-Ahí vienen- anuncio la muchacha, unos segundos después- nos vemos luego, Bakura- se despidió, antes de salir de la escuela, de la mano de Yugi.

* * *

-Ah, parece que tu novio te esta esperado, Kaiba- dijo Jou, con una enorme sonrisa boba, mientras se acercaban al área de casilleros.

-Escucha, cachorro, no le dirás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, que estoy saliendo con Ryou, ¿de acuerdo?- murmuro el CEO, en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, niño rico. Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo- respondió el rubio, su sonrisa expandiéndose aun mas- aunque creo que, si yo lo note…

-Aun no entiendo como lo descubriste.

-Bueno… desde que terminaste con Yugi, tú y Bakura han estado muy… cercanos. Y después de las vacaciones de Año Nuevo, cuando comenzaste a llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido, supuse que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Y por tu cara y la forma en la que brillan tus ojos y otras miles de cursilerías, fue que descubrí que ustedes dos…

-Ya entendí- alego el castaño, con una mirada amenazante.

-No te enojes, Kaiba. ¡Sonríe! No creo que a Bakura-kun le guste verte molesto…

-Jonouchi…

El muchacho no contesto, sino que se limito a lanzarle una sonrisa burlona a su compañero. Usualmente, Jonouchi era el ultimo en enterarse de los "chismes escolares", así que estaba sumamente complacido consigo mismo de tener esta "exclusiva".

Y, además, era una excelente fuente de chantaje.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo, Seto?

Bakura miro a su novio, preocupado, mientras viajaba camino a la mansión de éste. Desde que habían salido de la escuela, Kaiba estaba muy silencioso, hablando en voz baja y evitando mirarlo.

-No es nada…- comenzó el CEO, pero pronto desistió de su mentira. Era completamente inútil- en realidad, me estaba preguntando, Ryou, si le has contado a alguien de nuestra… relación.

-No- respondió el hikari, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque estaba desconcertado- supuse que no querrías que nadie lo supiera.

-Hmph. Parece que debo revalorar mi opinión del cachorro…

-¿De Jonouchi-kun? ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

Seto hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza, decidido a no aunar más en el tema. Después de todo, quizás sería mejor que Ryou no supiera que Jonouchi sabía…

-No importa- murmuro Kaiba, al tiempo que detenía el auto, en la entrada de su casa y le daba un suave beso en la frente a su novio.

El peliblanco soltó una leve risita, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios al mayor y bajar corriendo del vehiculo. El CEO lo siguió, sonriendo ligeramente. Esa, sin duda, sería una maravillosa tarde.

* * *

-Jonouchi.

El rubio volteo a ver quien le hablaba, sorprendido. Seto Kaiba se estaba dirigiendo a él, ¿cortésmente? ¿Acaso era una señal del Apocalipsis?

-¿Qué sucede, Kaiba?- pregunto el muchacho, decidiendo mantener una conversación lo mas civilizada posible.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

Bien, esa era, sin duda, una muestra clara de que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse. Jou enarqueo las cejas, atónito. ¿Seto Kaiba quería su ayuda?

-¿Oh? ¿Y que necesita el GRAN Seto Kaiba de mi?- pregunto, en un tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos y preparando una respuesta sarcástica si todo resultaba ser una broma del CEO.

-Quiero darle un regalo a Ryou- respondió Seto, acercándose a él, para que nadie escuchara- y, dado que eres el único que sabe que nosotros…

-Ah, claro- respondió Jonouchi, con una sonrisa boba- Bueno, Kaiba, realmente no se…- continuo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Al final, probablemente lo ayudaría, porque simplemente no podía negarle favores a nadie… Pero primero, se haría el difícil.

-Por favor.

Jou abrió los ojos como platos y decidió que estaba llegando muy lejos. Si, definitivamente, el fin de los tiempos se acercaba. ¡¿Seto Kaiba acababa de decirle "por favor"?!

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamo el rubio, sobresaltado y llamando la atención de unos pocos alumnos en el pasillo, que voltearon a verlo extrañados, pensando que una nueva pelea entre los chicos iba a comenzar.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kaiba, sinceramente confundido, lanzándole miradas asesinas a sus "espectadores", quienes se apresuraron a volver a sus asuntos.

-Actuar tan… extraño. Ese no es el Kaiba que conozco.

-¿Prefieres que te insulte, te humille y de chantajee para lograr lo que quiero?- pregunto el mas alto, levantando un ceja y embozando su mejor sonrisa sarcástica.

-No exactamente- respondió el otro, luego, tomo aire y decidió ceder,- esta bien, haré lo que quieres, niño rico. Pero tienes que prometer que dejaras de llamarme "cachorro".

El CEO lo medito durante unos segundos. Era un intercambio razonable, claro esta. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su parte del trato.

-De acuerdo- murmuro, finalmente.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

Y así, Kaiba comenzó a explicar su "romántico" plan.

* * *

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

Mai observaba a Jonouchi, boquiabierta, mientras el joven supervisaba el trabajo de la florista.

-No. Me gustaría poder decirte que todo es una broma, querida mía, pero no.

-El Apocalipsis se aproxima.

-Si, yo también pensé eso.

-¡¿Flores?! ¡¿Globos?! ¡¿Chocolates?! ¡Eso tiene que ser lo mas cliché y cursi que alguien puede regalar!- exclamo la chica, con una ademán desesperado. Sinceramente, creía que todo era una broma. Y su novio se las había ingeniado para "caer redondito".

-Eso pensé yo.

-¿Qué sigue? ¿Un gigantesco oso de peluche?- continuo ella, sarcástica. No obstante, sus palabras y su tono fueron ignorados por el joven.

-No exactamente… ¿Qué opinas, crees que deba llevar mas rosas?- pregunto el rubio, una vez que la florista le enseño el hermoso arreglo que había logrado con las flores que había elegido. Mai lanzo un hondo suspiro. No había remedio…

-No.

-¿No piensas que…?

-No. Hay cosas en las que menos es mas- alego ella, volteando los ojos. Ante la imposibilidad de convencer a Jou de que todo era una broma, había optado por "darle el avión".

-Umm… Aun así, tal vez…

-Además, no creo que Ryou sea de los que adoran las flores- continuo, exasperándose un poco mas a cada instante.

-Yo tampoco pensaba que Kaiba fuera de los que las enviaba…- discutió él, sonriéndole dulcemente. La joven suspiro de nuevo. Esa sonrisa la desarmaba por completo.

-Supongo que tienes un punto- murmuro Mai, acercándose al chico para examinar el arreglo mas de cerca, dándose por vencida- ah, quizás una media docena mas…

Jonouchi asintió con la cabeza, antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios. La florista, por su parte, suspiro. Esta parejita la había tenido trabajando todo el día. ¿Por qué la gente tenía que regalar cosas tan complejas?

* * *

Kaiba sonrió complacido, mientras observaba enorme arreglo floral que Jonouchi había comprado, siguiendo sus indicaciones. El cachorro y su novia sin duda tenían buen gusto…

Se encontraba en su oficina, pese a que era viernes por la tarde. Supuestamente, tendría que estar en terapia, pero Ariadna había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para visitar a su novio, por el Día Blanco. El CEO sonrió ante esa idea, porque no solo significaba que no tenía que pasar por su tormento semanal, sino que tendrían el departamento de Ryou para ellos solos…

Claro, su mansión era muy espaciosa y Mokuba estaba completamente de acuerdo en que el peliblanco y Seto pasaran la noche ahí, pero a menudo se quejaba de que no podía dormir, porque ellos hacían mucho "ruido".

Seto sintió un leve sonrojo, al recordar la conversación con el pequeño, al respecto. Mokuba tenía 14 años, y para él siempre sería un niño, pero la verdad es que se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba. Y a Seto no le hacia muy feliz la idea de que su hermano lo escuchara mientras hacia el amor con Ryou.

-¿Kaiba-sama?- pregunto una tímida voz, abriendo ligeramente la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante, Susuki-san.

Su asistente entro en la oficina, algo nerviosa. La chica acababa de empezar a trabajar ahí y aun se sentía tremendamente intimidada por su jefe. En sus manos, sostenía una pequeña cajita, con un lindo moño dorado, que Seto identifico enseguida.

-Este paquete acaba de llegar, Kaiba-sama- murmuro la muchacha, entregando la cajita.

-Gracias, Susuki-san. Puede retirarse.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a salir corriendo. Seto sonrió un poco, tal parecía que Ryou no lo había cambiado tanto como pensaba… al menos, seguía pareciendo muy intimidante.

Pero eso no era importante ahora. Lentamente, abrió la caja, revelando su contenido. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era exactamente lo que había pedido; sin duda, Ishikawa-san era el mejor joyero de todo Domino.

* * *

Mokuba observaba el arreglo floral que su hermano iba a regalarle a Ryou. Sin duda, era muy bonito, pero, desde su punto de vista, algo exagerado. O, al menos, no es algo que su hermano acostumbrara regalar. Aunque, claro, Seto nunca había tenido un novio (Mokuba había decidido no contar a Yugi), así que realmente no lo sabía…

El mayor, por su parte, estaba ocupado, luchando contra su corbata, tratando de armar un nudo decente. Sin mucho éxito, por cierto.

-¿Quieres ayuda con eso?- pregunto el pequeño, compadeciéndose del joven.

Seto solo gruño, a modo de respuesta, pero se inclino un poco para permitirle al niño que anudara la corbata.

-Ha pasado un mes…- murmuro el menor, con una sonrisa- ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Necesito decirlo?- pregunto Kaiba, observándose en el espejo, para asegurarse de que lucía bien.

-Supongo que no- fue la respuesta de Mokuba, dejándose caer sobre la cama- aunque supongo que la celebración de su primer cumplemes también será bastante ruidosa… quizás deba ir a quedarme a casa de unos amigos…

-¡Mokuba!- exclamó Seto, escandalizado de la ligereza con la que su hermano pequeño hablaba de "esos" temas.

-Tengo 14 años, Seto. Y probablemente se mas que tú sobre…

-No concluyas esa oración- alego el mayor, con una mirada amenazante, que causo que el pequeño estallara en carcajadas.

-Ah, supongo que entonces me dormiré temprano…- murmuro Mokuba, aun entre risas- espero que no me despierten…

El castaño considero regañar al pequeño, pero opto por encogerse de hombros. De todos modos, esa era una conversación que no podía ganar.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- alego, al tiempo que se preparaba para salir- iremos a casa de Ryou.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, mientras seguía a su hermano hasta su auto, para despedirlo.

-¡Diviértanse!- grito, una vez que el coche comenzó a alejarse.

"Esa es precisamente la idea" pensó Seto, mientras aceleraba.

* * *

Bakura no podía evitar sonreír, como un tonto, mientras esperaba que Seto llegara por él. Estaba muy emocionado. Un mes… vaya, realmente era poco tiempo, pero había sido un mes maravilloso…

_Y luego yo soy el cursi…_

Yami, ¿quieres hacerte cargo, por esta noche?

_¿Te sientes mal, hikari?_ Pregunto el yami, consternado. Es decir, ¿quien, en sus cinco sentidos, "cedería" una cita con Seto Kaiba?

No es eso. Solo que pensé que tú no has pasado tanto tiempo con Seto y…

_T__e sientes culpable, ¿eh?_

Ryou no contesto, pero no hacia falta. La conexión mental era una ventaja y una desventaja, dependiendo de la situación…

* * *

La noche había transcurrido de manera muy agradable. En ese momento, la feliz pareja se encontraba en un restaurante de moda, al sur de ciudad, muy cerca del departamento de Ryou, a decir verdad. El lugar estaba lleno de parejas (era el "Día Blanco", después de todo), pero todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

Por supuesto, el lugar ofrecía música en vivo. La cantante era una muchacha muy linda, de buena voz, pero, como era de suponerse, las parejas no ponían mucha atención a la música (o a la comida, en realidad) pues estaban ocupadas comiéndose a besos.

YB se acurruco un poco mas cerca del CEO, mientras entrelazaba las manos del chico con las suyas. Kaiba le dio un suave beso, en la frente, antes de continuar con su comida.

El yami sonreía. Tenía milenios que no se sentía tan feliz. Claro, al primera vez que había besado al castaño, al igual que la primera noche que pasaron juntos, habían sido fantásticas; pero, la alegría de estar ahí, simplemente tomados de la mano, sin decir nada… eso, era dicha.

_Justo cuando pensaba que no __podía caer mas bajo…_ pensó, para si, de mala gana. Su hikari tenía razón. Estaba siendo demasiado cursi.

_**I don't wanna go another day,**_

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**_

_**Seems like everybody's breaking up**_

_**Throwing their love away,**_

_**But I know I got a good thing right here**_

_**That's why I say (Hey)**_

YB reconoció la canción, casi de inmediato. Era una melodía dulce y lenta. Seto lo abrazo, con dulzura, antes de volverlo a besar en la frente.

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_

_**I must stick with you forever.**_

_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_

_**I must stick with you.**_

_**You know how to appreciate me**_

_**I must stick with you, my baby.**_

_**Nobody ever made me feel this way**_

_**I must stick with you.**_

Diantres… las canciones y sus mensajes subliminales, parecían una constante en su relación. Aun así, YB sabía que no cambiaria esos momentos por nada en el mundo.

¿Ni siquiera por lograr vencer a YY? Pregunto su hikari, en un tono burlón, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Mala pregunta, al parecer.

_**I don't wanna go another day**_

_**So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.**_

_**See the way we ride in our private lives,**_

_**Ain't nobody getting in between.**_

_**I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)**_

_**And I say**_

Era una mala pregunta, en realidad. En el pasado, su ira contra el faraón había podido más que amor por Seth. El espíritu de la sortija se daba cuenta de que había sido un error y lo había pagado caro. No quería repetir el mismo error. No obstante…

_No me tientes, hikari._

_**And now**_

_**Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)**_

_**And now**_

_**I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.**_

_**I got you,**_

_**We'll be making love endlessly.**_

_**I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)**_

_**Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)**_

Seth era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida al rey ladrón. Era una idea cursi y patética y cliché, pero era cierta. El clérigo había sido un regalo de los dioses. O un pago, por todo lo que había sufrido, si quería verlo así.

Y ahora… cinco mil años después, los dioses habían colocado a la reencarnación de su amado, de nuevo en su camino. No necesitaba nada más.

Y, sin embargo, el deseo de venganza… es algo que nunca termina de morir.

_**So don't you worry about**_

_**People hanging around,**_

_**They ain't bringing us down.**_

_**I know you and you know me**_

_**And that's all that counts.**_

_**So don't you worry about**_

_**People hanging around,**_

_**They ain't bringing us down.**_

_**I know you and you know me**_

_**And that's why I say…**_

-¿Sucede algo, Ryou?- pregunto el CEO, después de un rato, al notar lo silencioso que estaba su amante.

-No es nada- respondió YB, sacudiendo la cabeza, para alejar sus anteriores pensamientos. Era increíble como inocente pregunta de su hikari, podía alterarlo tanto.

Seto lo miro confundido, pero decidió no preguntar nada más, sino que, con toda la dulzura del mundo, lo beso en los labios.

La intención original de aquel beso, había sido ser breve y tierno, no obstante, pronto el ex ladrón de tumbas lo intensifico, al morder con suavidad al castaño y arrancarle una (débil) exclamación de placer.

-Te amo- anuncio el yami, una vez que se separaron a tomar aire, colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de su novio.

Kaiba lo observo, sorprendido. ¿Amor? Bueno, era un poco pronto para asegurarlo… claro, quería muchísimo a Ryou (y a su psicópata yami) pero aun no estaba seguro de amarlo. Lentamente, abrió la boca para murmurar una respuesta, pero se encontró imposibilitado de hacerlo, cuando el peliblanco volvió a besarlo.

-No digas nada- murmuro YB, entre besos- solo necesitaba decírtelo. No quería volver a esperar 5 mil años…

A Seto no le agradaban las conversaciones en las que se mencionaba su supuesta vida pasada. Él no creía en esas tonterías. No obstante, tenía que admitir que, los sueños que había tenido acerca del rey ladrón, parecían bastante ciertos…

Sin embargo, mientras continuaba besando a su novio (y pedía la cuenta, pues de verdad necesitaba salir de ahí y llegar al apartamento) decidió que no importaba.

Con o sin vidas pasadas, lo verdaderamente trascendente es que amaba a Ryou Bakura.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la morada del peliblanco, no paso ni un minuto antes de que estuvieran tumbados en la cama, prácticamente arrancándose la ropa mientras continuaban besándose con intensidad.

Ryou, desde su habitación mental, observaba todo con curiosidad. La declaración de amor de su yami, lo había dejado boquiabierto. Sin duda, en cada beso, en cada caricia, se transparentaba algo más que el mero deseo carnal. Solo que, hasta ese momento, no había creído que fuera amor.

Pero el hikari tenía que admitir que la idea lo alegraba y lo consolaba. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por convertir al espíritu de la sortija en algo mas que un ser hambriento de venganza. Nunca había sospechado, sin embargo, que lo que el yami en realidad necesitaba era que alguien lo amara.

Era extraño, pero ese pensamiento no lo hacia ponerse celoso, sino que lo llenaba de felicidad. Aunque, los celos hubieran sido una tontería de su parte, pues, al final, ellos compartían cuerpo. Así que, lo que era del yami, también era suyo.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a colarse por la ventana, YB se cubrió los ojos con la almohada. Una suave risa le siguió a este movimiento, así que el yami se apresuro a enderezarse, lanzándole miradas asesinas a quien se reía.

Su enojo no duro mucho, pues de inmediato, se encontró cara a cara con su amante. El CEO estaba sentado en el borde la cama, con una enorme sonrisa y sosteniendo entre sus manos, el arreglo floral mas enorme de la historia.

-Buenos días- murmuro Seto, dejando el arreglo en el suelo, para poder acercarse al peliblanco y besarlo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto YB, señalando el regalo, entre estupefacto, contento y divertido.

-¿Flores?- sugirió el otro joven, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo- ¿no te gustan?

-Eh… claro que si, aunque quizás algo mas pequeño…

-Hmph. Eso me enseñara a no confiar en el gusto del cachorro y su chica.

-¿Eh?

-Nada- alego Kaiba, dándole un rápido beso en los labios- también te he comprado chocolates- agrego, y YB tuvo que luchar contra todos sus instintos para no soltar una carcajada.

Me sorprenden. Ambos son igual de cursis.

_A ti también te han encantado las flores._

Hmph.

-Gracias, Seto- murmuro el ex ladrón de tumbas, sonriendo levemente.

-Eso no es todo- alego el mayor, sacando una cajita de los bolsillos de su pantalón y entregándosela al peliblanco.

YB abrió la caja, con especial lentitud, sin apartar la vista de su amante. Kaiba, sin embargo, ya no lo miraba, estaba ocupado plantando besos a lo largo del cuello del chico.

El yami saco de la caja una cadena, de la que pendía un hermoso dije, con una S y una R, engarzadas, en color plata.

-Yo también tengo uno- murmuro el castaño, sin dejar de besarlo y por primera vez en aquella mañana, YB noto el collar que pendía del cuello de su novio.

Yami e hikari embozaron una enorme sonrisa. Sin duda, aunque Seto no lo dijera, también los amaba. Como es que 2 personas que, hasta hace poco, no se hablaban, podían enamorarse tan rápidamente, era un misterio.

Pero, ¿qué es el amor, sino uno de los mayores misterios?

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? Debo decir que no estoy muy segura de este capitulo… muy cursi el final, según yo…

En fin… ¡solo quedan 2 capítulos! ¿De que se tratara el siguiente? Umm… creo que haré una última parte de "memorias". ¿Sugerencias para un titulo? Jeje.

Y, gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior: "lady-gojyo" y "rosalind", si alguien mas dejo su review, perdon por no mencionarlo, pero mi correo experimenta dificultades tecnicas... no se porque... En fin, ¡Gracias por leer!


	24. ¿Promesas?

¡Aquí esta! ¡Finalmente! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero este capitulo me costo horrores escribirlo, así que no me culpen si es particularmente espantoso.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 24

¿Promesas?

-De verdad lo siento, Ryou- se disculpo Seto, por millonésima ocasión en aquella tarde.

El peliblanco no contesto, sino que le dirigió una breve sonrisa a su novio. Aunque éste no la noto, pues no había despegado su vista de la computadora. Ryou suspiro y devolvió su atención a la revista que estaba leyendo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que la mitad de tu personal esta afuera de tu oficina, espiándonos?- pregunto el muchacho, después de un rato, echando una rápida mirada a la puerta. Desde que habían entrado, había notado las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores de Kaiba Corp. Y ahora, gracias al excelente oído de su yami, podía escucharlos mientras se amontonaban detrás de la puerta.

-Si- respondió el CEO- ¿quieres que haga algo al respecto?

-Si a ti no te molesta, a mi tampoco- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros- si estas tan acostumbrado a la publicidad indeseada…

-Hmph.

Ryou no pudo evitar reírse. Esa era la respuesta de Seto para todo.

Una vez mas, el silencio cayo sobre ellos. Solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de las teclas y el rozar de las hojas cuando cambiaba de pagina. Pero, a decir verdad, era bastante agradable…

* * *

_Hikari… estoy aburrido._

Lo se pensó el chico, lanzando un suspiro. Según el reloj de la pared, llevaban ahí 3 horas.

_Entretenme, hikari._

¿Es que soy tu payaso, o algo así?

_Mas o menos._

Hmph.

_Se te esta pegando esa molesta contestación… ¡Hay que hacer algo, Ryou!_

¿Qué sugieres?

El yami no contesto sino que le envío una imagen mental (bastante grafica) a su desprevenida contraparte.

¡YAMI!

_¿Qué? Por si no lo notaste, saque esa imagen de TUS recuerdos._

¡Aun así! Además, no podemos molestar a Seto. Tiene un proyecto muy importante.

_¡Pero estoy aburrido!_

Pues entonces… ¡hagamos otra cosa!

_Ya te di mi opinión al respecto y…_

¡Que no involucre a Seto!

_Ah… no eres nada divertido, yadonoushi._

¿Cómo me llamaste?

_¿Yadonoushi?_

¡Tiene milenios que no me llamas así!

_No seas tan exagerado. Además, es mi forma de manifestarte que estoy sumamente aburrido y molesto porque me estas ignorando, Ryou Bakura._

Vámonos a casa.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

Bueno, Seto no va a terminar pronto… si nos vamos ahora quizás alcancemos a Ariadna y a Mokuba antes de que se vayan al cine…

_El cine no es divertido sino vamos con Seto._

Ve el lado positivo. Ahora SI veremos la película.

_¿Y que hay de divertido en ello?_

Ah, yami, no tienes remedio…

* * *

Kaiba se tallo los ojos, mientras comenzaba a cerrar todos los programas que estaba usando. La espalda le dolía y los ojos le ardían, pero al fin había terminado. Odiaba aquellas tardes que tenía que trabajar tanto… pero, no había nada que hacer al respecto…

Observo a su novio, que continuaba tumbado sobre su sillón. Una revista descansaba sobre su regazo, pero el CEO noto de inmediato que estaba ocupado en una discusión mental con su yami. El joven sonrío, Ryou era sumamente adorable cuando parecía "estar en la luna"…

Apago su computadora y se puso de pie, encaminándose al lugar el peliblanco. Éste no parecía notar su presencia, lo que hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente al castaño. Lentamente y casi pisando el aire, se acerco a él, hasta quedar justo a su lado. Bakura continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos, de modo que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro, hasta que éste le planto un beso.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el CEO, una vez que tuvo toda la atención del otro chico.

-Estoy aburrido- se quejo YB, apropiándose del cuerpo de su hikari.

-Ya termine- anuncio el mas alto, sentándose junto a él- ¿nos vamos?

-¡Aleluya!- exclamo el yami, complacido y poniéndose de pie de un salto- promete que no me obligaras a pasar por esta tortura de nuevo- agrego, mientras salían del edificio, bajo la atenta mirada de varios empleados curiosos.

-Lo prometo- murmuro Kaiba, aunque estaba conciente que era una promesa que difícilmente cumpliría. Después de todo, desde hacia 3 años que anteponía las "necesidades" de Kaiba Corp a sus propios deseos…

* * *

_**Seth suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre su cama. El sol aun no comenzaba a ocultars**__**e, pero el faraón había decidido tomar un breve descanso, para pasar algo de tiempo con sus esposa.**_

_**El **__**clérigo exhalo un leve bufido. Claro, Atemu podía ver a su mujer cuando quisiera y cuantas veces le viniera en gana. Pero él no gozaba de ese privilegio. No había podido ver a Bakura en los últimos 3 meses. La separación era una de las mas largas a la que la pareja se había enfrentado y Seth comenzaba a preocuparse. El rey ladrón no lo había buscado ni se había intentado comunicar con él, después de que se viera forzado a faltar a uno de sus encuentros, todo porque el faraón lo había tenido trabajando toda la noche. Empezaba a temer que el ladrón de tumbas estuviera molesto y hubiera desistido de estar con él.**_

_**El solo pensamiento le helaba la sangre. Una vida así, sin tener al otro joven a su lado, aunque fuera ocasionalmente, sería sumamente dolorosa. Sabía que los dioses condenaban el suicidio, pero, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida.**_

_**Cerro los ojos y comenzó a urdir un plan. Necesitaba localizar al rey ladrón. No sería una tarea fácil, tendría que consultar a muchas personas (muchos criminales) antes de dar con el paradero aproximado del muchacho. Y, aun así, era poco probable que obtuviera una respuesta definitiva; el ladrón era famoso por lo escurridizo que era.**_

_**Unos labios presionados suavemente contra los suyos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No abrió los ojos, pues inicialmente creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Eso había pasado con frecuencia durante las ultimas semanas; su necesidad de ver a Bakura era demasiado grande y su imaginación le hacia creer cosas que realmente no estaban ahí.**_

_**El beso se repitió, pero esta vez una manos se le unieron, una acariciando su mejilla y la otra jugueteando con su cabello. Seth abrió los ojos y miro al recién llegado, con la felicidad a flor de piel.**_

_**-Hola- murmuro el ladrón de tumbas, una vez que sus miradas se encontraron.**_

_**-Hola- respondió el clérigo, con una sonrisa, mientras elevaba una oración de agradecimiento a los dioses.**_

_**-Te extrañe- confeso el otro joven, antes de volverlo a besar.**_

_**-Yo también- murmuro Seth, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su amante, para acercarlo mas a él.**_

_**-Ahora, mas que nunca, juro que matare al faraón- mascullo Bakura, al tiempo que continuaba plantando besos por el cuello del mas joven- ¿Cómo se atreve a separarnos por tanto tiempo…?**_

_**-Técnicamente, él no lo sabe- alego el otro, soltando breves exclamaciones de placer, a medida que el ladrón comenzaba a acariciarlo.**_

_**-¿Ahora lo defiendes?- protesto el peliblanco, con una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de prácticamente devorar los labios de su amado.**_

_**Seth ya no contesto, pues no tuvo oportunidad. Segundos después, estaban demasiado ocupados besándose, acariciándose y desvistiéndose como para pensar con claridad. Los problemas de cada quien con el faraón podían esperar. Pero, si tenían que esperar otro segundo antes de hacerse el amor, no podrían resistirlo.**_

* * *

_**Bakura abrió los ojos, al sentirse repentinamente solitario en la amplia cama. El otro chico estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, ya vestido y contemplando las estrellas. Una melancólica sonrisa se exhibía en sus labios, lo cual consterno ligeramente al rey ladrón.**_

_**-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto, poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por detrás.**_

_**-No es nada- murmuro Seth, pero su tono decía lo contrario.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- insistió el otro, mas preocupado a cada instante.**_

_**-¿No lo sientes?**_

_**El mayor**__** suspiro. Sabía bien a lo que se refería su amante. había algo en el aire… un presagio. Y uno muy negativo. Era como si el universo quisiera informarles que su "pequeño" romance iba a terminar. Pronto. Y de una manera particularmente cruel y dolorosa.**_

_**-No hagas caso- mascullo Bakura, **__**forzándolo a darse la vuelta, para poder verlo a los ojos- ¿pensé que no creías en los señales?**_

_**-No- respondió Seth, aunque el otro no estaba muy seguro de a que se refería. Espero unos minutos, para ver si agregaba algo mas, pero el clérigo parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.**_

_**-Ven, volvamos a la cama. Aun es temprano- dijo el ladrón, arrastrándolo de nuevo a su lecho y obligándolo a sentarse.**_

_**-Es el final, ¿no es cierto?- musito el mas joven, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho del peliblanco.**_

_**Bakura suspiro. Si, el fin se acercaba. Pero no quería pensar en ello. No había necesidad de atormentarse por algo que aun tardaría en ocurrir.**_

_**-**__**quería darte algo- dijo, de pronto, al recordar el otro motivo de su visita, mientras corría a buscar su capa roja.**_

_**Seth lo observo, con cierta curiosidad. La verdad es que aun tenía sueño, sin embargo, sabía que no **__**podría dormir mas. Su reloj biológico se lo impediría. Además, si lo que sentía era cierto, entonces quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su amado.**_

_**Bakura volvió a la cama, llevando algo en su mano. Lentamente, volvió a acomodarse junto al clérigo, antes de tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas y besarla con suma ternura.**_

_**-Seth, quiero darte esto- luego, con algo de brusquedad, que indicaba que estaba (ligeramente) avergonzado de sus acciones, coloco un anillo en el dedo anular del menor.**_

_**El castaño miro el anillo, sorprendido. Estaba hecho de plata, con unos pequeñísimos diamantes incrustados a su alrededor.**_

_**-Bakura, ¿esto es…?**_

_**Seth esta atónito. Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al ladrón, después de sus fallidos intentos de escape y después de nunca haberlo oído decir que lo amaba, ese gesto era… inusual. Una sortija con diamantes, solo implicaba algo. Bakura esta sellando una alianza romántica con él.**_

_**-Supongo que, de una manera extraña y poco convencional, acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo.**_

_**-¿Eh?- pregunto el clérigo, aun algo atontado, ante lo súbito de los acontecimientos, pero con una sonrisa enorme.**_

_**-Aunque supongo que técnicamente no podemos casarnos, ni vivir juntos, ni nada de eso, pero… creo que el anillo funcionara. Después de todo, es un símbolo de mi… cariño por ti.**_

_**El menor sonrío aun mas, antes de inclinarse a besarlo con dulzura. Bakura nunca le había dicho que lo amaba y probablemente jamás lo haría, mas eso no era necesario. Aquellos pequeños (y algo cursis) gestos, era todo lo que el chico necesitaba para sentirse amado.**_

_**Horas después, cuando la luz del sol se **__**coló por la ventana, golpeándolo en los ojos, fue el turno de Seth de despertar en una cama vacía. Suspiro, al recordar que le esperaba un largo día de labores. No obstante, la pesadez de su corazón se aligeraba considerablemente cada vez que miraba su mano izquierda.**_

* * *

**Kaiba's POV.**

Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido. De verdad que si, pero creo que no estoy logrando nada. Estoy cansado y supongo que es normal; entre la compañía, la escuela, mi hermano y mi novio (y su yami) van a matarme. Estoy durmiendo poco (no es que me queje…) y este sería un momento perfecto para tomar una siesta.

Sin embargo, no creo que sea muy buena idea levantarme y acomodarme en el sillón de Yugi. No se ve nada cómodo…

Oh, ¿qué que hago en casa de Yugi? Bueno, es curioso en realidad. Estamos haciendo un trabajo para unos puntos extras en matemáticas. ¿Qué si yo, Seto Kaiba, necesito puntos extras? Claro que no. Pero, aparentemente, Ryou si. Y, por motivos completamente ajenos a mi, decidió hacer equipo con sus "amigos". Como si no hubiera podido contestarlo yo solo…

Por cierto que la situación es aun peor, porque Ryou no esta sentado junto a mi, sino entre Otogi y Masaki. Y yo estoy aquí, atascado entre el ruidoso cachorro (a quien ya no llamo así en voz alta) y Yugi. Debo agradecer a todos los dioses que YY no ha aparecido, o de lo contrario, YB estaría intentando matarlo y esto podría prolongarse mas de lo necesario…

Siento mi celular vibrar y silenciosamente agradezco a quien quiera que me este llamando y me aleje de este tormento. En cuanto me levanto y contesto, ya no soy tan feliz, al notar que es cierto inversionista necio con quien he estado lidiando desde hace un mes, sin mucho éxito. Mascullo una disculpa y me dirijo a la sala (¿mencione que estábamos en la cocina?) para poder hablar con mas calma.

Esta tarde no parece muy prometedora…

* * *

Para cuando termino de alegar con Damar-sama (el inversionista latoso), los demás parecen haber terminado el trabajo. Lo cual me hace muy feliz, pues eso significa que ya podemos irnos a casa. Mokuba iba a ir a casa de unos amigos, lo que significa…

Pero todas mis esperanzas se derrumban, cuando Ryou anuncia que va a quedarse a ver una película. Obviamente, yo también voy a quedarme, aunque por dentro lo único que deseo es alejarme de este lugar…

Todos ahora están instalados en la sala, aunque de pronto Masaki y Yugi se levantan y van a "ordenar una pizza" (y a tragarse, sin testigos, por cierto, ¡urgh!) Otogi y Honda han ido a comprar refrescos o algo así. Jonouchi esta luchando con el DVD (al parecer, éste se rehúsa a leer la película) y Ryou me dirige una mirada de disculpa. Mirada a la que, naturalmente, no puedo resistirme.

Me siento en el sillón mas ancho y, con toda la calma del mundo (y por fuerza de costumbre) jalo a mi novio, para sentarlo en mi regazo. Él me sonríe antes de darme un beso en la nariz. Lo cual es tierno, claro esta, pero necesitara mas que ternura para compensarme por hacerme pasar toda la tarde con este grupo de perdedores, en lugar de estar en casa, donde podríamos…

-Yo no haría eso, si fuera ustedes- murmura el cachorro, viéndonos de reojo, mientras limpia la película con su camiseta.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, ligeramente molesto. Este cachorro puede ser tan ambiguo…

Ryou parece haber entendido, pues se ha sonrojado y se baja de mi regazo, para sentarse a mi lado. Lo miro confundido unos segundos, antes de comprender. Claro, sus "amigos" no saben de nuestra relación…

-Eventualmente tendrán que decírselos- continua cierto escandaloso rubio- además, no creo que tenga nada de malo que ustedes 2 estén… saliendo.

Jonouchi me dirige una sonrisa de complicidad, algo picaresca y de inmediato se lo que esta implicando. Yo, por mi parte, he ideado un par de planes para asesinarlo dolorosamente, por ser tan entrometido.

Mi novio parece encontrar esto muy gracioso, pues se esta riendo. Yo me limito a voltear los ojos y estoy a punto de agregar algo, cuando Masaki y Yugi regresan, para sentarse a nuestro lado. Bueno, la chica se sienta, porque Yugi permanece de pie frente a nosotros, como indeciso. Ryou lo esta mirando con curiosidad y su novia esta discutiendo con el cachorro la manera correcta de poner la película. ¿Yo? Pues, a decir verdad, me siento algo ignorado.

-Bakura, ¿podemos hablar?- dice Yugi, finalmente. Aunque no es Yugi, sino cierto ex faraón. Me tenso considerablemente, ¿Por qué? Bueno, nunca es muy agradable verte forzado a convivir con ex novios (o, al menos, eso es lo que he visto en mi corta experiencia) pero no es solo eso. No quiero que se acerque a mi novio. Si, soy algo celoso y posesivo…

Ryou se levanta y lo sigue de vuelta a la cocina. Aunque, ciertamente no es Ryou, sino cierto ex ladrón de tumbas. Presiento que pronto correera sangre… No se que tan buena idea sea dejarlos estar en un habitación llena de objetos punzo-cortantes…

Al parecer, con ayuda de Masaki, el inútil cachorro ha logrado poner la película. Estoy preocupado por lo que sucede en la cocina, así que decido concentrar toda mi atención en los comerciales. Lo que sea, con tal de distraer a mi volátil imaginación…

* * *

**YB's POV.**

El faraón y yo estamos en la cocina, mirándonos con odio, cada quien en un extremo. Se que es una situación peligrosa. Un movimiento en falso y esto podría ponerse… feo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte, ladrón de tumbas- me dice, con cautela, como midiendo sus palabras. Lo cual me sorprende. Es como si me tuviera…¿respeto? ¡Ja! ¡Claro! Estoy alucinando…

No me digno a responderle, sino que hago un movimiento vago con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar, mientras mi mirada recorre rápidamente la cocina, buscando un cuchillo de buen tamaño (nunca se sabe cuando podría ser útil)

Yami, se civilizado.

Hmph. Mi hikari es un aguafiestas.

-¿Estas saliendo con Seto?

La pregunta me sorprende y me irrita. ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo por su nombre? ¡Solo yo (y Mokuba y la loca prima de mi contraparte) pueden llamarlo así! Oh, el faraón esta pidiendo a gritos que lo mate…

-No es asunto de tu incumbencia- respondo, dándome la media vuelta para salir. No quiero alegar tonterías.

-Espera.

¿Es una orden? Oh, ahora si que se lo ha ganado… ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Nadie le da ordenes al gran Bakura!

-Quiero pedirte algo.

¡¿Es que quiere matarme de un paro cardiaco?! ¿el faraón quiere pedirme un favor? Bueno, obviamente no voy a hacer lo que me pida, pero ha picado mi curiosidad. Lentamente, vuelvo a dar media vuelta, hasta quedar de frente a él.

-Hazlo feliz. Se lo merece.

¡Ahora si que se ha excedido! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

-No eres el mas indicado para decirme eso- alego, veneno destilando en cada una de mis palabras y una mirada asesina agudizándose a cada segundo.

-Lo se- responde, ladeando un poco la cabeza, para evitar mi mirada- pero necesito que lo prometas, Bakura.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- protesto, perdiendo mi (poca) paciencia- ¡¿Qué prometa hacerlo feliz?! ¡Bueno, esa es toda mi intención! ¡Lo amo, ¿sabes?! ¡Que es mucho mas de lo que puedo decir de ti, Su Alteza!

Creo que acaban de escucharme en todo Domino. Pero no me importa. Estoy sumamente enfadado. Sino fuera porque le jure a los dioses que no intentaría matar al faraón si me daban otra oportunidad con Seto…

Aunque, claro esta, ¿desde cuando cumple un criminal con sus promesas?

Atemu no me contesta, sino que continua dirigiéndome una mirada firme y especulativa. Es como si estuviera analizando mis palabras… probablemente, ese es el caso. ¡Oh, juro que…!

-Te creo- me dice, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando junto a mi, dando por concluida la discusión.

¡Argh! ¡Ese asqueroso, engreído, petulante y…!

Tranquilo, yami. Respira.

Me gustaría escuchar a mi hikari, pero mi rabia es demasiada. Necesito asesinar a alguien…

O, podrías comerte a alguien…

… Ah, pequeño y dulce hikari. He pasado demasiado tiempo con él. ¿Dónde quedo aquel niño tierno e inocente que una vez conocí?

Oh, cállate.

Bien, hora de poner en practica el plan de Ryou…

* * *

**Kaiba's POV.**

Cuando empecé a escuchar gritar a YB, decidí que debía preocuparme. Estaba a punto de levantarme, para asegurarme de que estaban bien, cuando de pronto, YY salio de la cocina (ileso, aparentemente) y se sentó junto a Mazaki, dirigiéndole una sonrisa triunfal.

Mi novio salio unos segundos después, con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro, que me consterno, ligeramente. Estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía, cuando, de la nada, se acomodo en mi regazo, antes de darme un intenso beso en los labios.

Como siempre sucede cuando me besa, perdí conciencia de mi alrededor. así que, por 5 gloriosos minutos, no me percate de las miradas sorprendidas que sus "amigos" nos dirigían. Sin embargo, una vez que nos separamos (por falta de aire) me sentí algo avergonzado. Genial, ahora Yugi y su grupo de porristas lo sabían.

Lo cual, curiosamente, no fue tan malo como pensé. De hecho, se mostraron bastante felices por nosotros. Aunque realmente no me importaba su opinión. Tampoco a YB. Pero Ryou parecía feliz. así que, supongo, no es tan malo…

Aunque, debo admitir, que la mirada que me estaba lanzando Atemu, no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Estaba cargada de… ¿lastima? Si, algo así. No entiendo porque. Francamente, soy muchísimo mas feliz con mi querido y sicópata novio, de lo que jamás fui con él.

Finalmente, dirigimos nuestra atención a la película (Ryou continua sentado sobre mis piernas) y decido dejar de pensar al respecto. Por el momento, puedo simplemente dejarme llevar.

* * *

¡Fin! ¡Ah, es horrible! ¡Lo se! ¡Pero es que este capitulo nunca existió en mi mente! ¿Se nota mucho? Jaja

En fin… bueno, aclaraciones. Empecemos con el anillo. Técnicamente, no es un anillo de compromiso, porque esta tradición empezó hasta el siglo XV, pero, aparentemente, los antiguos egipcios utilizaban anillos de diamantes en el dedo anular para simbolizar el amor, porque se creía que la vena que pasa por este dedo conectaba directamente con el corazón. (Toda es información de Internet, por cierto… jeje)

¿Qué otra cosa debo aclarar? Umm… bueno, este capitulo esta algo improvisado porque, en mi planeación original, el capitulo 23 era "¿ex novios?" y el capitulo 24 era "¿amor?", pero, dado el fiasco que resulto intentar escribir el 23, tuve que juntar ambos capitulos y bueno…

Oh, y, ¿alguien sabe si escribí bien "yadonoushi"?, no pude encontrarlo en intenet… jeje

Ahora, ¡ya solo queda un capitulo! Lo cual me alegra y me deprime… Me alegra, porque he querido escribir ese capitulo desde que empecé el fic y me entristece porque se acaba… jaja

Pero bueno… ¿alguien puede adivinar que sucederá en el ultimo capitulo? No puedo darles el titulo, ni un pequeño resumen, porque arruinaría la sorpresa. Solo puedo adelantarles que dará un ultimo y drástico giro… Muahahahahha, ¡soy malvada!

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. ¿Despedida?

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

¡El ultimo capitulo!

Tarde mas en escribirlo de lo que pensé originalmente… pero creo que quedo bien. Ojala les guste.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 25.

¿Despedida?

Seto mantenía su mirad fija en el techo, mientras esperaba que se consumieran los últimos minutos de su tortura semanal. Solo 5 minutos mas…

Ariadna estaba ocupada escribiendo en su reporte. Al parecer, la sicóloga estaba convencida de que llevaban un inmenso progreso. Lo cual probablemente era cierto, pues, de cierta manera, el CEO se había visto un poco mas dispuesto a hablar de si mismo (y de sus problemas) desde que había empezado a salir con Ryou.

Tres minutos mas… vaya, el reloj no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Ansioso, Seto-chan?- pregunto la sicóloga, sin levantar la vista de las hojas del reporte.

-Algo- respondio el chico, mirando de nuevo el reloj, gesto que provoco una risita de la muchacha.

-¿Vas a llevar a Ryou a algún lado?

-Ese es el plan.

Ariadna embozo una triste sonrisa, pero Kaiba ni siquiera lo noto. Quizás, de haberse percatado de ello, habría preguntado y hubiera podido prepararse para… no. Lo mas seguro es que no hubiera hecho diferencia. El final siempre es doloroso, sin importar las precauciones que uno pueda tomar.

-Puedes irte ya- murmuro ella, después de unos pocos segundos- te veré la próxima semana.

Él se apresuro a levantarse y salir (prácticamente) corriendo, del consultorio. La chica suspiro. Seto aun no sabía nada, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo podría Ryou mantener el secreto?

* * *

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- pregunto el castaño, mirando de reojo a su novio, quien, al parecer, no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche.

-No es nada- respondio el otro, acurrucándose un poco mas cerca de él.

Unos minutos transcurrieron. Seto estaba intentando encontrar la mejor forma de averiguar que pasaba por la mente del peliblanco, sin sonar muy insistente. Sin embargo, aparentemente, su cerebro se rehusaba a trabajar después de una noche como la anterior…

-No te preocupes por mi- murmuro Bakura, después de unos minutos, dándole un suave beso en la frente- estoy bien.

Kaiba le lanzo una mirada escéptica, pero Ryou ya no la noto, pues había cerrado los ojos. Finalmente, el CEO opto por imitarlo. Mañana, cuando su cerebro estuviera mas cooperativo, pensaría al respecto.

"No hay nada que pensar" alego su molesta 'conciencia' "Lo único que necesitas saber que es que todo acabara…"

"Tan negativo como siempre" pensó para si, descartando de inmediato el incomodo sentimiento que las palabras de la vocecita habían provocado en él. Después de todo, no había de que preocuparse, ¿correcto?

* * *

_**El frío era insoportable. La noche había expandido su negro manto sobre aquella tierra desde hacia muchas horas. Era poco prudente salir y era aun mas arriesgado el aventurarse (solo) en el implacable desierto, donde no habría resguardo alguno contra el cruel clima.**_

_**Seth lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así, seguía avanzando. Debía haberse quedado en el palacio y debía de estar durmiendo, preparándose para el agotador día que le esperaba, pero no podía. Simplemente... no podía.**_

_**No había posibilidad alguna de que (por error o por suerte) se tropezara con cierto ladrón de tumbas. Aunque era muy probable que se encontrara con la muerte, si insistía en seguir caminando.**_

_**Una fuerte y helada ráfaga de viento lo golpeo, como intentando hacerlo volver. Era inútil. El lado racional de su cerebro también había intentado detenerlo, sin éxito alguno. Sus emociones habían ganado esa batalla.**_

_**Pero, ¿por que se empeñaba en buscar a Bakura en aquella noche? Era un presentimiento. Desde que había recargado su cabeza contra la almohada, una terrible sensación lo había asaltado, haciéndolo ponerse de pie, tomar una capa y salir de su habitación. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que debía ir a buscar a su amante.**_

_**Sin embargo, a medida que la noche avanzaba, sus pasos se iban haciendo mas lentos y el cansancio iba venciéndolo. Quería descansar... pero no podía.**_

_**Finalmente, el inclemente desierto, junto con el cruel frío, lo vencieron, forzándolo a dejarse caer junto a una formación rocosa, para cubrirse un poco del viento.**_

_**Miro su mano izquierda y su corazón dio un brinco. Su hermoso anillo de diamantes... ¡había desaparecido!, pero, ¿donde? ¿como? No había forma de que hubiese perdido algo tan preciado para él...**_

_**El temor que lo invadió fue insoportable. El dolor de su corazón que le siguió, fue aun peor. Y, cuando una gruesa lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, Seth lo supo.**_

_**El fin había llegado.**_

* * *

Seto abrió los ojos, sobresaltado ante su extraño sueño. Tenía algunos meses que no soñaba (¿o debería decir, recordaba?) nada de su vida pasada. Ahora, sin embargo, este súbito retorno de estos recuerdos, no podía significar nada bueno, ¿o si? No, en particular uno tan doloroso…

Volvió a recostarse, al tiempo que apretaba a Ryou un poco mas cerca de él. Lentamente, sus latidos recuperaron su ritmo normal y, un poco después, el sueño volvió a él.

Aunque, eso no era necesariamente algo bueno…

* * *

_**-¡¿Que demonios estabas haciendo?!- estallo el faraón, mientras miraba a su clérigo, tumbado sobre la cama, con una fiebre terrible y mas muerto que vivo.**_

_**Por toda respuesta, Seth tosió. Atemu lo observo preocupado, antes de sentarse a su lado y colocando su mano sobre la frente del mayor. La fiebre había bajado ligeramente, pero suponía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el clérigo se recuperara del todo.**_

_**-Mi faraón, creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar- murmuro Isis, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del mas joven. Ella también estaba sumamente preocupada por Seth y, al igual que el monarca, quería saber que diantres estaba haciendo en el desierto a la mitad de la noche. Pero, por ahora, era mejor dejarlo dormir un poco.**_

_**Atemu se levanto, sin decir una sola palabra mas y salio del cuarto, dando un portazo, para denotar su estrés. Isis le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al castaño, antes de salir.**_

_**Seth suspiro. No sabía si tenía mucha suerte o era el ser mas desafortunado del mundo. Por azahares del destino, Mahado había conducido a un grupo de soldados por el mismo camino que el clérigo había seguido, mientras se dirigían a la tumba del faraón anterior, para mejorar su protección. Había sido mera coincidencia que se detuvieran a descasar junto a la formación rocosa en la que el clérigo había perdido el conocimiento. No obstante, todos en el palacio habían estado muy contentos por su regreso y altamente consternados por el estado en el que se encontraba.**_

_**Pero a Seth no le importaba. Es mas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar agradecido por haber sido encontrado. Una parte de si (la parte que le temía a la muerte), estaba realmente feliz. Otra parte, sin embargo (aquella que temía no volver a ver a Bakura) estaba muy molesta.**_

_**Cerro los ojos y opto por dormir un rato. Los dioses había decidido salvarlo, por alguna misteriosa razón. Entonces, no tenía otra opción mas que seguir viviendo. Además, ¿que tan malo podría ser eso?**_

_**Seth no tenía ni idea de que lo peor aun estaba por venir.**_

* * *

-Buenos días, mi amor- murmuro una vocecilla sarcástica a su oído, haciendo que el CEO volteara los ojos.

-Buenos días, Bakura- respondio o, mejor dicho, gruño.

YB sonrío. En algún punto de la relación, al parecer, Seto había empezado a diferenciar al hikari del yami y había optado por nombrar al ultimo por su apellido. El yami lo encontraba muy divertido, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de porque…

-Alguien no esta de muy buen humor hoy- alego el ex rey ladrón, risueño, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Tuve un sueño… no muy agradable- protesto el CEO, levantándose también. Extrañamente, su cabeza le dolía como si tuviera una cruda espantosa (lo cual era imposible, porque, desde su ultima borrachera con su novio, había jurado que no volvería a beber)

YB se congelo en la entrada de la habitación. Así que, ¿su querido ex clérigo lo presentía? Tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, Seth, aunque se empeñara en negarlo, siempre había tenido un excelente sexto sentido para las malas noticias.

No obstante, si su hikari había decidido no decirle nada… esa era su decisión y el ex ladrón de tumbas no intervendría en ella.

* * *

-Pareces… preocupada, Ari-chan.

La sicóloga observo de reojo al mas joven de sus pacientes. Mokuba se paseaba por el consultorio, aburrido, pues desde hacia varios minutos que su sesión había concluido. Sin embargo, debía esperar a que la muchacha terminara su reporte, para que lo llevara a casa (porque, una vez mas, su hermano estaba en una cita con Ryou)

-No es nada- alego ella, sonriéndole.

-No me mientas- murmuro el niño, recargándose contra el escritorio y adquiriendo su mirada mas amenazante.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte, Mokie-chan?- discutió la joven, evitando su mirada.

-No lo se- respondio él, con sinceridad- pero se que traes algo entre manos. Y se que no es algo agradable.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto ella, sin levantar la vista. Al parecer, súbitamente, sus zapatos eran la cosa mas interesante del planeta.

-Mi hermano es Seto Kaiba-afirmo él, con una sonrisa orgullosa- si puedo descifrar lo que él siente, puedo descifrar lo que le pasa al resto del mundo.

-Serías un excelente sicólogo- protesto ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Al notar que el pequeño no la dejaría en paz, hasta que no le dijera la verdad, suspiro y continuo- Bien. Te diré. Pero debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie. ¡En especial a tu hermano!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él, sumamente consternado.

-Es sobre Ryou- comenzó la chica, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo y fijando su vista en ella- veras, él…

Su voz se convirtió en un suave susurro y Mokuba tuvo que acercarse muchísimo para escucharla. Cuando la muchacha termino su relato, el niño la miro, horrorizado.

-Pero… ¡eso no puede ser! ¿Cuándo piensa decírselo a Seto?

-Al paso al que va… yo diría que un día antes, con suerte.

-¡Ari! ¡Tengo que decírselo a mi hermano!

-¡No debes! Es decisión de Ryou cuando decírselo- discutió ella, con un suspiro.

-Pero…

La joven negó con la cabeza y el pequeño sacudió la suya. Sabía que la sicóloga tenía razón y que debía ser Ryou quien se lo dijera a Seto, pero…

Mokuba suspiro. Acababa de descubrir que, a veces, es mejor quedarse con la duda.

* * *

-Tienes que decírselo.

El peliblanco volteo los ojos y decidió ignorar a su prima. Últimamente, pasaba poco tiempo en el departamento; pero, cada vez que estaba ahí, Ariadna encontraba la forma de recordarle su "deber".

-Se lo diré cuando crea que es el momento oportuno- alego él, dejándose caer sobre el sofá y encendiendo el televisor.

-¡Baku-chan, tienes que convencerlo!- alego ella, decidiendo probar suerte con el yami.

_Tienes que decírselo, hikari. De cualquier manera, ya sospecha…_

Ryou suspiro exasperado, levantándose con brusquedad y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Voy a salir- anuncio, de mala gana.

-No puedes huirle a la verdad por siempre, Ryou-chan- protesto su prima, en su ultimo intento desesperado de convencerlo; él, sin embargo, ya no escuchaba.

Lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí.

* * *

Seto observaba a Ryou de reojo, mientras el chico permanecía recostado en la cama, viendo la televisión. Se suponía que el peliblanco pasaría la noche en su departamento, porque el CEO tenía una junta importante al día siguiente, muy temprano y no quería despertar a su novio al marcharse. Sin embargo, unos quince minutos atrás, el mas pequeño había llegado a la mansión y había insistido en quedarse ahí. Kaiba había cedido, pues, simplemente, no podía negarle nada a su amado.

Eso no significaba que no sospechara que algo andaba mal. Solo que no estaba seguro de que. Realmente esperaba que no tuviera importancia, porque, por mas que lo pensaba, no podía encontrar ningún problema.

Lentamente, se recostó junto a Bakura, quien de inmediato se acurruco lo mas cerca posible, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo cual era un tanto extraño, pero el castaño realmente no iba a quejarse; era muy agradable…

Segundos después, ambos dormían profundamente.

* * *

_**-Por favor dime que no estabas buscándome.**_

_**Seth abrió los ojos, al escuchar aquella voz. Miro a su alrededor, con el corazón en la garganta, a causa de la emoción. Sin embargo, al pasar la vista por su habitación y encontrarla vacía, se sintió deprimido. Una vez mas, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.**_

_**-Estoy aquí- murmuro alguien, a su oído, haciendo que un suave y delicioso escalofrío recorriera su espalda.**_

_**Seth volteo de inmediato, para encontrarse de frente con su amado. Los ojos del ladrón tenían un encantador brillo, a la luz de la luna, que el clérigo había temido no volver a ver. Lentamente, temeroso de que todo fuera una alucinación y que se desvanecería si se movía, el castaño coloco una mano sobre la mejilla del mayor, el cual cerro los ojos de inmediato, ante lo suave y reconfortante del contacto.**_

_**-Me estabas buscando- afirmo, después de unos segundos, separándose un poco del menor.**_

_**El clérigo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo y agradeciendo que la noche lo ocultara.**_

_**Bakura sonrío ante la inocencia de la confesión, antes de inclinarse para darle un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.**_

_**Enfermo o no, eso fue todo lo necesario para encender el deseo del mas joven, que de inmediato se lanzo sobre él. El peliblanco se rió, ligeramente, ante lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser su amante y encontrándose "acorralado" contra la cama, por lo inesperado del "ataque".**_

_**-¿No tenias fiebre o algo así?- pregunto, riéndose.**_

_**-¿En serio? Umm... parece que me he curado- respondio el otro, con una sonrisa juguetona, bastante encantadora.**_

_**-Oh, por cierto- murmuro Bakura, después de un rato de permanecer abrazados y besándose- creo que esto es tuyo- agrego, sacando un anillo de su tunica.**_

_**-¡¿Donde lo encontraste?!- exclamo el mas joven, con alegría, mientras volvía a colocarlo en su dedo.**_

_**-¿En tu escritorio?- sugirió el mayor, sonriendo y aprovechando la distracción del menor para intercambiar los papeles.**_

_**Seth lo miro confundido unos segundos (aunque el peliblanco ni siquiera lo noto) ¿había pasado toda la noche (bueno, el tiempo que estuvo conciente) y buena parte de la mañana, preocupándose por un anillo que simplemente había olvidado colocarse? Por todos los dioses, y él que había pensado que era una señal...**_

_**Sonrío, antes de dejarse llevar completamente por las sensaciones que el otro joven le estaba provocando. No tenía de que preocuparse. Al final, todo estaría bien,¿no?**_

_**A veces, el destino nos juega crueles pasadas.**_

* * *

Seto exhalo un hondo suspiro, desesperado, mientras esperaba para entrar en el consultorio de Ariadna. Normalmente, los viernes estaba bastante relajado (a pesar de su tortura semanal) pero estos últimos días habían sido terribles. No solo seguía sin saber que le estaba ocultando Ryou, sino que sus negociaciones con Damar-san iban mas lentas que nunca y, además, era época de exámenes finales. Ciertamente, su semana no podía empeorar, ¿correcto?

Hay lecciones importantes que las películas y los libros pueden enseñarnos. Una de ellas, sin duda, es nunca decir que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, porque, en cuestión de segundos, los problemas se convertirán en tragedias.

Esa, era una lección que Seto Kaiba aprendería aquella tarde en terapia.

* * *

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se cernía sobre el consultorio. Y Seto no tenía ni idea porque. Aun al principio, cuando estaba convencido de que Ariadna estaba completamente loca y odiaba la idea de tener que pasar una buena parte de su tarde con ella, nunca se había sentido tan incomodo.

La joven suspiro, al tiempo que continuaba llenando su reporte. Seto se sentía ignorado. (Lo cual, antes lo hubiera considerado como positivo) Y, lo peor del caso, es que aun faltaban quince minutos para que la terapia terminara.

-Seto-chan, tengo una noticia que darte- comento la sicóloga, unos segundos después, sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Umm?- el CEO había empezado a mirar a su alrededor, buscando con que entretenerse, pero de inmediato volcó su atención hacia la joven.

Ariadna cerro el fólder con el reporte y lo miro a los ojos. Tomo aire, como si fuera un medico a punto de darle un diagnostico muy MUY negativo a un paciente y, con voz clara, pero baja, continuo.

-Hemos terminado.

-¿Perdón?

La joven le ofreció una débil sonrisa, al tiempo que le extendía una hoja. El castaño la tomo, sin estar muy seguro de que estaba pasando.

-Esa es una carta; en ella explico que después de 8 meses de análisis y terapia, he determinado que eres una persona… saludable, mentalmente, a pesar de unas pocas manías, que no considero nocivas. Así mismo, creo que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar a un preadolescente como Mokuba y, con alguno de suerte, esa carta, te exime, de por vida, de volver a pasar por esta prueba sicológica, para mantener la custodia de tu hermano.

Kaiba la miro, confundido, por varios minutos, mientras procesaba la información recibida. Así que, en pocos palabras, le estaba diciendo que… ¿era libre? ¿Por fin? ¿no mas torturas semanales? Vaya, esa mujer era una santa.

-Eso no es todo- murmuro ella, y su voz se volvió un poco mas seria- voy a regresar a Tokio.

-Oh…- murmuro el CEO, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer o decir. La sicóloga había comenzado a simpatizarle bastante, pero…- Mokuba va a extrañarte- concluyo, algo inseguro.

-Sin duda- respondio Ariadna, volteando los ojos- pero no es por mi por quien debes entristecerte- una vez mas, su voz se volvió un tímido murmullo- Ryou también se va. La próxima semana, de hecho.

-¡¿Qué?!- eso, sin duda, capturo la completa atención del mas joven. Con que, ¿eso era lo que le estaban ocultando? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Lentamente, sin siquiera despedirse, salio del consultorio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. La sicóloga suspiro. Sabía que no había sido lo mas correcto, pero Ryou no le había dejado otra opción. Después de todo, Seto necesitaba algo de tiempo para prepararse para la despedida…

* * *

Jonouchi's POV

Estoy recargado cómodamente contra la pared, afuera del salón, esperando a que Yugi y los demás terminen su examen. Lo cual, me parece, no sucederá pronto. Nunca me he explicado como es que se tardan tanto… Es decir, si no sabes, ¡no sabes y punto! ¡Las respuestas no van a caer mágicamente del cielo, solo por quedarte ahí sentado durante horas!

En fin… estoy aburrido, así que comienzo a silbar una cancioncilla, bastante pegajosa, que le gusta mucho a Shizuka. Estoy mirando el techo y me entretengo contando mosaicos, cuando de pronto alguien me sujeta de la muñeca y comienza a arrastrarme por el pasillo

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Y, cuando voy a gritarle a la persona que me deje en paz (y amenazar con golpearlo) me doy cuenta que es Kaiba. Lo cual es extraño, así que, una vez mas, me encuentro estupefacto e incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Kaiba?- pregunto, finalmente, mientras comienza a jalarme hacia las escaleras que llevan a la azotea. No es ningún secreto que el niño rico y yo realmente no nos agradamos, así que no entiendo…

Quizás tenga algo que ver con Bakura. Aunque no entiendo porque recurriría a mi. Después de todo, ya todos los demás saben, así que…

Hemos llegado a la azotea y Kaiba voltea a verme por primera vez. Estoy a punto de preguntar que hacemos aquí, cuando él decide hablar.

-¿Qué tan difícil es?

Lo miro, sumamente confundido. ¿De que diantres habla? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan poco claro? ¡siempre se ha quejado de que soy muy ambiguo y ahora…!

Parece que me ha leído el pensamiento, pues comienza a explicarse.

-¿Qué tan difícil es no poder verla cada vez que quieres?

De acuerdo… tal parece que estamos hablando de una chica. Podría tratarse de Shizuka o de Mai, pero aun no entiendo…

Esperen un segundo. Oh, creo que ya se lo que quiere Kaiba.

-¿A dónde se va Bakura?- pregunto, solo para cerciorarme que mi suposición es correcta.

-A Tokio- me responde, evitando mi mirada. Es curioso y divertido, a decir verdad. Si alguien, alguna vez, me hubiera dicho que un día Seto Kaiba estaría pidiéndome concejos amorosos, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma…

-Es difícil- murmuro, después de pensarlo por unos segundos- pero nos las arreglamos. De verdad la amo, ¿sabes? No puedo verla seguido, pero, aquellos días que pasamos juntos… son maravillosos. Claro, es duro no poder abrazarla o besarla tan seguido como quisiera, pero… al final, lo importante es que nos amamos. Realmente no se como explicártelo, Kaiba, pero…

Ah, eso sonó patético. Aunque de verdad no se como explicarme. Soy muy malo con las palabras. Volteo a verlo, esperando que me haya entendido. Y parece que así es, pues sonríe (y, por todos los dioses, eso es verdaderamente espeluznante)

-Bakura y tu estarán bien- aseguro, sonriéndole de manera alentadora (o, al menos eso creo yo)- parecen estar muy enamorados.

Él asiente con la cabeza, pero no me dice nada. He decidido que debo dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, así que me encamino hacia las escaleras. Dios, creo que necesito un trago… todo este asunto me ha perturbado ligeramente…

-Jonouchi.

Volteo, al oír que me llama y casi me da un paro cardiaco. Pues, de la nada, tengo sus brazos alrededor de mi. ¡Seto Kaiba me esta abrazando a mi, Katsuya Jonouchi! ¡El mundo ha llegado a su fin! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

-Gracias- murmura. Lo cual es claramente otra señal del Apocalipsis. Su voz fue a penas un murmullo, y casi no lo escucho, pero…

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Oh, genial. Yugi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu y Bakura acaban de llegar. ¿Podría volverse este momento mas incomodo y extraño?

Al parecer si, pues de pronto estoy acorralado contra la pared, con Bakura casi ahorcándome. O, mejor dicho, es YB.

-Déjalo, Bakura- le dice Kaiba, sujetándolo por el hombro. Lentamente, el yami me suelta, a pesar de que continua lanzándome miradas asesinas. Lo cual es muy espeluznante…

-Lo siento, Jonouchi-kun- se disculpa Bakura, una vez que su yami desaparece. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, antes de decidir que es mejor emprender la graciosa huida.

Así que, de la manera mas sutil, empujo a mis amigos para bajar las escaleras. Es momento de darles algo de privacidad a este par de tortolos…

Además, presiento que si permanezco un segundo mas aquí, corro el riesgo de ser asesinado por un muy celoso YB…

* * *

POV Normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Seto?- pregunto Ryou, mirando a su novio, algo confundido, después de que sus amigos se marcharan.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunto el mas alto, sin verlo, dirigiendo su atención a la gente que paseaba por el jardín de la escuela.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que fue idea de mi hikari- se defendió YB, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

¡Yami!

_¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!_

¿No deberías apoyarme?

_Ah… claro…_

Pero pronto, la discusión mental llego a su fin, pues Seto lo había sujetado por la cintura y, recargándolo contra la pared, comenzó a besarlo con suavidad.

-Estaremos bien- murmuro el CEO, a su oído, entre besos.

Yami e hikari sonrieron. Eso era justo lo que esperaban escuchar. Porque, a decir verdad, ninguno podía imaginar la vida sin Seto.

Aunque claro, ninguno sospechaba que el destino intervendría…

* * *

-¡Ryou! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- exclamo Ariadna, mientras luchaba por guardar todos sus libros en una caja un tanto… pequeña.

-¿A casa de Seto?- pregunto el joven, con sarcasmo, abriendo la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaste de empacar?

-Si.

-Bueno, ¡entonces ayúdame!

-¡Pero Ari…! ¡Es la ultima noche que pasare con él y…!

-¡Oh, deja de quejarte! ¡Dijo que irá a verte cada mes o algo así, ¿no?!

-Si, pero…

-¡Ven acá y ayúdame a terminar de empacar!

Sin embargo, Ariadna le dijo las ultimas palabras al viento, pues su primo había bajado corriendo las escaleras, al escuchar el claxon del auto de Kaiba, que había pasado por él para ir a cenar.

La sicóloga se asomo por la ventana, algo molesta, pero sonriendo. Las cosas habían resultado bien, a pesar de todo.

Lo cual era normal, desde su punto de vista. Después de todo, el amor suele encontrar la manera de solucionar cualquier dificultad… ¿o no?

* * *

Seto había pasado incontables noches de su niñez sumamente agotado, pero incapaz de dormir, aterrado por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Pero ninguna era como esta. El dolor de su corazón le impedía cerrar los ojos. Abrazaba con fuerza a su amante, quien dormía pacíficamente. Podía sentir la respiración del otro joven y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una noche como cualquier otra y no obstante…

Apretó un poco mas cerca de si al peliblanco. Ryou se quejo entre sueños, por la fuerza del abrazo, pero pronto volvió a adquirir un semblante pacifico. El castaño lo beso en la frente, procurando no despertarlo y disfrutando cada segundo.

Las primeras luces del día comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte. Pronto se separarían; sabía que no sería para siempre, pero…

"Oh, claro que es para siempre. No estamos destinados a quedarnos con ellos y lo sabes" murmuro la vocecilla "te advertí que este momento llegaría"

No había sentido en contradecir a su 'conciencia'. En lo mas profundo de su alma, Seto lo sabía. Esa, era la única (y cruel) verdad.

* * *

RING. RING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

El CEO entreabrió los ojos. Eran cerca de las 7 la mañana. Cerca de media hora antes, el sueño lo había vencido. Sin embargo, el timbre de su celular lo había hecho volver a despertar.

-Kaiba- dijo, abriendo su celular de mala gana. ¿Quién demonios llamaba tan temprano, en sábado? Las clases al fin habían terminado y ahora algún sicótico…

-Buenos días, Kaiba-sama- saludo una voz, al otro extremo del teléfono, que hizo que el chico se levantara de inmediato.

-¡Damar-sama! ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto, sorprendido. Era extraño que el empresario español lo llamara tan temprano. Aunque… ¿qué hora era en España?

-Se que es un poco temprano- dijo el otro, a modo de disculpa- pero, por diversos asuntos de mi negocio, estoy de visita en Japón. Acaban de cancelarme una cita, así que pensé que, si usted aun estaba interesado en hablar conmigo…

-Lo veré en veinte minutos- se apresuro a decir el mas joven- ¿en las oficinas de Kaiba Corp.?

-Suena bien- respondio Damar- lo veo a las 7.30, entonces, Kaiba-sama.

Y colgó. Seto suspiro. Vaya, ¡esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando! Si podía hablar cara a cara con Damar, entonces, era probable que lo convenciera de invertir…

Se levanto y le echo una ultima mirada a su novio. El avión de Ryou salía a las 4 de la tarde. Realmente, no debería haber ningún problema…

Tomo un pedazo de papel y una pluma que siempre guardaba en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de su habitación. Se apresuro a garabatear una rápida nota para explicarle al peliblanco porque se había ido tan temprano y luego se apresuro a tomar un baño.

Esa, era una oportunidad que no podía perder…

* * *

Seto tuvo que contener un bostezo, mientras continuaba hablando con Damar-sama. El hombre era un poco… necio. Y exigente. Había tardado milenios en conseguir que invirtiera con Kaiba Corp. y ahora, para mantener su participación activa, había que ceder en un montón de cosas.

Normalmente, el CEO no estaría dispuesto a ceder tanto, pero el señor Damar era un empresario español bastante notable y, ahí donde él invertía, era seguro que fluyeran otras inversiones españolas. Kaiba Corp. podía mantener sus negocios por si sola, obviamente, pero no sin inmensos riesgos. Gracias a Damar y sus "amigos", estos riesgos se reducían considerablemente.

Seto se repetía esto una y otra vez, para contener su impulso de gritarle y mandarlo muy lejos ante sus excesivas peticiones. Pero sabía que su paciencia no resistiría mucho. Necesitaba un descanso, de inmediato. Y ver a Ryou. Pero, aparentemente, ninguna de las 2 cosas sucedería pronto.

Afortunadamente, a penas era la 1.30 de la tarde…

* * *

Ryou arrugo un poco mas la nota que Seto le había dejado en la mañana. Él y Ariadna estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando abordar el avión. Eran exactamente las 3.32. Aun faltaba algo de tiempo, pero…

-¿Y si no llega?

-Llegara, Ryou-chan. Relájate- alego la sicóloga, mientras leía una revista, para distraerse.

-¿No crees que se haya arrepentido de todo este asunto de una relación a larga distancia y esta sea su forma de…?

_¿Tienes que ser tan negativo?_

No puedo evitarlo.

-No creo que Seto-chan sea así. Creo que es de los que dicen las cosas frente a frente… así que, aun cuando haya tomado esa decisión…- alego su prima, aun sin mirarlo.

-Tienes razón. Estoy paranoico- alegro el peliblanco, tomando asiento junto a ella y mordiéndose los labios. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso…

Miro los últimos regalos de despedida que sus "amigos" le habían dado. Eran cosas sencillas, pero el chico lo apreciaba. A pesar de que Yugi y los demás nunca habían sido precisamente muy cercanos a él, de verdad le simpatizaban.

_¿Creí que odiábamos al faraón?_

Solo por lo que le hizo a Seto.

_Oh… claro._

¡Son 3.43! ¿Dónde esta?

_Ryou, tranquilízate. Llegara._

¿Y si no?

El yami no contesto. No podía contestar, si bien conocía la respuesta. Si Kaiba no llegaba… no podría resistirlo. Ninguno de los dos. Ni él, ni su hikari…

* * *

YB's POV.

No, por favor. Por favor, se los ruego…

Estoy tratando de orar a todos los dioses que conozco. Pero parece que no esta funcionando. Los dioses siempre me odiaron, ¿saben? Cada vez que algo bueno llegaba a mi vida… me lo arrebataban. ¿Cómo esperan que alguien se mantenga en su sano juicio con tanto sufrimiento?

Cuando deje ir a Seth… fue la peor de las torturas. No creo que halla un dolor mas terrible, ni siquiera el de la helada muerte. Y ahora… ¡no pueden hacerme esto!

Estoy tratando de ocultarle a mi hikari mis sentimientos y de darle animo, pero se que puede sentir mi desazón. Se que también él lo siente. Se siente… solo y decepcionado. Esta paseando por toda la sala de espera y ahora hasta Ariadna esta preocupada. Son casi las 3.50. No vendrá. Simplemente lo se…

¡Dioses, ¿por qué?! Hice muchas cosas mal y quizás merezco un castigo, ¡pero no este! ¡Y mi hikari, ciertamente, no lo merece! ¡Él debe ser feliz! Es un buen chico, en verdad, merece un premio por su bondad, a decir verdad…

3.54. Anuncian que es hora de abordar. Ya no hay mas tiempo…

¡No, por favor! ¡No me hagan esto de nuevo! ¡No!

* * *

POV Normal.

-Podemos esperar otros dos minutos, si quieres…- murmuro Ariadna, observando a su primo con preocupación. El muchacho parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Y no lo culpaba… ¿dónde demonios estaba Seto?

-No. Es inútil…- mascullo Ryou, con desesperanza, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje, con lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

_Hikari…_

Lo siento, yami.

_No… es mi culpa…_

No…

-Ryou-chan…- dijo la chica, siguiéndolo, con infinita tristeza. ¿Qué diantres había salido mal? Seto había dicho que estaría ahí… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por que no contestaba el maldito celular?

Suspiró, al tiempo que ella y Ryou entraban en el avión. Era la despedida. Aunque… ¿podía considerarse como tal, si Seto no estaba?

* * *

_**Bakura observo a su amante, por ultima vez. El clérigo dormía, completamente ajeno a su presencia. No había querido despertarlo para despedirse… sabía que no soportaría su mirada. La tristeza. El dolor. La desesperación. Y la aun mas terrible resignación.**_

_**Siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría. Pero le había gustado engañarse y decirse a si mismo que los dioses finalmente lo habían recompensado, que su sufrimiento había terminado, que serían felices…**_

_**Dicen que la verdad siempre duele. El rey ladrón lo sabía. Y sin embargo…**_

_**Se inclino para darle un ultimo beso. Seth sonrío ante el contacto, sin despertarse. El ladrón de tumbas sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla. ¿Llanto? ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que había llorado?**_

_**Ah, claro, cuando los guardias del faraón habían asesinado a su pequeña hermana. El dolor… ¿había sido similar? Si. ¿Había sido peor? No. No había forma de compararlos… Eran parecidos y, al mismo tiempo, diferentes. No podía explicarlo.**_

_**Coloco la nota que había escrito junto a la almohada del castaño. En cuanto despertara, sería lo primero que viera. ¿Qué haría entonces el clérigo? No quería imaginarlo.**_

_**Había reescrito aquella carta incontables veces. Nunca expresaba del todo lo que sentía. No había suficientes palabras para explicar sus sentimientos…**_

_**Pero, esta versión se acercaba. Si, quizás con algo de suerte… Seth entendería. Y luego, sería capaz de dejar todo en el pasado y continuar…**_

_**Suspiro, antes de salir por la ventana. Estaba en un piso muy alto, un paso en falso y encontraría la muerte. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, no podía decir que la muerte no le pareciera una querida amiga…**_

* * *

_**Seth releyó la carta, una ultima vez, antes de enterrarla en el jardín del palacio, junto con su anillo. Todo había acabado. **_

_**La carta, decía así:**_

"_**SETH,**_

_**LO SIENTO. NO PUEDO MAS. SIEMPRE SUPIMOS QUE ESTE DIA LLEGARIA, ¿NO ES VERDAD? POR FAVOR, PERDONAME.**_

_**NO PUEDO SEGUIR. SOLO NOS DESTRUIRE.**_

_**BAKURA"**_

_**Sencillo. Sincero. Cruel. Insoportable. Mortífero. Una nota pequeña, pero que implicaba tantas cosas…**_

_**Derramando una sola lagrima, Seth arrojo el ultimo puñado de tierra. Luego, se levanto y se alejo. Era hora de olvidar…**_

_**Y, si le era posible, de perdonar.**_

* * *

¡FIN! ¡Se acabo! ¿Qué tal?

Personalmente, me gusta muchísimo este capitulo. Como dije, desde que inicie este fic quería escribir este capitulo. Y si, desde el principio planee que acabara así. Soy malvada, ¿no es verdad?

Así que, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Este capitulo es largo, pero prácticamente se escribió solo! Ahora que lo pienso, pude dividirlo en dos, aunque creo que el "suspenso" del final se hubiera perdido… Y el final es triste, lo se.

Y es por eso que, ¡hay otra parte! Aunque debo pedirles su opinión, ¿Qué creen que deba hacer? ¿Una segunda parte o un epilogo? Me gustaría escribir cualquiera de las 2 cosas, y creo que son necesarias, porque debo explicar porque Seto no llego al aeropuerto y porque Ryou se fue a Tokio y Seto no lo siguió y muchas cosas mas… (creo) jaja

Bueno… y ahora… ¡huiré antes de que mis lectores me maten! ¡lo siento, pero ese final fue el que imagine desde antes de saber que mas escribir…!

Jaja,¡ gracias por leer y no olviden dejarme su opinión! ¡Oh, y, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me dijeran cual fue su capitulo preferido y cual el que menos les gusto, para ver que tengo que mejorar en mis proximos fics…! Jeje

XOXO (¡eso quiere decir, besos y abrazos, por cierto!)


	26. Nota

¡¡Hola!!

Este es solo un pequeño mensaje concerniente al epilogo (para aquellos que lo querian)

Voy a escribir la segunda parte de este fic, pero no se preocupen, si no quieren leerla, no es necesario. Eventualmente escribire el epilogo y lo publicare como parte de este fic. Tanto el epilogo como la 2° parte tendran el mismo final, por lo que espero que entiendan que me tardare un poco en subirlo, porque de lo contrario arruinaria la "sorpresa" para el proximo fic.

Mil gracias por leer!!

XOXO


End file.
